


My Marriage to a Giantess

by SizePrincess



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Ass Play, Blow Jobs, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Foot Fetish, Gentle Giantess, Gentleness, Humiliation, Macro/Micro, Oral Sex, POV First Person, POV Male Character, Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Shrinking, Shrinking Man, Size Difference, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Vore, insertion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 65
Words: 164,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SizePrincess/pseuds/SizePrincess
Summary: Ron is slowly shrinking, and his marriage to the beautiful Allison is becoming increasingly difficult as a result. But the burden of Ron's strange situation seems to almost make Allison... happy.But she couldn't really find satisfaction in her husbands life-altering misfortune, could she? Follow along as the couple works through this strange phenomenon.The smaller Ron shrinks, the bigger his problems become, and the less control he has over his life.(REPOST OF A DELETED STORY. I did not write this, only polished and fixed some grammar issues here and there)
Kudos: 16





	1. A Different Sort of Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello internet peoples!
> 
> SizePrincess here, long time AO3 reader and recent joiner.
> 
> I am a casual writer here with her first story...well technically first thing published as here's the deal. I did not actually write this story. 
> 
> Don't crush me!! 
> 
> This story is an old (recently deleted and purged from the interwebs) story from the site Giantessworld, written in full (65 chapters!) by the author ThomThumb. The story was completed back in 2013, but recently I checked in to read it and found it had been taken down, along with all the author's other stories.
> 
> Apparently they jumped ship, stopped writing and let their stories die.
> 
> Well, luckily there were a few people online who saved some of ThomThumb's stories, and I was able to snag a copy of this, which was their longest (and arguably most popular story)
> 
> Now I know some will think it's wrong of me to re-upload something I didn't write, and fair enough.
> 
> I just didn't want this story to die and no one to be able to read it anymore.
> 
> Now due to the story being complete, I will be uploading the rest of the chapters soon. However I will be going through the chapters, and doing some minor edits (there was dialogue and grammar issues in the original posting, which I will be trying to correct) and I hope to re-post the entire story here.
> 
> I also am working on some original-stories and fandom-stories of my own for you to look forward to. 
> 
> Content wise, this story relies heavily on humiliation, and the act of losing one's masculinity. With Ron's shrinking, each character learns a little about themselves, including what drives them sexually, as Ron slowly loses control over his life.
> 
> -
> 
> I hope you enjoy this (short) first chapter.

* * *

"Wake up, babe" was the first thing I heard that morning. It was my wife's gentle yet monstrous voice from above.

I sat up in my tiny makeshift bed, and looked up at the enormous face of my wife, Allison. She was looking down on me with a smile. My bed was placed atop our nightstand, next to our bed, in our bedroom.

I used to get up before her, but since I had shrunk, I've been so tired everyday. In fact, she was the one who tired me so.

We'd been dealing with my situation for some time now, and were beginning to get used to this way of life for me. I'll explain more as I go on with my story, about how it happened, when it happened, what it's done to our relationship, how we began to adapt. I'll start the story here, because today, things took a particularly bad turn. And I need you to know that this has not turned out to be the ideal circumstance for a young married couple like us. This may not be the happiest story. In fact, things may get humiliating, possibly embarrassing, sad. But I digress for now.

I rubbed my eyes and looked at her enormous body. Though I had been this way for a while now, her gigantic form still shocked me each time I saw it. She was massive, while I stood a measly 3 inches tall (and was probably still shrinking).

Allie was already wearing her blouse and skirt and was getting ready for another day at work. I could tell by the look of her face that she had yet to apply her make-up this morning. She loved dolling herself up, but she was still beautiful without it. Allison is extremely pretty. And I'm very lucky, I thought.

I smiled up at her from my stupid bed, wearing my stupid miniature boxers and undershirt. She giggled at the sight of me.

"Come on, you" she said, as her gigantic hand removed the covers from the bed and gently picked me up.

As I attempted to wake up, she carried my tiny body across the room and sat down at the nightstand.

As I became more alert, I suddenly realized why she had woken me up. She probably expected me to go to work with her today. In fact, she definitely did. I was so tired! Maybe I could convince her to let me stay home today...

As she sat at the vanity, Allison lowered me in between her legs and placed me on the seat, where I had a clear view up her skirt. Trapped by Allison's enormous legs on all sides, I stared in the direction of my wife's panties with a look of sadness. I didn't feel like doing this today.

I looked up at her, she was applying her make-up. She put the cap back on her lipstick, set it down, and looked down at me.

"Well?" she said.

Desperate to avoid upsetting her, I decided to play dumb.

"Well what?" I asked her.

"You know what to do," she informed me, "get in."

Before I felt like I was doing this as a huge favour, but Allison was now expecting this from me all the time. I didn't want to upset her, so I tried to explain my situation as politely as I could.

"Babe," (she always liked it when I called her that), "I'm so tired today. I think I'd like to stay home."

Allie's facial expression did not change. She was waiting for me to elaborate. I went on.

"As much as I love all the intimate time I get to spend with you when you take me to work," (I didn't, but I couldn't bring myself to tell her), "I think I'd really just like to relax at home today. You understand, right?" I feigned a smile at the end.

Allie had a look of disappointment on her face now.

"Honey," she addressed me, "you know we have to make the best of your situation..."

I knew what was coming. I've had this talk with her a million times since my accident. The same conversation over and over, where we assure ourselves we have to look on the BRIGHT side of my predicament. Lately, however, she's the only one who's been bringing this up. She continued on.

"You know how much I like it when I get to put you down there. I just feel so much closer to you, now that you're this way."

I started to feel guilty, but she went on.

"When I'm at work, and I can feel you pressing up against me, it just makes me so happy. To know you're always there. Always there with me."

I officially felt bad. Still, the thought of another excruciatingly long day inside her hot, tight underwear seemed unbearable.

"I like it too babe, really." I lied again.

She smiled down at me.

"I like being with you all day, but you have to understand it's hard on me. Sometimes I'm close to suffocating, when you shift yourself in your seat, or when you walk. With my body the way it is, I can only handle so much. And sometimes you're so... wet. I find it hard to breathe or stay comfortable."

Her smile was fading.

"I can do it for a few hours. But staying inside you, for eight hours a day, it's very hard."

She looked slightly to left at the floor, clearly saddened by this news.

"I thought we would make sure you're shrinking would bring us closer together." she said, "didn't we agree that it would?"

"Yes!" I reassured her, "it has immensely. I feel closer to you than ever."

She looked back down at my tiny body standing in between her giant thighs.

"I just need a break sometimes." I finished.

She crossed her giant arms in front of her chest.

"A break from me?" she asked.

"Well, no," I said, "just from.. going to work with you."

"I'm your wife, Ron," she needlessly explained, "you don't just get a break from me."

She was getting angry.

"I didn't mean a break from YOU," I told her hurriedly, "I just can't spend day after day inside your panties. I like how it makes you happy, but I physically can't do it."

My gigantic wife, looked away from me and picked up her mascara, and continued applying her make-up. She continued as she focused on herself in the mirror.

"I'm sorry, babe," she said down to me, "but we discussed this already. We're going to see your accident as a blessing, something that's going to bring us closer together as a couple. Because we're spending more time together, I'm happier, you're happier, it's better for us this way."

Whether it was intentional or not, her tone made me feel undermined. Then..

"You're not staying home," she finished.

I continued to stand, confused, in between her enormous thighs. Though I know she never would, she could crush me in between her legs just by closing them.

"Allie," I said, "I have no choice now? Is that what you're saying?"

"Don't make this an argument, hon," she said.

"You're going to make me crawl into your panties then?" I asked, getting frustrated with her.

"I'm not going to make you," she explained, "you're going to do it on your own."

Did she really not see the difference?

"Allison," I said with a raised voice, "I'm not going."

She put her mascara back on the stand, looked down at me, and sighed.

"I'm already late, babe," she said impatiently, "get in."

There I stood, 3 inches tall, attempting to be defiant. I said nothing.

She shook her head, and suddenly her left arm had swung down towards me.

"Hey- wait!" was all I could utter, before her gigantic hand began guiding me into the opening of her skirt. She was making me walk.

"Well, since you're being so difficult.." I heard her big, echoing voice say.

"Allison!" I said, stumbling in front of her enormous palm, "stop!"

She had pushed me to the wall of her satin panties. With one finger, she set aside part of the front of her underwear, revealing to me the opening of her humongous vagina. It was almost the same size as me. With her other fingers, she forced me against it.

I continued to shout, but before I could manage any words, she released the tension of her tight satin underwear, and trapped me inside her.

My screams were now muffled as my body pressed tightly against her lips. I was now firmly embraced by her lady parts.

I felt gravity shift underneath me. She was getting up to be off to work. Her enormous legs shuffled me around, wedging me further into her gigantic, wet pussy.

I heard a door shut, walking, a car door, the ignition.

When she finally stopped moving inside her car, I finally had time to process my situation. My wife was now forcing me to go to work with her, while I'm stuffed inside her panties! She wouldn't even listen to my pleas! What the hell has happened? How could she do this to me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you have it! Chapter 1 is up.
> 
> You'll see more of Ron's adventures going forward, as well as be introduced to some of the other characters, some of which include:
> 
> Jessica: Allison's 16 year old niece, who seems to find immense pleasure in torturing and humiliating Ron.  
> There is also Glenn, one of Ron's old friends who openly covets Ron's wife.  
> Allison's warm-hearted, chubby sister, Erica.  
> There's Erica's abusive ex-boyfriend, Jack.  
> And the young, naïve Cassie, who has a crush on Ron.


	2. Imprisoned?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking place just after the 1st chapter, Ron tries to come to terms with his wife's new feelings towards their relationship. He may no longer have a say in the matter.

I had done this for her before several times, claiming that I enjoyed it also. But it was tiring... boring. She sat at a computer all day, while I would have no choice but to either pleasure her, or sit quietly, waiting until she had a moment of privacy.

In short, I had endured days like this before. But this was different. She has done this against my will. I TOLD her I wanted to stay home! And she just shoves me in between her legs? How could she think this was right for us?

Inside her underwear, it was business as usual. It was hot, wet, and dark. I shifted my position constantly to find a comfortable spot. It was hard, depending on my wife's sitting position, but sometimes I found a suitable spot for me to (almost) rest.

Every once in a while she would reach down to rub the front of her panties, stroking me gently. I never knew if this was to let me know she appreciated me being there, or if it brought her sexual pleasure. Maybe both.

She expected me to have fun with her down there. And I did, not all 8 hours of the day, but enough. I would wrestle around with her big pulsating clitoris, hoping I was playing with it the right way. I could tell I was when more fluid would leak from her. Some days I would come home absolutely drenched in her. I've brought her to orgasm several times, as she would try to conceal it from her co-workers in the office.

But unlike most days inside her pants, I decided not to touch her with my little arms. To let her know I wasn't happy about this.

After an hour or two of her typing away, she got up and began walking. I predicted she was going to the ladies room. Perfect, I thought, we could have a chat.

Her hand was reaching under her skirt and was approaching me. Her giant yet feminine fingers found me, and she pulled me out from inside her.

Dangling me by my arm, she swung me above the tiled floor of the bathroom far down below, and positioned me above the sink counter. She set me down.

My clothes were damp, I had been sweating, and my hair was messed up from struggling to stay comfortable. It was hard at this moment to appear authoritative.

My giant wife stood in front of me with an accusing look on her face, as though I had no right to be angry with her. She was waiting for me to speak, so I did.

"What the hell is this?" I yelled up to her, " I told you I wanted to stay home! And you bring me here anyway?"

She continued to stare at me. As I stood atop the counter, her giant, imposing body loomed above me. To an average sized person, she'd be regarded as incredibly cute. But to me, she had the potential to frighten me with her form. A real giantess, or a goddess. She was so pretty too. I tried not to let this influence my opinion.

"Do you know what it's like inside there!?" I asked rhetorically.

I guess, nobody in the world but ME would.

"It's brutal! I was trying to be nice before about the whole situation, because I saw that it made you happy to have me there, but you've forced me to come clean."

I didn't want to go on a tangent, but I could've easily. I had a lot of time to think about this while I sat alone inside her cavernous underwear.

"It's excruciatingly hot, it's sticky, it's cramped!" I revealed to her.

"Did you not think for one second how it must be for me in there? For close to eight hours a day?"

She began to smirk. Then it became a smile as she continued to look down at me. She must be thinking how funny I am, trying to sound so tough while being so tiny. This made me more angry.

"You think this is funny?" I asked. "I'm completely serious!"

She bent over, and brought her giant, pretty face closer to me.

"I think you should pleasure me today..." she said in a whisper. I scoffed instantly.

"Why would I do that, after what you've done to me?" I asked.

"In case you didn't realize, Ron, you're tiny."

Where was she going with this? She continued to whisper down to me.

"You're really tiny. I'm big, and I need someone who can satisfy me. If you can't, then I'll just have to find someone who can, won't I?"

I couldn't believe what she was saying.

"I have needs, Ron," she told me, "which is why I gave you these opportunities to satisfy me sexually. But if you think you can't, well, then I'll have to look elsewhere."

I was in complete awe. Was she really saying this to me?

"You think about that while you're in there..." she said, before grabbing me off the counter with her giant hands, and shoving me back inside her panties. This time, she opened the top of her skirt and lowered me inside.

I sat in silence, thinking about what's just happened.

My giantess wife washed her hands, then went back to work.


	3. The Couple's Strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, we learn about Ron and Allie's closeness. They have dealt with Ron's "little" problem for a while now, and have been successful thus far. They've always had a great relationship. Are things changing?

She removed me from the confines of her panty prison on the drive home from work. She set me on the passenger seat while she drove. I was exhausted, and collapsed in the giant seat.

"Great job, hon," she congratulated me, "I thought bringing me to orgasm before lunch was amazing, but then you did it again at 2 o'clock!" she told me with a wide, genuine smile.

"You're amazing, little husband," she told me.

I wasn't sure how to feel.

"I swore that Jodie, at the front desk," she told me, "must have noticed how red and flustered I was. That was so much fun."

I had heard this conversation between them.

I finally stood up, and walked to the end of the seat so I could speak more closely to her.

"Allie," I began, "you weren't serious about finding someone else, right?" I asked, as serious as a heart attack.

Her smile faded.

"Babe," she paused.

I was gazing in complete anticipation. Was this the beginning of the end of our marriage?

"I'll always love you," she told me, "and I'm a girl that NEEDS sexual gratification. You know that."

I did. She was horny a lot. As horny as a dude in a woman's body. I never complained about this.

"That's why I said that," she concluded, "I was just... really in the mood. And I wanted to have a bit of fun with you. I'm sorry if I scared you."

I was still not satisfied with this explanation.

"You REALLY seemed like you were threatening to leave me," I told her.

"Babe!" she said, glancing at me in apparent disbelief, "how could you think that!"

She reached her enormous hand over to my tiny form, and brushed me with her finger affectionately.

"I'll never love anyone else but you," she told me. I smiled at this response.

"Okay.." I said, looking at her. She was incredibly beautiful.

When I started shrinking, we agreed to keep it a secret until we could figure out how to fix it. But we never did, and so... nobody really knows. My job required me to travel a lot, so Allison got used to telling our friends and family members I was on a business trip when I was asked about. As far as the world was concerned, every human being was still of average size.

Though my size allows me to be easily hide-able, this is not an easy secret to keep. I always have to be keep out-of-sight. My wife and I, we were still very confident we would find a cure. She would make regular calls to various clinics, hospitals, doctors. There was never any luck, however. So now, we got so good at hiding my secret, we just continued on.

Like I said, this has not been easy. When nobody knows your around, you really start to see people for who they are. And what they think of you. Friendships have been ruined since my accident, to say the least.

Glenn, my friend (though I would no longer call him a friend), has always been a sleaze ball. In fact, I have no idea why I used to pal around with him as kids. Now that he thought I was constantly away on business, he started making advances towards Allie. He would stop at our house "just to say hi", and ask about me, when I'd be back, where I had went. As I was often listening in the next room, hidden away, I could sense his intentions. Glenn was hoping Allie would have a moment of weakness, and give in to his advances.

Allison, the amazing wife she was, would never do such a thing. As she had been beautiful her whole life, she was quite used to this kind of attention from men, and so she handled it politely. She would kindly ask him to leave after mentioning she had things to do, and Glenn would leave (thank God).

If I were to ever get back to normal size, I would certainly have a few things to say to Glenn. But, as of now, my wife and I focus on the task at hand. Though we've had some slip ups, and she's frustrated me (like she had today), I was very lucky to have her.


	4. The Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is purely for the sake of driving the story. It fills in some blanks for Ron and Allie, like how they live, and how Ron came to be slowly shrinking

The cause of my shrinking isn't all that exciting. I don't even know 100% how it happened, but I have an idea.

Allie and I were sure that it somehow started during a visit to the hospital a few months ago.

A few weeks before my visit, I had purchased... ahem... illegal vitamin supplements online, to promote faster metabolism in my body. One of these vitamin's ingredients may have ultimately played a part in my accident.

I was having an X-ray done for my left wrist. I had fractured it while I was on a hike up our town's most famous mountain. I was by myself, and I lost my balance hoisting myself over a rock. I fell on my arm awkwardly.

It was a very minor injury, but Allie insisted I get it looked at.

When I went to get it checked out, I was told to wait for the technologist in one of the X-ray rooms. Inside this room was a wide array of machines.

I awaited patiently for the technologist for about 10 minutes, when suddenly I heard a light humming noise coming from across the room.

One of the radiation therapy machines suddenly came alive with light. It seemed to be powering up on it's own.

A bright blue light engulfed the room and I felt a sudden surge of energy run through my body.

I immediately fell to my knees, and blacked out on the cold, hospital floor. The last thing I heard was Allie's scream as she ran into the room, before it all went dark.

I woke up in one of the hospital beds with my wife and a nurse by my side.

I eventually composed myself, and then the nurse asked me many questions about my general health, and how I was now feeling.

She also told that the particular radiation machine was not scheduled to be used that day, and had somehow malfunctioned while I was in the room with it. The nurse was obliged to tell me certain aspects of the machine.

"In a rare malfunction like this, the machine can have ill affects on patients that had consumed any of the following substances in the last 24 hours: Acidic Nuclitide, Heclyceride, Benylzene..."

Benylzene struck a chord with me. I suddenly became very scared.

The illegal vitamin supplements I had bought online contained a number of strange and exotic ingredients, one of them was Benylzene.

She told me that as I long my body contained no traces of this foreign substance in its system, the machine's surge would be harmless, and I would be completely fine.

After some short tests on me, Allie and I were free to leave. I didn't want to reveal to anyone I had purchased illegal supplements if I didn't have to. And so, I hoped to God that this wouldn't affect my health.

I stopped taking the supplements immediately after my visit to the hospital, it was a bad idea anyway. But still, what if the damage was done? I thought. And it was.

For some time, I didn't tell my wife about the Benylzene. I was hoping I could it behind me. But when I started shrinking, I had no choice but to come to terms.

The shrinking was hard on me, and I kept it a secret from everyone as long as I could. It was a little bit everyday. Sometimes the amount I would shrink in a day was incredibly minute, other times I would wake up a whole inch shorter than the day before.

When my shrinking became noticeable, Allison figured it was simply the radiation machine that caused it, and that she was sure we were entitled to a cash settlement of some kind.

Then I came clean, and told her about the illegal substances in my body. We agreed to play it safe, and search for a cure on our own, without involving any outside parties.

As I had mentioned before, this proved to have little luck. No clinics or websites had any answers as to how this could be stopped. My wife and I weren't scientists either.

When I had only shrunk a few inches, it was easy to keep my "criminal" activity under the rader. But when I got smaller and smaller by each day, it became harder and harder to not look for outside help. But would I be arrested or charged for the purchasing of those illegal supplements? I didn't want to find out.

When I finally decided that I should admit to my purchasing of the vitamins, my wife stepped in.

"You're not going to prison for this," Allie said, "we will find a cure, and everything will be fine."

She liked the way my shrinking has made our relationship more interesting. She liked taking care of me like this. It was like she felt she wasn't doing enough for me at my normal height, but now that I had needed much more assistance in everyday life, she maybe felt she was able to fulfill her duties as a wife.

But I still worried that my shrinking wouldn't stop, and my life would become less and less normal.

"Allie, look at me!" I told her, when I was a whole 2 feet shorter than my original 6'2" height.

"I'm not going to stop shrinking, we need a solution!"

"Ron," my now very tall wife said, "if you're worried about how you'll live, don't worry. I'll take care of you. You're my husband. I'll love you and make sure you can function regularly, no matter what."

We talked a few hours longer about our new lives. We agreed that she would continue to work, while I stayed at home to find a cure. This saddened me greatly.

"Don't worry, babe," Allison told me, "if you're worried about being dependent or, I don't know, any less of a man, don't see it this way!"

She was hopeful, and it comforted me... a little.

"It'll just be for a little while," she said, "besides, what wife gets an opportunity like this? To take care of her man in such away? Please, let me take care of you."

She smiled, and gently brushed the back of my head with her (very large) fingers. I was feeling much better now.

My size made me feel like a little kid to her in that moment, but I enjoyed it nonetheless.

At work, and as I became shorter by each day, I made sure nobody saw me standing up. I was the first to get into work, the last to leave. But eventually, I was unable to continue this. It was becoming very obvious that I had changed.

I had to quit my job, but it ended on good terms. I believed that if I could return to my normal height, my company would accept me back. I was able to put in my 2 weeks notice before anyone noticed my decreasing in size, or before I was physically unable to complete my tasks.

And so, Allie and I sort of put life on hold. But week after week, there was no cure. And so, we just adapted. I kept shrinking, she kept taking care of me. I was surprised we had got away with keeping it a secret (from the law, government, media, hospital) so long, but my wife was dedicated.

She seemed extremely adamant about keeping me safe, and keeping me hidden from the world. But she always assured me that it was until we found an answer.

Soon, when I became even smaller, I was unable to even work a computer or phone, so she took up the task of finding a cure for my condition.

I was her tiny husband, she was my giant wife. This gradually became our life.

Though, sometimes I feel like I'm sacrificing my freedom just to make her happy. She seemed so much more content with our marriage since my accident.

What if she likes me shrunk more than she liked me normal size? I would wonder.

I liked making her happy, but I also wanted my life back. I just hoped she would continue the effort to find a cure, like I would continue, and not give up.


	5. Trusting family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, we're introduced to Allie's sister, Erica, and Erica's teenage daughter, Jessica. Let's hope Ron can trust them with his tiny secret.

Though I had mentioned my wife and I managed to keep my shrinking out of the public eye, we also made an effort to keep it secret in our private lives (our friends and family).

Though my co-workers and friends never found out, Allie made some exceptions along the way. She found it impossible to keep it a secret from her sister, Erica, with whom she was very close. They were sisters, so I could understand they would want to continue sharing everything with each other.

Erica was 32, making her older than Allie by a few years. Erica looked much like her sister (blonde, blue eyes, very cute face), but with a few extra pounds.

Erica was made aware of my condition a few weeks after my accident, when I was only a few inches shorter.

"Ron!" Allie shouted from the kitchen, "could you come here?"

I heard her from the basement. I was on my laptop on the couch, continuing the search for the cure, but I decided I needed a break anyway. I went upstairs.

Allie and Erica were sitting at the kitchen counter, staring at me. I was confused.

"Uh... what is it, babe?" I asked Allison.

"I told Erica," she informed me.

My eyes went wide.

"It's okay, Ron" said Erica, "I won't tell anyone. Come on. Who do you think I am?"

I tried to calm myself. Not only did my shrinking indicate I had bought illegal substances online, but it was also very embarrassing.

"Oh, he gets so red over it," said Allie, "it's so cute."

"Hey!" I snapped, "you know I hate that kind of talk about me."

"Sorry!" she said sincerely, "but it IS cute."

"Erica," I started, "it's really nothing. A few inches since it happened. But we're keeping it on the down-low until we get an answer."

A thought suddenly occurred to me.

"Wait," I said to Erica, "is Jess here too?"

"Oh, Jessica's upstairs, Ron," Erica informed me.

Oh no, I thought.

"I think she's watching TV, she won't know about this" Erica said.

Good. The last thing I needed was a bratty little teenager making fun of me right now.

"It's just so... weird that this can happen," said Erica, clearly bewildered by the whole thing.

"But don't worry," Erica continued, "it's not noticeable."

"Not yet," I said under my breath.

"Wait, so, you think it's going to keep happening?" Erica asked.

"You're going to get smaller and smaller?"

I took a deep breath.

"I don't see why it would stop," I told her, "it's been constant since that day at the hospital."

Erica looked up and down my body, studying me curiously.

"Wow," she said, "I still can't believe it."

"Like, if Allie hadn't told me I never would have seen it," Erica informed me, "but now that she has... I can see the change."

"Great," I replied.

"It's okay, babe," Allie said playfully, "you're still 6 foot. Which makes you still tall, dark, and handsome, technically."

Allie giggled to herself at her silly comment.

"Yeah," I said sarcastically, "thanks, babe".

Allie was 5'9, tall for a woman I suppose. If I shrink 3 more inches, I thought, we'll be the same height.

Erica was looking back and forth from me to Allison.

"What are you guys gonna do if this keeps up?" Erica asked in awe.

"Will you just.. deal?" she asked.

"Well what other choice do we have?" I said.

"But we can't involve the hospital," Allie told Erica with conviction. She continued.

"Once they know what substances he had in his body when the machine went off, they'll inform the police for sure."

I knew at this moment she was trying to convince Erica that this was to be kept a secret, but it was almost as if she was trying to convince me as well.

At this point in my shrinking, I was still on the fence about coming clean. What if the hospital has a remedy for my condition? Yes, I may be in trouble because of the Benylzene, I may even serve time in prison, but I would at least be NORMAL, I thought. Allie strongly disagreed, and she always made sure I knew this.

"The hospital administration would HAVE to inform the police," Allie told Erica, "and then Ron would be in serious trouble."

Erica looked sad.

"Which is why we can't tell anyone," Allie finished.

Erica agreed with her sister and nodded her head.

"If I have to choose between a shorter husband, or no husband at all, the choice is obvious."

Allie's argument was convincing. Was returning to normal height worth the risk?

"But, Allie," I said.

She looked at me. I went on.

"For a while, yes, I'll be shorter. But if this continues, I won't just be short. I'll be... miniature. Like a toy. Eventually microscopic. You see?"

Allie was quick with her reply.

"Ron, one thing at a time," my wife told me, "we'll deal with that when we deal with that."

I still wasn't sure about this. But she and I'll talk about this later, I thought.

"Ron," Erica said softly with a frown on her face, "why did you have to buy those pills?"

I wondered this myself every hour every day.

"They were for faster metabolism, right?" Erica asked.

I looked her in the eyes and nodded yes.

"You don't need that! You were fine the way you were."

"Well," I started, "I was desperate to get in better shape. Become healthier."

"But you can never trust those... like, exotic... substances," said Erica, "look what's happening to you."

"Well I certainly know the consequences now, right?" I said to my sister-in-law.

"You think I don't feel regret?" I asked them, "I'm the one fucking SHRINKING, in case you didn't notice."

Both women went completely silent. There was a long pause.

"I'm sorry," I told the sisters, "this is just very difficult. I'm still trying to come to grips with this."

"I'm sorry too, Ron" Erica told me, "that was rude of me".

"It's fine," I said, "and I'LL be fine, I just can't deal with all of these 'would ofs and should ofs' right now. Not until we find a cure."

"And we will," Allison told Erica and I.

I smiled at the two sisters, and turned to go upstairs.

"I'm just gonna brush my teeth," I told them.

I stopped, and remembered Jessica was over.

I let out an inaudible sigh, and continued upstairs. Maybe I can avoid her.

Jessica was Erica's 16 year old daughter. She was very slim and had long dark hair. She looked nothing like Erica or my wife. So I suppose Jessica took more after her father than mother.

Erica had Jessica when she was very young, and the father had left before I met Allison and was introduced to Erica. I'm no psychologist, but Jessica's father's absence must have been hard growing up.

I'd always felt bad for her. But still... Jessica was a fucking brat.

She had no manners, or consideration for our house when she would visit. She never cleaned up after herself, never thanked us, and never said a word to me (unless she had to or wanted something).

However, she was always nice to her aunt Allison. I guess they were both women, blood-related, and had similar interests. But she was always a little brat to me.

As I walked up the stairs of my home, I heard the buzzing of our television coming from our bedroom. I walked past the open door, continuing for the bathroom.

"Hey," I heard Jessica say from our room. I turned around and walked back towards my room. I walked in. She had on a black tank-top and pink shorts, and sat cross legged on my bed, staring at the TV.

"Hey," I said, "what's up?"

I looked down at my bedroom floor, my DVD cases were all over the place. They were spread across the floor like a collage. Some discs were out of their boxes.

"You guys got any more movies?" Jessica asked, "or is this it?"

I looked up from the floor and at Jessica, who was still waiting for my answer. I didn't want to get into a scolding when I was irritable like this. Actually, I've never scolded her. I guess I just always dealt with her attitude with gritted teeth. Hey, I figured, she's not my kid.

"Nope," I told her, "you looked through them all."

I turned around to walk to the bathroom.

"You look shorter," I heard Jessica say.

I stopped in the middle of the hallway, turned around, and returned once again to the bedroom.

"Uh.. what?" I asked stupidly.

As I walked back into the room, Jessica did not take her eyes away from her movie.

"I said you look shorter," she told me again.

Normally, this would be typical Jess. She always just said what came to her mind, whether it was rude or not. This was different, obviously.

I wasn't sure what to say. Was this starting to become really noticeable? Was Erica lying to me? Maybe Jessica was just very perceptive.

"Well," I said, trying to think of something to say, "I'm... not".

Jessica said nothing, and continued staring blankly at the TV screen.

I slowly turned away, and continued towards the bathroom.

I suddenly wished we could've kept Erica out of this. I mean, I trusted Erica, but it was her daughter who was going to be a problem.


	6. Insufficiency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this part of Ron's story, it describes the moment he realized his life was going to get exponentially harder.

One night, around the time I was about to quit my job so I could stay home, the fact that I was decreasing in size really hit me.

I was laying in bed, trying to get to sleep after a long day at the office. Allison was taking a shower.

When I was almost almost asleep, I heard the water turn off. After a minute, Allie appeared in our bathroom's doorway wearing just her towel.

Her curves looked amazing in the light of the bathroom. Her wet blonde hair hung alongside her back, emphasizing her neck and thin shoulders. She held the towel up with one arm, covering her breasts and midsection. The curvature of her hips were especially enticing, and I was always amazed by the shape of her smooth legs.

I could tell by the look of her she had already dried off, except for her wetted hair and a few beads of water on her skin.

She stood in the bathroom doorway for a moment, saying nothing, and with a slight smile. I smiled back.

She walked slowly over the bed, removed her towel, and crawled under the covers with me. I wasn't tired anymore.

We began kissing, eventually making out. Then, after groping each other for a while, she reached into my boxers and began playing with my now extremely hard erection.

After she felt me, Allie almost immediately climbed on top of me, removed my dick from underneath my boxers, and sat down. The feeling of insertion was amazing, and she began thrusting.

Allie and I's sex was always a bit different, but we liked to stick to our preferences. We would switch positions often, but Allie loved being on top. She knew exactly what she wanted when she was in that position, which turns me on to no end. I love it when she knows what she wants and isn't afraid to go for it. She is the same outside the bedroom too, maybe this is why I loved her so much.

As she vigorously rode me like she always did, she didn't seem to be moaning as much as she normally would. In fact, she usually is close to climaxing after about twenty minutes. Now, she seemed not even close. She would usually sweat, too. But I didn't see any beads.

Oh no. My cock's shrunk too. Because she was so used to my size, what if I can't pleasure her anymore? I wondered. This was a nightmare.

As I came to this realization in the middle of sex, I tried not to let it affect my mood or performance. In fact I was now determined to satisfy her.

I motioned her body and thrust myself under her like I never had before. It was killer on my muscles, but I wouldn't give up. I wanted to hear her scream.

As I gave it my all, I noticed her usual signs returning. She was making noise and sweating once again. I could still do it.

After a strenuous 10 minutes, she was screaming louder than ever. She came harder than I had ever seen her. As I was holding out for her, I finished simultaneously. It was perfect.

She arched herself over me and began kissing my neck. She was breathing so heavily. Then she got off me, and lay beside me to finally rest.

"That was amazing," she told me.

I just smiled at her and caught my breath. We held each other until we both fell asleep.

Yes, I could still satisfy Allison, I thought to myself. But how long would it last? Will it just get more and more difficult until I can no longer perform? As we lay naked, I decided not worry worry, and just appreciate the amazing moment we had together.

When I awoke the next morning for work, however, it was all that was on my mind. I was extremely exhausted and sore from the night before.

I can't keep this up forever, I thought. One night of satisfying her has drained me completely.


	7. Humiliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At this point of the story, Ron is getting used to losing a few feet of height. He finds it all very embarrassing.

I continued to shrink, and only after a month or so, I was over 2 feet shorter than my original height. At 30 years old, I was now 4'9". In society, fully grown women could barely be confident in with this height. So for a man, this was extremely embarrassing.

I needed my wife to help me with many things I could no longer do on my own. But Allison was always happy to help.

I could still work the phone and computer, however, so my search for a cure did not cease.

Lack of social interaction with my old friends and co-workers was hard. Unless I was out with Allison in the car, or on our own, I was always at home. I was staying hidden from people who would blow this out of proportion. I loved my wife so much, but I needed to interact with other people. She saw this in me, so she invited Erica over frequently, so I had a fresh face to talk to.

Erica was always so kind, and was always helpful. It was when she unexpectedly brought Jessica over again that things started to get strange.

One Saturday morning, Allie had invited Erica over for breakfast. Having slept in, I woke up to the sound of them chattering downstairs.

I sat up from my bed, looked over at the bedroom door, and nearly had a heart attack.

Jessica was standing against the door, staring at me, in my semi-lit bedroom.

"Woah, woah!" I said.

Jessica giggled at my reaction. I was still in a state of the confusion one is usually in just after waking up, so I was alarmed.

"Wha- what are you doing?" I asked the teenage girl.

Jessica laughed at me again.

"How tall are you?" she asked with a smile.

I just looked at Jessica with squinted eyes. I stayed laying down so she wouldn't notice my height. I tried to go back to the subject at hand.

"Why the fuck were you standing there, Jess?" I asked her.

"Waiting for you to wake up, what do you think?" Jessica answered casually.

"Mom said you were getting shorter," she explained to me, "so I made her let come over and see."

I was angry that Erica and Allie allowed her to come here. Jessica's such a manipulative brat, how didn't Allie realize this was a bad idea?

"I knew you looked short the last time I was here," Jessica told me.

"What did your mom tell you?" I asked the girl.

"Something about a hospital machine and how you shrink a little bit every day," she told me with a laugh.

"So I just HAD to see it for myself," she said.

"Big, tough Ron's getting itty bitty", she said mockingly.

"It's actually really serious, Jess," I told her.

"And you can't tell ANYONE," I added.

"Wow, relax. I won't tell," she replied, still standing at my door.

Jessica stepped closer to my bed.

"Stand up," she demanded.

"Wh- what?" I said, still laying in bed with just my boxers on.

"I wanna see how you short you are," Jessica said.

I was getting frustrated with her now.

"No," I told the teen.

I started to realize how ridiculous this was.

"In fact, get out of my room!" I demanded, "I'm not even dressed for fuck's sake."

"Oooh," the girl said, smiling.

"I'm telling Aunty Allie you're swearing around me, Ron," she added teasingly.

Now she was deliberately trying to anger me.

"Get. Out." I told her.

"If I don't, are you gonna physically throw me out?" Jess said.

"Because then you'd have to get out of bed, huh?"

This conniving little brat was succeeding at getting on my nerves. I just stared at her.

"Come on," the girl said, "I just wanna see how small you are..."

I continued to stare, enraged. She continued to smile.

"If I show you, you will you finally leave me the hell alone?" I asked her.

"YES!" she said promptly.

"Of course," she added.

"Fine," I said, "but turn around so I can get dressed."

"Kay," Jessica said, turning around with her eyes covered.

I quickly hopped out of bed, and walked over to our dresser drawer.

"Oh... my... God," I heard Jessica say.

I spun around. She was staring at me, awe-struck, with her hand covering her gaping mouth.

"Hey!" I yelled, "I said not till I'm dressed!"

The teenage girl began laughing uncontrollably.

"Get out of here!" I demanded.

Jessica made no effort to conceal her laughter.

"You're like a little boy now!" she said, before bursting into more laughter.

I realized she wasn't going to leave, so I had to throw her out. I shuffled through my dresser draw to find a T-shirt and pants. Jessica continued to giggle. She walked over towards me with a big smile.

"You need help getting dressed, wittle guy?" she asked derisively.

Jessica's arms were out-reached, like she was about to pick me up. She was already tall for a teenage girl, about 5'6". She was now much taller than me.

She then grabbed my T-shirt, and tried taking it out of my hands.

"Just.. get the out of here!" I yelled at the girl.

"Aww, I just wanna see you're little body," she said with a laugh, as I struggled to rip my T-shirt from her grip. I can't believe I'll admit, she was as strong as I was.

We heard footsteps up to the door. Jessica quickly let go of the shirt, and backed away from me.

The door to my room swung open. Allie and Erica were standing in the threshold, confused.

"What's going on?" asked my wife.

"Get this little bitch out of here!" I yelled at Allison.

Jessica smiled, and turned to my wife and Erica for their reaction to my insult. I tried to keep my language to a minimum always, but I was so angry and humilated, I was ready to absolutely freak out on anyone.

" 'Little what' !" said Erica, her mouth agape.

"What's wrong with you, Ron?" Allison demanded to know.

"Mom," Jessica said to Erica.

"He was so mean. All I did was ask him how short he was, and he freaked out!"

Jessica feigned a little frown and walked towards her mom and Aunt. I couldn't believe this girl.

"Woah," I said, about to set the record straight.

Erica gave Jessica a hug.

"First of all," I began, "she just WALKED into my room-"

"Ron," Erica said, "I know you're sensitive about what's happening to you, but this is inexcusable."

I needed for them to know the truth. But, I tripped over my words.

"Erica!" I pleaded, "she made me get out of be-"

"We're going, Allie," Erica said, "I would think you and your husband probably have a lot to talk about."

Jessica smiled at me as they left the room.

Erica and Jessica walked downstairs, and exited through the front door. Allie was staring at me, hands on her hips, clearly disappointed in me.


	8. Easing Temperament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place just after Ron's embarrassing confrontation with his niece, Jessica. In this chapter, Allie and Ron work out some problems.

Allison looked at me in disappointment after the occurrence with Jessica and I.

"Why would you call Jessica that, Ron?" my wife asked.

"Because that's what she is!" I told her.

"A little bitch."

Allison shook her head, like she couldn't believe what I was saying.

"Alright, look," I started, composing myself enough to explain.

"She was standing here when I woke up. Then, she wouldn't leave! Can you believe that? Then I tried to get dressed, but she pulled my shirt away! That's no fucking way a teenager should treat an adult. Not even close."

I could have explained things more carefully to my wife, but I was still clearly upset.

"So..." Allie began, "why would you get dressed with her still in the room, Ron?"

"Because she wouldn't leave! Remember?" I asked my wife impatiently.

Allie had an accusing look on her face.

"Don't give me that," I told her.

"You know I don't see her that way. She's my sister-in-law's daughter for fuck's sake."

"Okay," Allison said, finally siding with me a little.

"I obviously believe you," she told me, "and I know Jess can be a little too much to handle sometimes."

"You think?" I sarcastically said.

Allie scorned a little.

"But the bottom line here is, you have to stop getting so angry over stuff like this."

"How could I not be angry at what she did?" I asked Allison.

"Not JUST this, Ron," she replied.

"You've been so irritable lately. You get so defensive when someone talks about your height."

"Well of course I would," I told her.

"What Jess did was wrong," Allie said, "and I'll tell Erica what happened. Because she and I both know how bad Jess can get."

Finally, I thought, that little brat will see a little punishment.

"But you can't be so sensitive about things like this," Allie told me.

"You're smaller now," she continued, "you have to deal with it until we find a cure."

I lowered my head.

"You're right," I admitted, "I've been too angry lately. But this is very hard."

"I know it is, baby," Allison said with a empathetic smile.

"How could Erica tell Jessica about me!" I asked in frustration.

"Before you get mad at her," Allie said, "Erica told me it was an accident, and that she didn't mean to tell her."

That's no excuse, I thought to myself.

"Erica said she mentioned to Jessica that you were sick, and Jessica became very curious about you. She hounded her mom until Erica had no choice but to tell her to the full truth."

I was still angry.

"She was probably going to find out sooner or later, anyway. She's family."

I'll never consider Jess part of my family, I thought to myself.

"Well... of course more people are going to know the longer I'm small," I said in a sad tone.

"Which is why we have to REALLY work hard to find a cure, Allie," I told her.

"I know, I know," Allison assured me.

"We'll do whatever we can, baby," she added.

She smiled down at me.

"I love you, Ron," Allie said.

"You too, Al" I said back.

My very tall wife walked over to me, bent down a little, and kissed me.

She was exactly a foot taller than me. I reached up and wrapped my arms around her big hips. She giggled at the feeling of my small arms on her waist.

Her sudden height made me admire her physically more than ever. She was so beautiful, and I loved her.

We kissed for a few seconds. She smiled, stood up, then turned to leave the room.

"I'll get you some breakfast, babe," Allie said walking out.

"I don't want her over here any more, Allie," I told her firmly.

Allison stopped, and turned.

"She's my niece, Ron," Allie said.

"Well, I don't care, I still don't want her around," I said.

"Ron.." said my wife, with a look on her face that asked me to let up.

"Well, if she absolutely HAS to come here, then can you PLEASE at least make sure she... stays away from me?" I asked my wife.

"Sure, of course," my wife said.


	9. A New Point-of-View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is almost a purely sexual chapter. It's not eventful, but it's integral to the development of the couples new relationship, especially at the end.

Though my wife had become the sole provider and bread winner in our relationship for a while now, I continued to feel less and less integral to our marriage.

She brought in all the money, got the groceries, made my food, etc.

Allison did so much for us. Pretty soon, she would be doing everything, I thought.

Not only was I no longer able to contribute, but my size changed everything around me.

To me, I wasn't getting smaller, the world was just getting bigger.

My wife's height intimidated me. I was in awe of her long legs, her long arms. She could do so much more than me.

She could definitely pick me up with relative ease, man-handle me, knock me down, etc., if she wanted.

But Allie never took advantage of me being weak, because she knew how bad it made me feel.

She wouldn't even do it playfully, because I still wouldn't stand for it. This made me feel a bit like a prude.. a wet blanket.. whatever, but focus on my small height made me feel very uncomfortable, to say the least.

Because I didn't like any referencing of my height or, strange role playing, we kept things normal. I wanted to keep things like the way they were before as closely as I possibly could. But again, because of my size, this became increasingly hard.

One particular night, Allie and I had a bit of a change in perspective. At this point of my shrinking, I was now a little over 3 feet tall... but I felt even smaller.

Allie had come home from a night out with some of her coworkers.

"Hey, babe," I shouted to her from the living room. I was on the couch with my laptop, reading some more about the effects of Benylzene.

"Hey," I heard her say from the door.

I heard the sound of her high heels click over to the kitchen, we she undoubtedly put down her purse.

After a few seconds, I suddenly felt her gigantic hands on my shoulders. She started giving me a massage. Though, now that her hands were so large, it was the most intense and powerful massage I had ever received. It caught me off guard.

"You guys have fun?" I asked her, as she massaged me from behind the couch.

"Yup," she whispered into my small ear.

She was now kissing my neck while she massaged me. Her big lips felt amazing on my skin.

I now payed no attention to my activity on the laptop. I set it aside. She was hitting all the right places on my shoulders.

"We haven't had sex in so long," Allie told me.

I knew that we hadn't.

"Why not?" she asked playfully. Her voice was incredibly seductive.

I wanted to tell her it's because I was worried I could no longer satisfy her. But that was a serious talk we needed to have, I didn't wanna spoil the mood.

"Not too sure," I lied.

Her right hand was no reaching down the front of my shirt.

"Well, why waste anymore time?" she asked me.

Her hand found my erection through my pants. She rubbed it vigorously through the material. It felt amazing.

I was so focused on her large hands that I almost didn't realize she was gesturing for me to kiss her. She turned my little head towards hers.

Our lips met, and then her tongue slipped inside my mouth. We hadn't made out in a while, I wasn't used to her large tongue, which nearly filled my entire mouth.

I started using tongue myself, but it was nothing compared to the force of hers. Her tongue massaged mine so fiercely.

All the while, she was still massaging my erection, which was now rock hard.

I removed my lips from hers, and turned in my seat to face her.

She was wearing a tight red blouse, with plenty of cleavage. She had on a black skirt, and had now removed her heels. Her shoulder-length blonde hair looked perfect.

As I admired how great she looked, she stood up from her arched stance. I then stood up in my seat on the couch. I was now at eye level with her. I felt normal again.

She came closer and we made out once more, this time even more intensely. After a few minutes, she stopped.

"Let's go to the bedroom," she whispered.

I was worried about my size affecting my performance, but she was very anxious, maybe we could make it work. Plus, it had been such a long time since our last.

I continued to hold her at the waist. She was so sexy.

"Sure," I said.

A smile spread across her face, revealing her perfectly white teeth.

"Great," she whispered.

Unexpectedly, she wrapped her long arms completely around my waist, and hoisted me upwards.

"Woah, hey," I said involuntarily.

She raised me above her head, and hung me slightly over her shoulder, holding me up like a small kid.

"Let's go," she said, as she turned on her heel and headed towards the stairs, carrying me with her.

"What-, Allie," I said, "what are you do-?"

"Shhh," she said into my ear, "you'll see."

If I wasn't being carried upstairs like it was my bedtime, I would've paid more attention to what she was saying. But this made me feel so uncomfortable. She continued rubbing my small penis as she walked.

"Uh," I said, as we were almost up the stairs, "I can walk, Al."

"No talking, babe," she told me, as we approached our bedroom door.

She flicked on the light with her free hand, and continued holding me up with the other.

When the room was illuminated, she dropped me on the bed.

I was taken aback by her behavior. She was throwing me around like a toy. I felt like telling her to stop, and ask her why she thought this was suddenly okay, but I didn't wanna ruin our moment.

She unzipped her skirt, and let it fall to the ground. She was wearing a small pair of pink, laced panties. Her near-naked legs looked amazing.

Allison began unbuttoning her shirt, revealing a matching pink bra that covered her big, round breasts.

She had dropped me on the mattress flat on my back, so I sat up to remove my shirt. Allie stopped unbuttoning her blouse, and shoved me backwards. Her push was very strong, and so I felt onto my back again. She continued removing her shirt.

"Allie-" was all I managed to utter.

"I don't wanna hear you talk," she told me, "I just want you."

She undid the last button of her shirt and let it fall to the ground with her skirt.

She reached over to the light switch, and the room went dark with a single click.

I still didn't know what to say or how to act. It was all so sudden.

Dressed now only in her underwear, my enormous wife climbed onto the bed and hovered over my tiny form.

She lowered her face close to mine, and gave me a smile. Keeping eye contact with me, she slipped my small pants off my legs, then gestured me to let her slip my small shirt off.

She began to lower her midsection, and sat herself down on my small legs. She was very heavy, but it didn't hurt me.

With Allie on top of me, I was unable to move, but it was all so pleasurable.

As I had mentioned before, one of the things that I found so attractive about Allison was how she knew what she desired, and she went for it. By holding my tiny naked body down under the weight of hers, she was exhibiting this nature in it's most physical and strongest form.

As though she read my mind, she whispered to me,

"You know I love you babe, more than anything. But right now, I need you to sit back, and let me do what I want to you."

She stared down at me, waiting for my reaction.

I didn't like my small body being the focus of attention, but she was asking me to put this aside. I decided I would, because I liked seeing her happy more than I liked the withholding of my, essentially temporary, embarrassment. If she liked my small stature, than I would just go with it.

I smiled up at my large, beautiful wife and whispered back

"Alright."

Allie seemed to beam with joy at my response. She then reached behind her back, and undid her bra. She slipped it off, and revealing her full bare chest. With her humongous breasts now unconcealed, she arched down, and began kissing my tiny chest.

"You'll love this," she whispered.

My wife suddenly grabbed me by my tiny waist, and carried me over to the other side of the bed, smiling as she did so.

Her grasp around my body was firm, but gentle. Lifting me with both arms was a bit strenuous for her, but nothing she couldn't handle.

Her face as she lifted me up told me she found me irresistibly cute.

She placed me against the assortment of our pillows, resting me in a sitting position.

She continued to position herself on all fours in front of me, glaring at me with hungry eyes.

Her large hands reached to the waist band of my small boxers, and she slipped them off slowly.

After she put aside my underwear, she crawled closer to me, in the direction of my chest.

She began to gently kiss and lick my chest, slowly coating sections of my torso with her warm saliva. Her large tongue felt amazing against my skin. She gradually worked her way up to my neck, kissing and licking all around below my chin.

She stopped, looked at me with a smile, and slipped her large tongue into my mouth once again. I attempted to reach for her waist as we kissed, but my reach only went as far as her naked breasts.

After we made out for a few seconds, she became more aggressive with her tongue. Her mouth was very wet, as though she was salivating at the thought of me.

It felt funny, and I felt sort of uncomfortable about it.

I gestured her to stop for a moment.

"Allie-", I said out of reflex, she quickly interrupted.

"Shh, little man" she said, "you're going to do what I want, now."

My wife got right back to kissing and sucking on my face, and did so with ferocity. Her breath was hot and sweet, like the sugary taste of those weird drinks that women order in bars.

Maybe she got a little drunk. Maybe her friends started talking about their sex lives, and convinced my wife to act on her impulses.

My mind was racing with the possibilities of how my wife came to bear this sudden mentality.

But her enthusiasm, and apparent pleasure, kept me from speaking my mind.

So I suppressed my feelings of inferiority, and let my wife do whatever she wanted to me.

As she kissed my face forcefully, her large hand slipped up my leg, wrapped around my erection, and she began to stimulate me. I was already extremely hard.

She continued to kiss me as she stroked me. I opened my eyes for a moment to admire her. Her head was now so much larger than mine, and her body stretched behind her as though it went on forever.

Allie was already much taller than me when we stood up, but with her so close to me, really made me realize our contrasting heights. I was so small compared to her.

When Allison felt the state of my cock, she giggled and smiled. I guessed my reaction to her behavior pleased her.

She began kissing and licking me around the chest again, and worked her way down to my midsection.

As she suspended her head above my nether region, she allowed a collection of her saliva to slide out of her mouth and coat my very erect member. She smiled at the state of my hardened cock, and began licking the head.

She then placed her right hand over my chest, and placed her left hand over my thighs. Using her weight, she pressed me down into the pillows and mattress, but left my erection exposed. Her hands were like fleshy restraints, and I was unable to move.

She loved the feeling of my submissiveness. I guess she also liked the idea of me being helpless. She was now free to do anything she wanted with me.

Once she completely secured me to the bed with her palms, she lowered her hand, and wrapped my entire erection in her big, wet, soft mouth.

I don't know whether it was her enthusiasm, or her mouth being physically larger, but once her mouth covered the entirety of my relatively small cock, I knew this was going to be the greatest oral sex I would ever have.

She licked and slurped at my cock like I had never seen her before. She would frequently twirl her big tongue around my entire shaft.

Her long blonde hair hung down and tickled my little body, as she continued to pleasure me.

After a few minutes working on my cock, she lowered her head slightly, and engulfed my entire package in her large mouth. She now held my entire cock and testicles in between her lips, and she sucked as though it was her only essential means of nourishment. It felt absolutely amazing.

Ten minutes later, I felt the feeling of release coming. Her copious amount of hot saliva acted as the absolute perfect lubricant, as it ran along my body and dripped down my small legs. Her big, soft mouth was unrelenting. She knew I was close to climaxing, so she went a bit faster.

She was still holding me down on the bend with her enormous palms.

As I griped her big hands tightly, she let out a soft moan, which sent a humming vibration through my entire body.

I came harder than ever, and released up into her large, welcoming mouth.

She licked up and swallowed my entire, yet miniature load, then slowly carried her large body off the bed, and walked to the bathroom.

I sat back against the mega-sized pillows and kept my eyes close, sort-of cherishing the moment. I was breathing heavily, and undoubtedly looked flushed.

Allie had brushed her teeth, and was now walking back over to our bed where I still lay, still very much relazed. She slowly crawled over to me on pillows, and crawled under our covers. I did the same.

Though I couldn't fully wrap my small arms around her like I used to, we held each other in the dark.

"See, babe?" she asked.

I turned to her.

"Sometimes you just have to trust me to do what's right," she told me.

There was no doubt that what just happened between us was the most enjoyable sexual experience I ever had.

"You're right, Al," I admitted.

I decided I would oblige her further.

"I'll try not to be so stubborn," I told her.

I meant it.

She smiled at my reaction.

"I'm your wife, Ron," she said, "I know what you really want."

I gave a little laugh. I agreed that she did.

It was true, I needed to let her make more decisions about my state. I just hoped my agreement wouldn't go to her head.


	10. Jessica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, we learn that Allie's niece, Jessica, may be a little more depraved than initially thought. This chapter contains some potentially disturbing content.

I was now a little over 2 feet tall. I was the size of a small toddler now.

Though Allison and I had come to terms with certain aspects of the problems my height entailed, the fact that I was now extremely weak was weighing on me.

I wasn't strong enough to accomplish most tasks. I had gotten so used to being able to do so many different things throughout my 30 years on this earth, and to have it all gradually taken away from me was devastating.

I stayed at home more than ever, now. The nightly walks I used to take had now tired me out. The distances I was used to were all now much further.

The smaller I got, the more I felt time was running out. So I stayed on my computer, and made phone calls almost all day. The more leads that ultimately resulted in failure, the more I realized this may be hopeless.

I contemplated turning myself in for inducing those illegal supplements, just so I could accept help from a proper hospital, or make my condition public. Maybe someone could help me if I spread the word.

I was slowly beginning to think that nobody in the world experienced this before. I was probably the only human being in history to ever shrink like this.

But each time I thought about coming forward, I decided to hold out a little longer. I knew this was a serious talk for my wife and I together.

And as a bonus, however, my height made Allison so happy. She felt we were doing better as a husband and wife than ever before. This made it easier to stay smaller for longer.

My height had it's pros and cons, in terms of Allison and I's marriage. But the cons were about to become a lot more prevalent.

On this particular day, it was a Tuesday morning, and Allie was at work.

I was online, like usual, when the phone rang.

I climbed up on a chair, reached the counter top, and checked the phone's caller I.D.

"Erica - Home", the I.D. said.

I screened all my calls, to keep my contact with others to a minimum. I wanted my secret to stay a secret. So far, only Allie, Erica, and Jess knew my condition. I intended to keep it that way.

The phone continued to ring.

I picked it up, not realizing it may not be Erica on the other end.

"Hello," I said.

"Hi", a young female voice on the other end said.

It was Jessica.

I paused, waiting for her to explain what she wanted from me. When she said nothing after a few seconds, I spoke again.

"What do you want?" I asked her.

I heard a giggle on the other end of the phone.

"Still mad at me?" she asked.

Of course I was.

"Nope," I lied, "just wondering why you're calling. Shouldn't you be at school right now?"

"Not today," Jessica answered.

I paused and expected her to elaborate. But I remembered, this was Jessica. She didn't care about manners or anyone's time.

"Oh, cool" I said.

"Still getting shorter?" she asked.

Not this shit again.

"No, actually," I lied, not really caring what Jessica believed.

"Found a cure," I told her, "I'm normal size again."

Jessica laughed on the other end of the phone.

"Liar," said the 16 year old, "I bet you're tiny now."

"Yeah, well, I don't really have time for this. So, nice catchin' up with you, Jess."

"Where's Aunty Al?" Jessica asked quickly.

"Work. Where do you think?" I asked her insultingly.

"Home by yourself?" Jessica asked.

"Jess, I don't feel like putting up with your bullshit right now. Hang up before I tell your mom you're skipping school."

"I'm bored. I'm gonna come over," Jessica said.

"There's no way. You're not welcome here," I told her, flat out.

"Not after last time you were here," I added.

"Well, maybe I'll come over and apologize then.." said Jessica, sounding as though she wasn't intending to make fun of my height, like she had before.

"You're not coming here," I told her, "I'm going out soon anyway."

"Yeah, right," said Jessica, "were you gonna go? You're tiny now."

She was right, I couldn't go anywhere. I was getting really sick of this conversation.

"Fine, come here," I said, "but no one will be here and there doors will be locked."

"That's fine," the girl said, "I've got nothing to do."

I was getting so frustrated. I really didn't want her around, even if I had to lock her out of the house.

"Fine, I have no choice," I said, "I'm calling your mom after I hang up."

"Whatever," said Jessica, "see ya soon."

She hung up the phone.

I was bluffing about calling Erica, I really just wanted Jess to leave me alone. But I thought maybe now I'll really call her, and tell her what a brat her daughter is being.

I really didn't want Jessica over here. If she saw me standing at a measly 2 feet tall, she would laugh at me to no possible end. She found some sick satisfaction watching me suffer.

But she probably wasn't even coming over, I thought. That phone call alone was probably enough teasing for her.

I decided to lock the door anyway, and pretend not to be home. In case she did come by.

With the doors to our house safely locked, I went upstairs to read a book.

I could successfully avoid Jessica another day.

After 20 minutes of reading, there were a series of knocks downstairs at the front door.

I can't believe she actually came here, I thought. Doesn't this girl have a life? Why would she walk all the way over here just to make fun of me?

But maybe it was someone else, I thought. Maybe one of Allie's friends stopping by, or somebody dropping off a package.

I walked down the hall to our guest bedroom, where I could get a clear view of the front door.

I climbed up on the armchair next the the guest room window, and peered out.

It was Jessica all right, standing at the front entrance. Just as I looked out the window, she knocked again. Then she started speaking through the door.

"Ron, I know you're home," she said in a slight-shout, "open up!"

From the upstairs window, I remained quiet. I kept watching her, hoping she'd give up and walk back home.

"Come on, Ronny," she whined from below, "I just wanna see you."

She paused and remained still.

She was wearing a bright white tank top, and jean shorts. Her long dark hair was down and ended just past her shoulders. She wore a big pair of sunglasses, like all teenage girls seemed to, and pink flip flops.

With such a figure as hers, she could have any boy of her age she wanted. Why doesn't she just hang out with her friends like a normal teenager? I wondered.

But then I thought, maybe they can't stand her attitude. Just like I couldn't.

I waited and watched her for a few more seconds, she appeared be getting bored.

This is it, I thought, she's gonna finally turn around and go home.

I was looking at her for too long. She suddenly glanced up at the window I was watching her from.

I quickly ducked down, hoping she hadn't seen me.

My heart was racing now.

But why? I wondered. Why should I be afraid of this girl?

Probably just because of how well she actually humiliated me last time. And what's worse, I was a lot shorter now then I was then.

But I decided to peer outside again.

If she knows I locked her out, who cares? I thought.

I raised myself up from the chair and looked out the window.

Jessica wasn't there.

I looked down the street, and didn't see anyone walking.

She might try the back door, I thought.

But I felt relief, because I had locked it too. I felt safe.

Why doesn't she just give up? I wondered. Why couldn't this girl spend her time and energy on something productive?

I tip toed downstairs to see if she indeed was trying to get in through the back.

I peered around the corner of a wall, and watched the door.

I could see through the glass window of the door that Jessica was there.

But she wasn't knocking, she was looking around on the ground.

Oh no, I thought. We kept a spare key back there.

I prayed Jessica wouldn't look under one of Allison's plant pots, which is where we kept it.

As I silently watched her, Jessica tried the obvious spots for a key.

Under the mat, the top of the door frame, underneath the ash tray.

She placed her hands on her hips and scanned her surroundings.

Just fucking leave already! I thought to myself.

The girl turned around, and walked back around the house.

Finally! I thought.

I let out a huge sigh of relief.

Then, I heard her footsteps return to the door.

Through the window I saw her walk to the garden, and bend down.

She was checking the plant pots.

Oh no. It was only a matter of time.

I wanted to yell at her through the door to just leave, but I was too small now to be the adult I was. She would still just barge in.

From inside the house, I could hear a faint jiggling of the key ring. She found it.

I hid behind the corner of the wall, when she spoke through the door again.

The girl called out my name in a drawn-out fashion.

"Rooo-oooon..." I heard outside.

"I'm coming in..." she declared.

A rustling of keys, the turning of the knob.

I had to hide.

I dashed from my hiding position, and bolted towards the cabinet under the stairs.

I hurried inside the cabinet, and carefully closed it behind me.

Jessica had entered through the back door.

"Ron," she called out, "I know you're here.."

She paused for a moment, and then starting scanning the house, looking for where I might be.

I heard the opening and closing of the kitchen cabinets and drawers. She was being very thorough. I was worried she wouldn't give up until she found me.

"Come on out," she called out, "I just want to see how small you are now."

She stopped searching to listen for a response.

Not a chance, I thought to myself.

This insane girl managed to successfully embarrass and humiliate me when I was still 4 feet tall. I could only image the look on her face when she saw me standing at a measly 2 feet.

Jessica had made her way into the living room. I could hear her walking around, inspecting underneath and behind each piece of furniture.

I could hear her checking behind the television set, behind the bookcase, behind the couch.

She paused again.

"I won't make fun of you if you come out..." said Jessica.

I then heard some rustling of cushions. She was checking to see if I was inside the couch.

"Ron," she said, "quit being such a baby..."

I remained still.

"You can't hide forever, you know," she told me.

This might be my chance to escape out the back door, I thought, while she was busy in the other room.

I quietly opened the stair cabinet door and tip-toed over to the back door.

One problem: she had re-locked it.

I was too short to reach the latch, as I now usually used a kitchen chair to reach the height of the lock.

I went to fetch something for me to stand on, when I heard the dreaded footsteps approaching from the hallway.

I panicked, ran into the pantry to my right, and carefully closed the door behind me.

Jessica was back in the kitchen, looking around.

"Ron," she called out, "I'm gonna find you.."

She turned around, and walked across the kitchen to search the dining room.

She walked briskly and proudly. To her, this was all just a game. She was really enjoying this.

I suddenly really wished I had stocked up this closet, so would actually have some actual food to hide behind.

Jessica is going to be in so much trouble when this is over, I thought. Her mom was going to hear every detail from me. And after a stunt like this, I would bet money Erica would really let her daughter have it this time.

Then, I heard tip-toeing across the kitchen floor. She was close.

The quiet footsteps ceased. Then silence.

I held my breath.

There was silence for a solid 20 seconds, then I quietly exhaled to take another breath.

That was when the pantry door swung open.

The enormous teenager was now standing in front of me, looking down at me from nearly 4 feet up. My head was now at the same level of her thighs. To put things into perspective, if I had still been of normal height in this situation, Jessica would be standing at more than 15 feet tall.

She had cornered me. I was trapped.

As she held the door open, I stared up at her face. She was smiling from ear to ear.

"Hey, shorty," the giant girl said down to me.

I had to do this the right way.

"Jessica," I began, "I told you not to come here."

"Why were you hiding?" she asked.

"scared of me or something?"

Now that she was up close, her height was indeed incredibly intimidating.

"No-" I began, before she interrupted me.

"Wow, you look like a tiny little baby now," she told me a laugh.

I stared up into her eyes with frustration as she continued to just laugh in my face.

"Really fucking funny," I told her, as I moved forward to step out of the pantry.

"Get out of my way," I told the giant girl, "I'm telling your mom about this."

Jessica reached down and lowered her hands in front of me, stopping me from leaving.

"Nuh-uh," she said, childishly,

"you're staying right there," she declared.

As she held her arms in front of me, her thighs were now at my eye level.

I looked up at her from down below.

"Move. Now," I told her sternly.

"Nope," Jessica said, with a wide smile.

"Jess, I've been dealing with you're immature bullshit for years," I said,

"but the fact of the matter is, I'm an adult," I told her.

She was trying to hold back laughter, as she blocked my path.

"Doesn't look like it," she said, insultingly.

She pushed me slightly further into the pantry.

"I'd say I'm more of an adult that you, now," the giant girl claimed,

"maybe I should start callin' the shots, huh?" she said teasingly.

I wouldn't respond to that.

"I said get the fuck out of my way," I said, raising my raising voice, "NOW."

Jessica, still with a content little grin on her face, shook her head no.

I tried stepping forward again, but she only pushed me back further into the closet.

"Jessica, I'm fucking serious," I said, "get out of my way!"

Jessica squatted down, and lowered herself to my level. I still had to look up at her.

"Or else what, little guy?" She asked with a giggle.

"You're going to be in so much shit when your mom hears about this," I told her.

"She's not around though..." Jessica told me.

"..just you n' me," she added.

She continued holding her arms out at me, keeping me in place.

Things were getting too forceful. She was much stronger than me. I feared I couldn't possibly fight my way out of this pantry.

"You're getting so red," Jessica told me, "so cute when you're angry. I like you little like this."

"Jessica, listen to me," I said, sounding like a broken record, but I decided to change my approach. Threats wouldn't work with this girl. Maybe I could talk sense into her.

"What do you want?"

She tilted her head slightly.

"I mean it, what do you want?" I asked again. "Why do you do this?"

"I just like seeing you small," Jessica told me, and it sounded truthful,

"what's wrong with that?" she asked.

"Well, it's fucking degrading," I shouted her, angrily,

"you can't keep treating me like this. I'm Allie's husband for fuck's sake!" I told her.

"Ron, so sensitive," the enormous, crouching girl told me,

"I'm just having fun with you, y'know," she added.

"Well, it's not fun for me, in case you ever stopped to wonder," I snapped back.

"It's hard being like this!" I shouted to her.

"Yeah, I bet," Jessica said, not sounding very sympathetic.

"So, how's things with you and Auntie Al?" she asked me, still holding me within the closet securely.

I was confused.

"Everything good?" she added.

I didn't expect this question from her.

"We're fine, okay?" I told her. "Can you please just..."

I gritted my teeth.

"let me go?"

" 'Fine' ?" Jessica repeated.

"even in.. you know.." she continued.

Her voice turned to a whisper.

"...in bed?"

I was in utter shock at this point. Why was she asking me this perverted shit?

"That's none of your fucking business, Jess," I told her.

"Just curious," said the giant girl.

But she wasn't finished.

"because, well," she hesitated, "you're just so small now."

As she said this, she lowered her right hand down in front of my small pants, and gently brushed my tiny crotch with her index finger.

"HEY!" I shouted, as I instinctively stepped backed and bumped into the back wall of the closet.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" I yelled at the giant girl.

"Let me just take a peek at you.." she said, walking further into the pantry, and reaching for the front of my pants.

I grabbed her wrists, and fought with all my might to keep her hands away from my waist.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I yelled.

She was stronger than I had imagined, and she was now blocking the entire threshold of the door. Her long arms continued advancing.

"Just one look," Jessica said,

"just so I can see how teeny tiny you are," she added with a giggle.

"NO! GET THE FUCK AWAY!" I yelled as loud as I could.

As Jessica struggled to pull down the front of my pants, she was still calm as ever.

"Come on. It'll take two seconds," she whispered.

Suddenly there were several loud knocks at the front door.

Jessica bolted upright from her lowered position, and listened.

I was about to yell for help, but her giant hand shot up and covered my mouth. She held me tightly against the back wall, as she muffled my shouting.

I instinctively attempted to pry her hands away from me, but I was far too weak to free myself.

More loud knocking from the front door, then a voice.

"Hello?" I heard a man say, "everyone okay in there?"

It was my old friend Glenn, the one who continuously made advances towards Allison. I hated the guy, but I was so glad to here his voice right now.

Jessica continued to hold me up against the wall, and I couldn't move an inch. She was preparing to answer back.

"Everything's fine!" she shouted towards the front door, "thank you!"

Her voice suddenly became very young-sounding, and feminine. Knowing her, it was all to make herself sound more innocent.

"Who's in there?" Glenn asked from the front porch.

Jessica didn't know what to say.

"Are you supposed to be here?" Glenn shouted. "Open up right now!"

"I'm Allie's niece, Jessica!" she shouted. "Go away please!"

"I'm not leaving till you open up!" Glenn responded.

Jessica scoffed at Glenn's persistency, but she also knew that Glenn had no idea about my shrinking, and she knew I had to keep my condition a secret.

She turned to me, and gave me a completely stern look. She pressed her big, pretty face up close to mine.

"You better not tell Mom or Auntie Al..." Jessica threatened.

"Or else I'll make your life much more miserable... and you know that I will."

I continued staying frozen against the wall, as she continued to hold me in place.

"Got it?" she asked.

I nodded. I would get her off my back now, and come up with a plan later.

Jessica released me from her grip, stood up, and closed the pantry door, leaving me inside.

I heard her walk to the door, and open it up to a confused Glenn. My old friend spoke up.

"You're Allie's niece?" Glenn asked.

"Yup," responded Jessica, completely indifferent.

"I thought maybe someone had broken in," Glenn explained.

"Hmmm... nope," Jessica replied.

"What the hell are you doing here during the day, don't you have school?" Glenn asked.

"Well, what are you doing here?" Jessica snapped back.

"I came to see if... uh... Ron was back from his business trip," Glenn told the girl.

"Nope, he's not," Jessica said, waiting for Glenn to give up and leave.

"Does Allison know you're at their house?" Glenn asked accusingly.

Jessica rolled her eyes at his questioning.

"Doesn't matter, I was leaving anyway," Jessica said, stepping out of the house.

I peered out from the pantry door that I opened ajar.

Glenn let the girl pass by on the front porch, and she began to walk down the street.

Glenn had a puzzled look on his face, glanced inside our "empty" home to see if everything was alright, and left, closing and locking the door behind him.

They both were now gone.

I don't believe this. What a day...


	11. Things Might Be Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's another sexual chapter. But in this one, Ron finds out there may be hope for him returning to normal size, as he finds a doctor online who might be able to help.

It was 5:30 pm. Jessica and I's absolutely humiliating confrontation had occurred 3 hours earlier, but it was still all I had on my mind.

That girl was messed up, I thought to myself. How else would she get such satisfaction in seeing me so embarrassed?

Allison was home from work, fixing us some supper (I was too small to prepare any of our meals now). It was one of the many chores she did for me. But she was always genuinely happy to do it. She loved looking after me in my small state.

She had changed from her work clothes into a small blue T-shirt and grey sweat pants, and her blonde hair was down.

Even in such casual clothing she still looked so amazing. I was admiring her large, curvy shape as she worked over the stove.

I wanted to walk up and kiss her, but I was so short now. Now when we would kiss, she would lift me up under the arms, and carry me up to her face, so I could reach her.

Before, I would've hated this action, as it made me feel small. But Allison and I had come a long way since I started shrinking, and I was fine with being a bit more flexible with my height. We were making great progress in our relationship.

I hopped down from my chair, and walked over to the stove, where she was stirring some soup.

"Allie," I said from down below, she turned around to look at me.

She smiled at me from so high up.

"Did you miss me today?" she asked, as she bent down and wrapped her hands around my small waist.

She stood up, carrying me up with her. She held me up high.

I placed my small arms on her shoulders and said,

"more than ever".

She brought me in closer, and gave me a 2 second long kiss.

I kissed her right back, then she bent down once again, and lowered me back down to the floor.

She turned back to the stove as I looked up and admired her again. I loved her a lot.

After we finished dinner, I contemplated telling her of the events that transpired today. But I was hesitant.

I had to face facts; I was very weak now. Jessica was mean. She was careless. Worst of all, she was big. I was afraid of what she might do if I told Allison, who would undoubtedly tell Erica.

But I had to tell my wife at least something.

I actually had both bad AND good news today, but I thought I'd get it over with.

"Allie," I said, looking up at her from my chair at the counter.

She put down her glass and looked over at me.

"Jessica came here today," I told her.

"She did?" Allie asked, surprised,

"she wasn't at school?"

"I... guess she skipped," I told her.

"She has done way too much of that lately," Allie informed me, sounding like a concerned mother.

"Why did she come here?" Allie asked curiously.

"Did she make you feel... bad?" my wife asked me concernedly.

This was it, I thought. Should I tell her the truth, and risk the repercussions?

Jessica was just a kid, I thought. We were adults, we could handle her.

I couldn't handle her on my own, however, I thought to myself. Maybe I should just keep it secret, and hope that Jessica and I would just put it behind us. But I knew Jess wasn't like that. She was a natural bully.

I kept it vague.

"No, nothing like that," I lied.

"Well, I still have to tell Erica about her skipping," my wife informed me.

"Uh.. we shouldn't," I uttered,

"she seemed sad, actually," I told Allison.

I had lied. Out of fear.

"Really?" my wife inquired, "about what?"

"I guess sometimes she just..." I thought of the most logical thing she could be sad about, "wishes she had her father around."

Allie seemed to understand and sympathize with her alleged "sadness".

"I always wondered how it makes her feel," Allie admitted,

"and Erica can't get a word out of her on the subject," she added.

I guess Jessica showed no weakness in front of anyone, even her own mom.

"I'm just surprised she came to you," Allie admitted,

"did she feel better after?" she asked.

"Yeah, I told her I'd help her however I could," I lied... again.

"which is why we shouldn't get her in trouble for it. I think she was just feeling really down," I told my wife.

"Oh," said Allison.

"I'd really we rather keep it quiet, she said she didn't want me telling anyone," I said.

"Okay, babe," said my wife.

"I understand, I'm also glad you guys are finally getting along," she added.

"Yeah, me too," I said.

I never lied like this to my wife. It was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. But it was all for my safety. And our relationship. Once I was big again, I could sort of this out...

"Enough about that, though," I said, trying to change the subject. It was time for the good news.

"I've been in contact with a doctor today," I informed my wife, relieved I was finally telling the truth again.

"Someone who can help?" Allie asked curiously.

"He thinks he can!" I told her excitedly.

"He's Brazilian, and he lives in Rio de Janeiro, but he specializes in medications with the inclusion of Benylzene," I told her, very excited.

"That's great, babe!" Allie said with a smile.

"I've been emailing him back and forth, filling him in with the specifics," I explained.

"The machine, the supplements, the shock?" Allie asked, going through my story like a checklist.

Allie and I had been through this before. Whenever we'd find someone we thought could help, we went through our routine in getting him/her up to speed as much as possible, without mentioning my shrinking.

"Yes," I assured her, "and he mentioned a series of side affects he guessed I would be experiencing."

"Like... shrinking?" Allie inquired.

"He worded it as 'a slight volume decrease in bodily tissue'," I told her, "so.. yes!"

"Honey!" Allie said with her eyes wide, "this is our guy. This is it!"

The sight of my wife's excitement made me even more excited over this.

"I think so!" I agreed.

Allie bent down in her chair to give me a hug.

She wrapped her arms around me, and squeezed tightly, pressing me hard against her chest.

I embraced her too, as well as my little arms would allow.

"I'm so happy," Allie whispered.

We let go of eachother, and continued to stare in excitement.

"I might finally be normal again," I said to her.

"Could he fly here?" my wife asked.

"I told him I'd like to pay his expenses for a trip to the United States," I told her.

"but that I would also make sure it would be worth both our whiles, first."

"Good idea," said Allie.

"We can't jump ahead," she added, "and make sure he can really help us."

"Exactly," I told her.

"No sense risking the exposing of my situation if this doctor can't do anything," I elaborated.

"Who is he?" Allie asked.

"Dr. P. Reiago," I answered, "he seemed very interested in my situation."

"Honey," Allie said, slowing down a little.

"I don't want to get carried away, but,"

I listened closely.

"maybe we should celebrate," she announced.

As she spoke, she reached her long arm over behind me, and began gently caressing the back of my head with her fingers.

I could now tell by the look on her face that she was really in mood. Excited.

"I think we should," I told her. I was now more comfortable around her with my height than ever.

She smiled, wrapped her hands around me, and snatched me up from my seat.

As she walked upstairs to the bedroom, my giant wife held me up in front of her, as we kissed passionately.

We continued to kiss, and with my free arms, I began removing my shirt.

She carried me into the bedroom, and shut the door behind us.

I fully removed my shirt, as my wife lowered me onto the bed, placing me on my back.

I quickly began taking of my small pants, as she stood up and lowered hers to the ground.

She wore a sexy pair of black, laced panties.

As I threw my pants of the bed, she kneeled down in front of me, and removed her T-shirt.

A matching laced bra.

Seeing my beautiful wife standing above me on our bed in the semi-lit room, I wanted her more than ever.

She arched herself down, and stood on all fours over my small body.

Her large, feminine body sheltered me almost completely.

She lowered herself down to me, and began kissing me gently.

As I struggled to keep up with her large tongue, I methodically slid my tiny boxers off.

"I want to be pleasured," she whispered into my tiny ear.

Just as she finished her soft announcement, she sat up, and removed her bra.

Her fantastic looking tits looked absolutely huge as I stared at them from below. Two perfectly round, welcoming breasts. Her nipples were sticking out, and were of perfect proportion to the rest of her chest.

She dropped her bra to the floor, and lowered herself on me once again.

This time, she positioned on of her humongous boobs directly over my tiny mouth.

As her glorious naked bosom hovered over me, I placed both my hands the breast, and lowered the nipple into my mouth.

Her nipple's were now much larger than I was used to, but it still fit in my mouth comfortably. In fact I felt as though my size now gave me an advantage, I was much more thorough.

After a few intimate minutes of continuous caressing and sucking, she raised her breast out from my mouth.

She lifted herself off of my tiny, naked body, turning to lay on the pillows.

Resting topless against the pillows, she was now half laying / half sitting upright.

I sat up and she straightened her long, smooth legs in my direction.

Then, she opened them invitingly, gestering me to her underwear.

"Take them off," she commanded.

I crawled over to her, and slipped my tiny fingers into the waistband of the lace.

She raised her butt off the bed, and allowed me to slip her underwear along her big legs, revealing to me her very wet, very large vagina.

I took her panties off from around her feet, and put them aside.

I looked up at her, she had her arms outreached, asking me to come to her.

I crawled in between her big legs, and pressed herself against her naked body.

She embraced me, and brought me closer to her face, as we continued to kiss.

As our lips met, my tiny, hard penis was brushing up against her large pussy.

As we kissed, I inserted myself into her, instinctively.

It should've come as no surprise at all that I barely penetrated her at all. Her pussy was a large, gaping, fleshy crevasse, and my manhood barely filled out any of it.

She was unaffected by my tiny erection, but continued to kiss me passionately.

I performed a few slow thrusts inside her, to see if I could reach her adequately.

If it pleasured her in any way, she was not showing it.

This was what I've feared for so long, I thought to myself.

Though her giant pussy felt amazing on my cock, I couldn't continue with out her mutual pleasure.

She stopped kissing me.

"Make me cum," she whispered to me.

But she was so big, how could I at this state?

"Allie," I whispered back, "I don't know if I-"

"I want you use your hands," she instructed.

I obeyed, and pull out my cock from inside her, and knelt down in between her legs. I placed my hands on her massive thighs, like I was preparing myself.

"Get down there," she whispered, her arms down along her sides, and her legs spread open.

"Remember, I make the decisions, now," she reminded me.

We were in the mood, so I took this as her being dominant, sexy.

I lowered my arms and inserted on of my tiny hands inside her pussy. Her fluids instantly ran down my arm.

She gave a soft moan in satisfaction. I positioned my hand against her large clitoris.

"Play with it," she told me.

I began moving my small fingers around inside her, stimulating the uppermost section of her vulva.

Her clit shaped and conformed to the movement of my small hand. It was incredibly smooth and very slippery. Her fluids completely coated my arm, as I began thrusting it back and forth.

"Yes," she said, as I continued my work.

I switched back and forth between gentle caressing of her and light fisting, depending on her reaction.

With my arm the size it was, it acted as a slightly larger than average sized penis. Only with my arm, I had more control, and could be more precise. I relished in this thought, and became more aggressive in my movements.

She moaned in delight with each variation of my methods.

"Both hands," she demanded.

I slowly inserted my other arm, but used only my fingers. I was afraid my two arms would be too much for her.

As I continued to stimulate her G-spot with my right arm, which was now extremely deep inside her, I used my left hand to play with her clit.

Right in the middle of my pleasuring her, I left her palm press against my back, and she began moving me closer to her.

As she brought me deeper in between her legs, my arms inadvertently made their way deeper inside her pussy. She wanted both arms.

She slid me in deeper, and I began thrusting both my arms in unison, concentrating fully on the rubbing of her large G-spot.

As I plunged both arms further and harder inside her, I could noticed the movement of our bed sheets underneath me. She was grasping at the mattress in full pleasure.

Her moans were now louder and more frequent. She was enjoying this more than any other sexual encounter we ever had before.

Her motions and noises did not distract me, they only encouraged me. I continued to thrust my small arms deep into her, now stimulating both her large clitoris and G-spot simultaneously.

"Don't stop!" she uttered in between moans.

I continued to pick up speed, and her entire body began to contort.

I could feel my muscles strain under the strenuous exertion of my arms. My legs, core, arms, were all aching and pulsating. I was beginning to get sore as I pleasured her, but I continued.

She was now bending her large arms and legs and moaning very loud. She was also significantly wetter, making my two arms completely drenched in her moisture.

"Yes!" she shouted, and began repeating it.

As I thrust my arms in her, I began moving my fingers as well, tickling the rough underside of her opening.

It was now too much for her.

She curved her entire body, and bent her legs around me. She tugged at the sheets, and pulled one side of them completely off the mattress. She screamed in pleasure.

I refused to stop, as I struggled to stay level with her large, contorting body. Her pussy then unleashed itself on me, covering me in her lady fluid. With the exception of my eyes, which I closed, I welcomed her climaxing, and allowed the warm liquid to engulf the entire front of me.

Her screaming gradually ceased, and she began breathing heavily, relaxing her limbs and body.

I continued to kneel in between her legs, and removed my arms from her.

She lay against the pillows with her eyes closed. She slowly caught her breath, and relaxed on the bed.

I wanted to lay down beside her, but I was drenched, and didn't want to move.

She let out a sigh, opened her eyes, and looked over to me.

I was still in between her legs, and was looking at her. I probably had a very confused look on my face. In fact, I probably looked somewhat ridiculous.

"Oh, babe!" she said in surprise at the sight of me.

She sat up, and grabbed me.

"I'm so sorry," she told me, "I'll clean you up, okay?"

I sort of shrugged and gave her a smile, not being sure what else I could've done.

She lifted me up, and carried me to the shower in our bathroom.

It was an interesting night, to say the least.


	12. Helpless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter with Jessica, as she continues to hurt Ron's pride to no end.

My shrinking continued throughout the following days.

I was now a foot tall. 12 inches. In other words, hopelessly small.

Allie did everything for me.

I kept in contact with Dr. Reiago, and I was almost begging him to make a trip to the United States, but he said his schedule wouldn't allow it. I was contemplating sneaking on a plane to Rio with Allie, and finally see this doctor.

Alas, he sounded as though he was trying to make the arrangements, so I had hope, and kept waiting.

Life continued. Allie would work, cook, and clean for me (as she loved to do), Glenn would stop by (still trying to get with my wife), Erica would help me through the tough times.

But... thankfully... Jessica hadn't been over since our last encounter. I was hoping that experience was in the past.

Until Erica stopped by again to visit with us, and Jessica tagged along with her mom.

I welcomed their visit, and though both girls were extremely awe-struck by my short stature, everything was going well.

Jessica must have known by now that I lied about our confrontation, and kept her from getting in trouble. I was truly hoping she appreciated this.

I was hoping my loyalty to her had changed our relationship. She should know now that I don't want any bad blood between us, and that I didn't want any trouble. Not until I was normal size again, anyway.

Erica walked into our house and gave Allison a big hug. Jessica stood in the front doorway.

"Hey, Ron," Jessica said with a smile.

"Hey, Jess," I responded.

My wife and Erica seemed convinced, and were surprised at our getting along so well.

Though it was just a simple greeting, we had never exchanged words like this before.

I sat down with Allie and Erica for some lunch and chatted.

Jessica, like the 16 year old girl she was, mostly kept to her phone on the living room couch, texting silently.

At the kitchen counter, my now incredibly small height was the main focus of conversation.

Allie and Erica were cracking small jokes here and there. I didn't mind at all.

Erica was very curious about it all.

"Do you guys still...?" she hinted.

My giantess wife Allie and I looked each other and smiled.

".. have sex?" Erica finished in a whisper, after a long pause.

Allison and I laughed a little.

"We find ways," Allie answered, as she reached over to me and brushed the side of my little head.

I loved it when she would brush my little right ear. She knew lots of things that made me happy now.

We talked a while longer, then I decided to go upstairs to use the bathroom.

Going number one was now an extremely difficult affair, especially when the toilet was as tall as I was.

I moved my stool over to the front of the toilet, climbed up (like a set of miniature stairs), and relieved myself.

Then, I would hop up onto the toilet seat and, with some effort, flush.

I would then hoist myself up the sink, turning the tap, and washing my little hands.

I would then walk across the counter to where the towel was hanging, and would dry.

Then, back across the counter, climb down to the toilet seat, walk down the stool, and then... done.

I had my routine all figured out. Being small is hard, but it's getting easier.

When I stepped out of the bathroom, Jessica stood tall in front of me.

She had been texting, but put her phone away when she saw me come out of the bathroom.

She was wearing her dark hair down low, like always, a black tank top, and a pair of very small denim shorts.

With a body like she did, she could have any boy she wanted, I thought.

Her face was extremely cute. If only she didn't have this personality to go with it. Her incredible bitchiness was going to get her in trouble one day, I kept assuring myself. It HAS to.

We were now standing alone in the hallway.

The very short me, being at eye level with her knees.

I had to tilt my head up much farther than last time. This teenage girl was now incredibly large. Massive even, to me.

I was praying this wouldn't be anything like last time.

"Mom said you found a doctor than can help you," she said down to me.

I didn't want to give her any ideas.

"Maybe," I told her, "but I don't think he'll be able to help. I think he's just... saying that he can."

Jessica smiled down at me.

"Good," she said, "I want you to keep shrinking."

Her attitude hadn't changed at all over this.

"Jess," I began, "I did what you said. I didn't tell your mom about what happened when you skipped school."

Jessica crossed her arms across her chest.

"I can tell them anytime I want, remember," I told her, "so just stop with this fucking problem you seem to have with me."

She continued to stare down at me, and I continued.

"I don't want us to cause any trouble between us, so I didn't tell them," I lied.

"Aw. That's so sweet of you, Ron," Jessica said sarcastically.

She took a step closer to me, forcing me to tilt my head upwards even further. To someone of my size, she stood at 30 feet tall. I was staring up at a girl the size of a building.

"you didn't tell them, because you want us to be friends?" she asked.

"Yes," I said to her.

"That's interesting," she said down to me,

"because I can't help but think you didn't tell Auntie Al, because you were afraid of what might happen to you," she declared.

"Yeah, right," I sarcastically lied,

"what would you do, Jess?" I asked her.

"I'm your Aunt's husband, you can't hurt me, or do anything to me," I told her defiantly.

Jessica's eyebrows were raised.

"I'm not scared of you," I lied, "I just... don't want to cause any rifts between you and Allison, or anyone for that matter."

She was still smiling down at me.

"I care about my family," I told her, "so I can let things slide."

I wanted this to get through to her, and said

"I just wish you cared too."

Jessica continued to stare down at me from above. She was absolutely huge. She towered over me.

"Quite a story, Ron,"

she said, as she tapped her foot, which sent a shake through the floor that nearly knocked me off my feet.

"But.. I think you're just scared of what I'll do to you," she said with a grin.

"That's bullshit," I told the giant teenage girl.

"In fact, fuck this," I said, "if you can't accept this, then I won't even bother with you."

I began to take a step around her large legs, but she moved her foot in front of me, blocking my path.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked teasingly.

She gestured with her large, tanned, smooth leg for me to stand back.

"Move, Jess," I said with gritted teeth.

"So, little guy," Jessica began,

"are you acting brave just because you think my Mom and Auntie Al will help you?" she asked me.

"They're downstairs," I told Jessica, "so you aren't going to do shit."

Jessica cracked a wide smile.

"Yeah, they went out," she informed me.

Horror befell me.

"Told me they wanted to go shopping, and wouldn't be back for hours, in fact," said Jessica.

My eyes widened with fear. This is a nightmare, I thought, it has to be.

"You're lying," I declared.

"Nope," Jessica said, still holding her leg in front of my path,

"Allison knows not to leave me alone with you, because all you do is try to embarrass me," I told her.

"I guess she changed her mind, huh?" Jessica said.

"In fact, I guess you told Auntie Al such a good story... about me coming over when I was soooo "sad","

Oh no. Why did I lie to Allison? I thought. Why did I make up such a story?

"Now, they think we're best buds," she said, as her face falsely lit up with joy.

Though she was pretending to be excited, I knew that she actually was. Not for us being "buds" though, for other reasons...

I was trapped. Helpless, and alone, with this girl again.

"Please.. Jess," I begged.

Her smile widened. She wanted to her my pleas.

"You've had you're fun, please don't take advantage of this any further."

She continued to listen.

"I'm.. so small now," I told her, "I have no way of fighting back."

"I know you don't, Ron," she told me from above, "that's why you're gonna start listening to me."

I felt like crying, but I couldn't let her see me like that.

"Jess," I begged, "please don't be like this. I'll do whatever you want."

"Okay," said the enormous Jessica, "you know what I want."

I thought back to our last encounter, and decided to play dumb.

"What... I don't know you mean," I lied.

Jess laughed at my reaction.

"Pull down your pants, stupid," Jessica commanded.

I stood and stared up at her in anger.

"I just wanna see what you've got down there," the giant girl explained.

"so just pull down those little pants of yours, and show it to me," she elaborated.

I was now fuming. She was perverted, depraved, and just heartless.

"Why the fuck do you want to see it so bad!" I yelled up at her.

Jessica giggled at me.

"Because! " she said, excitedly.

"Guys always act soooo funny when girls see how small their penises are," she explained,

"I love it," she added.

I became desperate, and thought hard of thinking of something I could say that would stop her from doing this.

"It's small, okay?" I told her.

The giant girl held back her laughter.

"I admit it: it's small. THERE, happy?" I asked her.

She giggled again.

"No, I'd much rather see it for myself," the teen said back to me.

This was hopeless. She wasn't going to give up. Humiliating me was now her life's work.

Maybe she was lying about Allison and Erica not being home, I wondered.

Still, my voice was now so small, they wouldn't be able to hear my calls for help.

Jessica had me.

The giant girl squatted down in front of me, to bring herself closer to my level. She rested her long arms on the tops of her knees, crossed them, and rested her head on her forearms. She sat higher than I stood.

"I'm waiting..." she said impatiently.

I was about to reach up to the waist of my miniature pants, to begin removing them. Then, I realized I couldn't give in. She was a young girl, I was an adult. I had to speak up.

"No," I told her.

"Hmm?" said the confused giantess.

"Fuck you," I told her, "I'm not gonna do it."

I stood down at the floor, and continued to stare up at her in defiance.

Still crouching, Jessica cracked her devilish smile at me once again.

"Ron, you know, if you don't, I'm just gonna make you show me, right?" she asked.

I stood down below her in silence.

"Fine," she said, "more fun for me."

Suddenly, both of her massive hands shot down towards me.

"No! Wait!" I shouted.

Her long fingers wrapped themselves around my arms, and held me tightly.

She then lifted me up like a small doll, or teddy bear.

I kicked and flailed my legs around as hard as I could, to no avail.

"Ronny, I'm going to do whatever I want with you," she told me.

"so stop fighting, and just accept it," she finished.

She held me up in front of her, and high above the floor.

The gigantic Jessica began to walk, and carried me with her.

She carried me down the hall, and walked into the guest bedroom.

We entered, and, using her foot, Jessica slammed the door behind us.

She walked over to the bed and lowered me onto my back, like a baby about to have it's diaper changed.

She held me down on the mattress with both hands. I fought relentlessly, but my struggles were useless against her.

"Let go of me!" I shouted to the unyielding girl.  
As Jessica stood above me and bent over the bed, she released me from one of her hands, but continued to hold me down with the other.

With her free hand, the giant girl started undoing my pants.

"Let's get these off," she said.

As I struggled to stop her, Jessica pushed away my tiny hands with one of hers, and held them down against my chest.

Now, she was restraining my arms with one hand, and undoing my pants with the other.

I struggled to break free of her grasp, but she was unbelievably strong.

She had now undone my small pants, and slipped them off my legs. She positioned her hand above my boxers, her hand was brushing up against my very small cock. I could feel myself becoming involuntarily erect.

She finally released my arms and grabbed the front of my small shirt with her fingers. I grasped her hand instinctively, hopelessly trying to keep it from removing my shirt.

She looked directly into my eyes. I suddenly felt very frightened, and I think she saw the fear in me.

With her other hand, she was holding my tiny legs down to the bed. Her massive hand was continuing to incidentally stimulate my small cock. I was getting hard, and it wasn't going to stop.

With a completely stern look on her face, she commanded "arms up."

She wanted me completely naked.

I couldn't believe this. What's wrong with her? I wondered. But she gave me no time to think.

"Now," she demanded.

I raised my arms up over my head, and with one quick movement of her hand, she had slipped of my small shirt.

Keeping eye contact with me, she climbed onto the bed with me, still fully clothed, and hovered her enormous body over mine. She was eyeing me like I was a meal.

Then, she firmly grasped my hands, and held them down on the bed above my head. This was to keep me from struggling. She was pressing me firmly against the bed.

I struggled, shouted, and begged for her to stop. She wasn't listening.

Jessica lowered her midsection, and was now sitting on the mattress in front of me.

I was now completely in submission to her desires. I must have looked so scared, but her facial expression did not change. She just continued to stare at my face.

"You look kinda tasty, little Ron," she whispered.

"Jess..." I uttered, "stop..."

"I kinda wanna taste you," she said.

She gave me a devilish smile, brought her face down closer to mine, and licked the entire length of my face. Her saliva completely coated my head, and then she went down, and licked me again.

"Jessica!" I managed to utter, before she slurped me again, "please stop!" I said again.

Jessica giggled lightly at my pleas.

Her enormous tongue had been incredibly warm against my cool body, and obviously sticky and wet. The lipgloss she applied to her lips every day had also found it's way to me, giving her mouth, and incidentally my tiny naked body, a cherry scent.

She put her long, wet tongue back in her mouth and whispered,

"Hmm... I wonder when you'll be small enough... to eat."

She continued to smile down at me, then her long fingers found my tiny boxers.

I decided to attempt getting up from my lying position, but the giant girl held me back down without giving a thought.

With her free hand, her fingers grasping the front of my boxers, and she quickly forced them down my tiny, kicking legs.

My tiny, rock-hard erection was now fully exposed.

Jessica, continuing to hold me down on the bed, sat up, and stared hard at the sight of my miniature manhood in the darkness of the room.

"Oh my God... hahaha!" she giggled loudly, with the intention of hurting my pride.

With her free hand, she reached over, and caressed the tip of my small erection. She smiled at it.

"Wow, Ron," she said,

"you're even more itty-bitty than I thought."

"Jessica," I said, as I felt tears beginning to form in my eyes,

"please stop this," I begged.

She ignored me, backed herself up a little on top of the bed, and bent down lower to get a closer look at my miniature penis.

She stared at the tiny thing, then reached her thumb and forefinger to it, and gave it a small stroke.

"Solid as a rock, huh?" she asked, eyeing me closely, as she held me down.

"You must really like this..." she guessed, and gave me a menacing smile.

The girl was still fully clothed through all this, making me look and feel like some kind of animal. Like a specimen that was to be analyzed for science.

"Stop," I whispered, "please."

"You look very excited...," she said to me, while staring at my tiny cock.

"I bet you're dying for me to touch it," Jessica teased.

I lay bound by hand, and said nothing.

"You know, with a small, little cock like yours... I bet I could make you cum in seconds," she told me.

I was about to protest, but the girl slid her enormous hand up from my chest, and covered my small mouth.

"Don't worry, Ronny, I'll be gentle.." she said.

Then, her eyes wandered down to the sight of my penis again, and raised her index finger up to her mouth slowly.

Her smile grew, and she ran her enormous fingertip along her wet tongue.

She looked in my eyes to see my reaction.

Then, without hesitation, Jessica lowered her fingers, and began stroking my tiny package.

Her saliva acted as a perfect lubricant on my now raging hard cock.

The young girl pinched gently, yet firm enough to fully envelop my miniature manhood in her index finger and thumb.

She continued to stroke me relentlessly with small yet relatively powerful jerks of her wrist.

I pleaded and begged her to stop under the force of her hand, but all was muffled. Even if she could hear me, I thought, she wouldn't stop.

Then, my worst fear came true. I quickly felt the urge to cum.

Jessica refused to stop, and her wet fingers were incredibly stimulating against my erection. It was happening so fast.

For her to massage and stimulate my tiny package, it was an extremely effortless task. With one small thrust of her fingers, she gave me insurmountable pleasure.

She continued jerk me, and stared down at my tiny face to gauge my reaction.

The young girl didn't care about anything but to just see me ejaculate. She wanted to bring me to release against my will, and she was succeeding.

Her fingers were too stimulating, her saliva was too warm, and she was so incessant. I was about to involuntarily explode.

She then removed her fingers from my tiny erection, and reapplied a glob of saliva to her fingers.

"I know you wanna.." she whispered.

She continued to stroke me, applying even more pressure than before.

A small utterance emerged from me underneath her giant hand, and I felt myself explode with release.

Jessica still had a strong grasp tightly around my manhood, and I felt myself release inbetween her large fingers.

And just like that, she had done it.

I could tell by the amused look her face that she had felt me release on her.

She smiled, and lifted her wet fingers up to analyze it.

The look on her face turned to a slight look of disgust, then she quickly wiped her wet fingers on the bedsheet beside me.

"Gross," she said.

Underneath the weight of her warm hand, I was sweating and crying simultaneously. I was also still covered in her saliva.

She had made me cum in just under a minute.

She kept me completely bound, as she stared down at me. Her eyes wandered from my face and looked back at the sight of my tiny, naked body, as my penis began to soften.

She admired with some kind of sick pride at what she had done.

Then, in the softest whisper, she told me,

"you're pathetic."

Jessica released me from the grip of her hand, sat up from the bed, and turned towards the door.

She readjusted her hair as she opened the door.

Then, the teen turned around, and glared at me naked on the bed.

"You're never growing back to normal," she said,

"I'm gonna make sure you keep shrinking..."

I just lay back, speechless, and just hoped she would leave.

"See ya 'round," she said, before letting out another small giggle.

Then she was gone.

Listening to the sound of her footsteps, I could hear her walk down the hallway, then back downstairs, and then out the front door.

I continued to lay on the bed in the darkness of the room. Naked, violated, and covered in lip gloss and saliva.

I couldn't believe what had just occurred.

I turned over on my side, in the middle of the gigantic bed, and attempted to make sense of what had just happened.

The scent of her breath was lingering on my tiny body, and I was afraid I would never be able to get it off.


	13. A Caring Wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Ron learns just how much Allie loves him being small... and how it hopefully won't inhibit finding a cure.

By the time Allison and Erica got home, I had hopped off from the bed on which I was humiliatingly violated, cleaned myself, and put on a new change of clothes.

I was sitting atop the bathroom counter, looking at myself in the mirror. How could I have let this happen so long? I was so hopelessly small. I was barely even a person anymore. I had no life, no choices, no power, no responsibility. And soon, I would be nothing. This had to end soon.

I heard the two women enter the front door, and the rustling of plastic bags they carried with them.

"Ron?" Allie called out.

I said nothing, and continued to stare at myself in the bathroom mirror upstairs. I didn't feel like talking, or doing anything for that matter.

The loud stomping of footsteps were heard from the stairs, and the bathroom door open.

My giant wife had found me sulking.

She was wearing a brand new blue blouse, and a new black skirt.

If I hadn't been in such a lousy mood, the sight of her would have lit me up completely.

"Ron, where's Jess?" she asked me.

"Went home," I replied.

"On her own?" Allie inquired.

"Yup," I told her,

"Is everything alright, babe?" she asked from the door, as I stood on the countertop facing away from her.

I didn't answer her. Erica had now come up to the bathroom too. Allison turned to her sister.

"She walked home," said my wife.

"Oh," responded Erica, "I should probably get going too."

Erica was now looking at me too, and I felt the stares of both the enormous women at me.

"Ron," Erica began, "you alright?"

"Fine, Erica," I said, "thanks."

The ladies looked at eachother, then Erica turned to leave.

"I'll call you guys tomorrow, kay?" Erica said as she walked back downstairs.

"Alright," Allie called to her.

Allie walked into the bathroom and sat down on the counter next to me.

"Did Jess make you feel bad again?" Allison asked.

I was getting tired of this whole thing. Here was I, a little man standing atop a bathroom sink with his wife asking him if he had been bullied. It was so degrading.

"Doesn't matter, Allie," I realized.

"I just need this cure," I told her.

Allie smiled empathetically.

"I just need to be normal again. I'm sick of this shit. I need my life back."

Allie reached up her enormous hand and began rubbing my small back.

"I'm sorry, Ron," Allie said.

I was crying.

"I should really be helping you more with this," she admitted.

"You help me a lot, Allie," I told her.

"You help me everyday. You've provided me with the best support. And I've appreciated all of it. But I need this chapter in my life to end. Fuck copping with this. We need this doctor to help me, no matter what it takes."

She nodded in agreement.

"You're right," she said.

"I get so carried away looking after you, because... I'm going to be honest,"

I turned to look at my wife.

"I love what you being small has given me. I feel like more of a loving wife than ever."

I could see her point, helping and caring for me has made her so happy.

"I just love being depended on. You know, when you were big, I felt like you never needed me. You could do anything on your own. But now... it's like I'm given more purpose in my life," she said.

I loved her so much.

"Allie, please, you gave me everything BEFORE I started getting smaller," I told her,

"I wouldn't be the man I am without you. I don't need to be tiny for you to help me. You've always been an amazing wife! More than I could ever deserve."

She was tearing up a little now too.

"I'm so glad to hear that," she said.

"Well," I considered, "maybe I just don't tell you enough."

I walked over the counter and approached my massive wife. I reached up, and lightly touched her enormous shoulder, like I would if I was still of normal size.

"you've always helped me, and I love you so much for it."

She smiled at me.

"though this may have brought us closer together, I promise you that this won't change. Whether I'm six feet tall, or a foot tall, I'll make sure we stay this way, if you're willing to."

She nodded

"I am," she said.

"Okay. Then.. things will be the same if change back."

"Okay, babe," she said as she caressed my tiny head with her hand,

"in fact, I'm going to call Doctor Reiago right now, and get him to fly here as soon as he possibly can."

I smiled up at her.

"Great, babe," I told her.

Then my giant wife stood up, and picked me up from the counter. She was going to lower me to the floor.

"Do you wanna walk?" she asked me.

"No, it's okay," I said, "you can carry me."

She smiled her beautiful smile again. She loved carrying me.

With me in her arms, Allie walked downstairs to the living room.

We pulled up the doctor's number on my laptop, and we made a call begging him to fly the United States, no matter the cost.


	14. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Jessica chapter.

Allie was finding it more and more difficult to find me tiny clothes to wear.

First, she had dressed me in children's clothes.

Now, I needed clothes the size made for little dolls. She had them custom made and ordered, so I wouldn't look like a Ken doll.

It had been a few days since we called Dr. Reiago, begging him to fly to us from Rio de Janiero.

The Doctor had a busy schedule, unsurprisingly. But after we talked money, he figured the soonest he could possibly come to the States would be in a few weeks.

He explained he's very enthusiastic about his trip, but would need much preparation. Time off from work, a travel visa. It was hard making a trip of this nature at such short notice, even for a wealthy man.

We understood his trouble, and Allie told him over the phone that we appreciated his effort and looked forward to his visit.

I was ecstatic. But at the same time, we still weren't sure he could help.

Hell, he'll be completely shocked once he learns that a once 6'2" grown man had shrunk to mere inches. As far as this doctor knew, I was just a regular man who had taken strange drugs, and had coincidently been involved in an accident involving radiation.

Still, I thought, maybe he had the knowledge that could hold the key to my recovery.

I was 4 inches tall when Allie and I went to Erica's one night for dinner.

That night, Allie was particularly horny, and this was when she came up with the idea for putting me in her underwear.

She was getting ready in the bathroom mirror, when she glanced over at my tiny form on the floor. I was waiting for her patiently.

She looked down at me, picked me up, and held me up close to her face.

"I want you in my pants, babe," she declared.

"Like literally?" I asked, puzzled.

"Mhm," she confirmed,

"I wanna put you down there so bad." she whispered.

I looked down her vast, curvy body, and stared at the waistband of her skin tight jeans.

"Alright," I said with a smile,

"please be careful."

"I will," she said, as she began to lower me to the front of her pants.

She undid her jean button, unzipped, and pulled open the front of her panties.

She was cleanly shaven, and her pink panties looked incredibly welcoming and comfortable.

She giggled as she lowered me in, and I settled at the bottom of her panties, where I could stare up at the glory of her absolutely enormous vagina.

The heat radiated from it intensely, and it smelled very sweet.

Her panties acted as like a giant hammock.

She snapped shut the waistband of her panties, leaving me in the dark.

As she zipped up her jeans, the tension of her pants hugged me tight to her giant pussy. The force of her tight jeans left me half inside her, and half lying on the material of her underwear.

It was extremely comfortable, and I couldn't wait to see what I could do to her from here.

I heard gentle laughter from her, sending a soothing vibration throughout her body.

Then, my world began to shake. She was walking now.

With me tucked away inside the warm confines of her panties, my giant wife walked out the door, hopped in our car, and drove off.

I played with her the entire drive, gently wrestling with her enormous clitoris, and reaching my arms deep inside her.

She moaned throughout the drive, and her underwear became increasingly damp.

By the time she had walked to the door of her sister's house, she was flustered and breathing heavily.

I was good at this, I thought.

Erica opened the door.

"Hey, Sis," she said.

"Ummm.. where's Ron?" Erica asked.

I hadn't known it at the time, but that evil bitch Jessica had been standing at the doorway too. Allie didn't want to reveal where I was.

"He's... with me," Allie said.

"Let me just... go to the bathroom."

My wife walked in the house, closed the bathroom door behind her, and pulled me out from inside her.

My tiny body was slightly coated with her vaginal fluids.

She put me in the sink, and giggled at the sight of me.

"Thanks, babe," Allie whispered, turning the water on and gently rinsing my body and clothes.

"Anytime, Al," I replied, as she washed herself off me.

When she washed me and dried me as best she could, we went back to the kitchen.

Allie now carried me around in her palms, like a delicate treasure.

I liked it when she carried me around like this, it felt like I was hurling through the sky at an incredible speed. The vessel being of course my humongous wife.

Erica was preparing dinner in the kitchen. She turned and saw me being cradled in Allison's hands.

"Why's he all wet?" Erica asked.

"He... needed a bath from the ride over here," Allie explained.

A smile spread across Erica's face. The sisters had discussed this before.

"Oh, really?" Erica asked playfully, before going back to the food.

Allie placed me on the massive couch in the living room so I could watch TV while they finished cooking.

After a few minutes of watching, I heard footsteps down the stairs. Jessica emerged from around the corner.

The giant girl spotted me on the couch. She stopped, smiled, and walked over to me.

"Hey, Ron," said the gigantic teen, as she walked in front of my view of the TV, and sat herself down on the couch beside me.

As she sat her enormous ass down on the couch, her massive body bent the cushion underneath my feet, and I fell over.

The girl laughed at me as I picked myself up from the cushion. I continued to watch TV. I was particularly interested in this hockey game.

"Don't feel like talking?" Jessica asked, teasingly.

I was fixated on the game.

Jessica then reached her hand over to me, and grabbed the TV remote beside me.

At first, I thought she would turn the game off on me, but then she turned up the volume a few notches.

This was so Allie and Erica couldn't hear us, I thought. This didn't look good.

After Jessica increased the volume, she put the remote down, and faced me.

As I stood and she sat, she loomed high above me, her long dark hair dangling down below her.

"Did you like what I did to you?" Jessica asked me.

I turned my body to face her.

"No, I didn't," I replied.

"Liar," said the girl, "you loved it."

"I was begging you to stop, Jess" I told her, "in case you didn't notice my shouting."

"Then why'd you cum, huh?" the brat asked.

She lowered her arm down to me, and went to touch me with her enormous index finger.

"You like it when I mess with you, and touch you," Jessica explained, "don't lie."

Her finger was now gently brushing my small legs. I took a step back and pushed away her finger with my arms. It didn't budge at all.

"It was against my will," I tried to remind the giant girl.

"Still turned you on," said Jessica with a laugh.

I went back to the TV. I didn't want to respond to any of this.

"When you gonna return the favor?" the giant girl then asked.

I scoffed at her question.

"Just stop it with this shit tonight, Jess," I said.

She was still looming above me, staring down.

"Allie and I are just here for a nice meal," I told her, "we're not gonna let you fuck anything up."

"A nice meal..." Jessica repeated.

Jessica leaned over a little closer to me. I could smell her lipgloss again.

"Funny you should say, little Ron," Jessica said.

I turned to her. She had a bratty little smile on her face.

"You're almost small enough, now," she said.

I didn't know what she meant, but I didn't wanna let her know I was... afraid. I made a face like what she had just said was absurd, but then I asked

"for what?"

Her tongue emerged lightly from in between her teeth, licked her upper lip, and slipped back into her enormous mouth.

"For me to eat you."

She waited for my reaction to this.

She smiled down at me as I took a step back. I didn't like the look in her eye.

"Yeah, right," I said, trying not to dwell on the thought.

"I've been thinking about it a lot, actually," Jessica said.

"Just.. shut up," I told her.

"about how maybe when you're a bit smaller... maybe like..."

Jessica held up her thumb and index finger in front of me, symbolizing a unit of measurement. It looked approximately an inch high.

"...this big... I might just scoop you up... and swallow you whole... mmmmm," the psychotic girl informed me.

I was getting afraid, but I feigned anger.

"What do you think, little Ron?" Jessica asked with a laugh.

"I think you'd never do that in your fucking life," I told her, and I wanted to believe it.

"I don't know, Ron," she said teasingly, "you just look so tasty when your so little like this."

She now lowered herself closer to me.

"I don't know if I can help myself..."

She began to stick her tongue out, and motioned her enormous face down closer to my tiny body. She was toying with me, pretending to go in to lick me.

"Get the fuck away from me!" I yelled, relatively loud, though my voice was still very tiny.

Jessica's head shot up. She glanced across the room to see if Allie or Erica had heard me. They hadn't.

Jessica looked at me again. I was now genuinely getting angry.

"You're gonna be in trouble for all this..." I told the giant teenage girl.

"Oh?" Jessica asked, unconcerned.

"Yeah," I confirmed, "because it turns out that that doctor CAN help me. And he's visiting me soon."

Jessica raised her eyebrows a little. I told her,

"I'm not gonna tell Allie what you've done, because-"

"Because, then you know I'll be REALLY mad.. right?" Jessica interrupted, trying to tell me to keep my mouth shut.

"No," I began to correct her, "because it doesn't matter. Once I'm big again, you're gonna pay soon enough."

Jessica, for the first time in ever, had a serious look on her face.

Then she let out a soft giggle.

"Not if I eat you up first," Jessica said with a smile.

"Don't even fucking joke about that," I said, "it's the same as killing me."

"Joking? Oh, I'm not joking, Ron..."

The look on her face told me she might mean it.

She licked her lips slowly, and laughed at me watching her.

"I'm gonna be big again soon, Jess," I warned her,

"So just... think about what you're doing, change your fucking attitude, and maybe I'll go easier on you," I told her.

"You're not growing back," Jessica stated, as if it were a fact.

"'Cuz I'm gonna make sure you stay like this," she told me.

"You can't!" I shouted up to her.

"Sure I can," said the giant girl, as she slowly placed her giant hand around me.

I tried to resist, but her fingers began to enclose around me. She had me wrapped in her enormous palm.

"You better watch it, little Ron," she told me, "the more you argue with me... the tastier you look. Remember that."

She began to raise me up to her face. I was so close to her mouth that I could feel the air from her nose rush past me.

"Jessica, stop," I said angrily.

Then, the giant girl slowly opened her mouth. She took a deep breath as she did so.

I couldn't look away. I saw her enormous teeth, her pulsating tongue, her saliva drippiing down the sides of her mouth.

As I stared inside her mouth, she slowly began to lowered her head.

"This isn't funny!" I shouted

Why couldn't Allison hear me! I thought.

Her gaping mouth continued to descend on top of me, and was shaped in the form of a smile. She was enjoying seeing me utterly horrified.

My tiny head was now positioned inside, with her massive teeth surrounding my neck.

"JESSICA!" I shouted. "PLEASE DON'T! PLEASE!" I yelled into her cavernous mouth.

"Dinner's ready!" Erica announced from the kitchen.

Jessica's head sprung up, but she continued to hold me in her grasp.

"Come grab a plate!" Erica said further.

Allison and Erica were completely oblivious to what had just happened.

Allie was walking over to get me. Jessica stood up, with me still cupped in her hand.

"I'll bring him to the table, Auntie Al," Jessica told my wife.

"Oh... alright," Allison said, and turned back towards the kitchen.

She had no idea.

Jessica held me up close to her breasts, and turned her hand for me to face her.

I looked up at her in fear as she smiled and whispered,

"Boy, you were really scared".

I was still shaking in her hand, and she could feel it.

"don't worry Ron, I'm not gonna eat you," she said,

"not yet, anyway," she finished.

What the fuck did that mean? I thought, as the giant girl carried me over to the kitchen table.

Should I just tell Erica and Allie? I wondered.

No, I thought, this will be over soon.

I couldn't wait to be big again. I could straighten out Jessica, I could straighten out my independence, I could straighten out my life.


	15. Dinner pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Ron acknowledges the fact that being shrunk can have it's advantages, but he still looks forward to possibly returing to normal height.

That night at Erica's got a lot better.

After Jessica threatened to eat me, she placed me on top of the table, where Allie had provided me a small plate with a generous piece of steak and some potatoes.

As I sat down near my plate to eat, the enormous women around me devoured their meals. All 3 of them, cutting, chewing, swallowing. They were consuming food 10 times the size of me.

As I chewed my little pinch of meat that Allie set on my tiny plate, I fearfully watched she, her sister, and her niece gobble up their enormous meals.

Though they finished their food like typical females; daintily, slowly, carefully, it was still a frightening sight to see.

I realized then how vulnerable I was. Soon, once I shrink a little more, I could easily become a snack to anyone. If they wished.

As we all ate, subjects typical of the dinner table were touched on.

Erica discussed her job, Allie asked Jessica about school, favorite television programs, the news, etc.

It was a very ordinary family dinner, besides the fact a 4 inch man stood at the table, partaking in the conversation.

I pretended that what happened (Jessica threatening to swallow me whole) didn't bother me, and I acted the same around Allie and Erica.

As we all chatted amongst each other, I would occasionally glance over at Jessica.

She seemed to constantly watch me. Each time I met her eyes, she would lick her lips at me.

I would then turn, and chat with the women again.

But each time I went and glanced at her again, her tongue would emerge from her mouth, and wet her lips again.

She was just trying to fuck with me, I thought. I'd just keep ignoring her.

After a few minutes of chatting Jessica suddenly interrupted us.

"Mom, do we have anything else to eat?" she asked Erica.

The giant teen then looked directly across the table at me.

"I'm still hungry," she announced.

I just stared back at her in disbelief.

"Have some of last night's left overs, honey, in the fridge," Erica suggested, oblivious to her daughters true meaning.

"I'm not hungry for that," Jessica said, still staring at me.

"I want something different."

The look in her eyes was frightening. She was trying to scare me, and it was working.

"Well, I don't know what to tell ya, Jess," Jessica's poor mother admitted.

Jessica got up, and walked across the kitchen and proceeded upstairs.

Good, I thought, she's finally gone.

"So are you guys looking forward to the Doctor's visit?" Eric asked us.

"Yes!" Allie exclaimed, "only a few days more and he'll be here."

"He's an excellent doctor," I explained further, "and specializes in the sort of medicines I had been taking at the time of my accident."

"That's excellent, Ron," Erica told me, "I'm sure he'll be able to help."

"Me too," I replied, "he's really eager to help me. But I think once he sees how small I am, he'll be especially excited."

"Well, what doctor ever got the chance to help someone like this?" Allie asked rhetorically, "it'll be a major achievement in his career."

"Oh, totally," Erica agreed, "this has been an extraordinary experience for all of us. Well, especially for Ron, obviously."

The girls and I had a quick laugh over this statement. Then I continued.

"I'm hoping we'll all be able to look back on this as "the 'small' phase of my life"."

"I bet Allie's gonna miss "little Ron", won't you Allie?" Erica asked, teasing her sister.

Allison blushed.

"What woman wouldn't miss stuffing her husband down her pants whenever she wanted?" Erica asked with a laugh.

"HEY!" Allie expressed, with a surprised smile on her face.

I laughed too. Erica always had a twisted sense of humor like that.

Allie jokingly smacked her sister in the arm over her comment.

"I can't say this whole thing hasn't had it's upsides," I admitted.

"But what if I simply keep shrinking? I'd eventually disappear into nothingness. This fact is REALLY the reason I need this doctors help."

The two sisters nodded their heads in agreement.

My condition was almost the same as having a deadly illness. Though I felt no pain in my sickness, the end result is the same. I would eventually be dead.

"Well, just enjoy the ride while you still can, sis," Erica told Allison.

"Soon he'll be normal size again, and he'll go back to being a typical male. Arrogant, cocky, and totally oblivious to what US women do for them!"

We all laughed again, but I sensed some truth in her joke. Erica never had the best luck with men.

"You know I'm kidding, Ronny," Erica said, gently poking my tiny body with her enormous finger.

I just laughed again. I liked Erica a lot, and I hoped she would find a man soon.

"Me and Ron have agreed," Allie began to explain, "that this experience really has brought us closer."

My wife looked at me with affection.

"And we've learned a lot from his condition. I think we'll end up better off because of it."

"Definitely," I agreed with my wife.

"I actually wish more couples could experience this," I admitted, "because now I can fathom just how much Allie loves me, no matter what happens."

After we cleaned the table, the two sisters and I sat around to watch some TV. It got late, and Allie and I decided to head out.

"Thanks again for dinner, Erica," I told my sister-in-law, as my wife held me up in her hands.

"Anytime, Ron," Erica said.

"You two have fun on that drive home!" Erica said with a laugh, hinting at Allie's apparent obsession with having me inside her panties.

"Oh, shut up!" Allie jokingly replied, as we walked out the front door.

We got in our car, and Allie placed me on the passenger seat.

We sat in silence.

"Umm.. Ron?" Allie said.

I looked over to my enormous wife, she was giving me the old "doughy-eyed" look.

"You want me in your pants again, right?" I guessed.

She shook her head with a smile.

I was a little tired, but ultimately agreed to it once again.

My wife giggled with joy, picked me up, and slid me again down her pants and into her underwear.

It was amazing what I could do to her at this size.

She had a great drive home.


	16. Dr. Pedro's Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Doctor Reiagos, who can possibly help Ron with his problem, visits the couple.

Doctor Reiago had arrived in the United States, and called us from his hotel. A few hours later, he arrived at our home in a taxi.

"You must be Allison," the man guessed.

"Great to meet you, Doctor. Come in, please!" Allie gestured to the man.

"Thank you," he said, walking into our home.

I, being 3 inches tall, was tucked away inside Allison's purse in the living room, listening. The Doctor didn't know about my shrinking, yet. And we wanted to make sure he could help us before we revealed to him my situation.

"Where is Ronald?" The man asked in heavily-accented English, as he and my wife sat down in the living room.

"He's... here," Allie said, "but he's not quite ready to talk yet."

"Oh..." the Doctor said, "alright, then. We can talk for now."

Allie, as per my request, cut right to the chase.

"Listen, Dr. Reiago-"

"Please, call me Pedro," said the Doc.

"Alright. Pedro, my husband's situation may be... more serious than we led you to believe."

The Doc gave my wife a confused look.

"Oh? How so?" he inquired.

"Well, you remember what resulted in his accident, correct?" my wife asked.

"Yes," Dr. Pedro replied, "he had ingested Benylzene, and had been exposed to radiation, no?"

"Yes," my wife confirmed, "have you come across a case like this before?"

"Well, not exactly," Pedro admitted, "but I have some ideas of what MAY have resulted from such an incident."

"Like what?" Allie asked.

"Well, let me ask you some things," Pedro said.

"Did you husband experience any serious bouts of nausea since the accident?" he asked.

"He vomited a little afterwards," my wife answered.

"Okay," Pedro said, jotting down notes.

"Did your husband experience an increase in fatigue?"

"He never said so, if he did," my wife answered.

I hadn't noticed any explained tiredness. Maybe Pedro had the wrong idea, I thought.

"Now... I don't want to scare you..." Pedro began.

My wife stared at him in confusion.

"But has your husband's body changed at all? Deteriorating muscles? Certain bones decreasing in size? Perhaps a change in his height, or weight? Anything of that nature?"

My wife's eyes went wide.

"If he had," she began, "would it be treatable?"

"Depends," Pedro said, "on how drastic his physical change."

"Oh..." my wife said, pondering.

"So you're saying," Pedro continued, "he HAS changed physically?"

"Well, yes," my wife finally told him.

"So, how much?" the Brazilian Doctor asked.

"He's now..." my wife hesitated.

Pedro waited in anticipation.

"three inches tall."

There was silence in the room.

"This is not a joke, ma'am," Pedro told my wife.

"No no! Really!" My wife insisted.

"I took time out of my busy schedule to fly to this country," he informed her, "and you waste my time like this?"

"Hang on.." my wife said, and opened her purse in which I was sitting.

Light filled the bag, and her hand found my tiny body.

She pulled me out from the purse, and presented me to the Doctor.

As I sat high up in my giantess wife's hand, Dr. Pedro couldn't believe his eyes.

"Oh... my..." the Doc uttered.

I gave the giant doctor a wave of my tiny arm.

"I was not expecting... a change of this magnitude." he told us.

"Can you help him, Pedro?" Allison asked.

"Give me a second, please," Pedro said, as he placed his head in his hands, and took a few deep breaths.

"This is quite a shock to say the least, Ronald," Pedro said.

"I know, Pedro," I told him, "but I thought you wouldn't believe me if I told you about me online."

"Well, you're right, I wouldn't have," said the honest doctor.

"I know your expertise on Benylzene, and the effects it can have on the body, is extensive," I told Pedro, "so please, give it to me straight. Can you fix this?"

The Doctor still had a look of total shock in his eyes, but his eagerness to help took over.

"I've met patients who's bodies have changed, but only in tiny decreases in height. An inch, sometimes two inches..."

I shook my head as I listened.

"but nothing like this. I can't say for sure if I can return you to your normal height... but I may have some good news."

Allie's excitement was high.

"Yes! What!" she asked.

"I have a drug, with me, in fact, that might stop the... uh... shrinking," he told us.

"Honey!" Allie exclaimed, as she looked at my standing on her gigantic palm, "this is fantastic!"

I wasn't sure what to think yet.

"It's worked on my other patients, though these particular patients were not changing as quickly, or as constant, as I'm sure you have," he admitted.

"Please!" my wife begged the doc, "we have to try."

After we discussed further my situation, and the potential repercussions of taking this new drug, Pedro presented a small tablet.

"Because of your height," Pedro began, "you must ingest a little portion of this tablet every hour."

"Well, I'm too small to take it all, anyway," I reminded the doc with a small laugh.

"Of course, yes" he said, "but too much of this could be lethal to you. Have you wife break off a little at a time, and take it."

Allie broke off a small piece of the medicine, and handed it to me. I swallowed the piece, and hoped it wouldn't kill me.

"Now," said Pedro, "this SHOULD slow down the shrinking process, and then completely stop if it after a few days."

"So, I'll stop shrinking at say... an inch tall?" I asked.

"It's tough to say," Pedro informed, "maybe a bit less possibly."

"Great," I said sarcastically.

"Don't be ungrateful, Ron!" My giant wife told me.

"I'm not, Allison," I told her.

I turned to the Brazilian.

"I'm really not, Doc, honestly. I really appreciate your help."

The Doc nodded in acknowledgement.

"But I was expecting... a cure, I guess,"

"Do not rule that out," said the Doc.

"I just can't guarantee a cure, but I think there's still a chance," Pedro told us.

"That's so great!" Allie expressed.

"I'll have to contact the lab, back home," he told us, "and I'll see if they have ideas that can assist me."

"Even if a cure isn't found, Doc," I said to Pedro, "thanks so much for your help. You may have just saved my life."

"You're quite welcome, friend," Pedro replied.

We discussed a little further my treatment, when the Doc decided to return to the hotel.

"Can we buy you dinner, Pedro?" I asked him, as I sat in my wife's hand.

"No, thank you," he told us, "I must rest from the flight,"

"but, I will contact my colleagues at the lab back in Rio very soon," the Doc told us, "and we will see if they can help."

"Please," my wife said, "call us as soon as you can. And let us know if you need anything!"

"Thank you, Allison. Goodbye for now, Ronald," he told us.

"Thanks again, Pedro," I told him.

He nodded his head, and turned back towards the taxi.

My wife was absolutely ecstatic and kept giving my tiny body very wet, very enormous kisses.

I was glad my shrinking would stop, but still...

Was I really going to be tiny forever?

That night, after Dr. Reiago's visit, Allie and I were constantly discussing possibly outcomes of my treatment.

"Here, Ron, it's almost time for another portion of your pill," my wife told me, and lowered a piece of the Doctors supplement down beside me.

Allie was getting ready to sleep, and I was laying down on our gigantic bed. Because I had outshrunk our covers a long time ago, Allie had supplied me with a tiny, yet comfortable cloth to sleep with.

"Honey, this is such great news!" Allie told me... for the 100th time.

"I know it is, babe, but I've really just got my mind set on this cure," I admitted.

"but you'll stop shrinking soon," my wife insisted, as she washed off her make-up in the bathroom,

"you're going to live!" she told me, excitedly.

"Yeah, but... I might be small forever," I reminded her.

Allie returned to bed from the bathroom.

"It'll be fine if that happens, Ron," she assured me.

"I'll just keep taking care of you like always," she said, with a big smile on her face.

Her gigantic body shook the bed as she crawled underneath the massive covers.

"Here, have your medicine," she said, and dropped a piece of the pill beside me.

I chewed the disgusting thing, and swallowed it, after some effort.

"Allie, be honest," my tiny voice uttered to her.

She had turned off the bedside lamp, and turned to face her small husband.

"You wouldn't actually... prefer... I stay small, would you?" I asked.

"Ron, please," she said, "of course I want you to be big again. Don't be silly."

I smiled up at her.

"but I'm just saying," she continued, "that you staying small... wouldn't be the WORST thing in the world."

"I... guess not," I said back to her, not sure how to totally feel about all this quite yet.

"I mean... I can take care of you, feed you, wash you, carry you, buy you stuff,"

I was glad she cared so much for me, I really did, but now the dreaded feeling of inevitable dependency and inferiority began to set in once again. I didn't want to be my wife's little husband.

"I'll always be there to help you, Ron," my giantess wife told me.

"if you happen to stay like this," she stated further.

I smiled and nodded.

"But I'm so tired from today," she explained, "even though I'm probably too excited to sleep, I should probably try."

"Alright, babe," I said up to her, "goodnight."

"I love you, Ron," she whispered in the dark.

"You too, Al" I said, before turning over to fall asleep.

I was starting to think that Allie was happier, now that she knew I wouldn't be normal size again.

But she also just heard the news that I wouldn't shrink into nothingness, I thought. So she must be happy because of that.

Maybe it was a bit of both.

Either way, I couldn't help but think that she is more joyous now, than she would've been if the doctor had had a cure.

I think, deep down, she wanted me to stay small. Whether she knew it or not.

But I needed my old life back! I thought. I couldn't just be my wife's little pet the rest of my life! I'd go insane. I'd have no life for myself.

My mind raced with possibilities.

I really hoped the Doc could still find a cure. REALLY hoped.

Just then, the covers rustled, and my wife began to whisper.

"I might have a small bed made for you," Allie told me, "just so I.. you know... don't roll over, and crush you in the middle of the night."

"Sure," I agreed.

This thought had occurred to me many times, I always made sure I kept my distance and slept far away from her giant body.

She was thinking about my new life as a shrunken man, I thought. She was beginning to prepare for my life as a tiny person. Oh no.

I suddenly became very sad. I loved my wife, but why couldn't she just see that I'm happier as my own man? Why did she find so much joy in my reliance to her?

Don't worry yet, I told myself, the doctor may still have an answer.


	17. Static

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter. Ron learns some devastating news from the Doctor.

The next morning was when Allie came up with the "brilliant" idea, of keeping me down inside her panties while she was at work.

I agreed after I saw how happy it made her.

But her underwear wasn't the worst place. She was shaven, clean, and always conscientious of me while I was down there. The problem was the constant pleasuring that she expected me to provide. It was very tiring on my little arms. But I couldn't say no to her.

It was that day at work, that my wife got a call from the Doc on her cellphone. She hurried to the bathroom, and removed me from her panties, so I could listen on speakerphone.

"Hello, Pedro," my wife greeted, "any news?"

"Well, is your husband with you?" Pedro asked over the phone.

"Yes, we're both here," Allie explained.

"Well, guys, I will be honest... my technicians in Brazil were of no help today."

I was saddened with disappointment.

"and tonight, I'll be returning to Rio, to go back to work."

This was it, I thought. My chances of being normal again, were nonexistent.

"This is saddening news for us, Pedro," my wife told him,

"but we understand. You did what you could, and we are eternally grateful."

"It was my pleasure to help, and I'm sorry that a cure could not be produced," he apologized.

"But I assure you both, I will continue my research back in Brazil, do not give up hope, Ron!"

"I won't, Doc," my tiny voice said into my wife's giant cellphone.

"Thanks for all you're help," I said, hoping I didn't sound disappointed.

"It was nothing, ciao, my friends!"

He hung up.

Was that it? Would I never hear from him again? Was I stuck?

"I'm sorry, babe," my giant wife told me.

"I can't believe it..." I told her.

"But he said he'd still try to find a cure," she needlessly reminded me.

"we don't have to give up. Don't be so sad."

"He won't," I said, completely miserable.

"He'll maybe try, but then life will go on for him. He's got a wife, he'll have kids, his career... we will probably never hear from him again."

My wife was surprised at me.

"Babe, he helped you stop shrinking," she stated.

"can't you just be happy about that?" asked my giant wife.

I was standing atop the bathroom counter near the sink. My head was lowered.

"I'm stuck like this, Allison," I said up to her, "I can't believe it."

My giant wife lowered her hands, picked me up, and held me up closer to her face.

"It'll all be okay, babe, I promise."

She kissed me, and her lips nearly enveloped my entire head.

"We'll just keep doing what we've been doing," she told me.

"It took a little while, but you've enjoyed being small. Right?"

I stood in her palms in silence. I may have enjoyed it, but I also still had hopes of growing back.

"Don't you agree that our relationship is better than it's ever been?" she asked.

"It has..." I admitted.

"Then why worry?" she asked me, "everything's going to be okay, babe."

She kissed me again on my tiny face.

"I'll take care of you," she said with a smile.

I gave her a little smile. Still, I was utterly devastated by the fact that the Doc could not provide a cure...

"I should get back to work," Allie told me.

"you ready?"

I looked down to her waist. She was unbuttoning her jeans.

"Sure," I said, before my giant wife dropped me in her underwear and went back to her desk.


	18. The Visit pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Ron reaches a breaking point with Jessica. This chapter also marks the beginning of a very long arc, that progresses continuously until about the 33rd chapter.

The pill worked. I had stopped shrinking.

Because it took a while to kick in apparently, I stopped completely after a few days.

I was now an inch and a half tall, and I would continue to be this size for a long time.

Unless I can still get a cure, I thought to myself.

My wife remained very happy the following days. She loved my height. And she loved taking care of me.

I, on the other hand, hated being so utterly useless. I felt like less of a man. Worse, I wasn't a man. I was a nuisance. An infant. A pet. A burden.

Yet, it made my wife so happy. Somehow my problem had given her a purpose she always yearned for. My condition had apparently filled a void in her life. She loved it, and I was happy to see her so happy.

This was what made it so hard. Though I hated being so small, I couldn't help but like the fact that it made Allison so content.

She would wake me up. She would clean me in the shower with her. She would cook all my meals, buy my custom-made clothing, make me little furniture and objects. We would go for walks together. Watch TV. It was all very nice I guess.

We would even get intimate. Though it would be hard to imagine for some, I was able to pleasure her more thoroughly now that I was so small. My tiny arms could stimulate her in ways that no male appendage could.

The physical closeness aside, she loved my size. In fact, it made me wonder if she actually got off to the feeling of being so big, or me being so small and submissive to her. Maybe I had this too, on some level.

Life continued. And, like before, I got used to letting her take care of me. It was hard after the Doctor was unable to provide a cure, but we still made our marriage work.

But like any couple, we had our ups and downs.

There was, of course, the incident (I mentioned at the beginning of my story) when I told her how tiring it was to constantly go to work with her inside her panties. She threatened me with the idea that if I refuse to pleasure her, she would find someone who could. She, of course, was just playing around, and we sorted it out afterwards. But still, even though she wasn't serious, the thought that she now had so much power was kind of scary. She could now do anything she wanted, and I would have no way of stopping her.

It was after another particular incident that I realized how vulnerable I was, and that I had to let Allie know I felt this way.

It all started when Allie invited Erica over for a visit. Jessica, of course, decided to come over too.

Allie carried me with her to the door to invite them in, like always.

I was with her all the time, now. She carried me around like I was worth a very large fortune.

"Ron," Erica began, with a look of sympathy on her face, "I'm so sorry the doctor couldn't help you."

I looked over at the enormous Jessica, who had a slight smirk on her face as she walked in the door.

"Well," I said with my tiny and quiet voice, "he couldn't help me while he was here in the States, but he says he'll have better luck at his lab, where he's going to continue his research for a cure."

Jessica walked passed me, pretending not to listen. I don't think she believed there would be a cure any more than I did.

"I bet he'll find one, Ron," Erica assured me.

"I mean, he's talented enough to prevent you from shrinking, which is pretty damn amazing."

"That's true," I said, never having thought this.

"If he can do that, I'm sure there's a good chance he can help you grow again," Erica said.

My giant wife was carrying me over to the kitchen table, where the 3 women were about to sit down.

"Yeah! That's a good point, Erica," said Allie.

Though I still suspected her of preferring me shrunk, so I thought this seemed like false enthusiasm.

Jessica was fixated on her phone, and texting while we were all talking at the table.

"I really hope that Pedro can find something," my wife said to her sister, "but if Ron has to stay like this, then we'll make it work."

"Oh of course!" Erica said with sincerity.

"None of us will forget about you Ron, don't worry," said my sister-in-law.

"Thanks, Erica," I said quietly, as I stood on top of the table.

I was tiny now, almost the same size as a tube of lipstick. As a result, my voice was naturally very quiet. I had to often raise my voice significantly for my wife to hear.

"Sorry, what did you say Ron?" Erica asked.

"I said 'thanks, Erica!' " I repeated in a shout.

The women could barely hear me, especially if they were already speaking. When I would try to chime in they wouldn't hear, and just continued talking.

It was okay, I thought, I didn't feel like talking. I was still upset over the news.

But every time I would try to enter the conversation, Jessica would look up from her phone, and stare at me. She seemed to be listening to what I was saying, and would giggle slightly everytime Erica and Allie wouldn't hear what I said.

"Jess," Erica suddenly said, after finishing a conversation with Allie.

"What?" Jessica asked, looking up from her phone.

"Remember what I said: you're going to help Ron with anything he might need, right?" Erica reminded her.

"Right, sure," Jessica said, trying to get her mother off her back.

"I want you to ask Ron every now and then if he needs help with anything, because he clearly can't do much on his own," Erica said.

Although Erica meant well, this was the type of talk that would hurt my feelings. But I was already upset, I couldn't sink lower.

"Yup," Jessica said, as her eyes met my tiny little body on the table,

"I'll help," she said, before looking back down to her phone.

"Good," said Erica, before turning back to Allie and chatting away about her job once again.

After the girls chatted some more, I was starting to get really bored. I was also kind of thirsty now.

"Hey, Allie!" I shouted.

She and Erica were still deep in conversation, and couldn't hear me.

"Allie!" I shouted again.

She couldn't hear me.

"What, Ron?" Jessica suddenly asked me, across the table.

I just stared back at her, not knowing how to react.

"Need something?" Jessica asked.

"Uh..." was all I managed to ask.

The giant teen leaned over the table to get closer to me.

"Cause I'll get it for you," the girl told me.

"Um," I stared at my wife and Erica, they were still chatting away, "just a glass of water?"

"Okay," Jessica said, springing up from her chair, and walking to the kitchen.

Allie and Erica finally noticed the girl getting up, and seemed to be pleased she was willing to help me.

I knew this was all bullshit, though. Jessica was putting on a show for her mom and aunt.

Allie noticed Jessica looking through the cupboards for glasses.

"The small cups are on the small left, Jess," my wife said.

"Found 'em," the teenage girl said, taking a cup, and filling it with water at the sink.

She's such a fake person, I thought to myself.

Jessica walked back to the table, where I was standing on it, and set the cup down beside me.

"Here you go, Ron," she said with a smile.

I looked up at Jessica as she loomed over me, trying to figure out her angle. She was so unfathomably big now. Her massive body, long dark hair, T-shirt, and skin tight jeans created a giant, towering wall of flesh and fabric. Her gigantic form blocked the light of kitchen, and I stood in her massive shadow below.

"Thanks, Jess," was all I said.

She smiled down at me, and returned to her chair. I looked at Allie and Erica, they were both smiling, and seemed to be proud of what Jess had done.

I walked up to the tiny cup, which was about the same size as a shot glass, but I was having trouble drinking out of it. I had this problem ever since I became unable to lift up my own drinks. Allie usually helped.

As I struggled to tip the tiny cup so I could drink, Jessica was quick to reach her enormous hands over to me.

"Want me to tip it?" Jessica asked, as she easily grabbed the tiny cup, and tilted it forward for me.

The water found it's way to the edge of the cups rim, so that I was able to slurp from it.

I looked from the cup in front of me, and up to Jessica's face.

She was smiling that fake smile again. I think she was enjoying my need for her to help me. Not only that, Jessica also knew that I knew what she was really like, and that she's just doing it to fool her mom and aunt. This made me angry, and I think she saw that too. Jessica was a lot smarter, and a lot more devious than her mom and my wife knew. I almost felt like I knew her better than anybody in her life, because she revealed her true self to me all the time.

I think Allie regarded Jessica as a typical, apathetic teen. My wife knew Jessica was indifferent to a lot of things, but she also thought cared for her family to an acceptable degree. This simply wasn't true. Jessica wasn't trying to help me. She was trying to frustrate me. Like she always did.

I took a drink from the cup that Jessica was tipping in front of me, and swallowed a tiny gulp of water, relieving my thirst.

Allie and Erica were still talking amongst themselves, and would occasionally glance down at me, and relished the thought of the young Jessica helping poor Ron in his time of need. This infuriated me, just as Jessica planned.

As Jess helped me drink, I felt like a pet. A little pet in a cage, sucking from the water dispenser it's owner so graciously filled.

Jessica put the cup down, gave me a little smirk, and went back to her phone.

After a few more minutes at the table, the subject of Allison's garden came up, and a new particular patch she used to grow tomatoes.

"I have to see those," Erica told her sister.

"They're just out here," Allie said, as the two women got up, and walked towards the back door.

"No!" I felt like screaming. "Please don't leave me alone with this girl", I wished I could tell them.

Even if I did shout to them, they wouldn't hear me over the sound of their own feet and chatter. I was helpless.

They walked outside, and shut the kitchen door behind them.

Jessica was still fiddling with her phone. We were now alone at the table.

Without looking up from the screen of her phone, she said

"Looks like you stopped shrinking at just the right size,"

I stared at her in contempt, as the teenage girl sat in her chair. She looked up from her phone, finally, and stared at me across the table.

"You're small enough to eat, now," she said with a smile.

"You never would, so stop saying that," I told the girl.

"Why haven't you told Auntie Al about how I treat you, huh?" the girl asked.

"and don't give me that bullshit about how you think it'll cause 'family problems', because we both know that's not true,"

I decided to stay silent. Where was she going with this? If I get her to say some incriminating stuff, I can use it when I finally tell Allie about her, I thought.

"I think you like how I make you feel," she said.

"It makes you feel angry, and weak.. but I think you still like it," she whispered.

"You're fucked up," I told the giant girl.

"That's why you don't tell her, because you want it to keep happening, and you want me to keep humiliating you..."

Jessica leaned closer to me over the table, and reached over towards me again, this time with an out-stretched finger.

"You're getting hard again right now, aren't you?"

I tried to push her giant finger away from me, using both my arms.

"Hey!" I yelled, "don't fucking touch me!"

I managed to finally push her finger away, but she had already brushed the front of my pants with the tip.

"Yeah, you're already getting hard," she stated, "I'm not surprised, Ron."

I didn't know what to say.

"I bet you haven't told Auntie Al about your... preferences, because then she'd know what a pervert you are, huh?" she asked me, placing her enormous arm back down on the table.

"You're the one who keeps doing this!" I shouted, reminding her that this was all her doing, "I tell you to stop, and you don't fucking listen to me."

"Yeah, but I can do whatever I want to you," Jessica stated.

"and now that I know you'll never tell, now you're gonna REALLY get it..."

She smiled a devious smile.

"but that's what you want, don't you?" she asked.

"No, fuck all of this. Even if you WERE right about me, it's not worth my marriage." I told the giant brat.

"Don't deny it," Jessica told me, "you love it."

I was getting angry at her assumptions about me.

"In fact, I'm gonna tell Allie tonight about all the shit you've put me through," I told her, and I meant it.

"Yeah, right," Jessica said, unaffected, "you're WAY to into this to tell your wife. You love what I do to you."

"No I don't, and I'll prove it to you. I'm telling Allison. You're gonna be in so much shit, Jessica," I explained.

"Sure I will, little Ron," Jessica teased.

"You know, my feet are really bugging me these days," the teenager said, as she leaned in closer to me.

"Maybe next time I get you alone, I'll make you give me a foot massage," she suggested.

"How's that sound?" she asked me, menacingly.

"Fuck you," I told the giant girl, "I'm telling Allie everything that's happened here."

"Fine, go ahead," Jessica said, standing up from her chair.

"See what happens if you do," she threatened,

"because I might be really hungry next time I see you, remember that..."

I didn't want to oblige her with a response.

She returned to her phone, and we sat in silence at the table again.

Please come inside, Allie, I wished I could tell her.

Jessica then leaned back in her chair, reached her long leg over the table, and slowly set her bare foot down in front of me.

It caught me off guard, and I jumped backwards on the table top to avoid her massive foot.

As the massive underside of her foot stood tall in front of me, I caught a smell of it.

It was horrible. A strong scent of sweat lingered from it.

I took a step backwards and turned my face away from her foot.

Jessica was giggling.

"Oops, sorry, Ron," she said, insincerely.

"I just felt like stetching, hope the smell doesn't bother you."

I started to walk across the table, away from her enormous foot, but Jessica adjusted her leg to where I was standing. Her foot began to follow me.

"Ahh," Jessica uttered, pretending to stretch out and relax, while shoving her massive, smelly foot in front of me.

"Get the fuck away from me!" I yelled to her.

"Not until you rub it," she demanded.

I dodged her foot again, and ran in the opposite direction across the dinner table. Her foot followed me again.

"Come on, just one little foot massage," Jessica said, continuing to torture me.

Then, her massive foot gently came forward, and slowly knocked me down on my back. I fell hard onto the table top, and struggled to crawl away. Her foot was now bearing down on top of me. The smell was absolutely wretched.

"Rub it a little," she told me, holding me down with the heel of her foot, "then I'll let you go."

"Get off of me!" I shouted.

Jessica continued to giggle uncontrollably.


	19. The Visit pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation from last chapter.

Jessica had me pinned underneath her foot on top of the table.

In that very instant, Erica and Allie finally returned from outside.

Jessica quickly took her bare foot off the table, and reverted back to her position in her chair, staring into the screen of her phone.

I managed to pick myself up just as they entered the kitchen.

I've had enough of this shit, I decided.

As soon as my wife came over and picked me up, I told her we needed to talk alone.

Allison told Erica we forgot we had something very important to do today. Erica understood, fetched Jessica from the table, and they left.

As Jessica and Erica left, I couldn't stop thinking about Jessica swallowing me whole.

Would she do it? Could she do it?

The thought frightened me to no end. The fear is real, I thought, and fear of something... cannot occur simultaneously with liking something, could it?

Could I like what Jessica does to me, AND dislike it?

I knew what she does is wrong, but maybe I'm wrong for somehow... enjoying it.

Doesn't matter if she's right about me or not, I thought. I was married to a beautiful, caring woman, and nothing was worth more than that. It was time to tell Allison about this little brat.

I asked her to carry me to the couch, and we sat down.

She placed my tiny body on the cushion beside hers.

"What is it, babe?" she asked.

"That was kind of rude of us to kick them out," she said.

There were more important topics at hand.

"Allie, what's Erica told you about Jessica recently?" I asked her.

Allison clearly didn't expect a question like this.

"Jessica?" she repeated.

"Nothing, why?" she asked.

"I've been having some.. major trouble with her," I finally told my wife.

"Well, you guys seem fine. Didn't you guys sort that out together?" she asked concernedly.

"Not exactly," I said, "when I told you she came to me with her problems that one day, I lied to you."

Allie stared down at me in confusion.

"She actually continued to humiliate me... more and more.." I admitted.

"Ron!" my wife exclaimed, "why did you lie? Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I... I thought I was going to be big again, and I could handle it on my own," I explained.

"...and?" Allison asked, knowing there was more to this than just that.

"And I was afraid of what it might mean for our family if I told everyone," I said, telling a half truth.

"Well," Allison said, wondering how to proceed with this.

"How serious is this?" she asked, "what did she do?"

I went through the events in my head, and told her. How she laughed at me when I got out of bed, how she broke into our house and cornered me in the closet, how she constantly belittles me because of my height, knowing full well I could not defend myself, etc.

The list went on and on, and Allison looked more and more shocked by each instance of Jessica's behavior.

"She's only... sixteen," Allison kept telling herself, in a state of shock.

"Well, I guess sixteen year olds can be pretty fucked up," I told her.

We continued to discuss all the times where she humiliated me.

Except... the time where Jessica took me to the bedroom, after Erica and Allie left us alone. I wasn't ready to tell her that yet. But, maybe I should have. Thus, I left out some graphic details.

"This is unbelievable," Allison exclaimed, in a state of absolute surprise.

"She is so... cruel," Allie realized.

"Please don't be mad," I pleaded of my giant wife, "please."

"Ron, I wish you would have told me how she treated you," she admitted, "but it's okay. You just didn't wanna make things worse."

"Yes," I confirmed.

"Well, first things first. I am calling Erica's cell right now," she said, getting up from the couch, and walking off towards the phone.

"Wait! Wait!" I called out as loud as I could.

Allison turned back to me from the kitchen. Thank God, she heard me.

"Ron, I have to tell her about Jessica's... disgusting behavior," my wife told me.

"Before you do anything," I told her, "please just sit again!"

Allison took a deep breath, walked back over, and sat down next to me once again.

"What are you afraid of?" my wife asked.

"Jessica's threatened to hurt me if I tell you all this," I told her.

"Hurt you?" Allie wondered, "how?"

"She... ummm..."

It sounded ridiculous, even in my head.

"she said she was going to eat me."

Allie smiled, not sure how to process this.

"...eat you?" she asked, finding it hard to believe.

"I know it sounds fucking weird," I said, because it did, "but she was serious! She almost put my head inside her mouth once!"

"Ron," Allie started, "eating you would be the same as killing you."

"That's what I told her!" I explained, "but she wouldn't listen. She never listens to me. She just... doesn't care!"

"Ron, Jessica may be a cruel teenage girl," my wife told me, "but she would NEVER kill you. Do you know how ridiculous you sound?"

"Allison," I begged, "listen to me. She is much worse than you think. She meant it when she said she wanted to eat me. And if you tell her I told you this, and she gets me alone... she WILL do it. I know she will."

I was trying to hard to get her to believe me, but she just wouldn't.

"Okay, Ron. I know she's treated you badly, but I think you've let her behavior get to you. She may be mean, but she would never do that. You're my husband! And she knows the reality of what would happen to her if she... umm.. ate you."

"She doesn't," I argued, "Jessica doesn't care about me at all. She just thinks I exist for the sole reason for her to make me suffer. She WILL do it!"

"Ron," my wife said, still unconvinced, "you've let her scare you into thinking this way. She might say she would do it, but she never would."

"Yes... she will," I told her for what seemed like the hundredth time.

Allie seemed to get impatient with me, and seemed anxious to tell her sister about everything she had just heard.

"I'm calling Erica," my giant wife said, getting up again from the couch.

"No, Allie!" I shouted, "please don't! Let's talk about this!"

"She HAS to be punished for this, Ron," my wife told me, as she dialed the number to Erica's cell.

I stood on the couch, unable to stop my wife from making the call. I continued to shout, but she was on the phone with Erica within seconds, and could no longer hear me.

So I overheard the whole conversation. Allison told her sister what I had told her. Erica sounded upset, and very shocked, over the whole thing. Who wouldn't be? I wondered.

After 10 minutes of explaining, Allison got of the phone from her very distraught sister, and returned to me on the couch.

"Erica says she is going to deal with it," my wife told me.

I nodded. It had been done, there was nothing I can do. The cat's out of the bag.

"She says she will be punished accordingly," she further explained.

"Allie, I begged you not to call her," I told Allie, very upset.

"Ron, I HAD to," she explained.

"But why didn't you listen to me?" I asked, "we couldn've handled this better!"

"Ron, I handled it just fine," my wife told me. She continued on

"Remember how we agreed you would let me make decisions, even if you didn't agree with them?"

"Yes..." I remembered.

"Well, this is one of them," she told me firmly.

"But..." I paused, "you wouldn't even listen to me."

"Sorry, Ron. You're just gonna have to accept that I have to handle things on my own sometimes," she told me.

I started getting angry, and just stared up at her. Was this what she meant when we were in bed together, and I agreed to let her do things more independently? Because this was not what I had in mind...

"Ron, I know you're upset, but I did the right thing," Allison explained.

It's done, I thought. All I can do now... is avoid Jessica.

"I can't see her again," said to my wife. I was truly scared of this giant teenage girl.

"Please," I begged, "we CANNOT be around eachother!"

"Ron!" Allie exclaimed, surprised by me, "calm down!"

"She would do it," I repeated, "she'll eat me if she gets the chance."

"Ron, this whole thing has you saying some strange things..."

No, it hasn't, I thought to myself.

"You're probably tired," she told me, "after some sleep, you'll feel better about all of this."

My wife scooped me up from the couch, and carried me upstairs.

"She was serious, Al," I explained again.

"Even if she was, I'll protect you," my wife assured me, "you don't need to be scared of her."

After a few minutes, I was now tucked into my miniature bed and attempting to nap.

But I couldn't get image of Jessica's massive, salivating mouth out of my head. I caught a very close glimpse of it when she almost shoved me inside it. Her enormous tongue, sharp teeth, dripping wet walls. I saw it all.

What if she chewed me up? I worried.

What if she DIDN'T, and swallowed me whole, and left me to die a slow death in the pit of her stomach?

My mind raced with horrific possibilities.

Why the fuck did I have to be so small? Why me?

Why couldn't I just be big again! Literally ALL OF MY PROBLEMS would be solved, I thought.

I had never been so frustrated in my life, but I slowly began to calm myself.

But, maybe Allie was right, I thought. Maybe I let Jessica get to me. I was overreacting...

After some time, I somehow I managed to get to sleep.


	20. The Big Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Allison learns that Ron hasn't been entirely truthful about how Jessica was treating him.

The next day began with the usual routine.

My giant wife, dressed and ready for work, woke me up in my tiny bed on the nightstand.

"Come to work with me," she said with a smile.

I was fighting to wake myself up, but I replied anyway.

"Okay, babe," I told her with a strained voice.

She giggled with excitement, picked me up off my tiny bed, and lowered me inside her pants.

I could never say no to her. She absolutely loved having me down inside her panties while she was at work. She always told me, it made her feel closer to me, and loved having me with her all day.

I would pleasure her down there as she typed away at her desk. Then she would give me a break, or have lunch, where I could relax and we could talk. In private, of course.

I was only an inch and a half tall, but I still managed to make her happy while I was tucked away next to her enormous pussy.

She often told me how hard it was to conceal her orgasm's in public, but she also said that it was part of the fun.

Often her employees would tell her "your face is beet-red Allison, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just a little flushed, it's nothing," she would dismiss, and continue her work at her computer.

The sudden gasps of pleasure, however, were harder for her to explain away.

I'm sure her fellow employees were starting to figure her for a nymphomaniac, or in a state of constant arousal.

Sometimes she would take me into her work bathroom and tell me to slow down.

"I can't concentrate when you do that," she would tell me sometimes.

Though, not quite as often, she would sometimes tell me to speed up my motions.

"I wanna feel you right now," she would instruct me.

I obeyed, and made sure she was satisfied.

Thus, I was always so exhausted after we got home.

After today, I asked Allie to take me to my bed to have a quick nap.

She lowered me to my bed, and I crawled underneath my tiny covers.

As I fell asleep, I heard the phone ring downstairs.

Just as Allie answered, my exhaustion took hold, and I dozed off.

Later that evening, I awoke to the shaking of my entire world. As I regained composure, my tiny body was being shaken violently.

When I noticed my wife's giant hand grasping my miniature bed and wobbling it furiously, I realized she urgently wanted me to wake up.

I sprang up from my bed.

"What!" I yelled up into the air, "what is it!"

The bed stopped shaking, and my wife released my little bed from her grasp. I was finally able to analyze the situation. Allison was looming above me, being the absolutely enormous woman that she was.

She was wearing her usual after-work clothes, some jeans and T-shirt, and was standing completely still with a completely calm look on her face. So I knew instantly it wasn't a fire or other sort of emergency, so what would cause her to do this?

She's mad, I realized.

She folded her arms across her chest, and continued to stare down at me as I lay on my tiny bed atop the nightstand. She looked unimpressed.

I was still trying to wake up when I asked her

"What was that for, Al?"

"Anything you want to tell me?" she asked.

My eye's were still trying to adjust to the morning light that filled our bedroom.

"What do you mean?" I asked, genuinely confused.

She now looked even more unimpressed.

My giant wife suddenly reached down to me on the bed, quickly picked me up, and held me up in front of her great face.

Being up close to her like this, I could tell how angry she was. As I lay down, in my tiny boxers, in the palm of her hand so high up, she continued to interrogate me.

"Maybe this'll help you think of something," she said, angrily,

"something you didn't tell me about Jessica."

Oh no. Jessica must have told her mom about what happened, and Erica must have told Allie on the phone. How am I going to handle this? I stood up on my wifes enormous palm.

"Uh.. in the guest bedroom..." I managed to guess, with extreme fear of what happens next.

"Mhm," my wife confirmed, "and a little something about... what she did to you in there?"

This was serious, I thought. Time to make my case.

"I told her to leave me alone, Al!" I shouted desperately, "I swear on our marriage, I tried to stop her!"

Allie continued to listen, and let me spill my guts in her large, open hand.

"I was only a foot tall, and she overpowered me. I swear on my life!"

"Okay..." Allie responded.

"And?"

She expected me to continue. So I did.

"It's not what you think," I explained, "it was involuntary! Us guys... we can't help it! If something is... going to work on us... it just happens! You understand right? Right?"

I sounded as though I were begging for my life. Like a peasant at the foot of a queen, who had just ordered my beheading.

"I know how guys are, Ron," my wife assured me, "I'm not oblivious to the ways of the male sex organ."

"Then you understand right!" I asked her desperately, as I stood high up in her hand.

"I had no choice! She carried me into the room, dropped me on the bed, and held me down. I fought her as much as I possibly could!"

"Ron, just stop," Allie demanded.

I listened.

"I know how Jessica is, and I believe you when you say she overpowered you," she explained.

"So.. what's wrong?" I asked, confused.

"Are you really this stupid? Has shrinking fucked up your brain?" she asked me angrily.

I just stood there stupidly, and waited for her to elaborate.

"Ugh," she said, frustrated by my obliviousness, "why the fuck did you lie about it!"

Of course, I thought.

"Well," I began, but didn't know how to continue, "I was worried about what would happen if you found out."

I felt a shift in gravity as I stood on top of her massive palm. Allie was pacing around the room, carrying me with her.

"Well... I've found out," Allie informed me, "so what are you worried about?"

"That you would think.. I enjoyed it or something. Like I was a sick pervert," I said.

"That's not the reason," my wife told me.

"It is! I swear-," I said before being interrupted.

"Ron, she's a very pretty, young girl," she told me, "I can understand why men would like it, even if it was against their wishes."

"But I didn't like it, I begged her to stop!" I told her again.

"Then why would you lie about it?" Allie asked me. She continued

"my point is... you could have told me about it, and you should have," she told me.

I started to think about why I hid this from her. At the risk of sounding like a broken record, I told her the truth.

"Because I wasn't ready to tell you," I admitted, "I was going to though, really!"

"Why weren't you ready?" she asked.

"I guess... I was worried what Jessica would do if she found out I told you guys about what she did," I admitted.

"Oh my God..." Allison said, becoming very annoyed.

"Does Jessica CONTROL your life or something?" she asked me.

"Were you so obsessed with her that you would constantly LIE to your own wife?" she asked.

"I'm not obsessed with her!" I shouted, "I was afraid of her! Remember!"

"Great excuse," Allison told me, "afraid of being eaten... right? Jesus Christ, Ron, you really need to get a grip."

"Jessica is fucking crazy," I told her, for the millionth time, "now that she knows I told you, she's going to hurt me next time she sees me. I can promise that."

"So you didn't tell me she practically raped you, because you were worried she would get in trouble?"

"And I would be too!" I argued, "don't you see? I had to keep it quiet, because she was constantly threatening me. But then... when she continued to humiliate me, I had to come clean."

"Right," my wife said, unimpressed, "but you DIDN'T come clean. Because you left out several important facts. Or did you simply forget that a giant 16 year old girl had her way with you?"

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you, Allison," I said, "Jessica will kill me now that she knows what I've done. You have to believe me."

"I don't know about this, Ron," my wife said, unconvinced that my actions were justified.

"You lied to me."

"Allie, please..."

I was now literally on my knees, as I sat high up in her palm.

"You have to understand. I'm so small.." I began.

"Oh really? Are you? Thanks for telling me that," my wife asked sarcastically.

"I'm small.. and EVERYTHING is different! You're huge, Jessica's huge, Erica's huge. I'm so tiny, that I literally have no say in my actions. The only reason I'm still alive is because of you. And everyone around me is, quite literally, a giant. Everyone in the world can have complete control over me. Jessica is no different. She's huge. And to make matters worse... she hates me. And I have no fucking idea why, but she likes to torture me. Can you not see how this is a huge problem for me?"

Allie continued to listen to my sad, pathetic speech.

"You, Jessica, even Erica... you all have insurmountable power over me. Any of you could end my life at any moment. I'm scared all the time. You don't know what it's like to be this size."

My giantess wife looked as though she was going to change her mind.

"Jessica could make me disappear in a heart-beat. With one clench of her first, a stomping motion of her foot, one chomp of her enormous teeth. I couldn't make her hate me anymore than she already did... do you understand?"

Allie was considering my point-of-view now, I could tell by the look in her eye. She was always such a forgiving person, I thought.

"Ron, I can see your logic..." she admitted.

"I know how different the world must be for you now, and you were afraid of her. But I'm not convinced this was a good reason for you to lie to me. I'm your wife, Ron, you're supposed to share everything with me. And I would have understood. I even would have helped you through it."

"But, Al, please-"

"I don't really feel like talking to you right now," she interrupted.

Carrying me in her hands, she began to walk back over to the nightstand, where my tiny bed sat atop.

My giant wife suddenly opened the nightstand drawer, lowered my bed inside, and placed me down into the drawer with it.

"Hey, wait!" I yelled up at her, "don't leave me in here!"

Allison didn't even look down into the drawer as she closed it shut. I was engulfed in darkness with my tiny bed.

"Allison!" I shouted from inside the drawer, "open up! Please!"

She had locked me in the drawer for the night.

I heard the rustling of the blankets as she crawled into bed, then the lamp switch, then silence.

Why had I decided to piss off a woman who was over 60 times the size of me? And worse, a giant woman who happened to be my wife.

I had messed up big time.

She had the upper hand now, I thought. She caught me in a lie, and could now do to me whatever she wanted as punishment.


	21. Her Dark Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be long, but I think it's the most effective chapter. True humiliation, enslavement, embarrassment, is experienced by our tiny narrator.

How could Allie be like this? Is this who she's really become?

The next morning, I awoke in the darkness of the giant drawer.

Besides my tiny bed, an old watch, and a few of my old condoms (which were now in packages twice the size of me), there wasn't much inside my prison cell.

There was a bit of light shining through the edge of the opening, but not enough to fill the nightstand drawer. I was trapped and alone in the dark.

"Allie!" I called out.

No answer.

"Please.. let me out!" I pleaded.

I looked at the watch next to my tiny bed.

10:02 in the am. Allie had already gone to work.

Had she left me no food? I asked myself.

This act of her locking me in the drawer suddenly became even more cruel.

I was hungry, I hadn't showered, and I had nothing to do.

How could she do this to me? I asked myself.

Suddenly, I recalled a particular night we were in bed together, in the midst of my shrinking.

I was three feet tall and we had just finished a night of amazing sex. I remembered she said something along the lines of how I need to trust her with her decisions, and that she knew what I really wanted... even when I didn't know it.

Something along those lines.

But we just had sex! That was no time to bring up something like that. I agreed to allow her to make decisions for us, but I didn't expect it to escalate to anything like this.

I suddenly recalled how Allie gradually began making decisions without me, and even when I protested. Like when I begged her not to tell Erica about Jessica's behaviour, she went ahead and did it anyway. She was slowly beginning to defy me.

Now, I thought, I was significantly small, I had pissed her off, and my giant wife was now fully exercising her ability to control me.

I became increasingly frustrated as I continued to think about it.

I can't believe Al would treat me like this! I thought.

Allison was taking this way too far, I told myself, as I sat alone in the dark.

When she gets home, I thought, she's going to hear it from me.

I wasn't going to sob like a pathetic little man, I assured myself, I was going to stand up to her.

I passed the time by laying in my bed, and attempting to fall asleep again.

I couldn't.

I'm embarrassed to admit... that I even read what was written on one of the gigantic condom wrapper in it's entirety.

Anything to pass the time, I thought, and keep from getting angry.

But hunger was setting in, and I needed a shower. I forgot to ask her to clean me after... being down her pants all day yesterday.

If she wanted to piss me off by doing this, I thought, then she had succeeded.

I checked the giant watch for the 500th time during my long day inside the drawer.

5:16 in the pm. She would be home soon.

Not long after, I heard her enter the front door.

I got myself ready to confront her.

I have every right to be mad at her, I reminded myself.

Leaving me alone and hungry in a dark drawer? What kind of wife does that when I relied on her for my survival? I asked myself.

She was coming up the stairs now.

I got ready.

I heard her footsteps carrying her across the bedroom, and stop in front of the nightstand, where I was trapped.

"Open up, Allison!" I shouted as loud as I could.

The drawer slid open, the light shined in, and my wife was staring at me from above.

She still had the same disappointed look on her face from last night.

I waited for her to speak.

When she didn't, I decided to go off on her.

"What the fuck are you thinking?!" I yelled at her from inside the drawer.

"Leaving me trapped in here while your away?!" I asked, "no food, nothing at all?"

She continued to stare down at me silently. This made me more angry.

"Do you know what it's like to be in here all fucking day?!" I asked her furiously.

"Well..." my giant wife finally said.

She paused, and I anxiously waited for her to respond to all this.

"Yes?!" I asked, demanding for her to explain herself, or apologize, or... something. Anything!

"Sorry," she said, "it looks like you aren't ready to come out yet."

What the fuck? I asked myself.

She began to close the drawer again.

"Woah, no," I managed to say, as she continued to slide the drawer closed.

"Don't you fucking leave me in here again, Allison!" I shouted out, as the drawer slammed shut, leaving me in the dark once again.

"Open this fucking thing!" I shouted from inside, "now!"

I listened for her response, but by the sounds of her footsteps in the hall, she had already left.

Words cannot describe my utter frustration at this moment. I was completely livid.

She left me in here... again, I told myself in utter misery.

I'll spare the embarrassing details, but in short, I lost it.

I screamed louder than I ever had in my life, trying to get her to hear me.

She either couldn't or refused to. Probably the latter.

I can't believe her, I told myself.

I sat in the dark and sobbed.

This was absolutely fucking crazy, I thought to myself.

After a few hours more of my incarceration, I was still sobbing on the floor.

Then, suddenly, her footsteps. She was coming back.

I hadn't anticipated her again.

The draw shot open, and I was staring up into her eyes again.

I was still very distraught, and I no longer had the energy or anger to yell at her..

"Don't leave me in here again," I told her, "please."

"Hmm... we'll see," she told me.

"Allie," I said softly up to her, "I'm so hungry."

"Oh?" was all she said.

"And, what do you plan to do about that?" she asked me.

I was now upset, and confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked, not sure how to react.

"What are you gonna do about being hungry?" she asked down to me.

"Well..." I thought, and said, "I obviously.. can't do anything!"

"Hmmm, you're right," she said with a sarcastic tone, "looks like you're shit out luck then, huh?"

I suddenly felt incredibly pathetic as I sat alone, miniature, inside a tiny drawer.

"Allie, please stop acting like this," I begged her, "you know that I need you."

"You need me? Are you sure?" she asked me derisively.

She was being incredibly cruel. I had never seen her like this in my life.

"Yes!" I yelled to her.

She then held up a small plum and a cracker in her left hand, and hovered it over the drawer for me to see.

They looked small in her hand, but were massive to me.

"So.. you want me to feed you?" she asked, holding the food over me.

"Yes!" I shouted up to her, "for the love of God, yes!"

"Tell me how much you need me to feed you," she told me.

What the fuck was her problem? I asked myself. She was my wife for fuck's sake.

But I was so hungry, and wanted to get this all over with, because she clearly wanted me to cooperate.

"Allie, you know this! I desperately need you to feed me! I'll fucking die if you stopped looking after me!" I yelled up to her.

She smiled, and lowered the cracker and plum into my drawer with her gigantic hand.

"Good little man," she deemed me, in order to mock my small predicament.

I rushed over towards the plum, tore into it, began grabbing handfuls of it, and shoved them in my mouth.

She had starved me.

"Boy," she said, "you were hungry, weren't you, little guy?"

The fruit seemed to restore some of my energy, and I began to assess my situation.

My wife was basically treating me like a small pet, and I didn't like it.

She was embarrassing me, just like Jessica would, just to prove a stupid point.

The anger found me again, and I snapped back at her.

"Stop calling me a "little guy"," I told my giant wife up above the drawer, "and quit this bullshit."

I was livid again.

"I'm your fucking husband, Allie!" I shouted up to her, "and you care about me at all, you'll let me out of here!"

She was still smiling down at me.

"Looks like you've got what you wanted," she told me, "so I'll leave you alone."

Oh God, no, I thought.

She began to close the drawer again.

My mood did a complete shift at the sight of her locking me in again.

"Wait!" I shouted out,

"Allie, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!"

I started to sound pathetic, but I didn't care. I wanted her to stop this.

"Please let me out! I'm sorry! I'll never lie again!"

She was walking downstairs again, and once again left me alone in the dark.

How could she do this? I asked myself.

I had food, but I didn't care. I wanted her to stop.

I had to slow down, and think of a way to make her stop what she was doing to me.

Allie left me in my drawer overnight once again.

I was finally able to withstand it, now that I had food, but other problems arose.

In the middle of the night, I had to relieve myself on the floor of the drawer.

Yes, I pissed on the wood.

What choice did I have? I asked myself. She's made me into a prisoner.

The next morning came, and I was awake before her.

I heard the bed sheets rustling, and I knew she was getting up to go to work.

As I heard her get up off the bed, I called out to her.

"Allie!"

No use, she had went to the bathroom.

I stood in the darkness of my prison for about 20 minutes, and in that time I heard her get ready for her day.

Finally, I heard the door open, and she was about to walk out of the bedroom.

"Allison!" I yelled as loud as I could.

Her footsteps approached. She decided to hear my pleas.

The drawer opened, and she stared down at me again.

She had all her make-up on, her shirt was ironed, her hair was done up. She looked amazing. I probably looked like utter shit.

"Allie, please just let me out," I started, "I'm sorry, okay? Really, I am. I'm sorry I lied."

"Why do you want out, Ron?" she asked, completely ignoring my apology.

"Allie..." I said, in a tone that begged her to forgive me, "I said I was sorry."

"Sure," she said, "but why do you want out so bad?"

I thought about her question. I didn't know how to answer.

"Because I need you to look after me... okay?" I said, "you made your point. I shouldn't have lied, because I know how much you sacrifice to look after me. And I'm sorry, okay? You know that I need you."

"You need me to what?" my giant wife asked.

Okay, I thought, now she was just being fucking ridiculous.

"Everything!" I shouted up to her from below, "I need to be with you, I need to be fed, I need to be cleaned!"

"Cleaned? You want like... a little shower?" she asked me, not sure if she was going to finally let me out.

"Yes, please! Anything!" I confirmed, "just let me out. I haven't showered in forever!"

"Ask me nicely, then," she told me.

I can't believe how she was treating me. Whatever, I thought, I'd do what she wanted.

"Can you please... clean me?" I asked my giant wife.

"Oh, of course," she said, as she reached her hand down into the drawer, and grabbed me up.

I can't believe it, I thought, she was going to let me out!

As she carried me across the bedroom towards the bathroom, she brought my tiny body up to her large nose, and smelled me.

"Wow, good thing I let you out," my wife said, insultingly, "you smell, little man."

There she goes again with the "little man" talk again, I thought to myself. No matter, I was finally free from the drawer.

Still, I thought, even though she's shown me mercy, something still wasn't right about Allison. She was still acting very condescending. Like she truly hadn't forgiven me.

She carried me into the bathroom, and lowered me into the sink, underneath the tap.

She turned the faucet, and allowed the warm water to wash over me in her hand.

The water covered me and my tiny boxers, as my giantess wife lathered her large fingers in soap, and rubbed my body with her soapy tips.

"Thank you, Allie," I said up at her, as she held me under the steady stream of the water falling down upon my tiny body.

"I really am sorry," I said, as she continued to wash me.

She then rinsed me, turned off the tap, and held me up to the her face with a smile.

"All better now?" she asked, like I was a little child.

Maybe this was her way of being.. playful, I thought.

I nodded yes.

She then carried me back over to our bed, cupping me in both her hands in front of her.

"Ready to go back in?" she asked suddenly.

"Wha- what do you mean?" I asked her, with a very worried look on my face.

"Well, you got what you wanted..." she told me, "time to go back in your drawer."

She began to lower me back into the nightstand drawer.

"Allie, no!" I screamed, as she set me back inside the dreaded drawer, next to my tiny bed.

"I thought you were gonna let me out!" I yelled up to her, devastated by what was happening.

"No, I don't think so..." she said casually, after shaking her head.

"Allison, please!" I begged, "I'm your husband!"

"Oh! Looks like you left your old condoms in here," she realized, completely ignoring me.

Her hand reached passed my tiny body, grabbed the condom wrappers inside my drawer, and took them out.

"Well, you won't be needing these anymore, huh?" she asked me teasingly.

"Al," I began to beg again, "please don't leave me. Not again!"

She held up the packages of condoms, and brought them over to her purse on the bed.

"Since you can't use these, maybe I'll give them to someone that might want them," she told me, lowering the condoms into her bag.

"I bet you're friend Glenn could use them..."

"What?" I asked, completely shocked by her comment, as she walked back over the drawer.

"You know, I haven't seen Glenn in a while... maybe I'll see what he's doing today after work," she said.

I was speechless. I couldn't believe this.

"Allie... please... just stop. You're fucking killing me like this."

"Might be home late tonight. I hope your plum and cracker are still fresh," was the last thing she said, and she slowly began sliding the drawer closed on me.

"Allison- please!"

The drawer slammed shut, leaving me in complete darkness once again.

It had been the longest day of my life as I sat in my nightstand prison.

I was so humiliated, confused, shocked, miserable, angry.

I had no idea how to deal with this. I was now completely convinced that my wife was psychotic. Possibly more than Jessica.

Allie was cruel, heartless. Locking me in a drawer? Threatening to have sex with my ex-best friend Glenn? This was fucking psychological torture! No man should be subjected to this, I thought to myself.

I was her little slave now, I told myself.

But for what? For lying to her just one time? How could she take it so badly? What kind of person lets a little lie change their entire personality?

I felt like killing myself that day. Though, I had no way of doing it, if I wanted to.

But I decided to stay strong. Maybe we can fix this, I thought.

I waited and waited until, finally, she walked back in the front door.

It was 6 pm. Had she gone out with Glenn like she said?

I had to work this out, I told myself, and readied myself for her to open up my drawer.

Her footsteps told me she was now upstairs in the bedroom.

"Allie!" I shouted.

The rustling of covers, and silence. She was lying on our bed.

"Open up, please!" I yelled at the top of my tiny lungs.

"Maybe later.." I heard her tell me through the drawer.

"Allie, for the love of God, open this!" I shouted again.

I heard her get up. She ripped open the drawer.

"What now?" she demanded.

"Can we PLEASE talk?" I begged.

"Can't," was all she replied with, "I have company over."

"What?" I asked in confusion, "who's here?"

I then heard the switching on of the TV downstairs, and the opening of a cold beer.

"Glenn," Allie replied, nonchalantly, "I invited him over."

"Allison..." I said, scared, "what are you doing?"

"Well," she began, "since you can't fuck me like you used to, because of your... you know... size, I was hoping you wouldn't mind."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"You can't be serious," I told the giant woman.

"Oh, it won't be much. Just a blowjob, maybe a quick fuck..."

"Allison, please think about what you're doing," I begged her.

"You know, you guys used to be such good friends. Did you ever see him naked? Does he have a big cock?" she asked me, with a smile.

I was shocked. I couldn't speak, I couldn't move. Allison was truly heartless.

"Why?" was all I managed to utter.

"Well, who better than Glenn? He's always obsessed over me since you left on your most recent 'business trip', " she told me.

"Maybe I'll finally oblige him..."

"This is too far, Allie," I told her, "way too far."

"You know, I better get downstairs," she told me,

"Glenn looked super horny when he came over... he's probably waiting for me."

I continued to stare up at her in utter disbelief.

"Sorry if things get loud..." she said, as she shut the drawer on me yet again.

I heard her walking out of the bedroom.

"Allison!" I yelled, "please!"

She was already back downstairs when I finished screaming for her.

She was now with him.

She couldn't do this, I told myself. Nope, there's no fucking way.

Then again, I never expected her to treat me like this at all. Her locking me in a drawer, treating me like complete shit... was so unlike her. Maybe she would fuck him after all...

I heard the music from the TV increase in volume downstairs, until it was blaring throughout the house.

Oh God, I thought.

Was this to drown out their noises?

Would she really fuck Glenn?

I was ready to completely break down.

Two hours after Allie left me alone, to be with Glenn downstairs, the volume of the TV decreased, and I heard footsteps up the stairs.

Had she done it? I wondered miserably.

My giant open the drawer to me once again. A big smile was on her face.

"Allison, please," I pleaded, "can we please talk?"

"I've heard enough from you, actually," my wife said, as she reached into the drawer.

Her long fingers wrapped around my tiny body, and she yanked me up out of my prison.

She held me up to her enormous face.

"You know, ever since you shrank, you've been nothing but a fucking nuisance, you know that?" she told me.

"Allison..." my tiny voice uttered, as I was grasped in her massive hand, "what's made you like this?"

"You know, I could kill you right now," Allie ponder, "and nothing would change."

I couldn't understand why she thought I deserved this.

"You can't do anything the way you are, why should I keep you around? All you do is waste my fucking time," she told me.

She then began to lower me to the floor.

"Allie, what are you doing!" I yelled up at her, before she set me down on the floor.

I turned around and looked up at the towering woman.

I hadn't stared up from the floor to her like this in forever. As she looked down at me, her heard several stories above, it was a harsh reminder of how insignificant I really was.

"I should just end this, and crush you into the floor right now," she told me.

She raised her bare foot from the floor beside me, and dangled it above me.

"Allie, you can't do this!" I yelled up to her, "please!"

But her foot was already slowly coming down on me.

"Please, I love you!" I screamed, as the ball of her gargantuan foot lowered onto my tiny head.

I pointlessly reached my arms up, and attempted to prevent the foot from advancing downwards.

The ball of her foot continued to descend, and forced me on my knees as the weight was unbearable.

Then I fell to the floor, and she slowly continued to lower her foot on my tiny body.

My head peered up at her from underneath her toes as I attempted to backwards crawl along the floor.

I saw her face so far above, she was smiling maliciously.

Her foot was now completely bearing down on and covering my body, which was in the spread-out position.

One further step, I thought, and my body would explode under the great weight of my giant wife.

Then, the weight of her foot began to increase, and I felt pressure on my ribcage.

I screamed in utter horror, and in that moment, I believe my tiny voice reached the volume of a normal sized man's screams.

She was truly about to crush me.

Everything began to go dark, and the image of my titanic wife smiling down at me faded away.

In that moment of extreme fear, with my wife's giant bare foot holding me down, I somehow lost consciousness. Allison's subtle laughter echoed through my head as it all went black.


	22. Glenn pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Allison's torturous game continues. Will it be too much for Ron to bear?

I opened my eyes. Was I dead? Had she crushed me?

When I regained visual focus, my giant wife's face became clearer.

I could feel the soft floor on which I was lying on my back, it was Allison's palms. She was holding me up to her face as I composed myself.

Then, I could smell her warm, sweet breath on me.

She was still smiling down at me, though I was now so very close to her monstrous mouth.

Had she chosen to eat me?

When my memory of what occurred before my black-out came back to me, I began to panic and yelled up to my wife's enormous face in front of me.

"Please don't!" I yelled up the monstrous, yet beautiful face of Allison, "I love you, Allison!"

"Calm down, Ron," my wife said to me, "you're alright."

"Please don't kill me," I whimpered to her, trembling in her hands.

"Wow," she said to me, "I didn't expect this reaction."

I continued to shake in fear while I was cupped in her large hands.

"Re- reaction?" I stuttered.

"You fainted on the floor," she informed me, "while my foot was over you."

"I thought you..." I struggled to make sense of this, "you didn't crush me?"

"Does it look like I did?" she asked, glancing over my tiny body.

I examined myself, my ribcage. I was fine.

"I just rested my foot on you," she told me, "no real pressure. You're fine."

I began examining my torso, checking to see that I had no broken bones.

"Relax, Ron," she said, "you're okay. I made sure I didn't hurt you."

The horror faded from me, and confusion set in. Now I wanted an explanation.

"You're not going to kill me?" I asked the enormous, pretty face above me.

"No!" she assured me, "though, I'm glad I was... convincing."

This was all an act?

"You were TRYING to scare the living shit out of me?" I demanded.

"Yes," the giantess said, "did it work?"

She laughed. Of course it worked.

"What the hell is wrong with you Allie!" I yelled up to her.

"I thought my life was over! I thought you didn't love me! I thought... I was going to die!"

I was completely furious at my giant wife.

"What do you think?" she asked me, expecting some kind of critical feedback.

"You thought I completely hated you, didn't you?"

"Yes! In fact, I thought you went fucking insane," I told her.

"Actually, I still might think you're insane..." I said, "what the fuck made you think it was okay to do this?"

"I'll tell you," she told me, "just please calm down. You're fine. I'm fine. Everything's fine, okay?"

"Okay," I said, taking some deep breaths.

"Now, please," I pleaded, "explain why you thought this was a good idea, and I'll explain why it wasn't."

I was angry. My wife looked anxious to tell me.

"Let's see," she began.

I was still trying to calm myself, and was now dying to hear a reason for this.

"As you know," she started, "I had an interesting conversation with Erica. About how Jessica teased you relentlessly..."

"I'm aware," I said coldly, "what does this have to do with anything?"

"Well," the giantess went on, "Erica also told me something Jessica said. About how she thought you thought that being humiliated was... fun."

"Keeping me in the drawer... fucking with my head for days... it was all for fun?" I asked, bewildered completely.

"Well," she waited, "yes."

"Allie, that was not fun," I assured her, "it was borderline torture."

"Just listen," she told me.

"You see, I guess Erica had an EXTENSIVE talk about what Jess had done to you, and told me how she mocked you for.. enjoying her belittling you."

I continued to lie in her giant palms, waiting for more of her story. Because so far, this was not justifiable in the least.

"Then I began to think back to us being intimate," Allison continued, "you always... liked it when I was assertive to you. When I would demand sex, carry you around, stuff you in my panties. Sometimes, Ron, you seem to like being bossed around."

She gaged my reaction to her assumption.

"Allison," I said, "how could you possibly think anything Jessica said or thought could be accurate? Having fun with my wife is one thing, but being DELIBERATELY humiliated? How could you think I would like that?"

"I took a risk," she said, "I'll admit that."

"That's one way of putting it," I said.

"But, Ron," she began, "my intentions were good. I just wanted us to have a little fun. I have to admit, keeping you guessing felt kind of... hot. Like you were my little slave."

She giggled down at me.

"I knew it made you feel bad," she told me, "but I couldn't help but think that what Jessica said had some truth to it."

Allison seemed genuinely convinced I would enjoy an experience like this. Though she may have been wrong, her heart was in the right place.

"Please be honest, Ron," she asked me, "can you honestly tell me you didn't have any fun in the slightest?"

I thought about the pain she put me through, the worthlessness I felt, the hopelessness. My own wife made me feel like complete shit. Like I was a true burden. Just a drag in her life.

Allison had convinced me I didn't deserve her. She convinced me I was better off dead. Like I was garbage.

"I can tell you that," I told her, "this wasn't the slightest bit enjoyable. It was fucked, Allison, and I can't believe you tortured me for so long."

She looked disappointed.

"Ron," she said, "don't do this to me. Please, tell me the truth. Did you like it? In any way at all?"

I thought hard about this, and all I could think was what she put me through.

"If you truly hated every second of it," she said, "then... I'm sorry. I'll never do it again."

She looked so sad all of the sudden.

True, I felt terrible when she kept me in the drawer, but there was something here. In it's own sick and twisted way, it was kind of exciting.

"I don't know," I admitted to her.

Her face lit up a little again.

"It's complicated," I told her.

"So you like what I did?" she asked with a slight smile.

"I appreciate your.. um... enthusiasm to help light a new spark in our life," I told her, and I meant it.

"But I still don't know how to feel about this," I said, then paused to think about it.

"Is there... a chance you like it?" she asked me suddenly.

"Maybe, I don't know," I told her, and I truly didn't know.

This whole idea, was something I had never thought about, let alone come to terms with. It was a feeling inside me that never awakened, or developed, or came to fruition. I genuinely didn't know if I liked being enslaved, humiliated, embarrassed.

"Please, think about it," my wife told me,

"because, honestly, I loved what I did to you."

"You did?" I asked.

"It was so much fun, Ron," she admitted, "I think I like being... powerful, depended on, admired. Like I'm a goddess."

Though I wasn't sure about my role, Allison's part was fascinating to me.

"At least you definitely had fun," I said up to her enormous, pretty face.

"I think there's potential here, Ron," my wife told me insightfully.

"Allie, whether I like it or not, I'm your husband," I told her, "I can't be your... slave. It doesn't work."

"Maybe we can find a way so you're... both?" she suggested.

A look of reluctance came over me. But I knew I had my old Allison back, and I knew she would respect my decision.

Could this be a good opportunity for more excitement in our lives? I wondered.

"Ron, please just think about it," she told me.

"because I love you... so much... but I also love the way this made me feel," she said.

"Maybe we can balance them out," she suggested.

"This was very... intense, Al," I told her, though she already knew it.

"I will have to take some time and find out if it's something I would want," I told her.

She nodded, and understood.

A slave... a husband... could this work? I wondered.

Then suddenly, footsteps were heard downstairs.

"Who's there?" I asked my giant wife, as I looked down the hall from our upstairs bedroom.

"Glenn," my wife told me.

"You ACTUALLY invited him over!" I asked in awe.

"Yes," she said, "I wanted to make this real."

I couldn't believe this! She was truly bold, I thought to myself.

I wasn't mad, because I couldn't help but admire her initiative. To do all this for me? I was grateful for her. Though she went out on a limb, I couldn't help but admire her consideration for me.

"Woah," I began, "you really wanted to make my torture authentic, huh? I asked her.

She giggled at me.

"Yes," she said.

"Well, the thought of you with Glenn... did drive me nearly insane..." I admitted.

My wife laughed.

"I have an idea, Ron," she told me.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"I know how we can put this to the test," she said.

"Put what to the test?" I asked up at her, "to test if I... LIKE being humiliated?"

"You were right when you said it's complicated, Ron," Allie told me, speaking into her cupped hands, "so I think this entails a lot more than just humiliation."

"Wha- what do you mean?" I asked.

"I think jealously can play a part, here," she told me.

Allison started getting a devilish look in her eye, the same one she had when she looked down at me from outside the drawer.

"Let's invite Glenn up here," she suggested.

"What!" I yelled up at her, "why!"

"You'll see," she said, before closing her hands around me, and carrying me over to her purse.

"Allie, wait!" I yelled, as she lowered me into her bag, and set me down next to her wallet and phone.

"Let's talk about this before-!" I called out.

But it was too late. Allison zipped up her purse, but left a small hole that I could peep through. Then, she walked to the bedroom door, and called out to Glenn.

I called her name out several times, hoping for her to cancel what she had planned. I didn't even know what she had in store.

I could hear Glenn ascending the stairs.

Was she really going to fuck him in front of me? I asked myself.

Because this would NOT be okay with me, I thought, there's no possible way I could forgive her.

She had her fun already, I thought to myself, can't she see that I'm still not at all comfortable with her behavior?

This was all part of it, I realized, she was going to see if I enjoyed her as the dominant one. And the first step of this plan was to commence it without my wishes.

Allie walked back over to her purse, and picked it up. With me inside, she placed it on the nightstand, where I had a clear view of the bed.

"Allison!" I called out.

She bent over, lowering herself to the front of my peephole.

"Quiet now," she whispered, "wouldn't want Glenn to learn about your size."

She was right. After all, I still wanted to keep this a secret.

I undoubtedly had a worried look on my face, as I kept quiet.

She smiled into the purse.

"Watch this," she whispered, just as Glenn entered the room.

I glanced to him, he looked as confident as ever.

Glenn and I used to be good friends, and we even worked together for a while.

But after some years, his shallow behavior deterred me from wanting to be friends with him. After years of shady behavior, he lost my trust. And worse, he always seemed to lust after Allison.

After I shrunk, and Allie told everyone I had been on constant business trips, Glenn made regular visits to our home. His reasons for this were easy for me to figure out; he wanted Allie. I then knew he was a total asshole.

After that, I was completely convinced I had made the right decision by terminating our friendship. But still, even though I trusted Allie so much, it still boiled my blood that he went after her in my "absence".

Long story short, Glenn was a scumbag, and I hope Allison knew what she was doing.

At this moment, Glenn was standing in the door way.

He was always a muscular guy, had brown hair, and was currently wearing a T-shirt and jeans. There was one of the beers from our kitchen in his hand.

"What are we doing here?" he asked my wife.

Allison sat down on our bed, and continued to stare at Glenn.

"Come over here and I'll tell you," my wife told him.

She was serious, I thought to myself. She was really going to see this through.

Glenn took a large swig of his beer, emptying the bottle completely, and set it down on the TV stand next to the door.

He walked slowly towards the bed.

"You know," he said slyly, "I don't know if Ron would like it if he knew I was here."

My wife giggled.

"He can't tell me what to do," she said.

It's true, I couldn't. Not at this height.

Glenn laughed at her comment, as he continued making his way to our bed.

"Did you know the only reason I was friends with him," Glenn began to ask, "was so I could get closer to you?"

Allie continued to stare, and smile, at the advancing muscular man.

She knew I was watching, I reminded myself, and I was now fully aware she intended on torturing me. She was doing a great job.

"You did, eh?" she asked coyly.

"Well, it worked, didn't it?" Glenn asked.

He sat down on the bed next to her, and put his arm around my wife.

My blood was boiling.

"Yes, it did," she whispered to him.

I felt like screaming out to both of them.

Glenn raised his hand up to my wife's chin, and held it gently.

He started into her eyes, and urged my wife's lips towards his.

Sitting on the bed, the two of them began kissing.

If this goes much farther, I will put a stop to it, I told myself.

Allison reached up, and caressed the man's cheek. Then he set his hand on her hip.

Their kissing gradually turned to making out, as the two started to caress each other passionately.

Their eyes were closed, and so Allison made no effort to stare over in my direction. She looked as though she was really enjoying it.

But was she enjoying it because of Glenn, or the thought of making me insanely jealous and frustrated over what she was doing to him?

Still, I thought, my wife was an incredibly sexy woman. To see her fool around with another man, I couldn't help but get excited.

Was this it? I asked myself. Just like that? Was my wife right about me? Did I enjoy this?

The thought that I could do nothing to stop them made the feeling all the more intense. I was helpless, and my wife was free to do whatever she wanted with this man.

After they made out for about a minute, Glenn embraced her, and pulled her petite body closer to his.

I watched from inside the purse as things got hot and heavy between them.

Then, a true test of my endurance, Allie's hand slowly made it's way over to Glenn, and found his crotch.

Through the material of his jeans, my wife began to stroke him thoroughly. I could tell by the outline of his jeans that Glenn had a massive erection, and it was much larger than mine (when I was normal-size, that is).

When my wife's hand found Glenn's pulsating dick, she uttered a short burst of excitement.

They continued to kiss while caressing each other, getting more and more intense with each passing minute.

After a few long seconds of stroking Glenn's cock through his pants, Allie went for his zipper, and undid his pants.

This is it, I told myself.

My wife was going to fuck this guy in front of me, and I couldn't do a thing to stop her.


	23. Glenn pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing...

I was watching my wife fool around with my ex-best friend, as I was sitting inside my wife's purse on the nightstand, next to the bed.

They had been going at it for a few minutes now, and each passing moment made me more furious.

And yet, this was my wife's plan. She wanted to frustrate me. She wanted me to feel worthless. And jealous.

How had she and I's sex life become so complicated so quickly?

Because in my frustration, Allie's behaviour was intensely attractive to me. Her assertiveness is one of her characteristics that made me love her. But forcing me watch her fool around with another guy, may prove to be too much for me.

As Glenn and my wife made out on my bed, I contemplated calling out to them to put a stop to it.

But this meant alerting Glenn of my size (he, as well as the rest of our friends and family, believed I was on a business trip).

What makes this a problem, is the fact that the substances that caused me to shrink are illegal in our state, and if the law enforcement were to learn of my misdeeds, I would most certainly be charged and possibly imprisoned for my actions.

I never understood why the illegal substance (Benylzene) was so frowned upon in our part of the country. It was a drug that was supposed to enhance my metabolism, and increase my wellness. Didn't seem to cause much harm. Some say it increased your life span significantly as well.

I guess this made Benylzene a sort of ultra, all purpose, enhancement drug, but more controversial than anything like steroids. The government still fully didn't understand the drug, and so they outlawed it. I took a big risk when I bought the Benylzene supplements online, let alone consume them.

I noticed a change in my energy level and mood only a few days after taking the Benylzene supplements.

But this was short lived, as I came into contact with a malfunctioning radiation machine at our hospital not long after taking the drug. A surge of energy rippled through my body that day.

To the shock of me and those I revealed my secret to, my body began to shrink. It was as though the radiation reversed the effects of Benylzene, making me smaller and weaker, deteriorating my bones, muscles, skin, everything.

I wanted to come forward to the police, so I could make my condition known to the world, in hopes of finding a cure. But after Dr. Reiagos provided me a (sort of) solution, and ceased my shrinking, my wife and I decided not to go to the police, because of the potential trouble I could get in.

Informing the police was always in the back of my head, wondering if my jail time would be worth the potential to find a cure. Fortunately, Dr. Reiagos appreciated my secret, and kept his research quiet. But still, what I wanted was a cure. I wanted to be big again. And Dr. Reiagos, as talented as he may be, was having no luck in finding a solution to my small height.

Then, as I watched my wife make out with my former best friend, the thought of making my condition public went through my head.

I should just yell out, I told myself. Glenn would find out the truth. He would probably tell everyone. Then the police would catch wind of it, and haul my small ass to the precinct for questioning... after the cops got over the shock of seeing my... extremely small size.

Allie loved torturing me, but this was something I only fully realized now.

But the hints in our relationship were always there. Allison was independent, strong, sexy, confident. She loved caring for me, but she loved being the dominant one from time to time. This would be especially evident in the bedroom.

Then when I shrank, things only intensified. I could tell she found a certain satisfaction in her taking care of me, and having a say in everything I do. And this was never a secret, she always told me she loved me at this size.

She began making decisions for me, taking liberties. I didn't say anything against these things because, as her husband, I loved seeing her happy.

Sometimes when Allie was... excited... she would take things to far. She loved being in charge. This was evident when she began stuffing 3-inch-tall me in her panties everyday before work. She would play around, and joke that if I didn't pleasure her, she would find someone who would.

Though I knew in my heart she WAS kidding, she also used this to scare me a little.

Maybe, like Jessica, my wife liked the way I made her feel when I would back down from her, or cower in front of her, or be humiliated/embarrassed by her. Where all women like this? I wondered. Or was it just a huge coincidence that the women in my life were all like this?

Then, Allie heard that Jessica thought I liked being humiliated, and so, putting her theory to the test, Allison locked me in a drawer for days. Belittling me, berating me, taunting me, mocking me. I was like a slave to her. Though I was afraid (purely because I thought my wife didn't love me anymore), she got a major rush out of bossing me around.

Could I learn to accept this, just like I had for Allie's assertiveness? I wondered. The horror of not knowing her intentions may have made things especially devastating for me when I was in the drawer, I wondered. Maybe now that Allie has told me what she likes, maybe I could play a better role. Maybe if I was in on it, it could be a lot of fun, I thought.

My giantess wife, making me her slave, I thought to myself. Could this work?

Of course I didn't have time to ponder this, because before I knew it, my wife began making out with Glenn in order to make me jealous.

She referred to it as "putting me to the test", to see if I liked her having power over me.

And as I watched them fool around on the bed, I had trouble deciding how I felt.

As she shoved her tongue down my friends throat, I was furious. But she was so hot when she acted like this, I considered. Does this mean I like it?

A battle of anger and affection towards my wife took place inside me, as I watched trapped inside her purse.

And now, she was stroking his erection through his pants.

Should I make them stop, risk being found out, and possibly be sent to jail?

Maybe I should, I thought, and I could potentially find a cure for my height once it's been made public.

The possibilities swarmed my brain, preventing me from thinking rationally. I had a million thoughts at once, unable to make a decision.

Do I watch? Do I turn away? Do I scream out?

Then, as I watched the two caress each other passionately, Allie glanced over at the purse, where I was hidden.

Glenn continued kissing her neck.

She was trying to spot me, and then locked eyes with me. She had a devilish smile. Like a way of asking me, "how do you like this?"

I stared back at her as she glanced over in my direction. She was holding a stare at me through the purse, all the while with her hand on Glenn's zipper, able to pull his erect cock out at any moment.

She looked like she was about to reach for his underwear, and pull it out. But instead, she continued staring at me.

This was truly all for me, I realized.

Glenn stopped himself from continuing to kiss her neck, and spoke up in reaction to this.

"What you looking at?" he asked.

Allie's eyes glanced away from the purse, and locked eyes with Glenn once again.

"What?" she asked him, not having listened, as she was fixated on me.

Glenn paused, sighed, and asked her

"you're thinking about Ron, aren't you?"

She looked back over at me through the purse with a smile, then back at Glenn.

"Yes," she said, "...I'm sorry Glenn, I shouldn't do this."

I guess she had a limit after all, I thought to myself. But... would he just walk away?

Glenn sat back from her for a minute, appalled at what she had said.

"You gotta be fuckin' kiddin me," he told her.

"Glenn...I'm sorry but... this is just wrong," she elaborated, "you should go."

Glenn looked furious now.

"You call me over here, keep me downstairs forever, invite me into your bedroom, start kissing me, and now you just change your mind?" he demanded to know.

"Well," my wife said, while trying to think of a way to ease him out of this mood, "I... wasn't thinking. But I love Ron. I can't do this to him."

I was so happy. I knew Allie wouldn't go through with it, she just wanted to get a reaction out of me.

But as I've mentioned, Glenn is an unpredictable character, and I was afraid of how he would react to this.

But... she had teased him, I thought. In fact, she teased him in a major way. This would certainly be a blow to any man's ego. I don't think Allison thought this part of her plan through. I don't think she knew how bad Glenn could get. She might be in trouble, I thought. What's worse, I'd be unable to help her at my size.

Glenn stood up from the bed, and stared down at Allison.

"You... fucking slut," he said.

"Wha- what did you just call me?" my wife asked up to the angry man, shocked at his choice of words.

"You flirt with me, get me up here, just to take me for a fucking ride? Lead me on?"

The man was red in the face.

"Glenn!" my wife shouted, "calm down!"

"I will not fucking calm down!" the man shouted back to her.

I wished I was big again now more than ever. I wanted to spring up, and start decking Glenn in the face repeatedly. What a piece of shit, I thought to myself. If I could, I would beat him within an inch of his life.

But... I couldn't. I couldn't do a thing. All I could do was watch... just as Allison intended.

"I want you out of here," my wife told Glenn as she continued sitting on the bed.

"No," Glenn told her sternly.

"In fact, I think I'm gonna be here a while," he continued.

He was now unzipping his jeans on his own as he stood in front of my wife.

"You're gonna finish what you started, Al," the man told Allison.

A look of worry came over my wife's face, as Glenn began to slowly pull down the front of his pants.

"You can't just tease me like that, and just expect me to leave," he told her.

"I'm getting what I came here for," he stated.

I started to panic. I knew Glenn was a piece of shit, but I never figured him for a... rapist.

"Glenn.." my wife said, starting to cry, "don't you dare..."

"Or else what?" he asked her, "Ron ain't here. It's just you and me, babe."

He was advancing towards her on the bed again.

"And if you scream... let's just say your face won't be so pretty anymore when I'm done."

He held his hand out, and placed it around the back of her neck, as he sat back down on the bed.

Oh God, I thought. What do I do?

I glanced around inside Allie's purse. Her phone was here!

With more effort than my body could possibly supply, I thrust her flip-phone open.

The screen lit up, ready to make a call.

I called the house phone, to see if the phone ringing would deter this crazed lunatic.

"Glenn," Allie whispered, with his hands around her neck, "please don't..."

He was already forcing his tongue down her throat when the phone rang.

"Ignore that," the man told my wife, as he thrust his hand up her shirt.

Allison was struggling to break free, and was not having any luck.

"This is what you get," he whispered to her, as he pulled her in closer, "this is what you get for gettin' me goin' like this."

The phone continued to ring, but he just kept advancing on Allison. He now had both hands around her waist, and was attempting to pull her jeans down.

She was hitting him repeatedly, and kicked her legs furiously trying to get away.

But Glenn was a strong man, and Allison couldn't possibly put up a fight for long.

I was worried, but I had an idea.

The final ring of the phone, then the voicemail came up on Allie's phone. I decided to leave a message.

_**BEEP** _

_"Hey babe,"_ my tiny voice said into the phone receiver, _"it's me._ "

My voice was concealed within the purse, so Glenn was unable to hear what I was saying.

He could, however, hear my message play over the machine as I left it. He released Allison from his forceful embrace, perked himself up, and listened to my message being recorded on the machine.

 _"I wanted to surprise you, and decided to come home early,"_ my tiny voice continued to say to the car-sized cell phone.

_"I'm just driving down the street, and I'll be home in 5 minutes,"_

Just enough time for Glenn to get the fuck out of my house.

 _"Love you! See you soon!"_ I finished, then clicked the "end" button on the cell.

Glenn, having heard my message over the speaker, turned to Allison.

She was crying, and clearly distraught.

Glenn let go of Allie and got up from the bed, clearly contemplating what I would do once I got home, and seeing him with my wife.

He thought about his choices, and he knew he would be in trouble if he stayed.

If I was really coming home at all, I thought. Glenn has no idea I'm a miniature person hiding in a purse not four feet away from him.

Glenn turned back to Allie, who was still weeping on the bed.

"Don't you fuckin' tell Ron about this..." he threatened.

"Tell me you won't say a word!" he shouted to my crying wife.

"I won't, I won't!" she insisted.

Glenn turned, and walked quickly out of our bedroom.

He hurried down the stairs, and out the front door, clearly trying to avoid a confrontation with a would-be "normal-sized" me.

We heard the door slam behind him.

Allie sat crying on the bed, when I called out to her.

"Are you okay!" I shouted, so she could hear me from outside the purse.

She wiped her tears, and walked over to the nightstand.

She unzipped the purse, and lifted me out of it, cupping me in her large hands.

She already had tears streaming down her face, but the sight of me made it look like she was ready to start balling.

"Ron..." she said between heavy breaths, "I... I..."

She could finish her sentence, but I could tell by the look on her face, she was ready to apologize for taking things to far.

"It's okay, Al," I said up to her large, pretty face.

She smiled as she openly wept, and held me affectionately up in her hands.


	24. Back to Normal ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Ron and Allie try to sort out what has happened between them. Can things start to look up again?

After Glenn's hostile confrontation, and Allie had calmed down, she and I had a talk about what happened.

She had stopped crying, and was finally speaking again.

"Ron, I'm so sorry," she told me, although I had already told her it was okay.

"I got carried away," she admitted, "and I should have told you what I had on my mind."

"It's okay," I told her, as she had me cupped in her hands.

"No, it's not," she said, "I can't believe I actually invited that asshole over, just to try this all out."

"Well," I began, "you had a right to wonder if I liked being helpless, Allie."

She listened in.

"There is something about being small, and having you control me, that's somehow very fun," I admitted.

"Yeah... well... maybe," she said, clearly feeling very guilty.

"You were right about that, I'll give you that," I told her, "but inviting Glenn over was VERY stupid of you."

"You don't think I realize that, Ron!" she asked me, raising her voice.

"I know you realize that!" I told her, "but you can't just throw other people into this, no matter who they are. Glenn's a prick, and always has been. I should have made this clearer to you when you so often asked me why I didn't like him. For that, I'm sorry. But guys, like women, can take things very personally, and when they don't know how to properly handle these feelings, they do stupid things. Add in a little pent up anger, like Glenn did, and you have a dangerous situation on your hands."

"Yeah," Allie said, "I know this but... I still asked him over. I don't know what I was thinking."

"We just have to be careful," I told my giantess wife.

"I'm so glad you were able to stop him," she told me with a smile.

"You were so brave," said Allison.

"It was nothing," I told her.

"Well," said Allison, acting very different now, "though we both know now, I can get mean sometimes..."

"There's no denying that," I told her.

"You know for a while," I said, "you had me convinced you were more cruel than Jessica..."

My giant wife giggled at my comment as she dried some more tears away from her face.

She continued,

"There's a bad side to me," she admitted, "but I still wanna be nice to you."

My giant wife then gently rolled me into one of her palms, and reached the index finger of her other hand over to me.

"Maybe I can give you a little something for saving me..." she suggested, as she lightly pressed her large finger to the front of my tiny boxers.

My very small erection was protruding through my underwear, and her index finger had brushed the tip.

She smiled at the sight of me, and, using her index and thumb, pulled my tiny boxers off my legs.

As I lay naked in the palm of her hand, she licked her fingers, and began to stimulate me.

This unexpectedly became very similar to what Jessica had done to me, except this time, I gave my consent for Allison to pleasure me.

Her warm, wet fingertips felt amazing on my tiny manhood, as she stroked me quite thoroughly.

Unlike Jessica, Allison knew how I liked it. My giant wife first began slow, and gradually picked up speed. She would re-lubricate her fingers as needed, and continued to massage me.

Then, in the middle of it, my wife unexpectedly lifted me up closer to her face, and puckered her enormous lips.

With my manhood coated with her saliva, and very wet, Allison began gently blowing on my tiny body. The soft, warm breeze emitting from her mouth felt absolutely amazing on me. I closed my eyes and basked as she softly blew on me.

She giggled lightly at what she was doing to me, then continued to massage me with her fingertips.

"I think I wanna lick you," she then whispered down to me.

I nodded okay, as she brought me even closer to her mouth.

Her enormous tongue emerged from between her lips, and licked me across the legs and crotch. With one small passing of her tongue over my tiny body, she had coated me thoroughly with her warm saliva.

She let out a small burst of pleasure after she had given me her first small slurp, then continued to pass her giant tongue over my stiff manhood.

It felt even better than her fingertips, as her wet and relentless tongue played and danced with my tiny erection.

"Mmmm," she would say, "you taste good."

She continued to lick my lower region for an extremely fun 10 minutes before I gave her a warning.

"I'm gonna.." I told the enormous, licking face in front of me.

"On my tongue," she demanded.

I felt the urge to release come over me, and after another long lick from my giant wife, I released up onto her welcoming tongue.

She licked the fluid from my tiny erection, and brought my small loud into her mouth, tasting it.

There wasn't much there for her to swallow, but she did it anyway, and smiled down at me as she had done so.

It felt absolutely amazing, and when it was done I lay naked in her palm, enjoying the feeling.

Without saying a word, she carried me to the bathroom, and ran a shower.

My giant wife got naked, carried me into the shower with her, and washed us.

It was around 8pm, a little while after Glenn left, and Allison "thanked" me for saving her.

After Allison dried me and herself off from the shower, and supplied me with some tiny clean clothes, we returned to the bed.

"That was great, thanks," I said up to the enormous Allison.

"Well, to be fair," she replied, "it's very easy to stimulate you when you're so small and sensitive".

I smiled at her honestly.

"A little blowjob was the least I could do," she said.

"I'm wondering what we should do about this Glenn situation," I told her.

"But, he thinks you're home again," Allison told me.

"That's the problem, what will he do when he learns I'm not actually... home, in the way that he thinks I am?"

"You're right," my wife told me.

"Maybe we should tell the police," I suggested.

"Yes," my giant wife, agreed, holding me up in her hand, "I don't want that psycho anywhere near us."

I thought hard about what this might entail. Would the cops want to hear from me about this? I was in no shape to tell the police about Glenn, not at the size I was.

"Let's think about this for a sec," I suggested.

"Sure, I guess I'm still a bit upset," Allison informed me. She then had a thought,

"I wanna hear from Erica," my giant wife told me, "I haven't seen her for a while, and she always knows how to make me feel better."

"Of course," I said, "just.. don't give her any reason to call the cops on Glenn... not till we know how to deal with this."

"I know," she said, and I know she did, but I thought I would make sure.

"You gonna drive over there?" I asked.

"Yeah," she replied, "I just really need to see her. And maybe I can see how Jessica is being dealt with while I'm there."

"Alright, babe," I said, "could you bring me over to the bed before you go? I might call it early tonight."

"Okay," she said, carrying me over to the nightstand.

She pulled my tiny bed from out of the drawer, and placed it back next to our bedside lamp. She set me down next to the miniature bed.

"I'm glad you're not gonna keep me as your prisoner anymore," I said with a laugh, and crawling in under the small covers.

"Now you know not to get on my bad side," my wife told me, with a playful smile.

I smiled back. I liked knowing she had this darker side to her.

My giant wife got dressed as I laid in the dark.

Then she quietly went downstairs, got her keys, walked out the front door, and drove away in the direction of her sister's house.

Despite the recent events involving Glenn, I was content.

My biggest worry for the last couple days has been whether Allie still loved me or not. She had treated me like shit for so long, I began to wonder if I could salvage any of our marriage and put it back together at all.

But now that I knew that she and I were still okay, (in fact, we're better than ever) I was completely relieved.

Glenn might be a problem, I told myself, but we would handle it, and make absolute sure he wouldn't bother us again.

I was finally able to sleep easy that night, as I was the happiest I had been in a while.

A door slammed downstairs.

I awoke, sat up in my tiny bed, and looked over at the clock.

9:30 in the pm. Allie came home early, I thought.

There was shuffling of furniture and things downstairs, like she was looking for something.

Then, after a short period of silence, I heard her light footsteps coming up the stairs as I listened from my bed.

She entered the pitch dark room, and walked towards the bed.

I couldn't see her at all, and I was curious of her visit to her sister's house.

"What did Erica say?" I whispered towards her in the dark.

She paused, and there was silence.

"Allie?" I inquired.

The giant woman walked over to my nightstand, fumbled for the lamp switch, and turned on the light.

It was Jessica. The massive girl was standing directly above and in front of my tiny bed.

I immediately sat up in my tiny bed in horror.

"What are you-!" was all I managed to ask, completely overtaken by fear.

The towering teenage girl looked down at me from above, and her face lit up when she spotted me.

"Hey, tiny," she said.


	25. The Giant Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, old problems come back to haunt Ron.

"How cute," the enormous Jessica said, staring down at me from above the nightstand,

"Auntie Al got a little bed for you."

I began to sit up in my bed, thinking of what I should do next.

"And little blankets..."

Her massive, thin hand reached up from her side and pinched the covers of my miniature bed, and pulled them off, leaving me a little bit more exposed to her.

I had slept in my clothes, and I just hoped she wouldn't go further than the covers of my bed.

"Jessica!" I yelled up to her as she set aside my tiny blankets on the nightstand, after examining them.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I demanded to know.

"Were you sleeping?" she asked, ignoring my question.

"I was, actually," I told the girl.

"I bet you're sad you can't sleep with Aunite Al anymore," she guessed, already trying to get on my nerves.

"Shut the fuck up," I told her immediately, staring up at the giant girl.

"Why do you think you can just walk in to our house?" I demanded, "you're not even welcome here anymore!" I informed her.

"Oh," she said, insincerely, "why not?" she asked, leaning in a bit closer to the nightstand, and looming over me.

"Because of what you did to me!" I yelled up, "you fucking humiliated me, and made me lie to my wife!"

"That was your fault," the giant girl told me, "you shoulda told Auntie Al the whole story, not leaving stuff out. That was bad..."

"You threatened to hurt me if I told her ANYTHING," I reminded Jessica.

"I didn't say I'd hurt you," she told me, "I just said I'd eat you."

A large smile suddenly spread across her very pretty face.

"And right now, you look especially yummy..." she told me.

I instinctively began to back away from her, as I slowly carried myself up off the bed.

"How did you get inside...?" I wondered.

"When Auntie Al came over, I heard her say she left you at home. So I grabbed her keys when she wasn't looking, and walked over. Simple, huh?"

"Why'd you come here..?" I asked the giant brat.

"You'll see," she said coyly.

"You're gonna be in so much trouble for this," I warned her.

"Maybe I'll get grounded for a couple more days, oh well," she told me, "it's all worth it. I love seeing you all scared. It's fun."

She began to reach her large hand up towards me, as I continued to back away atop the nightstand.

"You know the further you take this," I began to warn her, "the farther you're driving our family apart."

"One measly hand job," she declared, "so what? I touched your little penis a few times, and you were so horny you came in my hand. Big deal. Your fault for getting turned on by that."

"You knew EXACTLY what you were doing!" I yelled up to her. I continued on,

"Don't pretend like your innocent, because I know you're not in the least," I told the giantess, "you knew exactly what you were doing. And you weren't going to stop until..."

I continued backing away from her, and she continued carrying her hand over to me with a smirk.

"You're in such denial," she said, "why can't you just accept that you like how I treat you?"

"Fuck that," I told her immediately, "Al's gonna realize you took her keys and came to our house, then they're gonna find you here."

"Maybe," the girl teased, "but she told mom she was sleepy, you never know. I think she might spend the night at our house."

My eyes widened with a combination of shock and fear.

Allie wasn't going to come home? I thought. Oh no...

"but even if she does find her keys missing, she'll still be a while," she warned me.

"Plenty of time for what I have planned for you..." she said.

"Please, Jess," I said, realizing threats were no longer an option, "don't do this again. You can't. It's wrong, on so many levels. Just please, leave me alone."

I took a step forward to her, showing her I truly meant to get to her good side, if she had one.

The giant girl set her hand down on the table, and listened.

"You win, okay? You're big, I'm small. You're strong, I'm weak," I told her how I truly felt,

"you have complete control over me, and there's nothing I can do to stop you. I'm scared every time I see you, okay? You win!"

I meant it. I wanted her to see how utterly pointless it was to torture me like she did.

"All you're doing, is kicking me when I'm down," I told her, "there's no point."

"You've tried this before," the girl told me, with an unimpressed look on her face.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, not knowing what she meant.

"You've tried making me feel bad for you, or try to suck-up to me, convince me I'm superior," she told me,

"it doesn't work."

I was taken aback by her coldness.

"I already know I'm superior to you, little man. You don't need to tell me how pathetic you are," she said with a laugh.

"But I mean it!" I insisted, "if you wanted so bad to humiliate me, you did it. I admit it. I'm a fucking coward, and you've got the upper end. You can't do any more damage than you already have. Please.."

I stepped closer to her, praying that she would change her outlook.

"just stop this. Please!" I begged.

"Cute speech, little one," Jessica told me,

"but it doesn't change a thing."

"But, listen-!" I managed to say, before she interrupted,

"in fact, I like hearing you talk about me. Makes me wanna torture you even more," she informed me with a laugh.

I began to back up a gain. There was no comprising her.

"So, tell me," she said, "what is it about me that scares you so much?"

I began to slowly make my way around the large lamp, hoping I could somehow evade her advances. She continued staring down at me, always making sure I was within her line of vision.

"Is it the fact that I can pretty much swallow you whole at anytime I want?" she asked, before a giving a quick chomp of her very white teeth, and smiling.

"Or maybe the fact that I could easily crush you into the floor with my foot ?" she asked.

"Ooh, know what would be really scary?" she asked, in an extremely teasing tone.

"if I just put you on a chair, and hovered my ass over you, knowing I could just sit on you at any second," she suggested.

"Does that scare you most?" she asked me menacingly.

"Jessica, listen to me..." I said, "don't joke about this any more. It's not funny. You're talking about... killing me."

I was surprised she needed me to tell her this. She was smart, and she should know the magnitude of what she was talking about.

"Killing you?" she asked, "you're hardly even a person. It shouldn't count as killing."

"I'm a person..." I reminded her, with some anger.

"No, you're more like a bug," she told me, "all you do is scurry around, waiting to get crushed at any moment. You're lucky Auntie Al looks after you."

Did she really see me like this? Or was it all part of her plan to drive me insane with anger?

Jessica didn't stop.

"You can't do anything for her, you can't have friends, you can't work..."

She was getting to me now.

"You don't sound like a person to me," she said, "a little pet, maybe. If you're lucky."

"Jessica..." I pleaded, "you can't kill me. It's the same as killing any normal sized human!"

"But they'll never find you're little corpse," she informed me, "you'll be all digested in my tummy by the time they realize you're gone."

She licked her lips with her enormous tongue, trying to salt my mental wounds.

"Allie would know it was you," I told her, "I told her all about how fucked you are."

"She knows I'm mean to you," the giant teenage girl told me, "but she would never think I killed you."

This isn't true, I told myself. It can't be.

"Maybe if you suddenly 'disappeared', she would suspect me, for a little while," Jessica suggested,

"but really, I'm her sweet little niece, and I'd NEVER kill her husband! Never ever."

"She would KNOW it was you!" I told the giant girl, while at the same time trying to convince myself.

"I told her all about what you've said to me!" I yelled.

"I bet she didn't believe I would actually do it though," Jessica said, "right?"

Jessica was right. I was now getting extremely angry now. I decided to lie.

"She believed me," I told her, even though... Allison really didn't seem to at all. Yes, she knew Jessica was bad, but she wasn't convinced when I told her Jessica threatened to eat me.

"That's why she and Erica have made sure you got in trouble for all of this."

"Yeah," Jessica said, nonchalantly, "mom and Auntie Al have been punishing me... making me feel bad about what I did to you. But they're getting over it. Like I said... I just touched your little penis. Nothing to make a fuss over."

"You did a lot more than that..." I told her, thinking back to all the mental torture she put me through.

"Maybe, but, I'm her niece," she told me, "she'll always forgive me."

"No!" I yelled to the giant teenage girl, "Allie isn't stupid. She won't forgive you if you keep doing this."

"But, let's say I... I don't know... get really hungry and," she paused and smiled, "ate you up."

Her gigantic mouth became very frightening in this moment.

"Everyone would think something else happened," she suggested,

"maybe a stray cat found you, or you fell down an air vent, or got sucked down a drain... the list goes on."

"No..." was all I managed to utter.

"A lot of things can happen to you at that size, little one," Jessica informed me, "I'm surprised you've survived this long."

"I have because Allie loves me," I told her, "and she would DEFINITELY know it was you if she couldn't find me."

"What's it matter to you?" Jessica asked, "you'll be eaten by then."

She laughed at me.

"Doesn't affect you, does it?" she teased.

"I'm telling you this," I told her, with a raised voice, "so YOU know, that you can't just decide to MURDER ME!" I yelled.

"I can decide whatever I want," the giant teenage girl informed me, "and now you've kept me waiting with all this talk."

She reached her hand up towards the lamp, and advanced in my direction.

I attempted to run around the gigantic bedside lamp to escape her grasp, but she easily reached her other hand around the other side of the lamp, and grabbed a firm hold of me.

"Ron," the giant teen said from around the giant lamp, "you should know by now you can't get away from me..."

Tightly wrapped in her fingers, I was brought up from the nightstand, and up towards the giant girls face.

Her long dark hair was down, her large brown eyes looked amazing in the light, her face didn't have a single blemish, and her monstrous teeth were so white.

She was so damned pretty! I thought to myself. Why couldn't she just get a boyfriend, and have a normal life, so she would leave me alone!

"I heard Mom and Auntie Al talk about what Auntie Al likes to do to you.." the giant girl whispered to me.

I decided to stay silent, as I was held up in her hand, and stared at her with contempt.

No matter what I did at this point, I thought to myself, it wouldn't change what would happen to me.

"So," the giant girl began, "would you like it if I stuffed you in my underwear too?"

I remained silent.

"Not gonna talk?" the girl asked.

I continued to stare into her enormous eyes. In a way, as I stared into her large brown eyes, I was looking to see if she had any kind of a soul.

"It's okay, you can keep quiet," she told me.

Her other arm reached down in front of her, and she unbuttoned her denim shorts very slowly.

"You won't need to talk where you're going," she told me.

I looked down. She was unzipping her shorts now, revealing to me the front of her pink cotton underwear.

"Why don't you just eat me right now?" I asked, "why prolong this? It's because you would NEVER eat me... and I know it."

I felt like this would make an impression.

"Nope, I'll eat you up as soon as I want to," she informed me, "but I have some things I wanna do with you first."

She began to lower me past her large, T-shirt covered breasts, past her abdomen, and held me in front of her undone shorts.

"In you go," she told me, before stretching open the front of her pink panties, hovering me above the opening, and dropping me inside.


	26. Dirty Toes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Ron finds himself in a chain of events that are leading to his most devastating situation yet.

I felt like were my worst nightmares were just about to come true, as I sat trapped inside the underpants of Jessica, my wife's 16 year old niece.

At only an inch and a half tall, the confined space of her pink, cotton panties offered me some wiggle room, but not much.

I was so desperate to escape that I attempted to crawl out of the bottom of her underwear, but the edges of the material were too tight for me to slip my tiny fingers under.

When I would glance up, I had a clear view of Jessica's enormous vagina. It was much smaller than my wife's, who's pussy I was used to being up close to. It was expelling some fluid, but not quite enough to soak the bottoms of her underwear. I wondered if how she treated me made her sexually aroused in anyway, and her being slightly wet indicated it was certainly a possibility.

When she first started tormenting me, not long after I began to shrink, I believed that she may have been too young to find her taking advantage of my tiny height arousing. But Jessica, though she was only in the midst of her teens, was much more mature than I initially thought. She was smart too, and had a good sense of what made people tick.

In fact, she would make a great psychiatrist or psychologist when she grows up. Alas, the evil young girl only seemed to use her smarts and maturity for one reason: to torture me.

Jessica had a keen sense of what frustrated me, what infuriated me, what motivated me. It's like she saw through all my lies, bluffs, veils. She knew deep down I was extremely self-conscious about the life that my tiny height has forced me into. She knew I felt inferior, useless, worthless, co-dependent, unable to have any sort of control over my life.

She used her knowledge of this to only make matters worse. Teasing me, ridiculing me, pushing me around, etc. Now that I was as small as a mouse, I had absolutely no way of defending myself from her. She knew this, and acted accordingly. She snuck into my house, woke me up, and shoved me into her underwear. All because she loved to torment me.

As cruel as she was, there were some things she had said that I just can't bring myself to believe are true.

Jessica always threatened to eat and digest me, probably one of the biggest things that scared me about her. Being thrown into the mouth of a giant girl, and swallowed, and finding myself being digested in the pit of her large stomach made me shake with fear. I didn't know if she would actually do it, but still. The fact that this was a physical possibility was very unsettling.

Jessica always told me she liked me small, and said she wished to keep me that way, in whatever way she could. So far, she's got her wish, because there was no sign of a cure in sight. If it were up to her, she would certainly choose to keep me shrunk instead of allowing me to grow back. My tiny, weak body simply brought too much joy to her.

But wishing me small is cruel in itself. I once had my own life, my own decisions, my own actions. Now, my wife does everything for me. My height has denied me my independence. How could anyone wish that of anyone? I mean, I wasn't a bad person.

Jessica loved torturing me, but would she really rather have me dead, than allow me to have my life again? Was she capable of murder? I had a hard time figuring out her priorities. Sometimes it seemed that tormenting me was the only thing that she genuinely enjoyed. Maybe she was just destined to make people miserable, I wondered, and I became her easiest target when I started shrinking.

But this fact made her all the more dangerous. If I was so important to her, then maybe, she would have nothing to lose if I somehow found a cure for my height.

Then again, Jessica would also threaten me when I spoke of telling Allison the truth about her; how she treated me so badly. Maybe her threats to eat me were all just part of her game, I thought. To get a reaction out of me, make me scared, keep me quiet.

The possibilities filled my brain, as I sat inside the young teen's cotton panties. Was this going to be just another night filled with humiliation? Or was Jessica gonna stay true to her word, and make this my final night alive? I wondered.

The giant girl, with me tucked inside her pants, was walking around Allison and I's home. Her enormous legs swayed back in forth, rocking me slightly as I lay inside her soft underwear.

Jessica seemed to giggle each time I rubbed against her skin, and I felt the vibrations of her laughter through her massive body. I guessed she was ticklish.

Knowing the young, giant girl, I knew where she was taking me was somewhere I didn't want to be. But as long as we were in my house, I thought, there's still a chance Allison may come home, and stop the mean-spirited teen.

Please come home Allie, I hoped to myself, please stop this!

Judging by the shakes and changes in gravity as I lay inside her panties, I would say Jessica had made her way downstairs to the basement.

I felt my world rotate, as the enormous girl lay down on one of our couches.

Suddenly, light shined through above me. I glanced up and outside the waistline of her underwear, and was greeted by Jessica's large, thin hand.

It wrapped itself around me, and pulled me out from her underwear.

Jessica, now laying down on the couch with her head rested on a pillow, smiled at the sight of me, as she placed me on her belly.

Her abdomen was very soft. As thin as she was, Jessica had a bit of a belly on her. Her black T-shirt covered her, as she set me down close to her clothed belly button.

"Sorry if I was a bit sweaty down there," she said with a soft giggle, "it was a long walk here."

"Please," I said to the enormous girl, as I stood atop her large belly, staring over to her, "don't put me back down there."

"Don't lie," the teen said, "I heard Mom talking to Auntie Al about how she puts you down there. She says you love it."

"Nope," I told Jessica, struggling to keep my balance as her belly moved up and down with each deep breath, "I just tell her that to make her happy, actually."

"What's this now?" Jessica asked with an unimpressed look, "think you can get on my good side by telling me your secrets all the sudden?"

"Doesn't make a difference anyway," I said, "you won't let me go no matter what I say, right?"

"Now you're getting it, little guy," the enormous brat said.

"you're stuck with me."

After the girl took another deep breath, her large belly descended quickly, and I stumbled in order to keep my balance.

"Having trouble standing?" she taunted.

Jessica then began to breathe heavily on purpose, making her stomach expand and retract up and down rapidly.

The sudden movements of her large body knocked me off my feet as I struggled to keep my balance, and I fell face first into one of her large, clothed breasts.

I bounced off her enormous tit, and landed on my back towards her belly button. She laughed at me as I fumbled to stand up again.

"Walk much?" she asked teasingly.

As I turned on all fours in order to stand up, a low rumble from beneath me shook her entire stomach.

The deep gurgle from inside her vibrated me a little across her belly.

"Woah," she said, staring over at me across her chest, "I'm more hungry than I thought."

I stood up from her belly, and turned to face her.

"Getting nervous?" she asked me with a smile.

"No," I told her in defiance.

"You would be, if you knew how hungry I am," she told me immediately.

"You're looking tastier and tastier every minute, little Ron," Jessica informed me, wetting her lips with her large tongue.

Her arm suddenly rose up from her side, reached over, and her hand grabbed me off of her belly.

"And my tummy needs to be filled, you know," she informed me.

She was slowly carrying me over her large breasts, and closer to her face.

"So eat me, then," I dared her, as she cupped me in her hand, "get this over with."

"Later," she said, "I've got some chores for you first."

"Chores?" I asked her, as she continued holding me up in her hand.

"First," she declared, as she stood up from her lying position, and carried me down to her bare feet across the couch,

"I need you to clean in between my toes."

She dropped me down next to her large feet. The sweaty smell from them made me instantly turn away in disgust.

She laughed at my reaction, and cupped a wall with her hand in front of me, to keep me from running.

"Smelly?" she asked with a smile.

"Don't make me clean them," I begged her, "please."

"You're actually going to do more than clean," she told me, "I want you to massage them too. My sandals always make my feet ache after a walk."

I stood in front of her toes, unsure how to proceed. I glanced up at the giant girl.

"Waiting for something?" she asked.

I slowly walked up to her toes, trying to ignore the putrid smell.

"Make sure to get in deep," she told me.

I knelt down in front of her feet, and reached in between the crevasse of her big toe.

There was a small collection of dirt from the sidewalk, and a small ball of lint (from a previously worn sock, I assumed) tucked away inside.

I took a deep breath, lowered myself down, and brushed away the filth with my bare hands.

Jessica giggled, and her feet shook a little, as I clearly had tickled her.

"Slower," she demanded, "you don't want to tickle me and make me kick you across the room, do you?"

Nope, I did not, I thought to myself.

I reached in between her next two toes, and brushed the filth away gently, allowing it to fall from her toes and onto the couch cushion.

"Better," she told me.

As I continued to clean in between her disgusting toes, she noticed my laptop on the coffee table. She reached over, and brought it above her lap, and opened it.

"I'm using your computer," she informed me, "don't stop."

I did as I was told, but said nothing back to her.

She began typing away at the keyboard, probably checking Facebook, or something like that.

As I brushed away the dirt and lint, I wondered how this girl managed to get her feet so dirty.

She probably dirtied them up on purpose before she got here, I gathered, just to make me work harder.

"You have new emails, you know," she informed me, as she stared into the glow of the computer screen.

I suddenly remembered Allie forgot to log off my account from the last time we used the laptop. I stood up from her feet to stop her.

"Log off my account!" I demanded, "those are private."

"It's fine," she said, "just keep cleaning..."

"No!" I yelled over to the giant girl, "get off my account, right now!"

"Who's Dr. Reiago?" Jessica asked.

Oh no, I thought. An email from Pedro Reiago. What if Jessica read some of Dr. Reiago's progress on my cure?

What if he FOUND a cure? I began to wonder. I needed to see these emails.

But from my angle, the computer screen faced away from me, as it sat atop Jessica's large thighs as she sat on the couch. I only had a view of the back of the computer screen.

"Let me see that!" I demanded, "bring me to the screen!"

I jumped up and down to get the giant teenager to notice me, but she ignored my pleas.

"I read them first," she told me, "then I'll let you."

"Jessica, this is fucking serious," I told her, "for the love of God, please, put down the computer, and leave those e-mails alone."

"Why's he so important?" she asked me, as she glanced over the computer screen, staring at me.

"Oh," she said suddenly, "he's your precious Doctor, isn't he? The one you think will cure your height problem."

"No," I lied, "that's not him. I just really need to see those e-mails!"

"You're a bad liar, little guy," Jessica said over to me, as I continued standing hopelessly next to her large feet.

"I'm opening it," she told me, before clicking twice.

"Jessica," I said, "please, just leave them alone. Just turn the computer off, and I'll keep cleaning your feet, okay?"

She motioned the laptop slightly off to the side, as she glared down at me, listening to my pleas.

I decided to spare no expense. I became desperate, and broke down.

"If you just forget those e-mails, I'll do anything you want. I mean it. What do you want? Money? I've still got tons of it! Buy yourself whatever you want! Just... please! Put the computer down! I'll do absolutely anything!"

With the laptop still in her lap, the giant teenager laughed down at me.

"Nice try, Ronny," Jessica said to me, "but now that you've shown me how much you wanna read this, I can't resist."

"Jessica!" I screamed up at her in blinding anger, "please stop!"

The giant girl turned back to the computer screen and began to read.

"Let me read first, then I'll tell you..." she said.

Her eyes began skimming the screen, reading the email line by line.

She wasn't going to stop, I realized, and so I blurted out,

"Read it out loud!" I yelled up to her.

"Shush," she demanded loudly.

"Stop this fucking bullshit PLEASE!" I asked her pathetically.

She began to hum as she read. She was clearly trying to aggravate me, as she continued reading Pedro's email, which was personally addressed to me.

I was dying to know what it said. I prayed to God that this girl had at least a trace of a soul left in her, and would share with me the contents of the email.

"What's it say!" I yelled desperately.

She read a few lines more, then looked over to me.

"Nothing really," she said.

I was dumbfounded by her assessment.

"It's got to say SOMETHING!" I yelled, "carry me up so I can see!"

"Nope, trust me," the giant girl assured me, "nothing to get excited about."

"Jessica," I begged, "just... tell me what it's about.. please!"

"Oh, just boring stuff. Something about curing your size problem..." the young girl said with a smile.

"You're fucking with me," I told her.

"Nope," she assured me, "it's all right here. "Dear Ronald, I think I have something can help restore you to your normal height..."... blah, blah, blah..." the giant girl mocked immaturely.

"You're lying," I told her, "don't fucking lie to me like this."

"Nope, it's true," the girl said, "it even gives a list of instructions you need to follow in order to grow back."

She's got to be lying, I told myself. But what if the e-mail really did say these things? This was it! My ticket to having a normal life again! I needed to make sure.

"Let me see it, then!" I demanded.

After a click at the computer, all Jessica said was,

"can't. I just deleted it."

I stood in silence. Impossible, I thought. She's still fucking with me, I told myself.

"You didn't delete it..." I told her.

"Yup, it's gone," she said, turning the computer screen around, and showing me the empty inbox, "see?"

But as I scanned the screen, I noticed the deleted e-mail was still in the "recycle bin". I still had a chance to read it later! I thought to myself.

Then, in that moment, Jessica seemed to read my mind.

"Woops, hang on," she said, before turning the computer screen back to her.

"Let's see," she said aloud, followed by " 'empty recycle bin' ".

She clicked again, clearing the "recycle bin" of it's contents.

"My mistake," she declared, "NOW it's gone..."

My heart sank completely. My world felt like it had shattered to pieces.

"Remember, little Ron?" she asked, "I like you small, so I'm gonna keep you this way..."

I wanted to truly hurt this cruel, sick girl. But I couldn't... I couldn't do anything.

"I told you I'd keep you from growing back..." she teased.

I knelt down, allowing my tiny knees to land atop the giant couch cushion, and lowered my head in defeat.

"Now," the giant bitch said, before closing my laptop, and setting it aside,

"ready for your next chore?"


	27. Mutual Enemies Collide pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Ron's problems all come together.

This girl was truly heartless, I realized, as I sat upon the enormous couch in our basement, next to the bare-footed giantess who was holding me against my will.

An e-mail that held the key to a potential solution to my height problem, erased, because this evil bitch Jessica simply loved tormenting me too much.

I was an inch and a half tall, and I thought I might remain this way for the rest of my life. Jessica wished me to remain small, as someone she could torture and humiliate as much as she wanted. Her wish had thus far come true.

No matter that the e-mail is gone, I told myself. Once I'm with Allison, and I tell her what's happened, we can contact Dr. Reiago ourselves.

But what if I never see Allison again? I wondered. What if Jessica intended for this night to be my last night alive?

I assured myself that as long as I can survive the night, I can see Allison again, and I would soon be at my normal height.

Should I try to appease Jessica, I wondered, in order to increase my chances for survival?

I wasn't sure. Jessica was beyond cold. I was beginning to think it was useless to try and appeal to her good side, because she treated me however she wanted, no matter what I said.

I have to survive, I told myself again.

I sat up from my defeated, kneeling position, and looked up at my giant captor, who was still laying down on our sofa, her legs stretch out in my direction at the other end of the couch.

"Aw," she said, seeing my tiny body rise up from the cushion, "you sad I deleted your e-mail?"

This girl wouldn't stop. She never will, I thought to myself. I decided to try a different approach. Defying her seemed pointless.

"Yes," I told her, "that was my one chance for a cure."

"That's too bad," the enormous Jessica said, insincerely, "looks like you stuck as a tiny person forever, huh?"

"Yes," I told her, lowering my head.

"Aw, cheer up, little Ron," Jessica said, sitting up from her pillow, and reaching over to me with her large hands.

She cupped me between them, lifted me up, and brought me closer to her as she sat back.

"I know what'll cheer you up," she said.

I continued appearing sad in front of her, with a big frown on my face, as I lifted my hanging head, and stared into giantess's large, brown eyes.

"What?" I asked, sounding miserable.

"You're going down my pants again," she informed me.

Oh, fuck, I thought to myself. Was she going to take me somewhere again? I genuinely did not want to go back into her panties again, but still, I made sure I looked miserable.

"Please, don't put me in there again..." my tiny voice uttered to the giant girl.

"I'll make it fun for you," she said "just.. don't get swallowed up down there," she said with a giggle.

Reaching down with one hand, she unzipped her demin shorts once again. With her other hand, she carried my tiny body down inside them.

"You and me are going for a walk..." she said.

She slipped me in front of her massive, wet pussy once again, before zipping up her shorts, and sealing me inside.

It was insanely warm inside her pants, and my body was just in front of her humongous vaginal opening.

As I stared in between her enormous lips, Jessica's giant body began to shift on the couch.

As she turned, the change in gravity through me off the wall of her panties, and through me towards her massive pussy.

I fell face first into the large, feminine opening. I threw my hands up to block my fall, and involuntarily thrust them inside Jessica. My body was instantly coated with her fluid as I struggled to free myself from her gigantic, wet lips.

As I fought to free myself, the giggles from above were unceasing. Jessica was loving having me down here.

Then, the denim shorts from above my panty prison unzipped again, and as the light shined through the cotton material, the silhouette of a large hand appeared.

Jessica was reaching into her shorts. Two fingers made their way to the front of her panties, but they didn't go inside. Jessica placed her index and middle finger alongside her underwear, and found my tiny body inside its material.

"I want you in there.." her loud voice told me from outside.

As I continued to try and free myself from her massive vagina, her fingers began to apply pressure, forcing me further inside her.

She was pushing me deeper and deeper with each movement of her advancing fingers.

The giant teenager was laughing from above.

"Stop!" I yelled, as her fingers stretched through the cotton material, and pushed me further into her gaping pussy.

I was now neck-deep inside her, as she lifted her fingers out, and zipped up her shorts.

As I was now fully enveloped in her lips, the enormous girl stood up from the couch and began to walk, carrying me with her.

"Where are we going now?" I wondered, as I attempted to crawl out from inside her.

I could tell by the shaking of her body that she was ascending the stairs. I managed to free my arms from her wet, fleshy prison, but I was so deep inside my legs refused to budge.

As I held out my arms towards her panty material to support my weight, I was hanging upside down from inside her vagina.

The girl continued to walk around my home, and opened the front door, leading out to the porch.

She was kidnapping me, I realized. Oh no.

Then, I heard a male voice from outside the giant girl's pants. I think it caught Jessica off guard, and she took a sudden step back.

"You again?" the male voice said. It sounded as though he was standing in the front yard of Allison and I's home.

"Do I know you?" Jessica asked the man, very rudely.

"I'm Glenn, Ron's... friend," the man informed the young girl, "you don't remember?"

"No," Jessica replied coldly.

"Is Allison here?" Glenn asked.

I can't believe he was showing his face at my home after what he did to her!

"No, she's out," Jessica told him.

"And Ron?" Glenn asked, as he was really starting to get on my nerves.

Jessica giggled at his question.

"He's here..." she joked.

Glenn stood in silence for a moment. Jessica had no idea how ruthless he was.

"You mean," he paused, "he's home?"

"Maybe," Jessica said coyly.

"Well, I..." Glenn paused to choose his next words carefully, "I didn't see him come home from his trip, and Allison's vehicle is gone..."

"You were waiting outside, watching?" Jessica said, creeped out by Glenn's behavior.

"No!" Glenn insisted, though I knew he was probably watching our house tonight, "I was just in the neighborhood and didn't see him come back."

Glenn wasn't just an angry asshole, I realized. Glenn was a fucking stalker, obsessed with Allison and I's relationship.

"You're the creep who won't leave Auntie Al alone," Jessica said, "right?"

Though I hated Jessica, I became worried for her, and myself (being trapped inside her underwear). Glenn could get mad, and he had the potential to get violent.

"I'm not a creep," the large, muscular man informed the rude girl, "I just... haven't seen my friend in a while, and was wondering if he's home."

Jessica stood in silence.

"So, can you stop interrogating me," Glenn asked Jessica, "and let me in so I can talk to him?"

Jessica, still standing in the front entrance of my home, paused for a moment.

"No," she said, "he's actually not here. I'm just house sitting till my aunt comes back," she lied.

"All alone here?" Glenn asked the young teen, "no one else?"

Jessica stayed silent. This seemed like it was going to turn into a bad situation.

"You know, I'm Ron's good friend," Glenn told my giant captor, "he won't mind if I come in."

I could tell my the footsteps that Glenn was walking across the porch, toward the front door.

"Hey!" Jessica exclaimed, "I'm house sitting, and you're not coming in."

"Move aside," Glenn said from high above me, as I felt Jessica step to her right, avoiding the invading man.

"Get out," Jessica demanded, as Glenn walked past her, shut the door behind him, and entered my home.

"My Auntie's gonna be pissed at you."

I was still inside the confines of Jessica's underwear, so I could see nothing, but I understood everything by what I had heard. Glenn had entered the living room, and seemed to be snooping around my house, while Jessica kept insisting that he shoud leave.

"I'll call the cops if you don't go..." Jessica threatened my ex-friend.

"You must be Erica's kid, right?" Glenn asked Jessica, being somewhat acquainted with my wife's sister, and ignoring her demands for him to leave.

"So what?" Jessica asked with contempt.

"I used had a thing for her, your mom," Glenn told the young teenager, "she was the next best thing to Allison. Erica looked just like her, just a bit fatter."

"Shut the fuck up," Jessica told Glenn, "and leave now."

"Some mouth on you," Glenn said, confronting the 16 year old, "did nobody ever teach you any manners?"

By the sound of how close he was to Jessica, it sounded as though he was standing directly in front of her, probably trying to intimidate her by his size.

"I'm phoning the cops," Jessica said, as I felt her spin around, and walk towards the phone on the kitchen counter.

I heard Glenn run after her.

I heard Jessica pick up the phone, only to have Glenn slam it back down.

"Let's not get carried away," he said, holding her hand down on the phone receiver.

"Let go of me!" Jessica demanded, as she struggled to break free of his grasp.

"Tell you what," Glenn said to the girl, "you let me look around for my good friend Ron, then I'll leave. Sound good?"

Jessica was still trying to struggle free from his powerful hand.

"Fine, go!" I heard her yell, as Glenn freed her arm and began walking around the room.

"I'll just be a minute.." he said, making his way down the hallway, searching for me.

Jessica let out an impatient sigh.

"You know, he said he was coming home today," Glenn said from in one of the bedrooms, "you lyin' to me about him not being here?"

"I don't know where he is, and I dont' care," Jessica lied.

Jessica clearly didn't care for my well being, so she was either lying to protect her Auntie Allison's home, or to simply continue her night of torturing me go undisturbed.

"Why'd you tell me he was here when I first saw you at the door," Glenn began to ask, "then change your mind?"

"I said 'maybe he's here'," Jessica reminded Glenn, "and I was just fucking with you. He's not here."

Glenn walked back from checking down the hallway, and approached Jessica.

"I always heard you were a little brat," Glenn told the girl, "looks like it's true. You're gonna grow up to be a real bitch, you know that?"

"Okay," Jessica said, unaffected by his comments.

A strange side of me admired how Jessica never cared what people thought of her.

"I'm going upstairs to look around," Glenn told the girl, "don't touch that fucking phone."

"Whatever," Jessica said, as she was left alone in the kitchen.

Should I yell and ask her to free me? Should I stay quiet?

I had a hard time deciding who to side with in this situation.

I could try to get Glenn's attention. But this was fucking stupid, because the man was clearly sick, and wanted so desperately to get to my wife. And why was he looking for me? Was he intending to beat me up? What would that solve?

But Glenn wasn't the most rational person in the world, I reminded myself. He was stupid and selfish, and in this particular case, he was angry at how my wife humiliated him not a few hours earlier, by refusing to sleep with him.

Glenn was clearly my enemy, I reminded myself.

But then I thought of Jessica, the giant brat who wanted to torture me (and possibly swallow me alive) tonight.

Both of these people wanted me dead. What the fuck was I to do?

My answer was chosen for me, as Jessica quickly reached down inside her pants, and pulled me out from her large, wet vagina.

She zipped up her shorts, cupped me in her enormous hand, and brought me up to her big, pretty face.

"Ew," she uttered, holding a very wet, tiny man in her hand.

"What did you expect?" I asked the giant bitch who forcefully shoved me in her pussy.

"How do I get rid of this fucking creep?" Jessica whispered to me.

We tried to keep our voices down, so Glenn wouldn't overhear upstairs.

I thought quickly.

"Just get out of here," I whispered to the giant girl, "this guy's dangerous. He was about to rape Allison today, before I stopped him."

"What! How'd you stop him?" she wondered.

"There's no fucking time for that!" I told her, "just leave me hidden somewhere, and get out of here!"

"No way," whispered the giant teenager, "you aren't getting away from me tonight that easy."

"Jessica!" I whispered, trying to talk some sense into her, "this is WAY beyond you and me! Just get the fuck out of here, before you get hurt!"

"You're coming with me, you know," she whispered to me.

"And where you gonna take me? Back to your house?" I asked her, trying to make her sound stupid, "Allison or your mom will find me there easily!"

"I'll just hide you," Jessica said.

"Use your fucking brain!" I told the giant girl, "let me go and get out of here!"

"Why would I let you go, huh?" she whispered.

"There's no time for this!" I told her, trying to make her act under pressure, and leave me alone.

"Just go!"

"What's he gonna do if he finds you?" she asked.

"Just shut the fuck up, and go!" I said, "I'll forget all about this if you just get away, before he hurts you!"

"Nice try," the enormous Jessica told me, still holding me up to her face.

She was too loud, and her love of tormenting me overtook her.

"The fuck you talking to?" Glenn yelled, as he quickly descended the staircase.

Jessica quickly threw her hand behind her back, hiding me from the furious man. She was holding me just in front of her left, back jeans pocket.

"You call the fucking cops?" the man yelled at Jessica.

"No," said the girl.

"Then who were you talking to?" he demanded.

"Can you just go already?" Jessica asked, impatiently, "he's not here, just like I said."

I heard Glenn mumble under his breath in anger.

He had hoped I was here, to possibly hurt me, or kill me, for what Allison did to him today, I thought to myself.

Now that I knew the truth about Glenn, I knew he befriended me just to get close to my wife. Our whole friendship was a lie, just so he could try and fuck Allison.

What a damn scumbag, I thought to myself.

I was convinced he would leave at this point, after having no luck finding me home, but Glenn was much worse than I thought.

"I think I'll stay," the man said, approaching the 16 year old girl.

Oh no, I thought to myself. Not this shit again.

"You said you'd go!" Jessica told him desperately.

"Changed my mind," he said, still approaching the young girl.

"Wh- what are you doing?" Jessica asked, sounding scared for the first time in her life.

"You look a bit like your mom," Glenn told the girl, "a bit like Allison, even..."

This man had just become the worst man I had ever known, and I knew things were about to get worse.

"Get the fuck away from me," the frightened giantess told the advancing man.

"What kind of language is that for a young lady?" Glenn asked, as I glanced up, and saw his large hand rise up to the young Jessica's cheek.

She slapped it away.

"Get out or I'll scream louder than anything you've ever heard," Jessica told them man, and she meant it.

"Good," Glenn said, grabbing her by the waist, pulling her forward, and nearly knocking me out of her hand, "I want you to scream for me..."

"HEY!" I shouted as loud as I could from behind Jessica's back.

Jessica jumped after being startled by my holler, and Glenn released Jessica from his forceful embrace.

I heard him stumble backwards.

"Who's here!" the confused Glenn demanded to know, yelling through the house.

Jessica stood in silence. She didn't know what to do.

"Is that you, Ron!" Glenn yelled, assuming he had heard my voice.

"Get out here, Ron!" the man shouted, probably looking around the room, expecting to find me hiding.

"Right here!" I yelled from Jessica's enormous hand, behind her back.

The teenage girl then lifted me up from behind her, revealing to Glenn the miniature version of his old friend; me.

As Jessica held me up in front of her, Glenn's jaw dropped.

"What... the..." he uttered, staring wide eyed at my inch-and-a-half tall body standing up in Jessica's palm.

"This has got to be a fucking joke..." the man said, trying to make sense of what he was seeing.

"No it's not, asshole," I told the gigantic man.

"How is this possible?" the dumbfounded man asked, still staring down at my tiny body.

"You know what's a real mystery?" I began, "How you could possibly think it's okay to rape a 16 year old girl..."

Glenn's face turned from a look of surprise, to a look of sudden guilt.

"Woah..." Glenn said, "slow down. I wasn't going to rape her..."

"Bullshit you weren't," I told the man instantly, "I was with Allison today, when you were gonna rape her too. I know how fucked up REALLY are, Glenn."

He stumbled over his words.

"She... she fucking lured me in!" he insisted.

"That dumb cunt seduced me, then left me high and dry like a piece of shit!"

"And you think that gives you the go ahead to force her into having sex with you?"

Glenn was shocked not only by my size now, but also what I was saying to him.

"That's my fucking wife, you prick," I told him.

Jessica, clearly frightened by what was happening, slowly backed away from the very tall, muscular Glenn, carrying me with her in her hands.

Glenn's face was turning from a look of guilt to a look of anger.

"Who gives a shit about any of that?" the man asked rhetorically, "how the in the hell are you fucking ONE INCH tall?" he demanded.

"Doesn't matter," I told the giant man, "you're a piece of shit, Glenn. Get the fuck out of my house before we call the cops."

A smile grew along Glenn's face.

"Just because you caught me trying to fuck your wife," the man began to ask, "you think you have to power to just force me out of your house?"

I stood in defiance in Jessica's hand, but she was continuing to back away from the large man.

"Look at you. I've taken shit's bigger than you, Ron!" the man said with a laugh, "you can't tell me to do a god-damned thing."

He began walking toward Jessica and I.

"Get the fuck out of here," I demanded of Glenn, "and leave Allison and I alone. Or else I'll ruin your fucking life."

"Oh yeah?" the man asked, still advancing towards us.

"I'd say I'm more in the position to ruin YOUR life," Glenn declared.

"Maybe I'll take Allison's little niece here," he said, gestering at Jessica, "and have my way with her, and you can't do a fucking thing about it."

"Don't..." Jessica said, trembling, "please..."

"Shut the fuck up, slut," Glenn told the scared girl.

"Nothing personal," he told her, "but Ron and I have quite the history."

"Why the fuck are you even here, Glenn?" I asked angrily.

"Looking to have a little "chat" with Allison," the man told me, "that's all."

"So you can beat her up?" I accused, "try to fuck her again?"

"Allison likes me, Ron," Glenn said down to me, "she just doesn't know it yet."

"She hates you," I told him instantly, "she thinks your scum of the earth after what you did today."

"Yeah, right," Glenn said, truly convinced that Allie didn't hate his guts, "she's just confused. She wants me. Way more than she wants you."

"You think threatening her and stalking her is gonna make her love you?" I asked, trying to make him realize how fucking crazy he was being.

"And for the record, we have an excellent fucking marriage," I told him. It was true.

"If it's going so damned great," Glenn began to ask, "why'd she invite me over here today?"

"Doesn't matter," I told him, "she didn't fuck you... she didn't do anything. I was there, remember?"

I could tell by the look in his eyes that Glenn began to realize that he had no chance with my wife.

"She doesn't like you," I told Glenn, "get over it."

"She loves me," he said, unable to face the truth, "she's just not sure of it yet."

"Not a chance in hell," I told the man.

The hand I stood on was shaking. Jessica was still very frightened of Glenn.

"Why haven't you told anyone your the size of a fucking toothpick?" the angry man asked.

"Don't change the subject," I told Glenn, "just get the fuck out of here."

"Did you not hear what I said?" Glenn asked, "you're the size of a fucking toothpick, Ron. I can do whatever the fuck I want, and you can't do shit."

"Please, just... leave," Jessica chimed in, still very upset.

"Look, people," Glenn addressed the enormous Jessica and I, "it's not everyday a man finds his friend has shrunk down 6 feet."

I didn't blame the asshole for being curious. Still, I thought to myself, I hoped to God he would just leave.

"I'm not going till I get some explanation," Glenn said to us, "and if I don't, Ron, I'll snatch you from your little guardian bitch, there, and I'm gonna squeeze you in between my fists. Pop you like a little grape."

Oh fuck, I thought to myself.

"So tell me what the fuck happened here," he demanded, "how'd you get so small!"

He couldn't know, I remembered. What I did was illegal. I could get in huge trouble with the law. But he didn't know that. As long as Jessica wouldn't tell him...

"If I tell you," Jessica began to ask, tearing up a little, "will you please just leave?"

"Sure, sweetheart," he said, "tell me a story."


	28. Mutual Enemies Collide pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continued from the last chapter

"Don't tell him!" I yelled up to Jessica.

"I have to," Jessica said, devastated by the situation she'd found herself in, "he's gonna hurt me..."

Jessica, for the first time in her life, sounded like a young, innocent child.

"You're damn right I will," Glenn confirmed.

Jessica began to cry.

"We can't tell him Jessica!" I told her.

"What's this big fucking secret, Ron?" the giant Glenn asked.

"You better spill it, because one of you is gonna tell me, one way or another."

"Just fucking drop it, Glenn!" I yelled at my old friend.

"Benylzene!" Jessica blurted out.

Oh no, I thought.

"He.. he took some medicine," the trembling girl said, having trouble forming her words, "and... he got, like... zapped by an X-ray machine or something."

This isn't good, I thought to myself. He was going to realize what I had done was illegal.

Glenn was listening carefully to the scared girl's explanation.

"Then he just.. started shrinking..." she said, in between gasps for breath, as she was now almost crying in fear.

"That's it?" Glenn asked, surprised by the simplicity.

"Yes," the crying Jessica confirmed, "now will you please just LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Later, sweetie," Glenn said, before looking down at me, "is that true, Ron?"

I didn't know what else to do at the time.

"Yup," I said, confirming Jessica's story.

"Well, that's interesting," Glenn said, "for a few reasons."

Knowing Glenn like I did, I knew what was coming; blackmail.

"First reason why this is interesting," Glenn began, folding his large arms across his chest, "is the fact that you can go to jail for a LONG time for using those foreign medicines in our state."

Jessica was still weeping a little above me, as I listened to the bastard keep talking.

"But I'm guessing you know that," he said, "right, Ronny?"

My silence told him that, yes, I did know this.

"If the cops caught wind of this," Glenn hypothesized, "you'd be in a lot of trouble."

"Yup," I said, trying to hurry him along.

At this point of the night, I no longer feared anything. I was neck-deep in shit, and I had no regard for my well-being any longer. With Allison, however, I would do anything to help her stay clear of all this bullshit. The thought that I could keep her out of this, drove me to find a solution to all this somehow. I would hear Glenn speak.

"Boy, I always thought you were smart, Ron," Glenn said insultingly, "bet you're pretty dumb for buying that Benylzene shit. I mean, it's illegal. That's one reason. Another, the government doesn't even know what it does! No wonder it's fucking outlawed!"

I knew all of this. I made a mistake. Knowing the consequences now, I wished more than ever I could change the past.

"I mean, NOW we know how dangerous this shit is," Glenn announced, "look at you, Ron. You're like a fucking... one of those Lego guys! A little action figure!"

"No shit, Glenn," I told the asshole, "get to the point."

"I've got no point, old buddy," Glenn said, "it's just pretty amazing how much those drugs fucked you up."

Glenn glanced up at me and to Jessica.

"Put him down on that table, honey," he told the giant girl, "you don't gotta hold him, and stand there sobbing all night."

Jessica obeyed, and lowered me down onto the kitchen table. She backed away, as Glenn approached my tiny body atop the table.

He was massive, and loomed down over me. Though he was physically intimidating, he didn't try to scare me. This made me realize, he had something else in store. I was preparing for him to try and scare me by where he was going with all of this.

"If you're gonna kill me, Glenn," I began, "then do it. But if you're just gonna waste my time talking, get the fuck out."

"Pretty brave for someone an inch tall," the enormous man said above me.

"Let's say I've been through some shit," I told him, "I don't care about much anymore."

"You're gonna care a lot," Glenn said, "if I decide to snap your little legs like twigs."

He had a point.

"Don't start shakin', Ron," the giant man said, "I ain't gonna hurt you unless you make me."

"Then get to the point!" I yelled up at him.

"This brings me to the second thing that's interesting about your situation," Glenn said, having a seat at the table, and staring across the table at my tiny form.

"You could get in serious trouble for using Benylzene," Glenn said once again, "so how much would you sacrifice, in order to keep your secret safe?"

"What do you mean?" I asked him with contempt.

"You... and your wife... are gonna let me, uh, spend some time with her."

"Spend some time with her?" I asked in disbelief, "not after what you did."

"No, see, you're GONNA let me near your wife," Glenn said, "or else I'm telling the police about your drug use."

Oh fuck, I thought to myself.

"They won't care how small you are," Glenn told me, "they're gonna imprison your ass either way. We both know our local government doesn't ease up when it comes to illegal drug use... especially not the likes of the kind you took."

He was right. In the eyes of the government and police, Benylzene was dangerous shit. I took a big risk when I ingested those supplements. And now, the law, and Glenn, had me by the balls.

"What the fuck do you mean 'let you near her'?" I asked, though I had an idea of what he meant.

"You know," Glenn suggested, "don't act like you don't."

Glenn was one sick fuck, this much was sure.

I looked over at Jessica, who was mean-spirited enough herself, and she was frightened at his proposition.

"Just a little one on one time with me and Allison," Glenn told me, "a couple times a week. That's all I ask."

"You're fucked, Glenn," I told him flat out.

"Ronny, come on!" Glenn said, "This is a sweet deal for you."

No, I thought, it sure as hell wasn't.

"You don't even gotta do anything," the man said, somehow thinking I will see his logic, "me and Allie just hit the bedroom every once and a while, and all your problem's will go away."

Problems of this magnitude never go away, I thought to myself.

"I could ask for a lot more, you know," Glenn said, "but you're my old friend, so I'll go easy on you."

I stared up at the giant man, hating every part of him.

"Me and Allison have some fun," he summarized, "and your secrets safe. I'd say that's a sweet deal..."

I can't believe how much was happening to me tonight.

"Whaddya say?" Glenn asked.

"I'd say 'go fuck yourself'," I told the giant animal.

"So you prefer prison?" Glenn asked, metaphorically twisting my arm, "have it your way."

Glenn stood up, and walked slowly towards the front door.

"I wonder how they'll treat a small guy like you in the penitentiary," he said, threateningly, "maybe they'll build you your own miniature prison cell."

"Glenn," I yelled to him, "don't do this shit to me. We used to be friends, man."

"We can still be friends, Ronny," Glenn said, turning around to face me, "all you gotta do, is convince that pretty wife of yours to have some fun with me. It's not much, you know."

I could never allow this to happen. But still, I stood on the table in silence, unsure how to respond.

"Tell you what," Glenn said, "I'll let you think about it. I'll give you 'till tomorrow."

He continued walking towards the door.

"Talk to your wife," the man told me, "and get me an answer. If not, well, then I'll give the cops a call, and have them over here in minutes, ready to arrest your little ass."

I just stood on the table. Jessica stood near the wall, still very afraid of the towering, intimidating Glenn.

"I'll be seein' ya, pal" Glenn finally said to me,

"you too, cutie," he said to the very distraught Jessica, as walked out the front door, and closed it behind him.

I stood there, unable to comprehend what had just happened. I can't believe this. Glenn trying to fuck my wife was shocking enough, but I never in my life expected Glenn to take this shit so far.

The man truly had a sick obsession with Allison, I thought, and was truly perverted.

After being alone with my thoughts a while, I stared back over at the enormous Jessica, who was wiping tears away from her face.

Tonight was the first night I had ever really seen her show any sign of weakness.

But she had a right to be afraid tonight, I thought, because Glenn was a scary fuck.

If it were anyone else other than Jessica, I would have asked her if she was alright. But she was still my giantess captor, I reminded myself, who made my life a living hell. In a way, this was all her fault. I hoped she felt horrible.

She was now looking down at the floor, and couldn't seem look me in the eye.

"He was really gonna rape Auntie Al?" she asked me, concerned.

"Yeah," I told her.

How was this going to continue? I thought. Would Jessica finally have a heart, realize the world is bigger than just her, and leave me the fuck alone?

"Do you think he'd really tell the cops if you didn't...?" she asked.

"Didn't cooperate?" I said, finishing her sentence, "probably."

The massive girl glanced at me for a second, then looked down again.

"You weren't scared at all," she told me.

"I can't afford to be scared," I told the giant teenager, "because right now, I have to help Allison."

She finally looked back up at me on the table, and wiped her wet face again.

"She's not safe, as long as that lunatic is around," I finished.

"What are you gonna do?" she asked curiously.

This is I guessed things would get complicated.

"That depends, Jess," I told my giant captor, "are you gonna finally let me go? Are you finally gonna give me back to Allison?"

She had to, I thought, she just... fucking had to.

But she wasn't giving me an answer.

"I know that, deep down, you love your Aunt, Jess," I told the giant girl.

"If you don't stop this fucked up game, and refuse to let me go, we might never be able to help her!"

Jessica, still looking down at the floor, slowly walked over from the wall, and sat down at the big kitchen table.

She looked up at me, not looking quite as sadistic as she usually did.

"I know you don't wanna see anything happen to Allison," I told her, "so please just... let me fix this."

She continued staring at me, without giving me a response.

"You love your Aunt, right?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said, finally.

"Then let me go," I told her, "let me go for Allison. I have to help her."

I could tell by her face, Jessica was considering my request.

Then suddenly, she reached her arm up from alongside the table, carried her hand over to me, and grabbed me up.

She held me up to her face, like she was about to eat me.

"How are you gonna fix it?" she asked me, as I was just inches away from her large mouth.

Her eyes were so large. So dark.

"I have some ideas," I told the giant girl.

"Tell me," she demanded, "and I'll let you go."

I couldn't be sure if she was being sincere, but I took another big risk this night.

"I still have some Benylzene in the house," I admitted to the enormous Jessica.

"Mom said you got rid of it," she told me.

"I lied to Allie about throwing it out," I told her giant, pretty face face.

She smiled slightly at what I had just told her.

"I don't know how, but I'm gonna... shrink him down somehow," I told her, now revealing to her my plan.

"Then, once he's shrunk and I get big again, I can deal with him," I finished.

"You're not getting big again," Jessica told me, like she always did.

"Jess..." I begged her, "don't start with this."

"I mean it," the giant girl told me, as she held me up in hand, "I'm gonna make sure you're always small, you know."

"Well, once you let me go, you really have no control over that," I told her flat out.

"Then I'm not letting you go," she told me.

"Then you might as well just kill me," I told the giant girl, "because if you won't let me help Allison, I have no reason to live."

"Fine," she said, finally.

I found a part of her that was real, which was the love for her aunt.

"but please make sure you help her," she said, as she set me down on top of the table.

"I will," I told the giant girl, and I knew I would.

"But just so you know, I'm not your friend all the sudden," Jessica said down at me with contempt,

"because once you and Auntie Al take care of Glenn... and if I can help it... you aren't growing back."

"Yeah, well," I said to her in defiance, "you don't have control over that now."

I could tell by the look on her face that she knew she didn't.

She gave me the evil eye, as she sat her enormous body up from the table, and made her way towards the front door.

"Just help her," Jessica said, as she walked through the front door into the night, and shut it behind her.

Alone, finally, I thought to myself.

Now all I had to do, was wait for Allison to come home, so I can tell her what's happened.

Once she's back, I can also get a hold of Dr. Reiago.


	29. Solutions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Ron and Allison work together to get rid of their newest and biggest problem.

Allison and Erica burst through the front door at 11:30 pm, and began calling out my name frantically.

"Ron!" Allison called into the house.

"Here!" I shouted from the kitchen table, as I was unable to climb down from where Jess had left me.

She rushed over to the table, and gently cupped me in her two large hands.

"Are you alright, babe?" she asked, smiling down at me.

"I'm fine, fine," I assured her.

"Did Jess come here, Ron?" Erica asked front the front door.

"Yes," I told her.

Erica and Allison glanced at each other, as though their fears had come to fruition.

"Did she hurt you, Ron?" my giant wife asked me.

"No," I told the two sisters, "she left about 20 minutes ago, she's probably still walking home."

"I better go find her," Erica stated, "and she's going to be in HUGE trouble when I do..."

The worried mother slammed the door behind her, and ran back to her vehicle.

"I had to get Erica to drive me home," my wife informed me, "she said Jessica might have stolen-"

"-your keys," I confirmed, "yes, she did."

"Oh my God, Ron!" my wife exclaimed in shock, "what did she do to you?"

"Nothing, it's fine!" I told her again.

Allison began to hurriedly explain her night.

"Erica and I were talking about what Glenn had done, when we noticed Jessica was no longer in her room, and her window was open. My keys had vanished from my purse. Erica figured instantly that she would come here, so we rushed over as fast as we could."

"Well," I said up to Allie, "she was right."

"I'm so sorry I didn't notice sooner, babe!" my wife said, "I'm so sorry!"

"We've got bigger problems, Al," I finally told her.

"What do you mean?" she asked, confused.

I explained to her what had happened that evening.

Jessica stealing me from my bed, Glenn walking into the house, finding a shrunken me, Jess telling Glenn about Benylzene, Glenn's blackmailing.

Allison became more and more shocked the more I continued recounting tonight's events.

"That... fucking pig!" she called Glenn, after I told her what he had threatened me with.

"He's going to tell the cops if I don't...?" she couldn't even finish her sentence.

"Yes," I concluded.

"Oh, God," she said, thinking hard about this situation, "I can't believe he's so.. obsessed."

"Guys have done crazier things for women they love," I told my giant wife.

She nodded at my comment, and continued to ponder our predicament.

"Do you really think he'd go to the cops?" she asked sincerely.

"The man's messed in the head," I replied to Allison, "I have no doubt in my mind that he would."

We sat in silence as I recalled tonight's events. Then, I remembered Jessica with my laptop.

"Dr. Reiago!" I suddenly remembered, "he sent us an e-mail."

"What did it say!" Allie asked in anticipation.

"Jessica... deleted it before I could read it," I told her honestly.

She was sitting down at the kitchen table astonished, and appalled by the young girl's behavior.

"But we can call him," I told her, "because, unless Jess was lying about what the e-mail said, he thinks he's found a cure."

Allison hopped up from her seat, grabbed the phone, and dialed the Pedro Reiago's number.

"If he can get me big again soon," I explaind to Allie, "I can handle this Glenn situation."

Allison put the Doctor on speaker phone, and we all greeted each other in haste.

"I wasn't able to read your latest email, Pedro," I informed Reiago, "have you found something?"

"Indeed I have, Ronald," the Brazilian confirmed in heavily-accented English, "I believe this new substance has what it takes to restore your to your natural height."

Though Jessica was a mean bitch for deleting the e-mail, she wasn't lying about what it said.

"Oh my God, yes!" I yelled out loud, as my wife's face lit up with joy.

"How soon can you get it here?" I asked him, not wanting to waste anymore time.

"Well," the Doctor began, "it took some time, and a lot of effort, but I shipped it 'express' a few days ago."

My eyes widened with surprise at his promptness.

"It should be at your doorstep tomorrow night," Pedro concluded.

"That's... fucking fantastic!" I yelled towards the phone.

"Thank you so much, Pedro!" my wife said to the good Doctor.

"I told you I would continue to try to help," he told us.

"Doc," I said, after I calmed down a little, "I'm sorry to keep this so brief, but, I'm running out of time over here..."

"Running out of time?" the Doc asked, confused, "how do you mean?"

"Let's say I've got into some trouble," I told him, "and I need to get big again fast. How long will it take, after I ingest the antidote, before I'm normal again?"

"Hmmm," the Doctor uttered, pondering, "about as long as it took you to shrink to your current size."

Oh no, I thought to myself. It would be weeks before I was 6'2" again.

"Glenn will have called the cops on me before that time," I told Allison. But she had already gathered that.

"Cops?" the Doc asked curiously.

"I'll explain later, Pedro," my wife said to the concerned Doctor, "but we've got some issue's here we need to sort out. Thank you so much for your hard work, and we'll call you again when this all blows over."

"Very good, then," the Doctor replied, "farewell, amigos!"

"Thanks again, Pedro," I said to the speaker, before he hung up.

"What do we do, Ron?" my giant wife asked me, sitting back down at the kitchen table.

I went through my solution in my head, and decided to tell her without suger-coating it.

"We take the remaining supplements of Benylzene, we get Glenn to take them, expose him to some radiation, and shrink him down."

" 'Remaining supplements'?" my wife repeated, confused, "you said they were gone!"

"I lied, and I'm sorry," I said to my shocked wife, "I don't even know why I kept them! I just, never got around to throwing them out."

"Well," my wife said, a bit disappointed, "the important thing is you have them. But how would we get him to take them? And how would we get him around enough.. radiation.. to shrink him?"

"We'll find ways," I assured my wife, "and we'll have to start tomorrow. He isn't giving us much time before we either agree to his conditions, or he has me sent to prison."

"How long did he say?" my wife asked.

"He said he'd give us a day to decide," I told her.

When I said it out loud, I realized it sounded a lot more impossible than it seemed in my head.

"Is that enough time to... give him enough of that medicine?" my wife asked.

"We'll find out," I replied.

"If it works," Allison began to wonder, "what do we do with him once he's... small?"

"Not sure yet," I admitted, "all I know is that I can't allow him to still be big, while I'm still small. He's too dangerous. We'll shrink him down, and keep him that way until I return to my normal height, then we can decide what to do with him."

"But, it took you weeks to shrink to your height, Ron," she reminded me, "he can still ruin our lives while he's slowly shrinking."

"I know," I informed my wife, "but I think I can shrink him faster."

It was a long shot, but I was confident my theory would work.

"The machine that malfunctioned, and zapped me with blue light, I checked the monitor while I was in that room waiting for the technologist. The machine was only working at 1% capacity when it shrunk me! I think that if we are able to crank it up, to full capacity, Glenn will shrink at a much more rapid rate!"

My wife was impressed with my theory, but she was still skeptical.

"But what if it doesn't work? What if he still shrinks slowly like you did?"

"It's worth a try, Al," I told her, "we've got nothing to lose with Glenn still walking about and threatening us."

"We can't allow this asshole to control our lives," I explained, "I'm not going to prison for this ridiculous "crime", if you can even call it that, and I'm sure as fuck not gonna let you get hurt by this guy."

She smiled down at me.

"That's why we're gonna do this," I said, speaking up to my giant wife, "and it's gonna work."

"We're gonna need to get the Benylzene in his system as soon as possible," said Allison, "to make sure it's effective."

"You're right," I agreed.

"We're gonna sneak into his house tonight," my wife told me.


	30. Preperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Ron and Allison begin the initial stages of their plan; which is to eliminate this huge problem of theirs.

Allison and I stayed up late after our agreement to sneak into Glenn's home that night. We were running short on time, so we acted quickly.

After we agreed on how to slip the Benylzene into Glenn's system, we grabbed the medicine from inside our bedroom closet, waited for 3:00 am (when Glenn would very likely be asleep), and we drove over to his house.

Allison and I had never participated in anything even remotely similar to a breaking and entering, so this was all very new to us.

After we parked down Glenn's street, my wife placed me in her front pocket, walked down the dark sidewalk, and snuck up to his house.

Knowing Glenn as well as I did, I knew he drank lots of water, as per his diet and workout practices.

Because he placed so much importance on his water, he had purchased a water filter for his kitchen tap.

If we could somehow slip the Benylzene supplements inside his filter, he would surely ingest a large amount of the drug throughout the day, as Glenn drank copious amounts of his filtered water.

Allison snuck alongside his home, and made her way to the backyard, with me still tucked inside her pocket.

She tried the backdoor. It was locked.

I whispered to her, notifying her that I'd noticed Glenn had left his kitchen window slightly agape.

Allie removed me from her pocket, and handed me a large Benylzene supplement (it was about the size of an M+M), which I could carry easily tucked underneath my tiny shirt.

She lifted me to the open window, and placed me on the large sill.

The crack in the window ran vertically, and was just large enough for me to slip through.

Another of the very few times my size will actually come in handy, I thought to myself.

By this significant stroke of luck, I had made it inside his kitchen, where the sink was located just below the window through which I had just entered.

Because I was only an inch and a half tall, I had to carefully climb down from the sill and onto his counter, which was quite a ways down for me.

Once I jumped from the sill to the counter, I walked up to his kitchen faucets, where his water filter still sat atop the taps opening.

Keeping my balance, I walked along the water tap, trying not to fall into the dish-soapy water below.

I made my way to the top, where I was finally able to grasp the water filter for balance.

How was I going to even stick this in here? I wondered, as I examined the filter.

With much effort, I unscrewed the top of the contraption, just enough so I could peer my tiny head inside.

A small empty compartment near the actual filter was just the right size for the supplement.

I removed the Benylzene pill from underneath my tiny shirt, and dropped it inside.

It landed square in the empty compartment. I quickly screwed the filter top back on.

With some luck, I thought to myself, the water from the tap will gather inside the filter, and allow the small supplement to dissolve to the point where Glenn will be unable to taste the tainted water, after to spews out from the tap and into his glass.

In a true test of strength, I climbed back up to the window sill, and stepped out to the otherside of the pane.

Allison had her hands ready to welcome me at the edge of the windowsill.

She grabbed me up, before placing me back inside her front pocket, and beginning to make her way back to the vehicle.

She lightly jogged down the street to our car. Phase one seemed to have went much smoother than I had anticipated.

"Let's hope one pill will be enough," she told me, before sitting down in the car, starting the engine, and driving off into the night.

Next morning, back at home, Allie and I had caught up on some sleep.

But we were still up early in order to decide exactly how we planned to lure Glenn inside the hospital room in which this particular radiation machine was located.

Once we lured him inside, we discussed, Allie would turn on the machine, sending a pulse rippling through Glenn's body, reacting with the Benylzene in his system, and shrinking him down to a much, much smaller size.

It was to be a recreation of the accident I had experienced.

Except now, when Glenn would stand next to it, the machine would be working at full capacity, as opposed to measly 1% capacity it was working when I was zapped by a violent wave of radiation.

The only mystery was, how to lure the man inside the hospital, in order to get him in close proximity to the machine when it becomes engaged.

Allison had a great idea, as we discussed our options in bed. She was in a T-shirt and panties, while she held me up in her hand on the bed.

"We have to somehow make Glenn think we've found a cure," she suggested.

"We have found a cure," I said instinctively.

"A FAKE cure, obviously," my wife cleared up,

"we tell him that we found a way to reverse the effects of the machine on your body, allowing you to grow back. Because Glenn will realize he could no longer black mail you if you return to your normal height, as the police would have no real means to suspect your involvement with Benylzene."

"Can't they trace the contents of the drug in my system?" I asked my wife, who had studied much more than me on the subject of illegal substance abuse.

"It's all out of your system, actually, it has been for weeks," my wife told me, "but it's very specific side effects are still very apparent in you. Your small size, for instance, is enough cause for them to suspect abuse of the Benylzene supplement. But as long as your physical side effectss of the drug aren't immediately apparent, they have no right to suspect or charge you."

"Okay," I said, listening to her every word. She continued,

"We'll somehow let him know we'll be at the hospital to reverse your shrinking. In a desperate attempt to stop us, as he will have run out of options, Glenn would make for the hospital to put a stop to it. As he thinks he's preventing you from growing back, we'll trap him in the X-ray room."

"Then flip on the machine," I concluded.

My wife shook her head "yes" with a smile.

"Babe," my wife said, having another idea, "speaking of Benylzene being outlawed, can't we simply call the cops on Glenn, now that Benylzene is in his system?"

I knew she would ask me this.

"I mean, the actual drug would be in his system... he would go to jail!" she realized, "our problems would be solved."

"This would work, Allie," I told her, "but I need him shrunk."

"But, why?" my giant wife asked curiously, "wouldn't it be easier, and less dangerous to simply call the police on Glenn?"

"Al, he needs to be shrunk," I insisted, "I'll explain later, just trust me on this one."

"Okay," my wife said, putting her faith in me.

"Anyway," I said, "how can we make him aware of our fake story about the cure? And lead him to the X-ray room? We would have to make it look like we didn't intend for him to know."

"Right," Allie said down to me, as I continued to stand up in her elevated palms, "we might need to bring someone else into our plan for that to work."

"Erica might be best for this," I suggested, "Glenn remembers her. And as far as he knows, Erica knows nothing about his attempt to blackmail us. Erica could tell him that you and I have found a cure, as well as our plan to head to the hospital. He would panic, and rush over to stop us."

"Ron," my wife said, worried, "we're really putting our family at risk here. Glenn is dangerous."

"Maybe we can make sure Erica's in public," I suggested, "to avoid the possibility of violence."

"That could work," my wife said, hopping up from the bed, and carrying me around the room.

"I'm gonna get dressed," she told me, "then let's go to Erica's."

We arrived at Allison's sisters, and we explained to her our plan to shrink Glenn.

"Guys," Erica said, sounding worried, "this sounds so dangerous."

Allie sat close to her sister at the kitchen counter. I was standing on the counter, as usual.

"We just need you to coincidently "bump" into him, and tell him "Allison and Ron have found a cure for Ron's small size"," Allison explained to her sister.

"Then you'll tell him where at the hospital," I elaborated, "and he'll rush over to try and stop us. All you need to do is convince him that you genuinely believe he would be happy to hear this news."

"What if he knows I'm lying?" Erica complained, "I could ruin this whole thing for you guys!"

"He said he had a thing for you, Erica," I told her unexpectedly.

Allison and Erica both looked at me, surprised at what I had said.

"He did?" Erica asked curiously.

"Last night, at my house, when he barged in," I explained to the two giantess sisters, "he said he always liked you. This'll make it easier for him to trust what you say, I think."

"Interesting," Erica said aloud, "you know, if he wasn't such a psychopath, I'd want a piece of that."

Allie shook her head at the ridiculousness of her sister's comment.

"Will you do it?" I asked, as time was running out.

"I don't know, you guys," Erica said, "I wanna help, but I just don't think I'd be convincing enough. I don't wanna ruin this, when so much is at stake for you two."

"All the more reason we trust you over anyone else," I told the unsure woman, "we know you can do it."

"I don't know, Ron..." Erica said, still uncommitted to our plan.

We heard a door close, Jessica was standing in the hallway on the other side of the kitchen, listening to our conversation.

"Jess!" Erica yelled, "get back in your room! You know damn well you're grounded again after what you did last night."

I stared at Jess's face. She seemed unconcerned with her mothers scolding.

"I'll do it, Auntie Al," Jessica said.

"I'll talk to Glenn," she told us.

"Jessica," Allie began, "this is very dangerous. He's an unbalanced man-"

"I know, I was with him and Ron last night, remember?" she asked us.

"I know what he's like."

"Jessica, this won't work," I told the giant girl, as she walked over to the kitchen counter, where we were sitting.

"He knows, that you know, that he is blackmailing us," I reminded her, "if YOU told him we found a cure, he would know something was up. Because, in his mind, why would you help him?" I asked the girl rhetorically.

"Maybe I can convince him that, I don't want you to grow back," Jessica suggested.

Though she explained this to all 3 of us at the counter, she was speaking directly to me now.

She knew she could convince Glenn, because it was essentially the truth. Jessica didn't want me to grow back. She loved me weak, helpless, cowering, so she could do whatever she wanted to me. With Jessica telling Glenn about my "cure", it would be true. Glenn would see that Jessica was on his side, they both didn't want me to grow back. Glenn would believe her, and head to the hospital, where my wife and I would ultimately trap him.

"Could you be convincing, Jess?" Allison asked her genuinely.

I already knew she could.

"Yes," she said, with confidence.

"Okay, then," I said to the giant teenager, "you're going to need to give him the room number, and time. He's going to wonder why you want to help him, especially after... last night."

I wasn't sure if Erica knew that Glenn practically tried to rape her daughter last night before I could interrupt. All the more reason Glenn deserved to be punished for what he's done. He was a sick fuck.

"You're going to have to tell him..." I reiterated to Jessica, "that you simply want me to stay shrunk."

"Sure," Jess said, nodding her head.

Allie stepped in again.

"He works out every day at the 'Fitplus' gym around 10:30 pm, even on weekends. Bump into him outside the doors, and let him know what he needs to know."

"Okay," the young girl told her Aunt.

Jessica was very quiet today, but... she was turning a new leaf. Maybe she wasn't used to... ahem, helping others. I was proud she had come to her senses, and put her mean-spirited nature aside. She wanted to help Allison and I, I thought, this is very mature of her.

"Tell him we will be there at around 11 pm, when the hospital isn't so populated, because we need to essentially sneak into this X-ray room. Give him the room number, "32b". If we know him think we think we do, he will come running to put a stop to my growing.

"I think he will want to try," Jessica added, "he seemed very adamant about..."

Jessica glanced at Allison.

"being... with you... Auntie Al."

We all kind of reflected on Glenn's perverted nature, and we all cringed at the thought of this terrible man getting anywhere near Allison.

"He seemed serious about telling on Ron, too," Jessica informed the two sisters, "I think don't think he was bluffing. We have to stop him."

"Thank you, Jess," my wife told her niece affectionately.

I was glad she was helping us too, but I wasn't going to show it. Not till this was over. I still couldn't get over how Jessica treated me over the last few weeks. Her laughter, her cruelty, her tortuous activities, they were still fresh in my mind.

I wanted to like Jessica, but I couldn't in this moment.

When Glenn is an inch tall, and Allison is safe, I told myself, THEN I'll thank Jessica for her help... maybe.

"Ron and I are going to the hospital early to prepare," Allie told Erica and Jessica.

"If we're ready for him, and trap him inside the room, we've got him," my wife announced.

"If there is enough Benylzene in his system," I added.

"Yes," my wife said, "and if the machine works..."

"And if he shrinks quickly enough..." I added again.

Erica looked very concerned with our plan all of the sudden.

"I think... I think that's it," my wife told Erica, sounding very absurd, "THEN we've got him."

"That's a lot of "if"s, you two..." Erica said.

All four of us were silent.

"It's not the most fool-proof plan we've ever had," I admitted.


	31. Back to the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Ron's plan begins to come to fruition.

Before Allison and I left Erica's, and made off towards the hospital, we went over our plan with Jessica thoroughly.

The girl was to wait at Glenn's gym, "Plusfit", and wait for Glenn outside the front doors.

We told Jessica that Glenn would be at the gym for his daily workout around 10:30 pm, the time when he usually went. Jessica agreed to begin waiting there earlier, just in case.

The teenage girl was to inform Glenn that Allison and I had found a way for me to grow back to my natural height, with the use of the same X-ray machine at the local hospital that shrunk me. Glenn, no longer having the leverage to blackmail Allison and I if I grew back, will panic at this news, and will, hopefully, make his way to the hospital to stop us in one last desperate attempt.

Jessica would be in public, we told her, so the volatile Glenn will be unable to hurt her.

We stressed to Jessica that she had to make sure Glenn believed her, and this meant convincing him that she genuinely meant harm for me. Jessica had confidence she could pull this off, and I knew deep down this was because she actually DID wish for me to remain at my tiny height.

This mutual interest between Jessica and Glenn will ultimately trick Glenn into believing her story, causing him to try and find us at the hospital.

Once we had him in the X-ray room, we would shrink him down, rendering the dangerous man completely incapable of future wrong-doings.

Glenn was a liar, a scumbag, a pervert, stalker, schemer, and criminal. But the worst part of it, for me, was the fact that he had a sick obsession with my wife Allison.

I can't protect her at an inch-and-a-half tall, I realized. So this way, with Glenn shrunk down, we could keep him away from my wife, until we sort this all out.

Once I was big again, I told myself, this would all be over. We could handle Glenn, and never have to worry about him bothering us ever again.

But this all depended on our plan to get him in that X-ray room, with enough Benylzene in his system to properly shrink him down.

Allison and I were confident this would work, if Jessica played her role. It was an important one.

Without her, we realized, this plan might ultimately fail.

Jessica accepted the responsibility, and agreed to meet the scumbag Glenn outside his gym.

We had no other option but to shrink him, I told myself.

Either he sends me to jail by telling the cops of my illegal activity (abusing the outlawed drug known as Benylzene), or, I give into his demands, and allow him to... sleep with my wife regularly.

The thought of this chilled me to the bone, yet boiled my blood simultaneously.

This man had some fucking nerve. And he was attacking my love life when I was unable to defend it, as I was but the size of a small toy, or action figure. He was a brutal coward.

But no matter which option I chose, Glenn was ultimately getting what he wanted. With me in prison, he would be free to torment my wife. With me shrunk, and cooperating, he could ultimately be able to take advantage of her anytime he wanted.

This is why I had no other option. There was no talking sense to him, and so Glenn had to be stopped. By shrinking him, we could completely write him out of the equation. He would no longer be a threat to Allison, or anyone in my family for that matter.

With my entire marriage at stake, it was crucial for this plan to work.

I stressed importance of reliance to the plan to everyone involved: Allison, Jessica, and even Erica.

"This HAS to work," I told the girls over and over.

"Glenn won't stop until he ruins my, and Allison's, life," I informed them. They knew it, but I had to make sure they understood why this needed to be done.

Jessica agreed to participate, surprising all of us, and wished us good luck before Allison and I made our way to the hospital, to prepare for Glenn's arrival.

"Once we configure the X-ray machine," Allison said to me, as she drove down the highway, "we will be ready for him."

"Yeah," I confirmed, sitting on the large passenger seat, across from my giant wife, "after the machine is running, it's all up to Jessica to get him there."

"I'm so glad Jess has decided to help us, Ron," Allison said, becoming very proud of her teenage niece, "she really surprised me back there."

"I'm not celebrating anything until Glenn's shrunk," I told Allison, as I thought back to all the mental torture Jessica had put me through.

She nodded her head in agreement, because she knew how badly Jessica had treated me at my tiny size.

But still, I thought, I couldn't blame my wife for wanting her young niece to finally come to her senses.

"There's the hospital turn-off," I informed my wife, before she turned a corner on the street, and drove into the parking lot.

Inside our city's hospital, it was practically dead. There were hardly any workers, patients, or visitors.

Which made it very easy for Allison to make her way down the halls, and towards the wing where my accident had occurred.

My giant wife carried me in her front jeans pocket, as I peeked my tiny head out from the rim of the pocket.

She made her way around the giant, yet relatively deserted hospital, until she found the particular wing where my wrist fracture had been X-rayed many weeks ago.

She breezed through the empty waiting room, and into a corridor, with rooms all along each side.

She counted the room numbers, as she searched for the one that contained the malfunctioning X-ray machine.

"29b, 30b, 31b," she whispered aloud, walking down the long hallway.

"32b," she declared.

My giant wife approached the room door, and turned the knob.

It wasn't locked.

My wife entered through the door, as it opened to us a dark room filled with medical and X-ray related equipment.

Allison flipped on the light switch, revealing to us all the machines, where medical technologists would treat patients with broken bones and large fractures during the day.

I was still peering out from my enormous wife's front pocket when I recalled the day of my accident in this very room.

I remembered that as I was waiting for the X-ray technician to arrive and assess my fractured wrist, one of the machines started up on it's own.

As the machine came to life, strange light and energy began radiating from it.

Before I had a chance to leave the room, a powerful wave of radiation filled the room, and its energy swept over me.

The sudden surge of energy rippled through my body, and knocked me to the floor, leaving me alone and unconscious.

I learned later from hospital staff that this particular machine could have devastating effects for patients who had recently ingested the drug Benylzene, which I had done not long before my visit to the hospital.

The radiation reacted with the Benylzene in my bodily system, and slowly began to cause my body to deteriorate.

My muscles, bones, skin, organs, everything, began to decrease in size. All aspects of my physical being were becoming proportionately smaller, causing me to reduce in height.

On average, I began shrinking about an inch every night, which proved to completely change my world.

Now I was back in the room where it all started, I thought to myself, and I was about to subject Glenn to the same exact circumstances.

As I remembered my shrinking experience like it was just yesterday, I quickly spotted the machine that caused me to shrink.

"There," I said to my wife, pointing my tiny arm out from her large pocket, and towards the X-ray machine found in a corner.

"This was the one?" my wife asked, as she walked across the room to approach the machine.

"Yes," I confirmed, seeing it up close once again.

I noticed a dial along the side that signified the machine was currently set to work at 1% capacity, (whatever that meant for X-ray technicians).

This particular dial, I predicted, could ultimately work to make Glenn shrink significantly faster than I had.

The machine was working at 1% when I was zapped, I remembered.

If we increased it to 100%, I believed Glenn would shrink at an incredibly fast rate, leaving him a few inches tall within seconds.

My wife looked down at me from above, waiting for my thoughts on the machine.

"Crank it up," I told her.

My wife placed her delicate, yet enormous hand on the machine dial, and turned it so the tick pointed towards "100%".

Then, she noticed a giant switch, with the word "INITIATE" sprawled above it.

"That's what we have to press, once Glenn enters the room," I told her.

"Are you sure this will be the same thing that happened to you?" my wife asked, a little worried.

"Didn't the machine malfunction, and start up on its own, when it zapped you?" she asked.

"Yeah," I told her, "you're right."

She looked down on me with a doubtful look in her eyes.

"I guess we'll see when it happens," she concluded.

"I guess," I repeated, losing some faith in our elaborate plan.

My wife removed me from her pocket, and held my tiny inch-and-a-half body up in her palm.

She then looked at her watch, and informed me it was 10:35.

"Jess should be telling Glenn about our plan right about now," she told me.

"If he believes her," I predicted, "he should be here in about 10 minutes. That's if he drives fast, which he probably will."

"I'll stick close to the machine," my giant wife told me, "so he won't have time to stop me."

I nodded in agreement.

"I can't believe we're doing this, babe," my wife admitted to me.

"I can't either," I told her, "but we have to. He's either gonna have me put in jail, or he's gonna take advantage of us. Either way, he gets what he wants. He's given us no choice."

"You're right," my giant wife said.

After all the chaos that had been happening around us lately, I had forgotten to take the time to stop and admire my wife's beauty.

Today, she wore a little lime-green tank-top, and a pair of tight jeans that really accentuated her curves.

Her straight, dirty-blonde hair was shoulder-length, and she wore it extremely well.

Her large blue eyes amazed me each time I gazed into them. This effect they had on me only intensified, when the size of her eyes increased tenfold, relative to me. There was so much to see in her eyes, at this height.

Though I hated Glenn for obsessing over my wife, I didn't blame him. She was easy to love. I was so glad I had her with me through this terrible time in my life.

"Allie," I addressed her.

She smiled a big smile down at me, as she held me up high in her hand.

"Even if this doesn't work, no matter what happens, I'll always love you," I told her.

"Me too, babe," she told me, "I don't care if your small, big, or..."

A look of worry spread throughout her pretty face.

"...in prison,"

This was the likely scenario, if our plan failed, I thought.

"I'll always love you too," she said.

We stared at each other in the empty hospital room for a while, before Allie's phone rang.

She lifted her cell out of her pocket with her free hand, and checked the caller I.D.

"It's Glenn," she informed me.

Continuing to hold me up in her hand, she answered.

"Hello?" she said.

"You at the hospital?" a very loud and aggressive male voice asked, on the other end of the call.

"Yes," my wife said, making sure not to say too much.

"What about my deal, Allison!" Glenn yelled through the phone.

"You know what happens!" he said to my wife, "I'll call the cops on Ron if you do this!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Allison said.

"I know you found a cure!" the man in the phone yelled, "I ran into your little slut niece tonight, she's with me in the car."

Allie suddenly had a frantic look on her face.

"Don't you hurt her..." she told the ruthless Glenn.

"Yeah, well," the man said back to her, "let's just say you guys better start cooperating with me."

"Just leave her alone," Allison told him.

"First," Glenn began, "you can start by canceling your plans to unshrink your little husband there."

"We're not going to unshrink him," my wife lied.

"Bullshit!" Glenn yelled, "your bitchy niece told me the whole story! I know you guys are back at the hospital, trying to get Ron to grow again!"

"Maybe," my wife safe, acting coy to entice Glenn.

"You know my rules, you fucking bitch," Glenn shouted back to her, "either you guys do what I say, or Ron goes to prison!"

Besides Glenn kidnapping Jessica, I thought, this was all going to plan. He was falling for it.

"Ron will be normal size again soon," my wife said, in order to infuriate Glenn, "the cops will have no cause to arrest him for taking those drugs."

"Well, you better hope he grows back soon," Glenn said through the phone, "cause I know what room you guys are in, and I'm on my way over now."

This was perfect, I thought.

"Stay away from us!" my wife said, acting afraid.

"Already driving over," Glenn informed us, thinking he was going to scare us into backing down, "I'll be there soon. And I'm gonna keep this little bitch with me,"

Glenn was indicating Jessica,

"just in case you guys REALLY decide to piss me off."

Allison then began to become genuinely worried again.

"Please, just..." she began, looking very frantic, "leave her out of this!"

"It was her idea to come with me," Glenn said through the phone, "blame her if she gets hurt."

Allison and I looked at each other with blank stares.

Why the fuck would Jessica agree to drive to the hospital with Glenn? She knew how dangerous he was!

"I'll be seein' you soon, Allison," Glenn warned her.

"So, before I get there," the man began, "just think about my deal before you do something stupid, like try and make Ron grow back to normal."

He hung up.

Allison lowered her cell, and looked at me, extremely frightened.

"What if he hurts Jess!" she asked me, completely distraught.

"I..." I didn't know how to feel about this, "I don't know."

"We never should have involved her!" my wife said, feeling great regret.

"Why did he say that she agreed to drive over here with him?" I wondered aloud.

"Who cares!" my wife said, beginning to cry, "he's gonna hurt her! I know it!"

"Calm down, babe!" I yelled up to my hysterical wife, "don't panic! We have to stick to the plan, matter what!"

"But what if he does something to her!" she asked me with tears in her eyes.

"All the more reason we have to shrink him down!" I reminded her.

"Once we shrink this fucking asshole," I said with anger, "he can never hurt anyone ever again!"

My wife began to regain to compose herself again.

"We have to shrink him as SOON as he enters the room," she told me.

"Before he gets a chance to hurt Jess, or any of us..." she said sternly.

"That's the plan, Allison," I reminded her, "and it's going to work."

She wiped her tears away, and nodded her head in agreement down at me.

"We just have to stay calm," I told her.

Allison was letting the thought of her niece getting hurt cloud her judgement. Glenn thinks he know has the advantage over us by bringing Jess along with him to the hospital. To me, I still had trouble caring about what happened to Jessica.

Allie, on the other hand, didn't want anything to happen to her sister's young daughter. Jessica was now a big concern for her. But as long as she remembered that we can't give in to Glenn's threats, and we have to follow through with our plan, everything will be okay.

"Glenn enters the room, you flip on the machine, he'll shrink down, allowing me, you, and Jessica, remain unharmed," I summarized to her.

"Okay, babe," Allison said, though looking still very worried.

"Once this is all over," I began, "we can go home, and we can get the REAL cure tonight."

Allison began to smile. I think she forgot that Dr. Reiago had sent us the shrink antidote in the mail a few days ago, and that it was set to arrive sometime today.

"I can grow back, Glenn will be harmless, and we can live our lives again."

She smiled, as she reached up the long, skinny index finger of her free hand, and brushed the side of my tiny head.

"I'm gonna miss you being tiny," she told me.

"Hey, the Doctor said it'll still be a while before I'm standing six feet tall again," I reminded her, "plenty of time to still have some fun."

She giggled at the thought of me remaining small for a few weeks longer.

"I might have some plans for you," she teased, as she caressed my tiny head affectionately with her large finger.

My giant wife and I continued waiting in the empty X-ray room, waiting for Glenn to arrive.

After a few short minutes, we heard yelling down the hall.

Allison wanted to investigate.

As she held me in her large hand, I protested.

"Stay near the machine," I told her, "it might be him..."

As the voice travelled down the hallway, I could tell it was Glenn.

"Scream," the asshole said, "and I'll pull your tongue out, bitch,"

He was talking to Jessica, I realized. He had brought her to us.

"What room is it!" we heard him yell down the hallway.

"32... b," a quiet, feminine voice told Glenn. He was forcing Jessica to help him find us.

"There," the man's voice declared, as we heard footsteps approaching 32b, where Allison and I were hidden.

Glenn appeared in the doorway, pulling Jessica along with him by her tiny arm, and walked into the room with a smile on his face.

"Hey, Al," the asshole said with a laugh, "where's Ronny?"

He pulled Jessica into the room with us, and closed the door behind him.

"Let go of her," Allison demanded, still holding my tiny body in her hand.

She wasn't flipping the switch, she was too concerned about Jessica.

"Not until you talk some sense into your little husband," Glenn told my wife, "and start listening to me."

Why wasn't Allison flipping the switch the activate the machine! I wondered.

"Ron ain't growin' back," the giant Glenn stated, "and unless you guys do what I say, your mini husbands going to prison."

"Okay," my wife said to the demanding man, "we'll do what you say, just let go of Jessica."

Allison, still afraid of what Glenn might do to Jessica, refused to flip the switch.

"Not until you step away from that machine, Al," Glenn demanded.

"Just let her go!" my wife screamed at the man across the room.

"That... can't be the machine that's supposed to unshrink Ron..." Glenn deduced.

"you would have unshrunk him already."

"Looks like you have a brain after all, you piece of shit!" I yelled over to Glenn from Allison's large hand.

Glenn stepped closer to Allison, "Ron? That you?"

"Not a step closer," Allison told the advancing man.

He stopped in his tracks.

"Or else what?" Glenn asked.

"Flip the switch Al!" I yelled up to her.

"Now!"

"He has Jess!" my wife cried out.

"What the fuck is that switch gonna do, huh?" Glenn asked, taunting us.

"You plannin' to shrink all four of us, Ronny?" he asked out to me, taunting me.

"Just you, Glenn," I said to him from Allison's hand, "if you take a step closer."

"Yeah, right," Glenn said, "you aren't gonna do shit, or else your little bitch niece here is gonna get her arm broken."

Glenn twisted Jessica's arm slightly.

"OW!" Jessica uttered in a cry of pain, as she jerked forward in response to the tight grasp of the very muscular Glenn.

"Flip it, Allie!" I shouted again.

"I can't, yet!" she told me, then turned back to Glenn.

"Let her go, you prick!" she demanded of the man.

"Do you cunts all just do what this little fucker tells you?" Glenn asked, referring to me.

"Ron's an inch tall, for fuck's sake," Glenn told Allison, needlessly.

"You don't need him, Al," he told her, lowering his voice now, "you can have someone like me, you know."

"You're a sick fuck, Glenn," my wife immediately told the bastard, "I'd never be with you."

"Either that," Glenn declared, "or I hurt your niece, and your little Ronny goes to jail."

He was still holding Jessica by her relatively petite arm.

"Your choice, babe," he finished.

"Hit the switch, Al!" I begged my giant wife.

"Shut the fuck about about that switch already!" Glenn yelled down at me.

Allison kept her hand on the switch, but refused to flip it. She still wanted Jessica out of harms way.

"Flip it, Allison!" I screamed frantically.

"Enough of this bullshit!" Glenn shouted, letting go for Jessica and pushing her aside.

Glenn suddenly sprung across the room, and advanced on Allison and I.

"Now!" I screamed, just before Allison flipped the "INITIATE" switch.

The X-ray machine came alive with light, as Glenn grabbed Allison by the arms, knocking my tiny body out her hand.

I flew out from Allison's grip and up through the air.

As I soared high above the chaos below, I saw Jessica run underneath me, with her hands held high.

A flashing blue light began to engulf the room the 4 of us occupied.

I began to fall to the hard surface so far below me, just before I landed in the soft palms of the giant girl.

Jessica had caught me, and lowered me down in front of her breasts.

"Allison!" I screamed, turning back towards the machine.

Glenn had subdued Allison, and was holding her against the bright machine.

But as the X-ray machine sputtered with noise, and lit up the room with a vivid blue, Glenn had a look of complete confusion on his face.

"What the fuck!" the man cried out, as a low humming started to emit from the machine.

A wave of radiation had been released, and Glenn immediately let go of Allison, as he convulsed in pain.


	32. Vore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing on from last chapter. These chapters will be hard to understand if you haven't read the story, as everything built up from throughout the narrative sort of come together in a climax.

"AHHH!" Glenn screamed, as a surge of energy swept through his body.

It was working! I realized. He had consumed enough Benylzene, and the machine was radiating energy at full power. He was going to shrink!

But he still had some fight in him.

"You fucking bitch, Allison! How could you do this!" the violent man screamed, before throwing a punch at my wife.

Glenn's massive fist struck Allison in the face hard, and she collapsed to the floor, unconscious.

"No!" I yelled out from Jessica's palm.

Glenn, after knocking out my wife, became overtaken by the wave of radiation, and began to stumble backwards.

After much effort to keep his balance, the pain became too much for him, and he fell to the floor as well.

"We have to get Allison out of there!" I yelled up to Jessica, as she kept her distance from the convulsing Glenn on the floor.

Jessica obeyed, and hurried over to her aunt, grabbed her by the legs, carrying her towards the door.

Continuing the hold me in her clenched fist, Jessica pulled Allison out of the examination room, and back into the hospital corridor.

Quickly escaping the chaos, and slamming the door behind us, we were safe from the machine's energy.

"Will she be okay!" Jessica asked me, frantic, as we stared down at Allison, who was out-cold.

"She's just unconscious," I assured the enormous Jessica, "but we should find some help."

"What about Glenn?" Jessica asked me.

"Look through the door," I instructed the giant girl.

Jessica looked too, and held me up to the window, so I see what was going on back in the X-ray room.

A series of bright flashes and shockwaves emitted from the machine, as Glenn laid sprawled across the hospital floor, shaking violently.

As he convulsed on the floor, the large man peered over to the window door, where we were watching him suffer.

As he screamed in agony, he began slowly crawling along the floor, in an attempt to escape.

"HELP ME!" he screamed in a very loud, very strained voice.

But he was too late, the machine and the Benylzene's reaction was already taking hold.

As Glenn crawled along the floor, his body began to decrease in size.

Jessica and I watched in astonishment, as we watched him shrink down before our eyes.

As he walked on all fours in an effort to make it to the door, he gradually became too small for his clothing.

His large T-shirt and pants began to sag from his crawling body, and he tripped over them, falling face down on the floor.

"Shrink you bastard, shrink!" I yelled out through the door.

The once-large man attempted to get up, but his clothes began weighing him down like a large parachute. He was shrinking at an incredibly fast rate.

The machine was continuing to emit strange humming noises and bright light, continuing to zap Glenn as he struggled along the hospital floor.

Mere seconds after his clothes began weighing him down, we could no longer see him. He was completely concealed by his large T-shirt.

Judging by the time it took between when he started shrinking till now, I guessed he was now at most 8 inches high.

"How small do we want him?" asked Jessica.

"Smaller," I declared.

Glenn became a miniature, naked man, as he crawled out from the now very large neck of his T-shirt.

After watching Glenn turn into a miniature version of his former self for a few seconds, I glanced back down from Jessica's hand at Allison on the floor.

She was still out-cold, and appeared to have a slight gash on her forehead. That bastard Glenn really hit her hard.

I glanced back to the window, to keep an eye on Glenn's decreasing in size.

"We might have to shut off the machine soon," I realized, "he'll shrink until he's nonexistent. He'll die."

Killing him seemed too excessive. We had to stop him from shrinking too much.

"Let's turn it off," I instructed the giant Jessica.

"Okay," she agreed, as she entered the examination room again, and walked towards the blinding light of the X-ray equipment.

She walked past the the now 3 inch tall Glenn, who was crawling in pain along the floor, and made her way to the loud, very bright machine.

With me still cupped in her left hand, Jessica raised up her right hand, and flipped off the switch.

The noise ceased immediately, and the flashing blue light faded away.

The room was silent once again.

It was over. We had shrunk him.

I looked down at the now-miniature Glenn down on the floor. He was about the same size as me, and inch and a half high.

His tiny, naked form was sprawled out on the tile, next to his enormous clothing. He wasn't moving. So he was either unconscious, or dead.

The miniature Glenn was moaning and groaning down from the floor, and his naked body was stirring on the cold tile.

"Jessica," I said, before she turned to face me again.

"Haven't you wondered why I didn't just call the police on Glenn, to have him arrested for all the illegal Benylzene in his system?"

"Why?" she asked, curiously.

"I made sure he shrank," I began to explain, "for you."

Jessica now had a look of reluctance on her face. She thought this was bullshit.

"What do you mean this was for me?" she asked me, holding me up in front of her large breasts.

"I knew Glenn had to be gotten rid of," I explained, "and I knew I could protect Allison from him, if he was too small to do anything about it."

"Okay..." she said, persuading me to continue.

"I thought that if we gave him to you," I told her, "you might leave me alone. Reconsider how you treat me."

Jessica stared back over at Glenn's tiny body. The tiny man was dazed, and was trying to get to his feet, with much difficulty.

"I knew I was going to grow back," I explained, "so I told Allison I wanted him shrunk. Now he's yours, Jess. You can do whatever you want with him."

She seemed to consider my offer.

In that moment, Glenn began to speak again from far down below the floor.

"What's happened!" me and Jess heard him yell.

"Where the fuck am I?" he shouted, before his tiny voice echoed throughout the room.

Jessica walked over to the tiny man, and stopped just beside his tiny body, as she loomed far above him.

"Hey, Glenn," the giant girl said.

The very confused, very small man glanced around the large room around him, until he spotted Jessica's large sneakers in front of him.

The miniature man's gaze followed up Jessica's demin-clad legs, up over her little black T-shirt, and up to her enormous face.

I looked down on him from the giant girls hand.

He was petrified, scared shitless, confused, shocked, all at the same time.

As he stared up at the sight of the monstrous 16 year old teenager, he began to tremble in fear.

"Wha- what is this!" he shouted up to me and Jessica.

"This.. this isn't real!" he told himself.

"It's real," Jessica's very soft, yet very loud voice informed him from above.

"You... you people shrunk me?!" he asked in disbelief.

I just stared down and watched his reaction, then I stared at Jessica. She was smiling down at him.

"Wha.. how is this possible?!" he demanded to know.

"I slipped some Benylzene in your water filter, Glenn," I told him, with pleasure.

"All I had to do was flip on the X-ray machine and.. poof! Now you're like me."

It felt good to explain to Glenn me and Allison's elaborate plan. He had it coming.

Glenn glanced around the enormous room, trying to put everything into context.

He noticed he was completely naked, and hurried to cover up his manhood with his tiny hands.

"You.. you fucking bastard, Ron!" the tiny angry man shouted up to me.

"My life is fucking over!" he soon realized, glaring up at the enormous Jessica and I.

"Your life of stalking, blackmailing, and being a sick creep is over," I corrected him, "too bad."

"I'll get you for this shit, Ron!" the man shouted up, "you're fucking DEAD!"

I glanced to Jessica's enormous face, who now had complete control over Glenn's fate.

"Jessica," I said, before she glanced her enormous eyes in my direction.

"What do you think?" I asked her, "Will you please just stop hurting me?"

Her large, pretty, round face stared down at me in her hand.

"Will you please just end this?" I asked her with sincerity, "I did this for you."

If I could somehow show her the compassion that a male figure in her life never had, I believed she could change her ways.

Glenn was listening from the floor, and he began to chime in.

"What the fuck is this?" the tiny man asked us from below.

"What's gonna happen to me?" he asked, sounding completely afraid.

"That's up to her, Glenn," I shouted down to him, but I was speaking to Jessica indirectly.

Jessica, who had been silent for a long time, stared down at the tiny Glenn.

The enormous girl then began to lower herself to the floor, to get closer to the 1-inch-tall Glenn. She lowered her gigantic ass down, and then sat cross legged on the tiled floor.

"Woah, listen...!" Glenn said, becoming suddenly very afraid of the large-bodied girls movements.

"You can't just keep me like this, and decide what happens to me!" he told us, "I'm a person!"

This guy has a lot to learn, I told myself.

"You're not anything," Jessica told the tiny, scared man, "and I control EVERYTHING that happens to you, now."

Glenn's eye's went extremely wide.

The man stopped talking, and took a small step back from the monstrous teenage girl.

Instinctively, he began to back away from her out of total fear.

"You're not going anywhere," Jessica said, reaching her large hand towards the tiny Glenn.

"No!" the man shouted, turning to run, before being engulfed in Jessica's enormous hand.

She carried the kicking and screaming Glenn up in front of her breasts. She kept the tiny man enclosed in her fist, not allowing him to move at all.

Now, as the enormous Jessica held out her hands in front of her, she held me in one outstretched hand, and Glenn in one closed hand.

"Let me go, you giant fucking bitch!" the man cried from inside Jessica's large, enclosed hand.

The gigantic 16 year old now had complete control over the fate of two full-grown, yet extremely small men, as we were grasped in each of her hands.

"Ew," Jessica said unexpectedly, "I can feel your tiny naked dick in between my fingers.."

Glenn, despite the situation he was in, still allowed his enormous ego to take over.

"It's not tiny!" he yelled up to her.

"Gross," she announced, "now it's getting all hard. Boy, you little guys sure get turned on easy..."

"I'm not turned on, you little slut!" he declared, trying to defend his dignity.

"Uh huh..." Jessica replied, with a smile on her face, not believing his arguement.

"You're just squeezing it against you reallly hard, I can't help it!" he said, trying desperately to keep his pride.

"Just don't cum in my hand, you fucking little pervert.." she said to him, with a giggle.

Glenn struggled to break free of Jessica's strong grasp. It was completely useless.

Was she going to appreciate what I had done for her? I wondered. Would she allow Glenn to take my place?

As she held me in her open palm, I stared at her large, pretty face, waiting for her to tell me her decision.

"Will you just stop tormenting me, Jessica?" I asked her again, "and let me and Allison live our lives again?"

She looked over to my tiny body in her hand.

"Maybe..." she said, wondering what to decide.

"If he's a good little guy... and does whatever I say.." she said aloud.

"What!" Glenn shouted up to the enormous girl, completely, "you're... you're gonna keep me?!"

"Maybe," Jessica told the cowering man.

He struggled again to free himself from the tight grasp of her fingers, gave up, then started begging.

"You can't... do this!" he told the enormous girl.

"I can," Jessica assured the frightened Glenn, "trust me."

He could see by the look in her eyes that she was serious. He tried to calm himself, but was still visibly afraid of her.

"Pl-please... don't," he begged his giant captor, "I'll... I'll do anything."

Jessica smiled down at the man she had wrapped in her fist, as she decided to listen to what he had to say.

"You.. you can have anything of mine you want," the tiny Glenn told her, as he began tearing up.

"I'm- I'm sorry I was going to hurt you, and yelled, I didn't mean it," he told the giant teen.

"I just wanted to keep Ron shrunk," he said, "so I could have Allison! That's it! I wasn't going to hurt you! Honest!"

Jessica knew his apology was bullshit, because she knew Glenn was a scumbag, but listened to him anyway.

Jessica liked seeing us tiny men squirm, and plea, and beg for their lives. She seemed to live for it.

"Please, I'm sorry what I did," Glenn told the girl again, "just please... don't h-hurt me."

Tears were streaming down his face now. I didn't feel bad for him in the slightest. But still, I had hoped Jessica would keep him alive, and torment him instead of me. I didn't want him dead. Just... sort of... imprisoned.

"Jessica, please," I told her honestly, "don't kill him. Just keep him subdued until... I can grow back."

Jessica's face told me she was considering this.

"I let you go, and I can keep him as my little toy?" she asked.

"Yes, yes!" I said, seeing that she was somewhat interested, "that's why I did all of this."

"No!" Glenn cried out, "not a toy!"

He was still very afraid of her.

"I don't know if I like him enough to keep him as my slave, though..." Jessica said, thinking aloud.

"No!" Glenn cried out, yet again, "I don't wanna be a slave! Please don't do this!"

"What are you talking about?" I asked Jessica.

"To be honest, Ron," Jessica said, "I don't want another slave. But I am hungry.."

Glenn became to tremble in her large hand.

"I'll think I really wanna eat you, little Glenn," she told the miniature man.

Glenn froze up. Unable to comprehend what she had said.

"Bet you didn't think this would happen when you yelled at me, twisted my arm, or tried to fuck me, huh?" she asked the tiny man in her hand, relishing in the moment.

"I didn't mean any of it!" the crying Glenn begged, "Honestly! I would never do that to you! You're just a.. a girl!"

The gigantic 16 year old wet her lips maliciously, striking fear into her tiny captive.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Glenn demanded to know.

Jessica began to raise the tiny man to her mouth.

"What- no!" he shouted, as she carried him up to her face.

"Jessica, please!" I said, standing up from my kneeling position, "don't eat him!"

Jessica opened her large mouth, and tilted her head back.

She raised the tiny Glenn above her gaping mouth.

"Don't eat me!" Glenn cried out in desperation, "please! I'll do anything you want!"

"See you 'round," she whispered up to the dangling man.

Jessica, with her head facing upwards, stuck out her tongue, and released Glenn from her large fingers.

"AHHHH!" he screamed, as he dropped from her hand, and landed onto her large tongue.

"Jessica, don't do it!" I yelled up to her.

But she wasn't listening to me, or Glenn's pleas for his life to be spared.

In the midst of the chaos, I glanced across the room outside to the hospital corridor, where Allison was still lying there unconscious.

If only she would wake up! I thought to myself. She could stop this giant brat from what she was about to do!

Glenn struggled to climb off of her tongue, and crawl out of her mouth.

The giant girl tilted her tongue slightly, and increased the slope, making him slide down past her teeth, and down into her throat.

"NOOO!" Glenn shouted, as he disappeared to the back of her mouth, before Jessica retracted her large, wet tongue, and shut her jaw, sealing him inside her cavernous mouth.

Why hadn't one of the hospital staff stumbled across this! I wondered to myself. Someone... anyone... has to stop this!

"Don't eat him!" I called out again, "please, don't!"

His tiny screams were now barely audible, as they were muffled inside her giant mouth.

Immediately after closing her mouth, Jessica tilted her head back once again, and swallowed.

I watched the muscles and her throat expand and contract, as she forced the tiny many down her esophagus.

She rested her hand on her chest, as though she was about to burp, or was having trouble forcing a bite of a meal down.

She titled her head forward again. Her eyes were closed, and she was smiling wide, savoring what she had done.

It was done. She had done it. She ate Glenn whole.

"Mmm," she uttered, before opening her eyes, and staring past her tits, down to her large belly.

"He tickled my throat," she said aloud with a giggle.

I always knew Jessica was capable of such atrocities. But to watch her actually eat a small man, made me truly fear her.

"Oh," she exclaimed, running her fingers along her abdomen, "I think he just dropped into my stomach."

She rubbed her T-shirt-clad belly a while, before turning back to me.

"It's just you and me again, little Ron..." Jessica announced to me.

The anger rose up from inside me. My frustration reached a breaking point. I was ready to explode.

"I shrank another human being for you!" I shouted up to her, "This was supposed to end this bullshit!"

I collapsed in Jessica's open hand, falling to my knees. I felt myself breaking down. I tried to compose myself, and catch my breath. But it was difficult. I was completely in hysterics.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!" I shouted.

"I already told you, I'm not your friend, Ron," the giant girl said.

"I let you go so we could help Auntie Al," she explained, "and now that she's okay... this isn't going to stop."

I stared up at the girl, wondering how I could somehow talk my way out of this, like I had before.

The giant girl continued holding me up in her hands, in the empty hospital room.

We were completely alone.

"You're always gonna be small, Ron," the girl explained to me, "and you're always gonna do whatever I say..."

"Or else, I have to eat you up, too..." she whispered.

I decided to lie my way out of this, to try and keep the giant girl from doing anything to extreme...

"Please," I begged again, "I won't be growing back, Jess. Allison likes me small, too. I can stay like this!"

"Liar," she called me, "I know you have a cure, and I know you wanna grow back."

"I have a cure, yes," I admitted, "but we still don't know if I'll even take it!"

I was lying. I knew I wanted to be big again as soon as I could. But I needed her to believe me. Now that she had eaten Glenn, it seemed like I was soon to be next.

"I don't know, little Ron..." Jessica said teasingly, "maybe I should just play it safe, swallow you right now.."

She smiled down at me, showing a bit of her enormous teeth. They were extremely white, big, and the sight of them completely frightened me.

"I haven't eaten all day, you know," she said down to me, "I made sure I'd be nice and hungry when I had you alone..."

I couldn't stop staring at the giant girls mouth, it was terrifyingly large.

"Jessica you're an extremely attractive girl!" I informed her, "can't you just fucking... make some NORMAL sized guy's life miserable?"

"No," she told me immediately, "boys are boring. They're all the same. I don't like them. They just want to fuck me, or make me make them cum, and that's it."

Her hand was so warm, I was beginning to sweat inside her fingers.

"You on the other hand," she began, "I like how you are. Unpredictable. So scared, and so desperate to get away from me... I just really like it."

Was this truly how she felt? Was this all the reason she had for making my life a living hell?

I looked over across the room, outside of the door. Allison was still not moving. Oh God, please be okay, I thought to myself.

"Jessica.." I said to the giant girl, "please stop this now..."

"Wanna see the inside of my mouth?" she asked playfully, and knowing how much it would scared me.

She clenched her fist, wrapping me up in her large fingers, and began to carry me up to her face.

"Wait! Stop!" I yelled, completely afraid this would be my last moment alive.

But she just continued carrying me up to her mouth, giggling.

I hung my head in defeat, this was it. She might finally finish me.

"Mmmm, and you look tastier than ever.." she informed me, as she raised me to her mouth.

"You scared?" she whispered to the tiny man in her fist.

I didn't respond.

"It's okay, Ron," she said to me softly, "I just want you to see my mouth, I won't eat you... unless you really start to look yummy."

I closed my eyes, and waited for possible death to come.

Like she did with Glenn, she held me up in front of her teeth, as she tilted her head back, and opened her wide mouth.

I couldn't help it. I opened my eyes, and stared down into her large mouth below.

Down inside, I saw every single one of her monstrous teeth, ever drop of saliva, her quivering, large tongue, the back of her deep dark throat, her uvula.

"Mmm," she cooed, "you look really good right now, maybe I'll just give you a little taste. Can I put you on my tongue?"

Her tongue emerged from her mouth, waiting to accept my tiny body below.

As she lowered me, she stretched out her tongue upwards, and licked me lightly on my tiny face.

The enormous tip of her tongue made my face extremely wet, and it retracted back into her large mouth.

"Mmm," she said softly, as though the taste of me pleased her greatly.

Suddenly, I heard a shuffling of clothing across the room, and the pattering of many footsteps.

Allison woke up! She was going to stop this!

But before I could see my rescuer, and before I could say anything, Jessica dropped me onto her tongue.

Instantly enveloped in saliva, I slid down her tongue, past her teeth, and landed far down into the back of her throat.

"No!" I heard Allison scream in horror, from outside Jessica's mouth.

"Spit him out!" I heard her yell.

Then, as Jessica's saliva danced and splashed all around me, the back of her tongue jerked backward, and nearly sent me down her wet throat.

But suddenly, a quick burst of air shot out from below, down inside from Jessica's lungs.

The force of the exhale was so strong, that it lifted my tiny body up from inside her throat, and pushed me up through her mouth once again.

Before I could even react, the forceful breath send me shooting past her big teeth, as I flew out into the bright world once again.

I was free! How?

Before I could understand what was happening, I continued to fly through the air at an incredible speed, and I hit the large hospital wall.

I hit my head hard, and I assume I fell to the ground below, but I don't know for sure.

Honestly, I forgot what happened after I hit the wall. It knocked me out, and I have no memory after this moment.

But, I knew I wasn't swallowed.

It all went dark before I hit the floor below.


	33. Growth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place directly after the night of the hospital incident with Glenn.

I was waking up. I hadn't died from the impact, nor the fall.

I've survived, but I must be in pretty rough shape, I thought to myself.

The darkness slowly faded as I regained consciousness. I was staring up at a fluorescent light, which seemed to hang miles above me.

What happened? I wondered. Did Jessica spit me out? Did I get caught in one of her deep exhales? Did she cough? Choke?

All I remembered was the feeling of almost being swallowed, then a rush of wind throwing me out of Jessica's cavernous mouth, and into the drywall of the hospital X-ray examination room.

Maybe Allison saved me somehow, I pondered, as I remembered her rushing into the room just as Jessica had dropped me onto her large tongue.

As I my vision regained, a notice a face was looking down on me. A pleasant face, someone with blonde hair, and the bluest eyes.

It was my giantess wife, Allison, smiling down at me.

Just as I recognized her, she announced,

"He's awake!"

I quickly saw who she was talking to, as Erica rushed quickly over to Allison and I.

"Allison," was all I said.

"How you feeling, babe?" she asked down to me.

"Like shit," I admitted.

"You hit a wall, then fell down to the floor," Erica told me, "feeling like shit is the least I would've expected."

"What happened?" I asked.

I glanced around the enormous room I was being kept it. We were at Erica's house, in the kitchen, as I lay upon a tiny makeshift bed.

"We assume a very severe concussion, Ron," my wife Allison said to me with a straight face.

"and you suffered another hard blow to the body once you hit the ground," Erica added,

"no broken bones, surprisingly. But you'll be sore for a while... very sore," she concluded.

"No, I mean..." I began to correct the two large women, "what happened? How'd I fly out of-"

"Jessica's mouth?" Jessica's mother Erica said, finishing my question,

"When Allison regained consciousness, she saw Jessica hovering a tiny man over her mouth,"

I remembered this... very well.

"She rushed over to stop her, but before she could, Jessica had already put you in her mouth,"

"Oh God," Allison said, holding her hand to her heart, "I was so scared..."

Erica continued.

"But Allison grabbed Jess, and immediately started administering the Heimlich maneuver, to force you out of her throat,"

Erica had a sudden look of disappointment of her daughter's actions, I would ask her about this later,

"with one quick thrust, Allie was able to remove you from her mouth."

"I flew like a fucking rocket..." I added, still a bit dazed, with a strained voice.

The two giant sisters giggled at my comment.

"Yes, like a fucking rocket," Erica finished.

"I saved you, Ron," Allison said with a smile.

I loved her so much. I smiled back and said,

"Thank you, babe."

She raised her large thumb to my tiny head, and brushed me affectionately on my small cheek.

"Then you flew across the room," Erica continued, "and hit the wall with such force, you blacked out, before landing on the floor."

"Oh my God, Ron," Allison exclaimed, "I was so worried I had killed you. I literally started panicking..."

"Hey," I began, in order to comfort her, "I would've died anyway if you hadn't forced me out from her throat."

She smiled in agreement.

"I can't believe that fucking daughter of mine..." Erica said, angrily.

"Erica," Allison said, appalled at her sister's language, "we still don't know if she meant to, umm, eat him..."

"Don't know if she MEANT to eat me!?" I yelled up to the giantesses, as I sat up in my tiny bed.

"Ron!" Allison cried, "lie down! Don't get worked up!"

"Fuck that!" I yelled up to my wife, "You're damn right Jessica was trying to fucking EAT me!"

"Ron, please just lie down!" Erica cried, backing up her sister.

I took a few deep breaths, and lay down again on my makeshift bed.

"You better not tell me you still don't think Jessica doesn't wanna eat me, Allison," I told her bitterly.

"or I swear to God..."

"Ron, listen," Erica said, "Jessica meant to hold you up in her mouth, yes..."

Of COURSE she did, I thought to myself.

"But..." Erica paused, "she claims she didn't actually mean to drop you in."

They sisters saw me getting worked up, because I was furious.

"Ron, Ron!" Allison said, "she said that she was only trying to scare you. Then, when I woke up, I saw you hanging over her mouth, and I panicked. I ran over to Jessica, and it startled her..."

Nope, I thought to myself. Don't believe it.

"Jessica said I startled her so much she accidently dropped you," my wife said "then she began to choke on you. So I hurried around, lifted her up from the floor, and began to give her the Heimlich maneuver to force you out."

"That's what she CLAIMS happened..." I corrected Allison, "but I know that was no fucking accident."

The girls listened to my story.

"She was dangling me above her, and kept telling me how fucking... TASTY I looked..."

Erica shook her head in disappointment. She knew her daughter was sick.

"then she probably saw Allison running towards her, and dropped me into her mouth so she could eat me before Allison could save me!"

The sisters looked at eachother, considering whether they thought this could be the case.

"She's lying to you both," I told the giantesses above me, "she meant it. She meant fucking EVERYTHING she's done."

"Ron, I believe you," Erica said, "Jessica needs help, I know that know. We're gonna get her treatment soon.. she'll be in the hands of professionals.

"Thank GOD," I said in relief, "that girl... is a piece of work to say the least."

Allison looked away from me.

"You don't believe my story, Allison?" I asked her, sincerely, "Please tell me you do..."

"Well," she began, "I was there Ron, I saw her holding you up..."

"Right!" I exclaimed, "there's your proof!"

"But," she continued, "once she saw me, it really look like I surprised her, and she accidently dropped you..."

"No fucking way..." I said aloud.

"Listen!" she requested of me, "and once you were in her mouth, she looked very worried, and she couldn't get you out!"

"Nope..." I said to my wife, shaking my head at her story.

"That's why I had to start forcing you out of her, because you were tucked in the back of her throat..."

"Bullshit, Allison," I told her, "you're letting the fact that she's your SWEET little niece go to your head.. and you were imagining things... because you can't face the truth..."

"Which is?" Allison asked, waiting for me to get to the point.

"Which is that Jessica is a crazy, psychotic bitch, who was telling the truth every fucking time she said she wanted to eat me. And YOU never believed me!"

I started getting very upset, and Allison looked very taken aback.

"Guys..." Erica said to the both of us, "let's not get in fights already. Ron just woke up. Can we not all just be happy we're okay?"

She was right. It was wrong of me to be angry at Allison, after she saved my life.

Allison began to cry, and she really thought Jessica meant no harm.

"Allison," I said, "I'm sorry. Let's forget it."

"It's okay, Ron," she said, drying her tears from her cheek, "I just... have a hard time believing she could do that on purpose."

"We aren't giving her the benefit of the doubt, Allison," Erica told her sister, "so she's staying away from Ron for good."

I let out a sigh of relief.

"Good," I told Erica.

"You won't have to see her anymore, Ron," Erica assured me.

Allison was still upset over how I yelled at her.

"Allison, you have every right to believe what you thought you saw..." I admitted,

"but I have my right to believe what I saw too. And what I saw... was a giant teenage girl, dropping me into her mouth on purpose, so she could swallow me."

"But..." Allison began to protest, "it just looked like it was an accident. I scared her. She dropped you."

"Guys, not now," Erica said to us, "it doesn't matter. It's taken care of. Jessica's in a lot of trouble. A LOT of trouble. Psychiatric evaluation is in her near future."

I was glad.

"Even if she DIDN'T mean to drop me in her mouth," I began, "she ate Glenn, you guys! She SWALLOWED another human being!"

The girls nodded in agreement. It doesn't matter if she meant to eat me, they realized, Jessica was a sick, very twisted girl either way.

"You're right, Ron," Allison admitted, "I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

"Allison, it's okay if you don't, really," I admitted, "we don't have to agree all the time. You saw what you saw, I saw what I saw. Let's just... put this all behind us."

Allison and Erica smiled down at me.

"I can agree to that," my beautiful giantess wife said, smiling down at me.

"Finally, you two..." Erica complained, "fighting and arguing after Ron wakes up, like idiots. Everything's okay, it's time to celebrate! Be happy!"

We both laughed at Erica's encouragement. She could always lighten things up, no matter how dark they got.

"I really didn't mean too..." a young girl's voice said from across the kitchen.

Allison and Erica whirled around, and I sat up in my bed hurriedly.

Jessica was standing across the kitchen in the hallway, keeping her distance.

"Jessica," her angry mom said, "you know what I said. Stay away from Ron. He's been through too much, and doesn't wanna see your face again. I mean it."

"I just want him to know," she began to explain, "that Auntie Al scared me. I didn't mean to drop you in."

She seemed sincere. But she was sociopath, and I knew it was all part of her little fucking game.

"I don't give a shit," I told the giant girl across the room.

Allison didn't protest at my comments. She knew how I felt, and she respected my right to feel about this as I wanted to feel. I had been through too much.

"Stay away from me," I told the enormous Jessica.

"Fine," she said to me, "I don't give a shit what you think. It's true."

"Jessica!" her mom shouted, as it echoed through the house,

"Back to your room!" she ordered.

The young teenage girl turned on her heel, and disappeared into the hallway back to her room, where she would be far away from me.

"I'm so sorry about that, Ron," Erica told me sincerely, "I know this must've been hard for you."

"You're really so brave, babe," Allison added, "I'm proud of you."

"I appreciate it, girls, but it was nothin'," I said, half-jokingly, pretending I was some hero.

"But I ain't celebrating till I have my cure!" I said with excitement.

The women looked at eachother, frowning...

"What?" I demanded to know, "did something happen? Did the cure not arrive?" I began to panic.

"It arrived," Allison told me.

"Oh thank God!" I exclaimed, "let's get home so I can finally start growing back to normal."

"That's the thing, Ron..." Allison said, sounding hesitant to continue.

"What is it?" I asked, confused.

"Me and Erica have been talking..." my wife said, glancing at her sister before her eyes met me again.

"We decided you shouldn't grow back," my wife admitted.

My eyes went wide. I was speechless. I simply couldn't believe what I had just heard.

"We like you more when you're tiny," Erica explained, "so we're not gonna give you the cure."

Allison shook her head in agreement, siding with her sister.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I simply refused to believe it.

"No... no..." was all the words I was able to muster.

"It's okay though, Ron," my wife whispered to me, trying to calm me down.

"You can keep being my little husband," she told me with a smile, "and maybe if you're a good little man, I'll give you your cure one day, and you can grow back. Maybe in a couple years or so..."

"...a couple years?!" I said, completely devastated.

"What- what the fuck! What's wrong with you two!" I demanded to know.

I began to hyperventilate. I was frantic. About to really lose my shit.

A smile spread across Erica's face. Then Allison's.

"Umm.. we're kidding, babe," my wife said, before Erica threw her head back, and burst out laughing.

"What! Kidding?!" I asked, still incredibly livid.

"Of COURSE you're growing back, Ronny!" Erica said in between bursts of laughter.

"We got you so good, babe..." Allison said, giggling at what they had done.

I was about to continue screaming at the two for even joking about that, but I just couldn't. They really fooled me, and it was fucking funny.

"Wow," I said in surprise, "I, just... I don't know.."

I began to stutter. The two sisters really scared the shit out of me.

"Ron, oh my God!" Erica exclaimed, "who do you think we are? Get a grip!"

"Yeah, Ron," my giant wife said, giggling, "this experience has really done a number on you, huh?"

Yes, it fucking had.

"No shit it has!" I said, laughing at myself, "I don't think I'll ever trust another woman in my fucking life."

The giant women continued to laugh until they calmed down a little.

"It was Allison's idea!" Erica said, "we planned this whole thing where we wouldn't give you the cure. We're lame."

"Yeah, you two are fucking losers," I said, jokingly, as I was kinda embarrassed they managed to scare me so well.

"Seriously, baby," Allison said, suddenly with a serious tone, but still with a smile on her face, "we're going home, and you're gonna get that antidote."

I couldn't help but be unbelievably and quite visibly excited.

"Fuck yeah!" I couldn't help but cry out.

"Don't grow back to fast though, babe!" my wife said playfully, "I wanna still have some fun with "little" Ron..."

I couldn't wait to have some fun with my giant wife again, after all this.

"But Ron, don't get too used to being small," Erica told me, "because Allison already told me she really misses that big cock you used to have."

"Erica!" my wife exclaimed, totally and utterly embarrassed by her reveal.

"Don't deny it, sis!" Erica told her playfully, "you know you want to get you hands on a big dick again..."

"Maybe a little," Allison said shyly, and sounding overwhelmingly sexy.

"Ron, don't mean to offend you, I'm sure that little... speck down there is very nice," Erica said, as I burst out laughing.

"but nothing beats a full size cock, you know. A REAL one!" she said laughing at her own joke.

"God, how horny are you?" my wife asked her sister, "get a boyfriend already!"

"Easier said that done, Al," Erica told her sister, "we all can't have our own little Ron you know."

Allison's sister glanced down at me in affection. She really appreciated how happy I made Allison, and I really loved Erica as my sister-in-law.

"Thanks, Er," I told the giant sister.

As me and the two sisters laughed and celebrated my being alive, I was happier than ever. And soon, I'd be big again. I had a lot to look forward to.

Maybe I was just in a super awesome mood, and I became a little too optimistic, but at one point that that day I couldn't help but wonder...

Could Jessica have dropped me in her mouth by accident? Was it all just a mean joke, that almost ended tragically?

Maybe she never would have dropped me, if Allie hadn't scared her, I wondered...

No, I thought, she was definitely going to eat me. It was a long day, I wasn't thinking clearly.

Allison and I said goodbye to Erica and we drove home.

It proved to be the longest drive of my life, as the antidote for my size awaiting me back home.


	34. The Shrink-Drug Thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, thing start looking up for Ron, as he know has his hands on a cure for his height issue. But a new problem is made apparent, that may prove that Ron's hardships aren't over just yet.
> 
> This chapter marks a new point in the story, carrying on after the climax of the Jessica/Glenn segment. Though a new portion is to be explored, underlying themes from the first Jessica/Glenn arc are still present, as all of Ron's problems all tie together.

Glenn was gone. Eaten, in fact, and Allison and I would never have to worry about him again.

Could his disappearance be traced back to us? My wife and I often wondered after the incident at the hospital.

The funny thing was... no.

This was one of the very horrifying, and corruptible facts of shrinking human beings; they essentially disappear from the public world.

And if a shrunk person, such as myself, is kept hidden well enough, nobody will ever know what has happened to them. My wife covers this up, by claiming me to be on business trips, when my family and friends ask my whereabouts.

Glenn, on the other hand, was on the way to the gym. Then he made a trip to the hospital, where nobody saw him go. Then... he vanished.

Shrinking people became more and more dangerous, the more I thought about it.

Really, when someone has the ability to shrink other humans (like Allison and I when we had shrunk Glenn), they are given a significant amount of power. This has the potential to get ugly, if this ability was ever put in the wrong hands.

To someone corrupt, being capable of disposing of multiple human beings whenever they wished would be completely appealing. This was why shrinking people down was absolutely dangerous, and I decided to make it my mission that this wouldn't happen any longer.

Glenn was alive when his tiny body was swallowed by Jessica, Allison's 16 year old niece. Then he probably slid down her throat, and found himself in the depths of her dark, acidic stomach. He was digested in her large body, possibly even having his bones completely dissolved in her stomach acids (I don't know, I'm no doctor).

The cops, Glenn's friends, his family... nobody will ever find his body, or it's remains. He's gone.

That could be anyone, I began to realize.

Once I grow back, I thought, this would be it. I would be the last shrunken man ever. This had to stop, before someone took this strange phenomenon too far.

Allison and I got home the night after Glenn's incident at the hospital, where the cure for my size problem was waiting for me.

Dr. Reiago, the specialist who had provided me the cure and sent it from Brazil, informed me the cure would take the same to unshrink me, as it had to shrink me.

In other words, it would be weeks until I was 6'2" again, as I would grow about an inch everyday.

Still, I thought to myself, this was great news. I wanted to be big again more than ever, my tiny size has done me nothing but life-altering trouble.

But then, as we walked back in the front door of my house, Allison was carrying me in her large palms, I began to think of all the good things it's brought me.

Allison loved me being small. She didn't deny it anymore, and I stopped denying that my size didn't have it's benefits.

She loved taking care of me, and having me depend on her like I did. I could see the appeal, what good woman doesn't want their husbands to need and want them so?

We were closer than ever.

This was also good about me growing back slowly, as Allison and I could slowly ease back into our own life, while still keeping our newfound romance intact.

I would still be small for a long time, I told myself, but I'll just enjoy it while it lasts.

Allison and I found Reiago's package, and my giantess wife tore it open with her large, powerful hands.

Even every day tasks that giant women did around me intimidated me, and made me realize how helpless I really was. Allie, in my perspective, tore the package open like it was a large building.

She revealed to me the contents of the package; a list of instructions and a small bottle of pills.

"Take one of these small tablets every day after waking," my giant wife Allison read aloud, glancing over Dr. Reiago's instructions, as we were both sitting on our living room floor.

I was still an inch-and-a-half tall, as I stood next to the giant, opened package on the floor. She was still... a colossal female... sitting cross-legged on the rug next to the package, and towering over me.

I was so excited to begin my road to recovery, so to speak, and finally become normal again, as my wife read the instructions.

They weren't complicated, but the Doctor made them as thorough as possible, so a mistake was not made.

Basically, I took a pill every morning, until I finally returned to my original height, then I would stop.

"It says here these tablets react with any form of body tissue affected by the Benylzene drug, and will gradually return the body to it's natural state," she read.

"You sure you're okay with this, Al?" I asked up to my giant wife from the floor.

"I know how much you love me at this size," I suggested.

"Babe," she began, "I like it, yes, but I also like seeing you happy. If you want to be big again, then I want you to be big again."

I smiled up at her for understanding.

"Plus," she added, "you'll still be small for a long time, plenty of time for us to still take advantage of your situation..." she finished with a playful smile.

I thought back to all the times when I was 3 inches tall, or a foot tall, even 2 feet tall... all sizes and heights I would experience again, and relive. Each height had it's specific benefits, and Allison highlighted each one. I couldn't wait to grow, and have all kinds of crazy-ass sex with my giant wife again.

I walked up to the bottle of tablets to unshrink me, I was eager to ingest the first one, and get this process going.

"Before taking your initial pill, please make sure there are absolutely no traces of actual Benylzene in your system," my wife read.

"No problem there," I said to her.

"Where we did we put the Benyzlene tablets, babe?" my wife unexpectedly wondered.

I.. had no idea what we did with them.

"Well, we put on the tablets in Glenn's water filter..." I recalled, "then... we brought them home, I guess. Right?"

"I think so.." my wife said.

I began to get worried. What if someone had found this small collection of illegal substances that my wife and I possessed?

We could go to jail, I worried, but something far worse could happen.

Someone could've stolen the Benylzene, with the intention of shrinking people.

"Let's double check that we still have them," I instructed my large wife.

"Babe," she stopped, "we don't need them for you to grow back, you know."

"I know," I told her, "but I really want to just make sure we didn't lose them."

"Okay," my wife agreed, "come on..."

She held out her palm in front of me on the floor, before I walked into her enormous hand, and was carried away.

My giantess wife took us upstairs, to our bedroom, and to the closet, where I had always kept the Benylzene drugs before using them on Glenn to shrink him.

"I remember, after we dropped one of the tablets in Glenn's filter," my wife recalled, "you and I came back up here, and put them..."

She reached into the closet, and opened up one of the shoe boxes, where we kept the small bottle of Benyl drugs. It was empty.

"Here..." she said, sounding a little worried.

Oh no, I thought. They were gone.

I stared into the empty shoe box with horror, as the Benyl bottle was nowhere to be found.

"Are we sure we put them back?" I asked up at her from Allison's palm.

"Don't you remember us coming back up here to put them back?" she asked me.

"Yeah," I confirmed, "I do."

"Oh no, this isn't good," my wife stated obviously.

"What could've happened!" I yelled in frustration.

"Glenn could have somehow taken them," Allison realized.

"Glenn?" I asked for her to elaborate.

"He knew you had taken Benylzene!" Allie remembered, "and he was threatening to turn you in to the police. Maybe he took them, as proof for your guilt, in case we didn't cooperate with him."

"I think you're right," I said to her, "but when could he have broke in and taken them?"

"Probably..." my wife began to think, "when we were at Erica's, or maybe even when we went to the hospital, to prepare. We weren't home very much the day of the accident."

"So, after we broke into his home," I recalled, "he could've come over here and stolen the rest of the stash."

"Yes!" she declared, enthusiastic that we had potentially figured it out.

But I had to be sure.

"Let me take my first pill, Allison," I told my giant wife, "then let's go find his vehicle at the hospital, and see if we can find the missing Benylzene."

"Okay," my giantess wife agreed.

We went downstairs, and I ingested my very first growth tablet. It tasted horrible, but I got it down.

I would finally begin to grow again, I thought to myself.

After I took the pill, my wife and I immediately drove off, back towards the hospital.

My wife approached his empty vehicle with caution, carrying me in her large hands.. like always.

"Be careful," I told the enormous Allie, "don't touch his vehicle, leave any hand prints. We don't want the cops to suspect us once it's made public that Glenn is missing."

"Right," she agreed, as she carefully glanced into the window's of Glenn's truck.

We glanced into the front cab, there seemed to be no medical bottles, or anything of that sort.

Besides Glenn's gym bag, the front of his truck was quite clean.

"In the bag," my wife said aloud.

"Could we possibly get the keys?" I said, thinking out loud, "to unlock the truck?"

"They were probably in his pocket when he shrunk," Allison suggested.

Now they were in Jessica's stomach, I thought to myself.

Allison looked down.

"Ron," Allison addressed me, "it's open."

Glenn wasn't the smartest. Even in our town where the crime rate was high, he still didn't think to lock his door.

My wife shuffled the sleeve of her long-sleeve shirt, to cover up her hand print, and opened the truck door.

With me in her hand, she began rifling through the contents of Glenn's bag.

Gym clothes, water bottle (probably with Benylzene in it, since we put a tablet in his water filter), Ipod, shampoo.

Typical gym stuff, but no Benylzene bottle.

"It's not here," my wife announced.

"Let's check his house," I instructed Allison, "maybe he brought it home before he made off for the gym and the hospital."

"Okay, babe," my wife agreed, as she carefully closed Glenn's door, before making our way back to our car.

As we drove back to Glenn's house, just as we did the previous morning, my mind raced with possibilities.

Glenn is the likeliest one to steal the Benylzene, I agreed, as he wanted to turn me into the police for possessing this illegal drug.

But, if it wasn't Glenn, I was almost positive who it really was.

If you have been following my story in any degree, you would know what I was thinking already.

Jessica would love to get her hands on this drug too.

She loved torturing, humiliating tiny people (like she constantly had me). Shrinking people who pissed her off, I thought, would be something she would really enjoy. Worse, she would make it her hobby. Nobody would be safe if Jessica had the ability to shrink others.

As we drove to Glenn's home to investigate, I couldn't stop thinking about this possibility.

If Jessica stole the drugs out from our closet, I thought, OR if she stole the drugs from Glenn... this could mean certain disaster for a large number of people.

But I wasn't going to live in a world where Jessica could shrink people down whenever she wanted.

That would be a terrible, miserable, very cruel world.


	35. The Print

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Ron learns this situation regarding the missing drugs may be worse than he thought.

After some effort to find the spare key to Glenn's house, Allison and I found nothing inside the once dangerous man's home.

Allison and I checked every inch of his home, and we found no traces of the Benylzene drug we suspected he took from us.

"It's not here," my wife told me, as we stood in Glenn's empty home, after having searched thoroughly.

"Maybe Glenn never stole the drugs," I suggested.

"Of course he did!" my wife told me, totally convinced.

"He had every reason to," she said, "he wanted to threaten you by saying he would go to the cops. With the Benylzene you owned, he could've easily got you thrown in prison, which is exactly what he said he intended to do."

"True," I admitted, "but Glenn was convinced he had enough proof to put me away, based on my tiny height alone. You said so yourself, Al, that I could've been persecuted for abusing Benyl just because I was physical proof the drug had been bought and used."

"Yeah..." my wife admitted, "but...he had so much to gain from stealing it! And he was the only one who knew you had it."

"A few people knew about it," I corrected her.

"You're not thinking that-" my wife said, before pausing, "that Jessica took the drugs from us, do you?"

"Well," I began, "if it wasn't Glenn. It was her. Period."

"Ron, you got to stop fixating on my 16 year old niece, it's like your obsessing over her," my wife told me.

"I'm not obsessing over her!" I insisted, "but think of what she gets if she stole the Benylzene! She could lure people in that hospital whenever she wanted, and shrink them down! Me and you both know, Allison, that Jessica has problems, and she is a very demented girl."

"Okay, yes, she is," Allison admitted, "and maybe she would like to have her own shrunken... pets."

My wife sounded concerned about this. I already was.

"But all signs point to Glenn," she insisted, "he was stalking me. He wanted you in prison. He drove to our house, we weren't home. So he broke in, and stole the Benyl, so that he could blackmail you further. It's so obvious!"

"Allison," I said, in a calm voice, "you're letting the fact that Jessica is your niece affect your thinking again."

"Ron..." my giant wife sighed, wishing I never held this against her.

"Well, it's true," I told Allie, as she held me up in front of her breasts, "and I know you can't accept that, um, Jessica tried to eat me."

"It's... it's hard for me to believe that, Ron," she told me sadly.

"I know, and it's fine," I told her, "I'm okay with the fact you don't believe it. I mean, she's your family. How could you want to believe she tried to kill your husband?"

I was trying my best to see her side of things, but it was hard for me.

"Exactly, Ron," she said, "and I've known her my whole life. Erica had her when she and I were so young. Erica was only 16, I was 14. I mean, Jessica and I were close enough to be sisters. Then Erica raised her by herself, and I watched her grow. She was such a cute little girl. I just..."

My wife was very adamant about the importance of family, and I could see she was letting nostalgia for the past get the best of her.

"I just can't believe Jess would ever want to hurt you so much."

"Allison, I get it," I told her, "it's hard to believe. It's fine. We're all entitled to our opinions. But tell me, let's say Jessica DIDN'T mean to drop me in her mouth..."

Allison nodded, following me.

"You can't deny that she has some mental issues, am I right?" I asked her.

"Yeah," she admitted, "somewhere along the line, Jessica lost her way. She became so... mean. Hurtful. I don't know why she wanted to humiliate you like she did."

"Exactly," I said, "now imagine if she had the power to shrink people whenever she wished, don't you think she was seize that opportunity?"

My wife thought hard about this, considering the likelihood.

"It's possible," she told me.

"So if we can somehow agree it wasn't Glenn who stole the drugs," I suggested, "then it was probably Jessica. Don't you think?"

"Again," my wife said, still on the fence about the whole thing, "it's possible."

"Erica believes me when I say Jessica tried to eat me," I told Allison, "I say we go talk to her. Let her know what's going on."

"Ron," Allison protested, "Erica told us that she's sending Jessica away for psychiatric help, remember?"

"So?" I asked, waiting for her to elaborate.

"Well, I.." she wasn't sure what to say, "Jessica can't shrink anyone when she's being treated at an institute."

"Doesn't matter!" I said, raising my voice a little, "Jessica might have Benylzene! A dangerous drug outlawed by the government. We can't just let her keep it, either way."

"You're right," Allison said.

"We have to go to Erica's," I instructed my wife, "and see if we can find the Benylzene with Jessica. She might have it hidden in her room somewhere."

"Ron," Allison protested... yet again, "don't you think Erica's under enough pressure right now?"

Allison was worried about her sister's position in all this. I truly hadn't considered it.

"She just learned that her teenage daughter SWALLOWED another human being!" my wife reminded me, "and now she thinks that Jessica may have tried to eat you, too."

I nodded, seeing her point.

"This is a very difficult time for her," she told me, "Erica's a single mom. She already had it rough with Jessica. But now... if we suddenly dump on her the fact that we think Jessica might also have stolen illegal substances... that would be too much for her."

"You're right, Allison," I told her, "I'm sorry. I hadn't thought about your sister in all this."

"We can't make this harder for her," Allie said, "she's already been through too much."

"Well," I thought, "I guess we all have, huh?"

Allison nodded her large, pretty head in agreement.

But I had an idea. An idea that could solve all of this. But in order for it to work, I had to act quickly.

"Allie," I began, "I can now see how much of a toll this has taken on our family."

"This hasn't been easy, yeah," my wife agreed, "all this lying, stealing, deceit, violence..."

A lot had happened in the last couple days, I suddenly realized. A combination of a covetous Glenn, and a very demented Jessica, has tested Allison and I's marriage in a lot of ways.

Now, I thought, I had a solution that could help us.

"Allie," I said, before she looked down at me in her hand.

"Maybe you should take a vacation," I suggested.

"Me?" she asked, "not both of us? I would want you to come to."

"Listen," I said, "you can go and unwind. Maybe hit the big city with your friends, go shopping, do whatever. This has been hard on you. Some time away from all this could help."

"Maybe," Allison said, as a few days of vacation was enticing to her. She already worked hard enough to support us as she did.

"But what about this Benylzene situation," she said, "you can't do it alone."

"That's where this comes into play," I said, "I understand you don't want to stress Erica out. So, what if I spent some time at her house, while you're away?"

"What?" she asked, confused, "why?"

"It's the perfect excuse!" I said, "we can tell her you'll be on vacation, and that I need a place to stay. Then, I can stay at Erica's and search for the missing Benylzene Jessica might have stolen, and Erica wouldn't even know!"

"Ron," my wife said, "I don't know about this. I mean... more lies? More deceit?"

"Not lies!" I told her, "I'll be staying at her house, and looking for the Benylzene, that's it! She'll be none the wiser."

"Maybe," Allison said, considering my plan.

"And Jessica will be gone," I reminded her, "I'll be safe. With me and Erica there, I can look for a solution to all of this in peace."

"But what if Jessica didn't steal it?" my wife asked me, trying to dissuade me from going about this.

"Then, whatever," I said, "I'll just have a nice few days at my sister-in-law's. Nothing lost, nothing gained."

"A vacation does sound amazing..." my giant wife said aloud, "and you and Erica spending some time together would be nice."

I really should be spending more time with my wife's sister, I thought. But right now, I thought, all I had on my mind was finding the missing Benylzene.

"Exactly!" I agreed with my wife, "we get along awesome. It'll be fine."

My wife smiled at my idea.

"Maybe this is what we all need," she began to think, "I'll have a few days to unwind, Jessica will be getting psychiatric help far away, you can spend some time with Erica, during this hard time..."

"Allie," I said, "the benefits are endless. Go, have fun! I'll be here, trying to figure out this whole thing."

"I still think that Glenn took the Benyl, though," Allison admitted.

Another thing she and I disagreed on, all because she can't see Jessica for who she is. Whatever, I thought, I'll deal.

"It's fine if you don't believe me," I told Allison, "but just... let me trust my gut feeling, let me try and handle this. I'll be growing soon, things will only get easier."

My wife nodded in agreement.

"You may not think Jessica stole it," I said, "but just let me look around a little at her and Erica's house. It won't hurt. Jessica will be far away, and I won't let Erica know what I suspect. It'll be relaxing for all of us."

Allison smiled. She really liked my idea now.

"Okay," she said, "I don't think you'll find the missing Benylzene there, but... it can't hurt to rule it out as a possibility."

"Exactly, Al," I said, "worst case scenario, I get to hang out with Erica. No harm done."

She smiled again.

"Well, then," she said getting excited, "I guess I have a little vacation to plan!"

I smiled when I saw her get excited. This way, we all get what we want.

"But it'll only be for a few days!" she insisted, "I'll be back before you know it. I'll just miss you so much, babe."

"Don't worry about that!" I told my giant, loving wife, "worry when you get back. For now, just go unwind."

We were so caught up in our conversation about Allie's vacation, we forget we were still standing in Glenn's living room, in a house we had recently broke into.

"I guess we should probably get out of here, anyway," my wife said aloud.

My wife grasped me in her enormous hands, and left Glenn's through the back, locking the door again behind us.

After only a couple days after I suggested to Allison a vacation, she already had everything taken care of.

She was to go to the city with some friends from her work, who had always suggested they all need a break from their careers soon anyway. The women would shop, drink, party, stay in a hotel, all that usual stuff.

Allison also talked with Erica, to make sure it was okay that I stayed with her while she was away.

Erica, apparently, was thrilled to have me stay at her house.

"Of course!" I heard Erica say over the phone, "with Jessica gone for a while, I'll be so lonely at my house. Ron staying with me would be perfect."

I was glad Erica was welcoming, I liked her a lot. She was always so optimistic, despite hardships in her life. She had had a few.

First off, Jessica was a handful of a daughter to look after.

Second, Erica never had much luck with men. She was extremely pretty, like her sister Allison, but just... never seemed to get relationships right.

Third, Erica had just learned that her daughter was a bit... unbalanced... and recently consumed another, albeit a very small and very malicious, human being.

On top of her job, Erica had to deal with a lot. I admired her for keeping a positive attitude.

And now, I thought, she and I could bond a little while Allison and Jessica were both away.

"Tell him to get his little ass over here," Erica joked, as she was enthusiastic about my visit.

As much as I wanted Allie to unwind, and I wanted to keep Erica company, I didn't lose focus of my main objective; to find the Benylzene.

It was somewhere hidden in Jessica's room, I suspected.

She probably stole it from Glenn, I thought to myself.

Maybe Glenn, before coming to hospital, stole the drugs. Then, when he took Jessica to the hospital in his truck, the teenager probably took it from him.

Or, maybe the simpler possibility had occurred, maybe Jessica simply stole the drugs from our place when we were out that day.

Either way, I figured, Jessica has them somewhere. And in my couple days at Erica's, I would find them.

Before Allison was to pick her friends up to leave for their little getaway, she dropped me off at Erica's home Thursday morning.

When we were at the door, and Allison had me cupped in her hands, this was our last chance to speak alone.

"Have some fun, babe," I told my giant wife, "I'll miss you a lot."

"You too, Ron," Allie said down to me, "and... I know I've said this a hundred times... but... I don't think you'll find the Benylzene in Jessica's room."

"Yeah, well," I told my wife, a little unimpressed she didn't believe my theory, "we'll see."

"Either way," my wife said, "just enjoy the visit. I'm sure you and Erica will find some fun things to do while I'm gone."

"We will," I said to her, "don't worry. Just have fun. Get drunk. Spend some cash."

My wife smiled at my suggestions. She was genuinely excited to get away for a while.

Erica opened her front door, and greeted us both.

"Hey, guys!" she claimed excitedly,

"come on in."

Allie carried me into Erica's home, and walked into the kitchen.

Erica, as I've mentioned before, was a couple years older than my wife, and looked just like her.

Both sisters had very defining qualities. They both had long, blonde hair. Very blues eyes. Cute, round faces. Rather large, yet very proportional lips.

Erica and Allison looked so similar, they could almost be identical twins.

The only difference, was that Erica was much heavier than Allison. She always had a bit of weight on her, as long as I've known her.

In short, Erica was physically just like my very thin wife, but with an extra 100 pounds. She carried it well, I thought, as she was still very attractive, despite being overweight.

She seemed to not mind her heavy body, as she was always plenty confident in herself.

We noticed on the floor was a small set-up of food, a tiny makeshift bed, that faced the television up on the counter.

Erica had set me up a little place to stay, I realized.

"Ron, I didn't expect this," Erica told me, "but I have to leave for work early, so I set you up a little... nest, if you will.. so you'll be okay while I'm gone."

"Wow," I said, genuinely excited Erica had taken the time to accommodate her tiny guest, "this is awesome. Thanks, Erica."

"For sure," she told me, "but... I made the bed too small. I didn't realize you were gonna be growing back so quickly!"

I didn't blame her, because I hardly believe it myself. I was growing quick.

It had been 3 days since I began taking Dr. Reiago's growth tablets, so I was now standing at about 4 inches tall.

Still tiny, I thought, and I still needed Allie to do essentially EVERYTHING for me, but I was still much bigger than I once was. I had been a one-inch-tall man long enough.

"I can hardly realize it too," I told Erica," at this rate, I'll be big again soon."

"That's great," Erica told me sincerely, "I just hope the bed isn't too small for you now."

She laughed, before I told her,

"it'll be fine. No worries at all."

Allison lowered me to my tiny bed and snacks, before turning to her sister.

"He's got a bag filled with his little clothes," Allie told Erica.

"Yeah, I don't exactly have a warehouse full of miniature clothing for him to change into," Erica said to us, "probably a good idea to bring clothes."

Allison giggled, and looked down at my tiny body.

I was suddenly very grateful that Allison always made sure she ordered custom-created clothing for my little frame. Much better than me being naked all the time.

"Can't believe my little sis is going on a vacation without me," Erica told Allison.

"I'll be back soon Er," Allison assured her sister, "then me and you can plan one."

"We better!" Erica insisted, "but still... with Jessica not here... it's like I'll be on vacation anyway."

We laughed at her comment, but we knew it must be true. Jessica would be hard to look after, to say the least.

"Taking some time to make sure she gets some help was the right thing to do, sis," Allie told Erica, "and I'm sure she will get better after her time away from home."

"I hope so," Erica replied, staring off a little into space. She quickly snapped back.

"Have fun, Al," Erica told her, "don't get too fucked up and drunk."

Allison laughed.

"I won't," she assured the both of us, "but I can't say I won't have a few drinks after all that's happened to us."

I needed a drink too, I thought to myself. They're will be time for that later, I thought, after I find the Benylzene.

"I'm off to work," Erica told us, as she headed for the door, "don't worry about your little husband there, I'll look after him."

"Thanks again, Erica," I yelled at her from the kitchen floor. My voice was still very quite, and was sure if she heard me.

"I should get going too," Allie told us, "I've gotta pick up the girls before we hit the road."

"Bye babe," she said down to me on the floor, before bending down, and reaching her hand to me.

"See ya soon, Al," I said, before stepping into her palm, and being carried up to her enormous face.

She puckered her perfect lips, and gave me a big kiss on my tiny head, before lowering me back down.

Allison then joined her sister at the door to leave.

"Thanks again, Erica," she said, as the two enormous ladies stepped out the front door.

"Anytime, Al," her sister told her, "I'll look after him."

The door shut behind them, as they walked to their respective vehicles to leave for their destinations.

Alone, I thought to myself, time to do some searching around this place.

As soon as the door shut closed, I began making my way across the kitchen floor.

Being 4 inches tall again really gave me some mobility again. Now, walking across a room didn't seem so far.

I headed for Jessica's room immediately, where I was most likely to find my missing Benylzene drugs.

But the door was completely shut, and I couldn't push it open.

But I was determined. I immediately dropped down to the floor, and tried squeezing myself under the door.

I was just small enough to crawl underneath the giant wooden door, and I emerged victorious on the other side, dusting myself off.

Jessica's room, I thought to myself, I was so glad she didn't get the chance to take me here... where I surely would've surely endured hours of torment.

I glanced around the giant room, expecting to find something... I dunno... disturbing.

But Jessica's room was like any other teenage girls. It was messy, it had a bed, a desk riddled with clutter, a bookshelf, a closet, some posters.

It was a typical teen's room. And the more I thought about it, the more I realized that Jessica really did seem like a normal teenager... on the outside at least.

It was in the secrecy of my tiny one on one time with her, that I realized she wasn't normal at all. Because she expected me to keep her secrets by threatening to hurt me, she revealed her true self.

But you'd never guess by the way she presented herself, I thought to myself.

Whatever, I thought, enough about this girl's room. Time to find my missing Benylzene.

The girl left her room a mess, so I had to avoid many articles of tossed clothing on the floor.

A lot of her socks had been strewn about the room, and I dodged each one. The smell of her feet only brought back bad memories of my time with her.

Each sock's scent brought back unpleasant recollections of the time when she held me down on the table with her bare foot, or the time she made me clean the dirt in between her toes. She had humiliated me time and time again, and seemed to enjoy my reactions to her feet when they smelled less-than-pleasant.

As Jessica was very thin, her T-shirts were always small, like a child's size. To me, however, they were still large as I walked past them.

As I navigated through all her clothing on the floor, I made my way to the closet. Maybe she hid the Benylzene in there.

I continued to walk, and I stumbled across an enormous pair of her cotton panties on the rug.

I recalled the times where she stuffed me in her underwear now. She had done it to me twice, and once where she physically forced my tiny body inside of her.

I avoided her giant panties, and the thought of her shoving me up her giant pussy, and kept walking.

When I made it to her closet, I peered inside.

It was messy and filled with random assortments of things like clothing, boxes, old stuff. This might take forever.

But I had all day, I figured, so I went to work.

I scanned the floor of the closet, and climbed up where I needed to. I would look in different piles of possessions, peer inside shoe and clothing boxes, look inside little chests and compartments. It was a jungle of things inside that closet.

After about an hour or two of climbing and searching, I had had no luck.

If the Benylzene was in here, I thought, she hid it well, because I figured I had done a thorough job.

I suddenly got very hungry and decided to give up for now and get some food Erica had left me.

I exited the closet, navigated once again through all of Jessica's mess, and made for the giant, towering door.

Then I was about to slip underneath the door crack again, I noticed a sort of mark on the floor next to Jessica's large dresser. I went over to inspect.

To my utter astonishment, a little black mark on the rug... was in the shape of a tiny foot print. A bare-footed tiny footprint.

A tiny man had walked here.

My first instinct, obviously, was that I had left the print there when I walked in.

Impossible, I realized, because I was wearing the tiny shoes that Allison had ordered for me. Like the rest of my tiny body, which was adorned with miniature clothing, my feet were concealed. I couldn't have left a bare footprint.

There was another tiny man around, I realized, and this mark looked fairly recent.

This proves it! I realized.

Not only had Jessica stolen the Benylzene, but she already SHRUNK another man before she left for the institute!

I KNEW she was behind it, I thought.

Now, I thought to myself, more questions arose.

Did Jessica take the tiny man with her to the institute, so she would have someone to torture while she was staying there?

Or, did she simply shrink down a man, and leave him here in her room somewhere?

The thought of there being another shrunken man around somewhere in this big house kind of scared me.

Who was he? I thought. Did Jessica know him personally? Did she already get rid of him before she left for the institution? Is he hiding somewhere in her room?

My mind was flooded with questions. There was a lot to figure out here, I thought.

One thing was for sure, I thought. There WAS another tiny man here in the last couple of days. The only way a tiny man, like me, would be here, would be if someone shrank him with the usual deadly combination of radiation and Benylzene.

So I knew Jessica had shrunk someone, but I decided not to let Erica knew what I knew until I had more. Like Allison pointed out, Erica was already under a lot of stress, so I didn't wanna upset her any more than she was. If Erica knew Jessica had shrunk another man (for the obvious intentions of hurting this poor tiny guy) Erica would surely be devastated.

So I wouldn't tell Erica, but because she was gone, I was free to look for this small captive. Because, for all I knew, this tiny man could be hiding... or even trapped... somewhere in Jessica's room.

"Hello!" I called out, in the openness of the vastly-large bedroom of Jessica.

"Is someone here!" I called into the distance.

"I'm here to help!" I yelled, "come out if you can!"

No answer. Maybe there was no shrunken man here. Like I said, maybe Jessica took him with her. Maybe.. he's already dead.

But hopefully, and I really mean hopefully, he was still here, and he was still alive. I wanted this, so that I could save him.

Maybe he's hiding and scared, I thought.

But the most likely scenario, if he is here, is that he's unable to answer me. Or he's trapped.

I was going to find him, I told myself.


	36. Jessica's Journal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Ron continues his search to find something hidden in Jessica's room, but finds something else.

After I had myself some fruit that Erica left me for the day while she was at work, I decided to make my way back over to Jessica's room, to see if I could find her potential next victim.

Finding a tiny footprint in her room has made me learn everything I need to know; she has shrunk someone, and, at some point, kept them in her room.

Though I hadn't found the missing Benylzene she took from me, I now knew she stole it. Now I was to concentrate on finding something else: another shrunken man.

I walked down the vast hallway of Erica's home, and slipped back underneath Jessica's door, which was closed.

I glanced around the room and thought, where haven't I checked?

Truth is, I hadn't checked a lot of places. Let's face it, when you're only 4 inches tall, a messy room is like trying to find a needle in a haystack, at the risk of sounding cliche.

And Jessica kept her room VERY messy.

But I had thoroughly investigated the closet, I reminded myself, so I can rule that out.

I started by searching under the bed. Behind old clothes, underneath forgotten teddy bears, on top of stacks of books. There was a million places for this small man to hide... or be imprisoned (knowing Jessica).

That's it, I thought. Jessica would never let a man roam free in her room if she left him behind. He must be tied up, bound, unable to scream for help.

"Hello!" I screamed underneath the gigantic bed.

"Make a noise if you can hear me!" I yelled.

I waited. Nothing.

Maybe I'm just grasping at straws, I wondered.

I was about to leave the underside of the bed, when I glanced at a particularly pink book.

I walked closer, it was one of Jessica's notebooks. A diary maybe?

With much effort from my tiny body, I hoisted open the front cover of the large book. In very girly handwriting, it was collection of written text, and dates above them.

I was right, It was Jessica's personal journal.

Did I wanna really find out what was in here? I wondered. I already knew VERY well how sick and twisted this girl was. What's there to learn? I asked myself.

But then I realized, it may say something about the Benylzene in here. I had to read it.

Using all the strength my arms possibly had, I began to flip through the pages.

She had written many entries. I don't know why, but I stopped at a particular passage on a date that was significant to me.

June 20th. This was around the time Jessica first began to humiliate me.. I mean REALLY humiliate me.

I began to read. Maybe this will tell me something about her I never knew. Something that might make her more.. human.

"Today, I went to Auntie Al's house. First, I skipped school, and was totally bored. Then I remembered Ron, Auntie Al's husband, has a really weird health problem... or something.. that makes him get shorter. I make fun of him every time I see him, though Auntie Al and Mom have no idea. What better way to spend the day? I had to go bug him about it.

I called his house, cause I knew Auntie Al was at work, and he'd be alone. He was so scared on the phone, oh my God! I could hear him shaking at the thought of me coming over. I told him I was gonna come visit, and he was literally stuttering on the phone, telling me not to come over. Ron absolutely HATES it when I bug him, but he makes it too much fun... it's his own fault, really.

Anyway, I walked over, even though he didn't want me to. And he LOCKED THE DOORS. Can you believe it? He was so scared of me, he was trying to keep me out of his house. Such a loser. I was gonna leave, but then I saw him peak his head out a window. I couldn't give up now, I walked too far. So I went and found his spare key near the back door and came in. He was probably so scared. I loved it haha! I locked the door behind me, so he couldn't leave the house. He is probably so short he can't unlock it.

I started teasing him first. I'd say "Ron, I know you're here, I'm gonna find you, etc." He was trying so hard for me not to find him, now I HAD to make fun of him. I think it was cause he shrank so much since last time, he was afraid of what I'd say.

I kept looking for him, knowing he was probably so short now he could hide in all kinds of places. Cuz really, he is getting SO SHORT. It's probably a miracle of science or something.. he is literally getting so small that you can notice it each day. Anyway, I knew he could be anywhere.

I kept looking for him saying stuff like "I won't make fun of you if you come out!" Though he knew I would anyway, haha! Then I started calling him a baby for hiding from me, he always hates it when people make him feel like he's less of man, and inferior, and all that junk that men obsess over.

I found him hiding in the pantry, and OH MY GOD he looked sooo funny when he saw me standing there, so much bigger than him. His eyes were as wide as dinner plates and I laughed sooo much at him! Because I was so tall, I called him a little baby. He hated it. And wow I love being bigger than him. I was like 20 feet tall compared to him. Like, he seriously looks at me and gets visibly scared, like he's gonna pee his pants, haha!

He used to be tall, and thought he was so tough and cool before he shrank. But now I felt like a giant when I was near him, it was so much fun. His head was like, at the level of my belt. My legs were taller than him almost.

Anyway, he tried to leave the pantry, but I wouldn't let him. I started pushing him back when he wanted to go, he got so red at me. He kept saying "I'm an adult, you can't do this, blah blah blah!" I told him I was the adult now. Haha! He got so mad, and I just kept trying not to burst out laughing. Like, really, when you act like that, you're ASKING to get made fun of.

He kept saying how he was gonna tell Mom, but I couldn't care less. I just kept doing it, it was too fun. He kept trying to leave, and I'd block the door everytime. I could tell he hated the feeling of a girl overpowering him, so I just couldn't stop...

He was ready to cry, and kept saying things like "Why? Why you doing this?" I pretended I was dumb, and was like "hmm.. I dunno," and he got even madder... But he was so tiny, he couldn't do anything. I'd say he's now like 2 feet tall, so I'm WAY stronger than him. It was so easy to push him around.

He tried to leave the pantry, yet again. Then I asked him how small his dick was now, because he had gotten so small, and he was starting to FLIP. OUT. He started like, screaming and yelling at me. Then I tried reaching for his pants, to pull them down, ahha! He started panicking so much. He really didn't want me to see his small dick.

I just kept laughing, trying to pull them down. I knew he would hate it, cause guys ALWAYS hate it when I say their penis is small. I just think it's funny how important they think it is, so I just tell them their dick is small, haha, and they get all mad. I think especially when a girl calls them small, they really take it seriously. Oh well, that's what you get for being all sensitive about it. But I knew Ron's would be super small... even better.

But too bad he kept screaming, cause some weirdo creep heard him outside. His name was Glenn maybe, can't remember. He thought he was all tough saying things like, "I'm not leaving, you should be at school, etc." So I just left. I knew I'll see Ron again soon anyway, so I can make fun of him when he's even SMALLER.

Anyway that's all that happened today. Can't wait to see little Ron again..."

Jessica's just as big of a bitch in her own head as she is in real life, I said to myself.

I remembered this day very well. I'll never forget it, because Jessica made me feel like utter shit that day. Just the fact of an adult being bossed around by a teenage girl. It was fucking humiliating, fucking degrading. Fuckfuckfuck.

Now I was kicking myself for thinking that Jessica had some kind of a heart. I'm a fucking dumbass for thinking that. She has no heart. She's the fucking devil.

Calm down, Ron! I told myself. I can't get caught up in this shit again. Jessica's gone, I remembered, and by the time she's back, I'll be big. I won't EVER have to deal with that kind of experience ever again.

I decided to skip most passages, because I already knew what she probably wrote. Probably all about how tiny I am, how pathetic I am, etc. I didn't wanna read it. It would only depress me.

I skipped to the last passage, in case it said anything about the Benylzene that was stolen from me.

This passage was from just a few days ago, before Jessica left for the psychiatric institute.

"I got in big trouble the other night. Big trouble, and I think I may not live this down.

That guy Glenn was trying to hurt Auntie Al... so Auntie Al and Ron were gonna shrink him, just like Ron was. I ended up going to the hospital too, where they were gonna shrink him, and Glenn really hurt Auntie Al. He punched her hard, and knocked her out. I was so worried she would die, and I carried her away from the X-ray machine so it didn't hurt her.

This is where things got super crazy.

After they shrunk Glenn, Ron was being his usual self, all scared of what I'm gonna do to him, now that we had gotten rid of Glenn.

Then, all the sudden, Ron starts telling me I could do anything to Glenn I wanted.

So I picked up little Glenn, and now I had both tiny guys in my hands. Ron was kinda used to me handling him, but Glenn was like.. PANICKING scared of me. I was so much bigger than them. They were just so teeny, and helpless. They were both begging me not to hurt them, and.. I don't know... I just felt like I was really powerful. It felt so good. They would look up at me, and tremble in fear. I was so big and so strong to these little mini guys, and I could do whatever I wanted.

As I held them in my hands, I really liked the feeling. They were both all squirming, and scared. I could even feel this guy Glenn sweating in my hand, he was so terrified. I started remembering how mean he was to me, and how he threatened to like, rape me. I felt like squeezing him, or crushing him underneath my foot... Then Ron kept saying I could do whatever I wanted to Glenn, even keeping him as my slave, 'cause of what he did to him and Auntie Al.

I started getting excited and... well... I kinda ate Glenn.

I was really hungry, cause I hadn't eaten all day. Then I saw him squirming in my hands, begging me not to kill him. He got a little boner in my hand when I was holding him tight, and just the thought of him in my stomach made me feel so excited. The thought of him slipping and sliding down my throat, unable to help himself, seemed so fun. And then he was trying to get away, and he just looked so pathetic, I just had to taste him...

Ron begged me to stop, but I wouldn't. Once he was in my mouth, something took over my brain, and it kept saying "swallow, swallow." So I did. And oh my God. Even though I didn't chew him, he was so good. He tried so hard to struggle and not go down my throat, but he was too small, and he slid right down.

Once I ate him, it felt really deserved. Cause I knew he was a mean prick, and Auntie Al hated him. I felt like I helped the world a little after I swallowed him. I could feel him struggling in my belly, but it stopped after a few seconds. That's what you get for trying to rape girls, fucking asshole.

I was still holding Ron, and he was now scared like Glenn was. I had always threatened to eat Ron, but I always did it just to make him scared. Now, after he saw what I did to Glenn, he thought I was telling the truth the whole time.

Then, after I saw how scared he was of me, I couldn't help it. I had to see him squirm, too.

I told him he was next, and held him up to my mouth. He was really scared... like more scared than I had ever seen anyone. It was so much fun, I just couldn't stop. He looked down into my mouth when I held him up, and he looked like he was going to die of shock. I just couldn't help myself...

Ron always asks me why I treat him like this... and I never give him a straight answer.

The truth is, I don't care what guys think of me. I act however I want around them, I don't care. All they do is want me to fuck them, or suck them. They're fucking pricks, every one of them. Even my Dad, who was always supposed to love me, left me and my mom alone when I was little. What kind of person does that? Forgets about their daughter? Men do, that's who. I hate all of them, and I realize now that I'm gonna treat them however I want, cause who gives a fuck about them?

But, maybe... I took it too far with Ron. Every time I saw how scared he was of me, it made me so excited. I just... like hurting guy's feelings, I guess. I don't know why. This feeling I have took over when I ate Glenn, and it wouldn't stop when I saw little Ron in my hand.

I mean Ron isn't that bad of a guy, cause he's so nice to Auntie Al, but still... he's a guy, so he's just inherently a piece of shit. It's in his nature. Something happened to me when I saw him scared.. something I just really liked.

But then Auntie Al woke up, and saw me holding Ron over my mouth. I think she ran up to help him, then I got scared when she ran over to me, and I accidently dropped Ron in my mouth. I started choking, cause his little arms and legs went to my throat and kept kicking. Then Auntie Al turned me around and started squeezing me, to make Ron come out. After a big squeeze, he popped out of my throat, and hit the wall.

I was so shocked at what happened, I didn't know what to do. But Auntie Al was looking at me like... I deserved to be dead. She hated me so much just then, but then she turned her attention to Ron, afraid that he was dead.

When we decided to leave the hospital, Auntie Al made me sit in the back seat of the car, "to stay away from Ron", who was laying unconscious in the passenger seat.

We got back, and Mom made me go to my room, until Ron's better. Mom and Auntie got him awake eventually, so he's okay.

I tried telling him it was an accident, but he said he didn't care. Mom and Auntie Al yelled at me too.

I don't know why I like hurting Ron so much. I wish I knew.. so I could understand it better, but I can't. I just like the way I feel when I see him cowering. When he cries, I feel like smiling. When he begs me to stop, I just have to keep going.

Really, I'm not crazy. People get happy when they make people feel bad all the time, so what? I just do it in a different way..

So, now they all think I'm insane. Cause I ate Glenn, and almost ate Ron. I understand... I'd think I'm crazy too. I probably am crazy, actually. Who knows?

Mom said I'm going to get psychiatrically evaluated soon, and that I'm gonna go stay in an institute for a while, to see if I get better. Whatever. It won't help, but I'll try it. I don't want Mom to hate me forever, so...

But maybe I will get better. I could go either way.

But since that night I wonder... would I have ate Ron, even if Auntie didn't scare me, and make me drop him in?

I mean, when I put him in my mouth, it was an accident. But sometimes I think, if Auntie Al didn't wake up... I would have ate him anyway.

No point worrying about it, now. It's too late to know, everyone thinks it was on purpose, and I already ate Glenn, so...

I think I am crazy..."

At the moment, when I finished Jessica's journal entry, I didn't know what to think.

I couldn't comprehend what I'd just read. I had trouble making sense of it. Could this be true? I mean, just because it's in a journal doesn't mean it's true...

Suddenly, I heard a noise across the room. It sounded like someone knocking on a piece of wood.

"Hello?" I called out from underneath the bed.

No answer.

I couldn't tell where the noise came from because I wasn't paying attention, I was too caught up in Jessica's journal.

Maybe it was from the dresser, I thought to myself.

I closed the teenage girl's enormous journal, and walked out from underneath her bed.

"Is someone here?" I called out again.

No answer. But what the hell was that?

When I started thinking about Jessica shrinking and tying up this poor, tiny man... everything that I read in her journal didn't matter.

Didn't matter if it was an accident or not, when she dropped me in her mouth, cause she said she was going to do it anyway.

And, most importantly, she's starting to victimize another tiny human. She was cruel, no matter what. That much was sure.

"Hello!" I called up to the dresser. No answer again.

Maybe I was going crazy too, I thought.

Then, I heard the echo of a door shutting throughout Erica's massive house. She was home.

Do I tell her what I think? I wondered.


	37. Life with Erica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Ron becomes obsessed with what Jessica might be hiding...

"Ron?" Erica called out.

I just emerged from underneath Jessica's door, and was making my way back down the hallway, when the extremely large Erica came around the corner, and spotted me on the floor.

"There you are," she exclaimed, before walking over to me.

Erica was already very large, and she was now a giantess to me. Each footstep she took seemed to shake the entire floor beneath me, especially when she got closer to me.

Erica seemed to feel uncomfortable when she stared down at me from above, so the giant woman knelt down in front of me, to get closer. She was still wearing her pink scrubs from her job.

"Hope it wasn't too boring around here all alone," she told me.

"Not at all," I said up to the giant Erica, with a smile, "how was work?"

"Usual," she said to me, "busy. Wanna go talk in the kitchen?"

"Sure," I said.

"You wanna walk, or I carry you?" she asked the 4 inch tall man.

She realized how long a walk it was for me all the way back to the kitchen, but I liked being somewhat independent again.

"I'll walk, it's okay," I told her.

She turned, and walked back over to the kitchen with extremely powerful footsteps.

When I finally got to the big kitchen, Erica was already fixing some food.

"I'm STARVING," she declared, "you want anything, Ronny?"

"I already had some fruit you left me," I told my wife's big sister, "I'm good."

"Well," she said, "let me bring you up to the counter.."

Erica bent over, cupped me in her hands, and swung me around the kitchen.

She set me down on the kitchen counter, next to the toaster. She was gentle as she handled me.

"Ron," Erica said, going back to preparing her dinner, "I gotta tell you something right off the bat..."

"Oh?" I asked, curiously.

"I'm so sorry about Jessica," she told me genuinely.

"No need to apologize, Erica!" I insisted, but she continued.

"No really, I mean it!" she told me, "I'm sorry for everything she's done. And, most importantly, I'm sorry me and Allison didn't help you like we should have."

"It's not your fault at all, Erica!" I insisted, "Jessica just... got carried away. It's behind me, it doesn't bother me."

"That girl did MUCH more than get carried away," the enormous Erica suggested, "there's something really wrong with her, and what she did to you is inexcusable."

Erica looked deeply saddened by what had transpired between her daughter and I.

"I hope you can forgive me for what she did," she said.

"Erica, I don't need to forgive you, because you did nothing wrong!" I told her.

"I'm her mother, though," she protested, "I let her become so... mean... and angry."

"Erica," I began, but I didn't know much about raising kids, so what could I say?

"All I know, is that you're a great mom," I told her, "Jessica is the way she is, not because of you. Sometimes kids just... act. Regardless of their home lives. You're great to her, and you give her everything she could possibly want, it's not your fault that she lost herself a little."

"Well," Erica said, "I do really try to be a good mom."

"I know you are," I assured her, "but I'll be honest about something else."

Erica turned and glanced across the room to me.

"What?" she asked curiously.

"If anything," I began, "maybe she acted out a little, because her dad hasn't been around. Do you think?"

"Sometimes I think this," Erica admitted, "because Jack hasn't spoken to us since he left..."

I never knew Jessica's dad's name until now. It was Jack.

"Maybe if he was around more, she'd have a better outlook on things," she wondered.

"Yeah," I said, trying not to open any wounds, "it's nothing you did, Erica. You're a great mom. And once Jessica gets back from the institute, I'm sure she'll be much better."

Truth is, I didn't care how Jessica was. I was staying away from that girl forever. But I truly believed Erica wasn't to blame. Erica was an awesome person, which made it all the more mysterious as to why Jessica was the way she was. Maybe it was her dad being gone, I wondered.

"I think you're right, Ron," Erica told me with a smile, before going back to prepare her food.

"I never told you about Jack much, have I?" she realized.

"Not really," I said, wishing to know more about this guy.

"Well, after I had Jessica," Erica said, "I was only 16, and my relationship with him completely changed. He became such a mean bastard. He would hit me a lot, and yell at me in front of our daughter.."

Oh God, I thought. How had I never heard of this before? Erica answered my question.

"I try not to tell people too much of things like this," she said, "because I don't dwell in the past and I like moving forward. Life's too short to worry about mistakes we made."

"Yeah," I said in agreement.

"That's why when he left, I decided I would be better of without him. I was glad to see him go," she explained.

"One thing I regret, though," Erica said, "is that even though I knew our lives would be better without him, Jessica still never had her dad in her life. I felt bad about that."

"I'm sorry it's been so hard for you guys," I said.

"Oh, don't worry," Erica said, making me sound like what I had said was completely unneeded, "it's just Jessica I feel bad for, because besides that, I'm glad that fucker left."

She laughed aloud, and I joined her.

"Anyway," Ehe said, after calming down, "that's the story of Jack! He was an asshole. Period."

"Wish I coulda had that chance to meet him," I admitted, "so I could give him a swift punch to the fucking face."

"I wish I did too, Ronny," the giant woman said to me.

As I looked over at my wife's giant sister, I recalled again how similar looking she was to Allison.

Their shiny blonde hair, fair skin, blue eyes, they were so alike.

Personality wise, however, they differed. And, of course, the weight...

Erica simply liked to eat. Maybe it made the day's at work, are the day's at home with her difficult daughter, easier to get through.

As a result, she packed on the pounds. Even for a giantess, she was big, as I looked at her in her hospital scrubs.

Her hips were extremely wide, and her rather large ass made her pants extremely tight around the hips. Though her shirt hung over her waistline, her love handles were still very visible, and her large belly stuck out in front of her a little.

But her fat didn't spill over her waistline, like some people. Erica seemed to gain weight the "right" way, as I've heard some refer to it. She still managed to be curvy, and very proportionate for her height.

I guessed her to weigh about 260 lbs, but I was no expert on these things.

As a result of her full-figuredness and curves, I'm sure she had many admirers. I mean, I wasn't even especially attracted to larger women, and I still found Erica incredibly sexy.

But, also, maybe it was because she looked like Allison so much, and had a very cute face.

Either way, Erica never had a long-lasting relationship, and had bad luck with mean guys in her life.

I guess, unfortunately for her, she was just the type that attracted assholes. I hoped she met the guy she was looking for soon, I thought to myself, and I'm sure she would.

Her eating habits were apparent, because as we talked, Erica had made herself a large plate of french fries, gravy, and cheese. "Poutine", I think it's called in Canada.

The large woman sat herself down at the counter, where I was, and began to eat her dinner.

"You sure you don't want some, Ron?" Erica asked me, before taking bite from her forkful of fries.

It smelled ridiculously good. Maybe that's why Allison and I never gained much weight, because we were never surrounded by tasty food like this.

"I gotta have some, now that I smell it," I admitted.

Erica pushed her plate closer to me, and I picked up a particularly small fry with my two small hands. I dipped it in some gravy, and took a small bite off the tip. It was delicious.

"Good, right!" Erica asked me.

"Hell yeah," I said, swallowing my large bite of french fry, "this is damn good."

I took a few small bites of my fry, while the enormous Erica devoured portions of food much larger than me.

I was full after a few bites of my fry, as it didn't take much to fill me up.

Erica finished the whole plate, sat back, looked at her large, very full belly.

"Wish I could know when to stop like you, Ron," she said, as she gave her big belly a little rub over her shirt.

"I wouldn't mind having a smaller stomach myself," she joked, "maybe I should shrink myself too."

We laughed at her comment.

"Trust me," I told her, after I finished laughing, "being shrunk is not worth anything. I'd give anything to live my life again."

"Well," Erica said, thinking, "maybe you should somehow invent a way to shrink only parts of our bodies, Ronny."

She was half kidding, but this would be amazing. A product like that would make a killing.

"Maybe when my growing is over," I said, "me and you could invent it and patent it."

"Oh, totally!" she said, kidding around, "who has better experience than someone who's actually been shrunk?"

I laughed.

"Then I could be as fat as I want, pack on the pounds" she joked, "then just shrink it all back down!"

We continued laughing, but at the same time, I kinda felt like telling her to change her eating habits. It wasn't easy to change, but it was at least possible.

But then again, I never judged people who carried a little extra weight. If eating made Erica happy, then I say she has every right to eat. To each their own, really.

"I really should stop eating so much," she said, sighing a little, "maybe one day. I mean, I'd LOVE to look like Allison does. Whatta little hottie, she is."

"She's pretty amazing," I admitted, "but I think you look fine Erica, don't change unless YOU really want to."

"Really? Hmm," she said, playfully, "too bad Allison got to you first. I'd have scooped you up in a second, Ronny."

We laughed again. I liked Erica. She was honest, open, optimistic, upbeat. A great person to hang out with.

"Have you seen that movie, Incinerator?" the large Erica asked me suddenly.

"The remake?" I asked instinctively, "it sucked! Nothing could top the original version."

I was a big movie fan.

"No, duh!" Erica said, "the remake sucked ass. I meant let's watch the 1977 one!"

Erica was a big movie fan too, apparently.

Erica carried me to the living room, and put on the original "Incinerator", one of my favorite flicks.

Erica sat on the couch, and placed me next to her on the armrest of the couch, as we began to watch.

We laughed and watched well into the evening, until the movie was over, and I noticed she had fallen asleep on the couch.

I didn't want to wake her up, or fall asleep on the armrest, as it was simply too hard and uncomfortable.

I climbed down from the armrest, and had no choice but to walk a little ways across Erica's thighs.

Her enormous legs were incredibly soft through her work uniform, and my feet sank a little into her skin as I walked.

I prayed the enormous woman wasn't ticklish, as I slid down the side of her leg, back onto the couch, and climbed down.

Erica was so cool, I realized, I wished I had started hanging out with her sooner.

I snuck back over to my tiny bed, and fell asleep immediately.

The next morning, I awoke to series of loud stomps, and the group shook around me.

It was Erica, I realized, going about her morning routine.

As I sat up in bed, she was just about to walk out the door. She noticed me up, she was dressed in clean scrubs, and her blonde hair was very wet.

"Sorry if I woke you up, Ron," she said down to me, "but I'm in such a rush this morning, I barely had time to shower."

"It's alright!" I told her from far down below.

"I left fresh food for you," she informed me, "I'm sorry to leave so fast. Gotta run!"

The large woman exited through the front door, and locked it behind her.

Maybe she didn't wake up by her alarm, I realized, cause she had slept on the couch. I probably should've woken her up last night.

I crawled out of bed and today's objectives became clear. I had to find this missing man in Jessica's room.

I heard a noise in there yesterday, I remembered, I had something to go on.

Before I head off, I realized this man may be starved if I found him, because Jessica had left him alone several days ago. I decided to bring food.

I collected a few raisins from Erica's collection for me. They were small enough to carry, but big enough to actually feed a small man.

I immediately made for Jessica's room, walking down the vast hallway once again.

I slipped underneath the crack of the bottom of the door, and was ready to begin searching again.

I knew I wouldn't get an answer, but I tried yelling once again.

"Hey!" I called out into Jessica's enormous room, "where are you!"

No answer. Oh well, I had to try.

The noise I heard yesterday sounded like someone had tapped on some wood.

I glanced up at Jessica's towering, gigantic dresser. Could a tiny person be hiding in one of these drawers?

There were 5 drawers to this dresser, each more high up than the last.

Well, I thought to myself, I'll start with the first.

I climbed up on one of Jessica's discarded pairs of jeans, which was resting against the side of the dresser.

I walked up the enormous pair of jeans like a flight of stairs, and reached the opening of the first drawer. It was cracked open enough for me to stick my head in.

It was filled with Jessica's socks. Clean ones, thank God.

"Hello?" I called inside. Nothing.

I glanced up at all the other drawers above me along the front side of the dresser. They were all closed, and I would be unable to open them if I climbed up there.

Then I noticed that the highest drawer, the 5th one from the bottom, was slightly agape.

It would be a long climb, I thought to myself, but I had to check it out.

I began to methodically carry myself up the front of the large, towering, building-sized dresser.

I would grab a hold of a knob, then hoist myself up to an edge, reach for another knob, repeat, and repeat, until I was almost at the top.

Somehow, I had climbed the face of the dresser like it was the face of a large cliff. Not bad for my first mountain climb, I thought to myself.

I was now at the top of the dresser, hoisted myself up above the 5th drawers opening, and peered inside.

As I dangled my tiny body above the opening of the drawer, I couldn't see inside very well. So I called out again.

"Hello?" I asked inside. "Anyone in there?"

Suddenly, I heard a shuffling from inside the drawer.

"HMPH!" I heard man's voice yell at me.

"AH!" I yelled, completely startled by the sudden noise.

I jumped at the noise, and lost my grip on the top of the dresser drawer.

I tried to grab a hold of the edge, but I slipped, and fell down into the drawer.

I hit the wooded floor of the drawer really hard, and knocked myself out.

DAMNIT, I remember thinking, 2nd time of knocked myself out cold during this whole ordeal. If this whole experience doesn't give me brain damage, I thought, I don't know what will...

My vision darkened, as I lost consciousness inside the uppermost dresser drawer.


	38. More Deadly Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Ron learns that we never really know anyone...

I awoke in the dresser drawer to a series of muffled utterances. The sound of the voice was similar to what I had heard that startled me.

I composed myself, and sat up from the floor.

"MMPH! MMPH!" I heard from the other side of the drawer.

"Who's there!" I asked instinctively.

"MMPH MMMMPHH!" was all I heard.

I sat up, and glanced around the dresser, as my eyes adjusted to what I was seeing.

A large collection of enormous bras and panties surrounded me.

I was in Jessica's underwear drawer.

They were in all colours and materials, creating a intricate maze of material for me to navigate through.

"Where are you?" I asked, "keep making noise!"

"MMPH!" a man's voice had hollered from across the dense drawer.

"I'm coming!" I yelled, as I began to crawl and hurry through Jessica's enormous pairs of underwear and bras.

I fought through a barrage of cotton, satin, silk.. all kinds of material... until I saw something in the shape of a small man.

"MMPH!" the shape said again.

It didn't look like a man. It was more like... a mummy. The kinds you see in old horror movies.

It was a man wrapped in something.

I hurried over to the bound man. His face and body were covered head to toe in elastic bands.

He had been shrunk to about the same size as me, some where in between 3 and 4 inches tall.

I began to remove the elastic bands wrapped around his head, in an attempt to free his face.

He was still able to breathe, however, so he wasn't suffocating.

The elastic/rubber bands were wrapped around him extremely tight, but I somehow removed the ones from his face...

"Oh God!" the man shouted out, "oh God, thank you!"

He was enthralled to finally be free of his rubber concealment.

I studied his face, and concluded I'd never seen this guy before.

"Are you alright!" I asked the bound man. He was still unable to move his legs or arms, as she was tightly enveloped in rubber.

"Fine, fine," he said, "I've just been in here... so long.."

"You've gotta be hungry," I said, "here, I've brought food."

I pulled the 2 raisins out from underneath my tiny shirt, I broke off a piece of one and held it up to the man, as he was unable to feed himself with bound arms.

"Thanks so much, buddy," the grateful prisoner said, taking a bite of the raisin in my head.

"Oh, God," he said, savoring the raisin, "I haven't eaten in so long."

"Have more," I demanded, before he took another large bite.

"You feelin' alright?" I asked him.

"Much better now," the man told me, "thank God you came."

"How long have you been here?" I asked him.

"Days," the man said, "two or three fucking days..."

Oh God, I thought, Jessica must have shrunk and left him here just before she left.

"Buddy, is she here?" the man asked, frantically, "is she back? You gotta hide! She'll torture you, too!"

"Relax!" I told the terrified man, "she's not here. You're safe."

"Thank God, man," the man in rubber said.

"What's your name?" I asked the rubber-band-clad man.

"John," the man replied, "you, buddy?"

"Ron," I told him.

"You got shrunk too, huh?" John asked me.

"Sure did," I told him.

"This fuckin' cunt cornered me in some room in the hospital," John told me, "she managed to stick me with a needle, then turned on some fucking medical machine!"

Jessica injected the Benylzene via a syringe! Efficient, but very diabolical.

"I passed out," John told me, "then I woke up here, the size of a some damn... G.I. Joe, for fuck's sake!"

"It happened to me too," I informed him, "the same machine shrunk me."

"Fucking unbelievable, right, buddy!" the man asked me, still trying to wrap his head around what had happened to him.

"I've been looking for you," I told John.

"Huh?" he asked, "how?"

"I saw your footprint below on the floor," I informed him, "and I've been trying to find you."

"I thought I heard someone yell yesterday!" John said, "but I've been so out of it, and I'm so weak, sometimes I drift off to sleep, or pass out sometimes up here..."

"I know what it's like," I told John, before I recalled the time I'd been hungry, and delirious, inside a dresser drawer by myself.

"So you're this giant bitch's new prisoner, right?" John asked, "why didn't she tie you up? She lets you walk around?"

He thought I had been captured, like him.

"What?" I asked the man, confusedly, "No! I'm not a prisoner."

"That's what I thought too, buddy," John said, "but this bitch is... fucking ruthless."

"I know she is," I told the captive, "she's tormented me before too."

"So, then, you're a fucking prisoner!" he called me, "she's got you. You're her prisoner. Just like me. You're fucked, buddy."

"No, man!" I shouted, "I'm just here at her house, I came here voluntarily. You see, I think she shrunk you using something she took from me. A drug called Benylzene. When this drug is in someone's system, and they're exposed to radiation, they shrink. That's what's happened to me and you."

John was baffled by all of this. And he seemed awe-struck over how much I knew.

"I heard that she might have stole this Benylzene from me," I told John, "and I came over to find it at her house. But I have proof she stole it, because she shrunk you."

"How the hell do you know so much, man?" John asked, "I mean, she just lured me into a hospital, there was a flash of light, then I woke up here."

"I've been shrunk for a while," I told the man, but he went on.

"I just woke up here!" the man said, still very upset over his circumstances, "I even asked her why she did this! But she wouldn't listen to me! She would just... she would just... fucking.."

"Calm down, man!" I told John, "it's okay! It's over."

"She's relentless," the prisoner told me, "fucking relentless..."

"It's alright, man," I told him again, "it won't happen anymore."

"How could a bitch be so heartless?" he asked me, crying.

"I don't know," I told him, "I've been asking myself the same thing."

"You gotta let me go man!" John said, frantically, "undo these bands! We can escape! Me and you, buddy! No more drawers for us!"

John may have gone a little... insane... since being trapped in here. But he was desperate, I thought, and he needed out. This must have been torturous for him.

"I'll get you loose," I told John.

"Thank you, thank you!" he said gratefully, as I attempted to loosen the rubber bands.

"She wrapped me up good and tight, buddy," he informed me, "it might be hard, but you'll get them off."

They were extremely tight. I had trouble getting my small fingers under the large bands to even begin to lift them off.

"Come on, buddy!" John encouraged, "get 'em off!"

"I... can't!" I said, struggling to pull of the giant, skin tight elastics.

"You gotta hurry, man," he said, "she'll be home soon! Then we're FUCKED once she knows you tried to let me out! She'll kill us both!"

"Calm the fuck DOWN!" I yelled at the guy, getting extremely frustrated.

He shut his mouth, finally.

"She's not coming back for a while," I said, "she's far away. She's been gone for days. You're safe, alright?"

"Gone for days?" John asked, confused.

"Yeah," she left home a few days ago, "she's not comin' back, so... we have time to let you loose."

I started back on the rubber bands, they were extremely tight. I doubt I could get them off him.

"She comes home everyday!" the man told me.

"What are you talking about? No, she doesn't..." I told the man, figuring him to be delusional.

"In the afternoons, buddy, don't you know!" John asked, in complete hysterics, "when she gets home from work! THAT'S when she'll torture us!"

Work? He can't mean... Erica?

Oh God.

"You gotta hurry, buddy!" John said, "once that fat bitch walks through the front door, and realizes you tried to let me go, she's gonna kill us! I mean it!"

"Erica did this to you!" I asked in complete shock.

"Yes!" he said, "of course I meant Erica! How many other giant, evil bitches do you know?"

Too many, apparently.

"I thought you were talking about...," I still simply couldn't believe this, "someone else."

"Just keep tuggin' at those bands," John told me, "we still have some time before she gets back, I think!"

I couldn't believe it. John was... Erica's tiny captive.

"Are you sure her name is Erica?" I asked John, "you're sure?"

"Of course, I know her!" he snapped at me, "let me loose!"

"You know her? Why did she capture you?" I asked him, before his eyes went wide.

He had heard a noise. A noise he visibly dreaded.

"She's home... I heard her pull in just now..." John whispered, "we're fucked... we're completely fucked..."

How could Erica be torturing this guy! I asked myself. She wouldn't do that! She's not like that.

"Get out of here, buddy!" John told me, "hide while you can!"

What if Erica WAS keeping him as a captive? I thought. I had to get out of here, and think of a plan.

I turned to escape the panty drawer prison...

"Wait, wait!" John called out, "put the rubber bands back on my head!"

"Wha- why?" I asked, as I turned back around.

"She'll know you were trying to help me! Quick, put 'em back on!"

I better just do what he says, and get out of here, I'll think of how to deal with this later.

I ran back to the man, and pulled the bands back over his head, covering his face.

"Come back and save me when she's gone again, buddy!" he said, as I covered his eyes.

"We'll survive this!" he told me, "if we stick together!"

"Right..." I said, as I covered up John's mouth.

As soon as I was done, I bolted through the pantie drawer, and hoisted myself up from inside.

I climbed onto the edge of the drawer's opening, and stared down to the floor so far down below.

I wouldn't have enough time to climb down, I thought to myself, Erica will be walking through the door soon!

As my tiny, 4 inch tall self stood atop the large, cliff-sized dresser, I looked like a regular sized man about to commit suicide from above.

I stared down below, and looked for something I could land on softly and safely.

A large pile of Jessica's clothing looked promising, I just hoped there was nothing solid underneath the collection of hoodies and jeans.

With the thought of Erica finding me in Jessica's room, I jumped from the dresser.

Air rushed past me violently, as I dropped like a small rock down to the ground.

I soared downwards past each dresser drawer, and landed softly in Jessica's discarded clothing.

Even in the midst of urgency, I couldn't deny that falling from the dresser was insanely fun.

I quickly rolled off the pile of clothing, returned to the carpeted floor, and bolted towards the door.

Like Indiana Jones in "Ark", I slid under the door of Jessica's room, and emerged in the hallway. And not a moment too soon.

"Ron!" Erica called out, "where are you?"

I had just learned that Erica has done many morally questionable things.

She probably stole my Benylzene drugs, shrunk John at the hospital, tied him up, and was now holding him captive in her daughter's panty drawer.

Oh God, I thought to myself. How am I gonna pretend I didn't just learn any of this?

But I had to, because Erica's thunderous footsteps were coming closer.

She turned the corner from the front door, and spotted me down on the floor.

"Hey, Ron!" she said excitedly.

"Uh, hey!" I said back, trying to feign happiness.

"I brought you something," she said with a big smile.

The enormous woman walked down the hall, and stopped in front of me before crouching down, to get closer to me.

"You.. you did?" I asked the enormous woman, "what?"

She held something behind her back, then revealed it to me suddenly.

It was an mp3 player, with a rather large screen.

"It's an Ipod nano!" she claimed excitedly, "loaded with great movies."

Even after what I had just seen in Jessica's room, I couldn't help but be extremely appreciative of what Erica had bought me.

"It's got a big screen," she explained, "so it's like you'll have your own little TV."

Why hadn't I thought of this? I wondered.

"The controls are easy to work, probably even with your little arms," she explained,

"and I put a bunch of movies on it today, at work."

"Wow, really?" I asked, excited.

"Well," Erica began, "it was a slow day at work today..."

She misunderstood why I asked "really?".

"Wow, Erica," I said, "uh... thanks! So much."

"You're quite welcome, Ronny," Erica told me, as she held the Ipod screen in front of me.

"Well, I'll be honest," she said, "it's old. Found it at a garage sale for 10 bucks... but still! Lots of megabytes, and it works awesome."

"This is awesome, Erica," I told her, forgetting what I had seen in the 5th drawer, "you're the best."

"I'll set it up near your bed," Erica told me, carrying the Ipod away, and making her way back towards the kitchen.

"Ugh," she said, as she walked down towards the kitchen "I'm starving! You hungry, Ron?"

I began walking down the hallway after her.

"I could eat," I told her, hoping she heard my tiny voice from a distance.

Erica didn't suspect a thing. She had no idea I had just found the tiny man she had tied up.

But... John was still in there. He was still unable to movie. Unable to speak. He was a prisoner, just like I had been before. How could I help him?

I'll start by trying to figure out why he's here.

But the shock of Erica having done all this, when she was just... such a sweet woman. Could it be true? Could she really do the things John said that she did?

I had to keep playing ignorant, I thought, so she wouldn't suspect me of learning her secret... if it was true.

John even said that it was her, I reminded myself, why would he lie?

The truth was in front of me, but I still couldn't believe it. Erica... was not this type of person.

I returned to the kitchen, and Erica was already putting something into the oven.

"I feel like pizza," the giant woman declared, "is that okay, Ron?"

"Sure," I said, "I never turn down pizza."

"I make it good, too," she told me, before she bent over, picked me up, and placed me up on the counter top.

"You'll be so pumped when you see what I put on your Ipod," she told me, "lots of the classics, some old horror films... you'll love it."

"I really appreciate it, Erica," I told her again, "that's damned thoughtful."

"Well," she said, "now I know how much you like movies, so I thought, what tiny movie lover wouldn't love a tiny television?"

I laughed at her logic, she was great.

How the fuck is this the same woman who tied up a tiny man named John? I wondered.

What's worse, I could pretty much never find out, unless I revealed to her the secret that I knew the truth.

The Benylzene!, I thought, I should mention this to her to see what she says.

"Erica, I hate to ask you something like this," I began.

She turned from the fridge, in which she was looking for toppings, and faced me on the counter top.

"What's up?" she asked.

"I think... somebody stole the Benylzene out of Allison and I's room," I said, in full.

The giant woman didn't seem to be taken aback by my question.

"Would you know if Jessica might have stolen it? Before she left for the institution?"

"So funny you mention this today," Erica told me.

"Why?" I asked.

"I just brought the Benylzene tablets back to you guys's house on my way home from work."

"You..." I began to ask, "brought them back?"

"Oh, God!" she exclaimed, "this looks bad. Let me explain..."

I listened in well.

"When Allie and Jess returned from the hospital after... well, you know... Glenn's incident,"

I remembered this. Well, not the last part of it, after hitting a wall at flying full speed through the air.

"Jessica brought back a strange bottle of pills she found in Glenn's truck, after she asked me what they were, I instantly recognized them as the same pills that shrunk you."

This made... sense. It went along with Allison's theory that Glenn stole them, and it also went with my theory, that Jessica took them from Glenn, the night of the incident.

"I took them from Jessica, meaning to bring them back to you and Al, as I didn't want her handling those dangerous drugs because... well... we both know how powerful they are."

She laughed, referring to me at my shrunken state. I feigned laughter too, because I still wasn't sure if Erica was hiding something or not.

"I brought the pills back to your house today," she told me, "I put them through you and Allie's mail slot. But, you know, Ron, you should really get rid of those things!"

She was right, I did need to get rid of them.

"I mean, whether you're big or small," Erica suggested, "you could go to jail for a long time if the cops catch you with those."

I nodded my head in agreement.

"Also, now that we know what Benylzene can do, could you imagine if they fell into the wrong hands?"

"You're right, Erica," I said, wondering just how good a liar this woman may be, "I'll get rid of them as soon as me and Allie get home."

"Good!" she said, turning back to the fridge.

If she DID shrink John, I thought to myself, then Erica meant to shrink him... and only him. She was okay with me getting rid of the Benyl drugs. I guess she figured they served their purpose. Erica captured John, and that's as far as she wanted to go. She didn't want to shrink anyone else. But why just John?

"I have to be honest, Ron," Erica said to me, "I'm starting to lose trust for my daughter."

I could VERY easily understand this.

"When I saw her with the Benylzene drugs she had stolen from you guys, I..." she was having trouble finishing her explanation, "I was worried that... she might hurt someone else."

"Like," I began to ask, because I already knew what she meant, this possibility had been in my head for days, "like she would maybe shrink other people?"

"Yes," Erica admitted, "I know it's wrong to think so badly of my own daughter, but..."

Erica looked upset.

"I couldn't take a chance. I couldn't let anyone else get hurt by her. So... I just... became very afraid, afraid she'll hurt more people. I feel like such a bad mom..."

"I understand, Erica," I told the sad mother, "I gotta be honest, I suspected her the most, because I was worried what she would do. You were right to be worried. Jessica... has some issues. We can't pretend like she doesn't, because she might hurt someone, like you said."

"Right," she said, agreeing with me, "I couldn't bear the thought of Jessica treating another human being like she treated you. It would be just... horrible... especially if it could've been prevented."

All his was very true, I thought to myself. And yet, how could Erica be saying this right now, when I was almost sure that she currently had a tiny man tied up in a drawer somewhere? She either was innocent, and John is lying, or she just happens to be... a very good liar.

I believed that Erica thought that what she was saying is true. And if I hadn't seen John tied up, I would've thought nothing of what she said. This was typical Erica, always looking for the moral stance on things, always trying to help others.

But I guess, somehow, (if she truly captured John), Erica believed John was outside the realm of innocent people. Maybe Erica thought, John deserved punishment. But why?

I felt like I was getting closer to the truth, the more Erica told me.

How could she be so sweet, and still capture this tiny man? And if she did... what did she like to do to him? I never got a straight explanation from John, I'll have to talk to him again, before I jump to any sort of preventative action.


	39. The Rubber Slave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, a slave yearns to break free.

After Erica and I talked family a little longer, I still couldn't decide whether she was guilty or not.

Maybe if I left her alone a while, I thought to myself, I could catch her interacting with the tiny man in Jessica's room.

Then, I would be sure Erica had captured him and kept him there.

How could I make her think she was alone? I wondered. Then I said the first thing that came to me.

"I think I'll take a shower, Erica," I told the enormous woman at the kitchen counter, "or a bath, no matter."

"Oh, right," Erica said, caught a little off guard, and feeling a little uncomfortable, "how... how do you usually clean yourself?"

"Well, uh," I began to hesitate, as Allison usually lets me shower with her, "can you just set down for me a bowl of warm water with a small bit of soap? It's all I really need."

"Sure, Ron," the enormous Erica said, "I'll set it up for you in the bathroom."

"Could you keep it on the floor?" I asked, realizing I could sneak around the house if I could slip underneath the bathroom door, "it makes it easier."

"Sure thing," she said, picking me up, and carrying me to the bathroom.

My wife's giant sister had placed for me a tupperware container with warm water and soap. She left me to myself in the bathroom.

"I'll probably be in the other room, and won't be able to hear you," the giant Erica said down to me, "you have everything you need?"

"All set," I said up to her, "thanks, Erica."

The large giantess smiled down at me, before closing the door behind her, leaving me alone in the bathroom.

I quickly scurried over to the enormous door, and peered underneath.

Would she talk to John? I wondered.

Jessica's room was directly across from the bathroom, and I had a clear view of her door.

Then, as if on cue, the gigantic Erica emerged from her bedroom door down the hall, and entered Jessica's room quietly.

She DID know! She DID capture him! How? I wondered. And why?

I couldn't stay in the bathroom, I had to find out more.

I quickly crawled underneath the crack underneath the bathroom door, ran across the large hallway, and peered around the corner of Jessica's large bedroom door.

The enormous Erica was standing in front of her dresser drawer, and pulled open the uppermost drawer.

My plan worked, I thought. But oh God, how can I ever see Erica the same way again? She captured another human being, not 20 minutes after she just explained to me how wrong Jessica was to treat me like she did. There was something strange going on.

"I'm back, little man," Erica whispered into the drawer, as she reached inside, "miss me?"

Everything John had told me was true.

She pulled out the tiny rubber band man from her daughter's panty drawer, and admired him in her large hand. He was squirming a little, but his elastic constraints prevented him from moving or rolling over at all.

"Guess what? I had another long day today," she whispered to the tiny captive in her hand, "wanna help me relieve some stress?"

"MMPH! MMPH!" John screamed, muffled by the bands.

"So eager, little one, calm down," Erica whispered to the small man, as she gently caressed the front of his tiny body with her finger, "you'll get your chance to please me."

"MMPH MPMPH!" John screamed again, in protest.

"I'm just gonna take you over to the bed, kay?" Erica informed the subdued John, "no need to be scared..."

The enormous Erica emerged from Jessica's room, walked down the hallway, and entered her own bedroom, closing the door behind her.

I ran quickly across the hallway, following the enormous woman and her tiny slave in her hand, and dove underneath the crack in Erica's door.

Inside, Erica had placed the tiny rubber man on her dresser, and was beginning to take her clothes off.

Because she worked in a medical clinic, her work uniform was a very simple pair of scrubs, and easy to remove from her big body.

She lowered her scrub pants to the floor, revealing the large, black laced panties underneath.

After dropping them to the ground, she immediately removed her scrub shirt up over her head. She was in an incredible rush.

Her black bra, which was probably size DD, was still having trouble supporting her extremely large breasts, as they were beginning to spill around the edges of the tiny bra.

In fact, her underwear seemed to be under great strain as it covered the very heavy Erica. My guess was she had recently put on even more weight, and hadn't yet got around to buying new delicates.

She then reached behind her head, and allowed her long, blonde hair to fall around her shoulders.

Wow, I said to myself, seeing Erica half naked. Besides being much heavier, she really looked so much like Allison did when she too would strip naked.

Besides Erica's large, very plump body, complete with round ass and gigantic breasts, it was as though I was looking at Allison.

The giant, half naked lady then stepped back to the dresser, and picked up the tiny man once again.

"Ready to go in?" she asked the man-shaped cluster of rubber bands.

Erica then reached into her top dresser drawer, and removed an unopened condom wrapper.

She tore the package open with her mouth and hands, before pulling the fresh condom from the wrapper.

"Get comfy," she whispered to the tiny, squirming man, as she held up in front of her, and hovered the condom over his head, "I think you're gonna be in there for a while."

"Mmph!" the man begged, unable to form any intelligible words.

"I want you to move your little body a lot," Erica whispered to the man, before lowering the condom upon his rubber band body, and working it's way down, concealing him thoroughly.

"I want to actually feel you this time, little one," she whispered to him sternly.

Concealed in yet another layer of rubber, I thought to myself, what has this man done to her to deserve this? And I could imagine what was about to happen next.

Erica finished applying the condom over the 4 inch tall man, and tightened her grip around his small body, so that the rubber conformed to his body shape.

She then turned, and carried him over to her large bed, where the enormous woman laid herself down on top of the covers.

The underwear clad giantess sunk into the softness of the bed and blankets, as she sat back, and held her tiny condom-man in front of her.

I couldn't get a good luck at them from the floor, so I stood back near the bedroom door, to see what was happening on top of the bed.

I suddenly realized I was being a huge creep to watch Erica doing what she was doing, but I didn't care. I needed to figure out why she shrunk this man, and refused to let him go.

He was squirming around in her hands, muffling loudly, trying to break free desperately.

"You're feisty today," she whispered to the miniature John, "you're just dying to go inside me, huh?"

"Mmph!" I heard the man scream underneath the condom.

"Okay, if you say so..." Erica said with a large smile.

She began to lower the squirming condom down past her humongous beasts, over her large belly, and down in between her large thighs.

With her other hand, she pulled aside the front of her black, lace panties, exposing her large pussy to the tiny, struggling man.

With zero hesitation, Erica slowly inserted the squirming condom man into her vagina, and began to pleasure herself with him.

The giant woman began to bend, and moan in pleasure, as she continued thrusting the tiny man in and out from inside her.

I realized at that moment, that John wrapped in plastic bands and rubber turned him into a human vibrator. The more he tried to escape, the more pleasurable he became for the gigantic woman.

Erica continued to work the human vibrator in and out, in and out, as she threw her free hand back, and moaned in pleasure.

She must have been applying extensive pressure to herself using the tiny man's head, rubbing it against the inside of her pussy with great force.

Her large, naked legs began shuffle, and her toes were curling up. She was making John touch her in all the right places.

From inside Erica's body, I could barely hear him, but I could still hear a faint screaming coming from inside the condom.

He was yelling for her to stop, but she wasn't listening.

Erica continued to thrust and shake her gigantic body to the movements of her tiny captor for another 10 long minutes, until she began to sweat and go red.

She was going to make sure she finished.

Her breathing became suddenly very heavy, and her moans became louder, before quickly inserting the tiny condom back and forth extremely quickly along the top of her enormous vagina, bringing her to full orgasm.

She screamed in immense pleasure, as she arched her back, and contorted her neck, looking as though she had just reached the most intense climax she had ever experienced.

After her screaming had ceased, she slowly removed John from her massive pussy, as she caught her breath.

She looked down at her tiny condom captive, who was now completely covered in her sticky vaginal fluid.

The rubbery man wasn't moving.

Oh God, I thought, had she killed him? Did she break his neck? Did he suffocate inside her?

She took a long look at her little condom slave, before tossing him aside, and dropping him next to her on the large bed.

She caught her breath, before laying back with her eyes closed to relax.

Erica had just forced the 4 inch tall John to pleasure her to the point of orgasm. I couldn't believe it.

As she lay back with her eyes closed, she began to speak once again to her tiny vibrator slave.

"Good job, my little guy," she whispered over to him.

If he heard her, he wasn't showing it. He was still completely still as he lay inside his condom, atop the bed covers.

"You know, you make me so happy, little guy," she told him, "I think I might just keep you forever."

A tiny utterance emerged from inside the rubber condom, and the man moved slightly. He was still alive.

"Well," Erica whispered, as she sat up on the bed, "time to put you back."

The enormous Erica got up from her big bed, still dressed in only her underwear, and picked up John from the bed.

As I continued staring up at them from down below, Erica pulled the condom off of tiny John, and discarded it into the waste bin.

Oh no, I thought, she was gonna be leaving this room soon.

Thinking quickly, I dove underneath Erica's bedroom door, and bolted for the bathroom.

I managed to slip under the bathroom door, just as Erica emerged from her bedroom, carrying John with her.

She never knew I was out, I thought, relieved beyond measure.

I peered out from the bathroom door, and noticed Jessica's bedroom across the hall.

Erica entered, set John back down inside his drawer, and began to speak to him again.

"I like how much you've changed for me, little guy," Erica told the tiny John.

I heard no reply from John.

"You used to be so mean, you know," Erica whispered to him, "but I like you now. You do whatever I say, you never talk back, always waiting for me at home..."

John still hadn't replied to Erica, though his voice was so tiny, I may not have heard him if he did.

"You're really the perfect man," she whispered in the drawer, and giggled.

Oh no, I thought, she'd be checking on me soon.

The enormous Erica then walked out of her daughter's room, closed the door behind her, and walked back to hers.

She was probably going to put her clothes back on, I thought.

I hopped into my small tupperware container of water, splashed about to clean myself, and hoisted myself out quickly. This way, Erica will think I've been busy.

I hurried to put my tiny clothes back on, in case Erica walked in, and sure enough...

"Ron?" Erica asked through the door, after knocking 3 times, "are you decent?"

I had just threw my tiny shirt up over my head.

"Come on in," I told my wife's giant sister.

She opened the enormous door, and entered the bathroom.

"Have any trouble?" she asked down to me.

"Nope," I said, acting none the wiser of what she had done, "all good!"

"Then get out, you!" Erica said jokingly, with a laugh, "time for me to shower, now."

She was only kidding about being bossy, but now I knew that she also had a genuinely cruel side to her as well. I played along, of course.

"You got it!" I said with a friendly smile, as I walked towards the bathroom door.

The gigantic Erica waited for me to exit the bathroom, before closing the door behind me.

I had to talk to John soon, I realized, and figure out how we can fix this. But I wouldn't be able to talk to him until Erica's asleep.

Again, Erica seemed to be more like Allison the more I learned about her.

Like my wife, Erica seemed to tend to get horny very easily.

Also like my wife, Erica liked the idea of having a small man around for her.

I decided to wait for nightfall, then I would talk to the poor man again.

Once Erica had gone to bed after her shower, I waited a while in my tiny bed to make sure she had drifted off to sleep.

After about 20 minutes of waiting, I figured her to be asleep, and I got up to return to Jessica's room, where Erica's tiny slave was being kept.

I brought more food, in case Erica had refrained from feeding him properly. A few more raisins should nourish him, I thought.

Now that it was nighttime, Jessica's room was extremely dark, and the climb to the top of the dresser was made much more difficult due to poor lighting.

Either way, I managed to make it to the top after some time, and I dropped down into Jessica's panty drawer once again.

"John!" I called out, "you in here?"

I listened for a response, all I heard was a slight banging, coming from the back of the dresser drawer. Erica hadn't killed him after turning him into a human vibrator.

I navigated myself once again through Jessica's numerous pairs of gigantic underwear and bras, before finding a bound John in the corner, shaking and rolling on the floor.

"John," I said to the rubber band man.

John was struggling to free himself from the elastic bands, twisting and turning on the wood floor.

It looked like he managed to slip out of some of them, but he was still tied up.

I glanced down at him. He and I were very close to being the same size, which was at about 4 inches tall.

I hurried over to the tiny slave, and pulled the rubber bands off his face once again.

"No!" the man said, waking up from a daze, "get away from me!"

"It's me, SHH!" I urged the man, as his eyes adjusted to the light in the drawer, "you'll wake her up!"

"Oh God," John said, catching his breath, "it's you, buddy."

"Calm down, alright?" I asked him, "she's asleep."

"You came to free me," the man guessed, "right brother?"

"I'm gonna help you in anyway I can," I told the man honestly.

"What do you mean?" John asked, frantically, "just take off a few more bands, I'm almost free!"

"Not yet," I told him, "I need to ask you a few questions."

"What the hell are you talking about?" he demanded to know, "and WHY does that giant bitch let you walk around? Why did she only tie ME up?"

"Because she didn't capture me!" I told him, yet again, "I'm here on my own!"

"Well, how the fuck are you shrunk, and here on your own?" he demanded.

"Never mind that," I told the man covered in rubber bands, "before I help you, we gotta sort a few things out."

"Why?" the man asked, afraid, "just untie me!"

Because, I didn't believe Erica would simply capture an innocent man.

"First," I said sternly, "how do you know Erica?"

"What the fuck is this, man?" John asked, "are you on my side or not?"

I thought back to my relationship with Allison. I had just learned some potentially frightening things about Erica. If I got carried away, I could jump to some very harsh conclusions, before knowing the whole story. Before I could help anyone, I thought to myself, I must learn as much as possible.

"I'll set you free, John," I told Erica's slave, "but first you gotta calm down, and answer my questions."

"Fine, fine!" he agreed, "let's just hurry it up! I gotta get outta here!"

"Again," I stated, "how do you know Erica?"

"We used to date, okay!" the man told me, "a long time ago."

This was interesting.

"There," the man declared, "now let me go!"

"Not yet," I said, "why would she shrink and capture you like this?"

"Cause, she's a fat, sadistic bitch," the man informed me, "that's why!"

"There's gotta be a reason," I told John, "you must have ended on bad terms."

"I beat her up a little, cheated on her, so what?" John admitted, "she told me she was better of without me around, so I took off! Left town!"

This man suddenly disgusted me. I began to put together who he was.

"How long ago was this?" I asked.

"She was 16 when I left the bitch, I don't know!" the man informed me.

Oh God, I thought to myself. It was him.

This tiny slave that Erica had captured was Jessica's father.

"How old is she now, maybe... 40?" the stupid asshole guessed, "maybe 25 years ago?"

Fuck, this guy was beyond ignorant.

"She's 32 now," I informed the oblivious slave, "16 years ago."

"Whatever," the rubber band man told me, "how the fuck do you know how old she is anyway?"

"You don't need to know that," I told John... or was it Jack?

"Enough of this shit," Jack said to me, "now let me go!"

"I thought you're name was John," I told him, trying to see his reaction.

"Who said it wasn't!" he asked, "will you stop with these fucking questions, and finish letting me loose?"

"Maybe you go by other names," I pretended to suggest, "Jack, maybe?"

"Jack... John..." the man said, "same fucking name. Some people call me John, sometimes my friends call me Jack, who gives a shit?"

"I just want to learn as much about you as I can," I told him honestly, "before I do anything to help you."

Jack began to look at me with contempt.

"What the hell is this, man?" he asked me, anger rising up inside him.

"You said you'd let me go if I answered your bullshit questions," he told me.

"What the fuck's your angle?" he demanded, "did that giant bitch send you in here to interrogate me? No wonder you're not tied up! You're her friend, aren't you! Her little fucking boyfriend!"

"Shut the fuck up," I told the bound man, as he was becoming hysterical, "I'm not Erica's boyfriend. I'm here to see if I can help this situation."

"You wanna help the situation?" the man asked, sarcastically, "here's a bright idea: un-fucking-tie me!"

"You have any children, Jack?" I asked the man suddenly.

The elastic band-bound man caught his breath a little, and stared up at me in anger. He was beginning to realize I knew a lot about him.

"Maybe once, I did," the man told me, "what's it to you? You gonna just leave me here... once I tell you I do?"

"Why would I do that?" I asked the man, to understand what he expected of me.

"Fine. Yeah, me and Erica had a daughter," he finally admitted, "and I left them. Bam! There's some honesty for ya, you fucking prick."

I couldn't believe this guy.

"One night, after Erica wouldn't stop her bitching, and the baby was crying," the man recalled, "I had to shut Erica up, like I always did. She told me she hated me. So I did her a favor, and took off. Problem solved, you fucking fat cunt."

"Funny. Now you're right back with her, huh?" I taunted the asshole in rubber.

He just stared back at me, growing furious.

"Aren't you at least CURIOUS as to what happened to your daughter?" I asked the man, genuinely, "whether she's okay? Whether she's still alive? Anything?"

"Not really," Jack told me, "she was Erica's problem, not mine."

"You can't just UNHAVE a daughter," I told the man, "you can't just walk away from a child."

"Hey, FUCK YOU, man," Jack told me, "I've got the balls to tell you who I am, now it's YOUR fucking turn!"

Why should I tell him?

"Why the fuck are you here?" Jack demanded to know, "how do you know so much about me and Erica? Huh?"

Now that I knew all about this man, I wasn't sure what to do about it.

"I'll let you know something," I told him, "Erica doesn't know I know about you. In fact, I came up here to let you go. But now that I know who you are..."

The elastic man was turning red with anger.

"I think you deserve what's happened to you," I told him bluntly, "you beat up Erica, you cheated on her, then left her alone with your baby daughter, and never came back. Sounds like karma at it's finest."

Jack was still staring up at me from the floor, and still struggling to slip out of the rubber bands.

"A tiny slave to Erica is a role that's pretty fit for you, I'd say," I told him.

"You're gonna regret doing this to me..." he told me with gritted teeth.

"I think I'll just tell Erica that I found you," I told Jack, "and leave you here."

"You're making a big mistake, buddy," Jack told me.

Suddenly, a light flicked on from the hallway, Erica had woken up in the middle of the night.

"Look's like your giant ex-girlfriend's awake," I taunted Jack, the rubber slave, "maybe I'll call her in here to have some more fun with you."

Just then, Jack rolled over on the floor, and slipped completely out of a large clump of elastic bands. He was almost free to move again. I had to stop him.

"Hey!" I yelled, before diving towards my fellow tiny man, trying to subdue him.

"Erica!" I called out, as I tried to constrain the very aggressive, and very strong Jack, "in here!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Jack told me, as he continued to slip through the last of his rubber bands.

Oh shit, I thought to myself, the man had almost got himself free.

He loosened himself from the bands, and reached out his arms, trying to crawl away.

"Get back here!" I yelled, as I jumped on him, trying to hold him down on the ground.

"Erica, in here!" I yelled again, hoping she would hear me, and stop this tiny prick from escaping.

Suddenly, Jack delivered a strong punch to my face, knocking me down to the ground.

He had been in fights before. He had experience.

He jumped up, completely free from the constraints of the elastics, and jumped on top of me.

"Get the fuck away from me!" I told the advancing man, as he began throwing punches at me.

"Gonna leave me here to suffer, huh!" Jack asked me, continuing to throw his fists around, "we'll see who's a slave after this!"

"Get off me!" I yelled, before Jack threw himself on the ground beside me, and wrapped his arms around me, putting me in a sleeper hold.

"Hope you like being shoved inside a giant pussy all day!" Jack told me, as he tightened his arm's grasp around my neck, cutting off circulation to my brain.

"Because that's where you're goin' now!"

What the fuck did he mean? I asked myself in that moment. How was I possibly going to become Erica's slave?

As Jack held me tight in his sleeper hold, my vision began to fade.

"Let go... of... me..." I said, as my voice trailed off.

I had blacked out.

"Nice meetin' ya, whoever the fuck you are..." I heard Jack tell me, as I lost consciousness in Jessica's panty drawer.


	40. Erica the Giantess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Ron's mistaken for someone else.

I woke up an undisclosed amount of time later, unable to move my arms or legs.

I was still in the darkness of Jessica's underwear drawer, and Jack was sitting down next to me, staring down at me.

"Rise and shine, asshole," he whispered to me.

"Mmph!" was all I managed to utter, before I glanced down at my body.

Jack had tied me up by the elastic bands he was kept with.

"Not so comfortable, is it?" Jack asked, "wait till she finds you like this. That's when the real fun starts."

I glanced around the drawer, and noticed there was a bit of light shining in now. It was the morning.

"Mmph!" I yelled, trying to urge him to remove the rubber over my mouth, so I could speak.

"I don't know who the fuck you are, or why you're here," Jack began, "all I know is that, while that gigantic bitch is busy with you, you're gonna give me the time I need to get the hell out of here."

Oh God, I thought. He'd made me take his place.

Jack left a small opening around my eyes could see. Other than that, I was covered head to toe in tightly wrapped rubber bands.

Erica wouldn't be able to tell the difference...

But Erica's gotta notice that I'm not in my bed! I thought. But maybe she wouldn't get a chance to notice I was gone, before... she did what she wanted to me.

"You think Erica's all fuckin' sweet and innocent?" Jack asked rhetorically, "you think that just because I was horrible to her, she has the right to kidnap and torture me? Fuck that. You'll see. She ain't what you think, and she'll make you understand that nobody deserves what she did to me."

I couldn't believe this. She would notice that we had switched places, I thought, she HAD to.

"You'll learn soon enough, I didn't deserve this bullshit, to be a little sex slave," Jack told me, "but maybe a little time with her will make you realize that."

He smiled maliciously.

Both us tiny men heard an alarm clock go off down the hall, Erica was about to get up..

"You woke up just in time for her..." Jack taunted me.

I noticed he was now wearing a miniature pair of pants and a shirt. He had stolen my clothes.

"She ain't goin' to work right away," Jack informed me, "and she gets REAL horny in the morning..."

Oh God! I thought. Erica was about to have her way with me, and she wouldn't even know it was me.

"That's my cue to exit, buddy," Jack told me, "I told you you'd regret this. You should've helped me out, instead of standing there like a smug prick. All high and mighty. You think you're better than me, don't ya?"

"MMMPH!" I tried to shout, hoping head loosen my mouth constraints, "MMPH!"

"Word of warning," Jack said, "when she shoves you inside her pussy, conserve your breaths... you're gonna need your oxygen."

He laughed to himself, before turning to leave the drawer.

"Have fun, fucker," he said, before bolting towards the opening of the drawer, and climbing out.

The tiny man was gone.

How the fuck did I let this happen!

The man had managed to knock me unconscious, and tie me up with the rubber bands.

Will Erica find me here, and think I'm him?

Please, I thought to myself, let her notice I wasn't in my small bed in the kitchen...

I tried to move again, it was pointless.

Jack had thoroughly wrapped me up in the elastics. My arms were held down at my sides, and my legs were completely bound together.

I was the perfect shape for... ehm... insertion. Just like he was.

This isn't going to be good, I thought.

Just then, I heard Jessica's bedroom door open, and a light flick on, enlightening a bit of her panty drawer.

Erica was coming in to find John, I thought, I just prayed she would recognize me.

The dresser drawer slid open, shedding light on all of Jessica's giant bras and panties, then I saw the giantess Erica peer inside.

Her face looked tired, as she had just woken up, but she still looked very cute, and was smiling over at me...

"Wake up, my little man," she whispered into the drawer, "time to help me get ready for work..."

Her large hand reached inside the drawer, hovered over all the underwear, and grabbed me up.

Erica's enormous hand carried me out from the dresser drawer, and held me up to her face.

"I got up early, just for you," she whispered, "excited?"

The very large Erica was still wearing the small white T-shirt and underwear she wore to bed. Her blonde hair was a little messy, and hanging down.

"MMPH! MMPH!" I tried to scream, begging her to recognize my voice.

But I could tell by the way she was looking at me, that she still thought I was Jack...

"Someone's excited," she teased me, thinking I was her tiny slave, "my little guy's not usually a morning person... we'll have lots of fun today."

Erica seemed to like speaking to Jack in a tone of affection, as though they were still dating, or he was her little pet...

To her, I was still her tiny rubber slave. She still figured me to be her abusive ex, Jessica's estranged father, the man who abandoned her...

She closed the dresser drawer, and began to lower me to the floor.

"MMPH, MMPH!" I called out again. She wasn't listening to my pleas.

She lowered me to the floor, and placed me down my back. Still concealed in rubber, I couldn't move or roll over.

"You know, my little guy," Erica said, "how I like to stretch my toes before I go to work."

She raised her gigantic, bare foot over me, as I stared up at the enormous giantess.

She spread her toes apart above me, and lowered her bare foot down onto my rubber body.

Her foot was slightly sweaty from her recent sleep, and were odorous.

"Mind if I clean them a little on you?" she asked with a giggle.

With that, the giant woman began rubbing her toes along the ripples of my rubber band body, stroking me with her gigantic foot.

The sweat and residue from her feet were rubbing off on me, as she continued brushing me with each of her large toes.

"That feels good," she whispered down to me, "don't move too much, you might get accidently squished."

As the heavy woman brushed her toes against my rough, rubber exterior, I was afraid she would suddenly bear all her weight down on me, popping me like a grape.

"MMPH!" I called out again, in case she would listen to my pleas.

"Shh," she whispered from above, "don't be scared.."

She was brushing the bottoms of her toes on me, and the smell was almost unbearable. It was a strong sweaty scent that emitted from her feet.

Just as I felt like I was gonna throw up from the smell, she motioned her toes a little away from my face.

Thank God, I thought. But I had spoke too soon.

She then began brushing her gigantic toes against my crotch, where my penis was found just below a small layer of rubber bands.

Erica first started stroking my tiny crotch gently, then slowly began to pick up speed, rubbing her toes against me.

I almost immediately got an erection as her gigantic foot played with me, but it was enable to protrude, as the rubber held it down.

"Gettin' excited, my little guy?" the giantess Erica said far above me, as she continued pressing her toes in between my tiny thighs.

She relentlessly stimulated my tiny cock with her big, pressing toe, and I was already resisting the urge to cum.

She then took her foot off from me, and placed it back down on the ground.

The half-naked giantess then bent down to pick me up again.

"I know how much you love my big feet," she whispered, as she carried me up from the ground, "but we're just getting started."

"MMPH!" I called out again.

"No," Erica said, holding me up in her enormous hand just in front of her extremely large breasts, "remember what I said, little one? No talking."

She had rules? I wondered. What if I unknowingly disobeyed one?

"You're naughty today, huh?" she whispered to me with a smile, "I've got just the solution for that."

She was looking right at me, I realized, and she still had no idea I wasn't Jack!

But it made sense, I thought. We were the exact same size, 4 inches tall, almost the same age, and same body shape.

Because my body was wrapped thoroughly in rubber, the only part of my body that wasn't concealed was my eyes. Jack made sure I could see everything that was happening to me, I thought.

With that, Erica reached her free hand up to the neck of her tight T-shirt, and pulled it away from her body.

She then carried me up to her smiling face, and lowered me down into her shirt, where her enormous breasts were waiting to hold me.

She shifted her massive cleavage open, and slowly slid me in between her gigantic, smooth breasts.

As she shoved me into her cleavage, both boobs held me firmly in place, before she closed her shirt and left me inside.

Her breasts began to bounce and shake. Erica was walking somewhere.

"Let me get you ready," she whispered, as she continued to walk throughout the house.

I fit in between her large boobs easily, but the giant breasts were so soft and conforming, I was unable to slip out from them.

Her DD size bra was holding her gigantic, soft tits tightly together, ensuring I had no chance of falling out.

Erica sat down on a bed now, reached up over her head, and removed her T-shirt.

The shirt lifted up over me, revealing to me where we were; Erica's bedroom.

The large woman sat cross-legged on her bed while I was tucked in between her cleavage, when she reached for me again.

She spread her large breasts apart, and plucked me from in between them, lifting me up, and holding me in front of one of her large boobs.

I was now being held directly in front of one of her bra cups, concealing her large breast.

"I remember how much you loved my girls," Erica whispered with a giggle, "wanna see ?"

With that, she reached her free hand up to her bra, slid down the cup, and revealed to me her naked breast in all it's glory.

Her humongous nipple was very proportionate to the rest of her giant boob, it wasn't too big, nor too small. It was perfect, much like Allison's nipples were.

Her nipple was very defined, and was pointing outwards. She was enjoying this thoroughly.

She giggled as I admired her large, naked tit, and began to motion me closer to her nipple.

"I bet you wanna taste," she whispered, "huh?"

She then began rubbing my tiny body all around her nipple, stimulating it.

I could feel it getting harder the more she forced me against it, rubbing me up and down.

She began to moan slightly, as she forced her tiny slave against her humongous, naked breast.

After she made me stimulate her nipple extensively, she held me back up to her pretty face, before slipping her large breast back into her bra.

"You really know how to turn me on," she giggled, knowing full well that she was doing all the work, "no need for too much foreplay..."

She was smiling at me, as she held me up in her hand.

"You know, if you weren't covered in those bands," she whispered, "I think I'd wanna taste you..."

"MMPH!" I shouted, "MMPH!"

I was trying to encourage her, so she would remove my rubber bands, and realize that it had been me the whole time, so she could stop this.

She took my encouragement, for utterances of fear.

"Don't worry, my little guy," Erica whispered to me, "we still have so much fun ahead of us, why would I eat you now?"

No, I thought to myself. I was really hoping she would remove my rubber constraints, and realize this was all a mistake.

"I've got plans for us today," she whispered to me, before lowering me down back to her feet on the bed.

"Play with my feet a little, while I get you ready," she said, as she placed me firmly between her bare feet.

The smell hit me again like a wave of lingering sweat. It was absolutely horrible.

She giggled at my being trapped in between the bottoms of her feet, while she reached over to the nightstand of her bed, and grabbed a brand new condom wrapper.

Oh no, I thought.

"I have a special one for you today," Erica whispered down to the tiny man inbetween her feet.

Erica used her enormous hands to open up the wrapper, and pull out a fresh condom, big enough to slid me inside. It was tinted slightly red.

"This one's flavored, and see-through," she said with a smile, "now you can see where you're going..."

Oh God, I thought to myself. Please, by some miracle, make her stop this!

"Mmph!" I shouted up to my wife's giant sister, "mmph!"

"You're gonna love it," she whispered, as she studied her new condom.

She glanced down at me, struggling inbetween her bare feet on the bed.

"Or would you rather play with my feet all day?" she asked with a smile.

I was willing to bet that I would prefer staying in between her feet, than what she had planned, I thought to myself.

"There's always time for my toes," Erica said, as she reached down, and grabbed me up from in between her humongous feet.

She held me in front of her giant breasts again, as she carried the red condom over to my tiny body in her hand.

"Hold still, you," she whispered, as she hovered the condom over my small head.

"Mmph!" I yelled again, in one last desperate attempt, before she sealed me away in the condom.

But she hadn't listened again, as she placed the condom on top of my tiny, rubber head, and worked it slowly down to my feet.

As I stared out from inside the large condom, everything I could see around me had a hint of red, as I stared through the near-transparent rubber.

She stroked me a few times, to make sure the rubber conformed to my tiny body, then smiled at me.

"All ready," she declared in a whisper.

I could tell by the look of the exterior of the condom that it was already lubricated, to make for easier insertion.

I had become a human vibrator, just like Jack.

The enormous Erica giggled in excitement over the sight of me, and began carrying me closer to her pretty, round face.

"Maybe I'll give you a little taste," she whispered, "before I spoil you..."

Spoil me? I wondered. What did that mean?

Erica held me up to the mouth, and opened it up.

Not again! I thought. Not inside another girl's mouth!

Too late, I realized, as Erica placed me in between her large lips, and slipped me inside her gaping mouth, and began to suck me.

Her tongue attacked me through the rubber, licking and tasting me thoroughly.

Because the condom had edible lubricant, which made me extra slippery, Erica began shoving me in and out of her mouth... like a human popsicle.

She seemed to love the taste, and she licked and slurped at my tasty body.

"Mmmmmm," the large woman uttered with joy, as I felt the vibration of her voice rise up from deep below her.

She sucked and tasted me for another few minutes, like I was a piece of tasty candy.

She then removed me from her mouth, and stared at my tiny body in front of her, as I was trapped inside the large condom.

"You're tasty, little guy," she whispered, "careful, you might just get swallowed, tasting so good like you do..."

She giggled as she imagined how afraid I must be in this moment.

But Erica thought she was tormenting her tiny ex-boyfriend, Jack. If only she knew she was subjecting her sister Allison's husband, me, then maybe she would realize she had this all wrong.

But now, my tiny rubber body was concealed in the confines of this flavored condom, I thought to myself, and I now had even less of a chance of her noticing I wasn't the man she thought I was.

As she held me up in front of her, Erica was beginning to get restless, and began to rub herself.

First, she began caressing her breasts, staring at me.

She looked more horny than I had ever seen any other woman...

Then, she began stroking her large belly, before working her way down to the front of her panties, and sticking her hand down inside them.

"You ready to go in?" she whispered with a smile.

"Mmph!" I screamed, pointlessly.

"I want you inside me so bad right now..." she whispered, as she sat cross-legged on top of her bed.

Then, she began to lower be down in between her thighs.

"Mmmph!" I shouted, "Mmph!"

"Shh," she told me again, holding me in front of her lace underpants, "don't be scared."

Erica then sat up, and repositioned herself on top of the bed.

She was now kneeling, and spread her giant thighs apart, and sat down on her large calves.

Oh God, I thought. She was now sitting upright on her knees, as though she was ready to insert me from directly below her.

I was right. Erica began to position me underneath her, as though she was ready to sit down on top of me.

Holding me with one hand, and repositioning her panties with her other hand, her enormous vagina hovered over me threateningly, ready to descend upon me.

"Oh my," I heard the gigantic Erica whisper above me, "I am so horny... you're in for some ride, my little man."

I suddenly became very afraid. Afraid she might descend her large body on top of me, shoving me inside her, and I would possibly never come out. I was afraid I would suffocate as well.

As I stared up at the giant, hungry pussy above me, my mind went crazy.

I began to panic. I started squirming, and shaking, hoping that somehow I wiggle away, or Erica would change her mind.

This only made the gigantic Erica more excited...

"That's it," she whispered down to me, "keep moving.."

She held my tiny feet firmly to the bed, and lowered her midsection down to me.

"MMPHHHH!" I yelled, before her humongous vagina descended upon me, trapping me in darkness.

The pressure of her vaginal walls wouldn't suffocate me, but they were extremely tight around me, causing massive amounts of pressure.

Her large pussy was thoroughly wet, and her fluids easily drenched the entire outer side of my condom constraint.

Immediately after shoving herself on top of me, Erica raised herself up again.

As she held my feet down to the mattress, I was held firmly in place as she retracted her carnivorous pussy upwards.

She raised herself up, almost freeing me, but her pussy still covered the tip of my tiny head.

Then, before I had time to react, she descended on me again. And again. And again. And again...

My body might has well have been a very alive, very human-shaped member for her large vagina.

She was riding me like any typical dildo, as she knelt atop of her bed, holding me under her, and thrust herself up and down, up and down, up and down.

Her straddling left me in a constant state of going from being completely enveloped inside her, and being nearly released.

Up and down, up and down, the giant woman bounced, fucking me thoroughly.

With each time I was enveloped inside her, the warmth inside her large body was felt by my tiny self.

High up above me, I could hear her breathing heavily and moaning in pleasure. She was enjoying every second of this.

With each raise and lower of her colossal body, the pressure of her vaginal walls massaged my entire body thoroughly.

I dared not move. One alternation of my position, would mean the giant woman could descend on me the wrong way, and crush me.

She fucked me hard for an arduous 10 minutes, before she began to slow down her thrusts, savoring each motion of her body.

I felt her large vagina start to contract around me, as her lower muscles were pulsating thoroughly.

Then suddenly, with one long, extenuated thrust of her enormous body, she raised herself up from me, and moaned in great pleasure.

The enormous pussy around me excreted an astonishing amount of fluid, as the giant woman had clearly reached orgasm.

"Oh, God," I heard Erica exclaim, as she FINALLY released me from the darkness of her enormous pussy, and hovered it above me.

I glanced up. Her vagina was dripping with fluid, blushed with redness, and was pulsating slightly. I had brought her to a VERY intense climax.

"Ohhh.." Erica moaned in pleasure, as her large body hovered above me, "mmmm."

I could see my surroundings once again, now that her vagina wasn't enveloping my head.

With her large, exhausted pussy above me, I started around. On each side of me was one of her large, very round thighs, and her calves and feet stretched out behind me.

Instead of laying down, Erica instead walked forward a little on her knees, and sat down in front of me.

She readjusted her dark, laced panties, as she knelt down on the bed once again, facing away from me.

As I was facing forward, she had sat herself in front of me as I faced her backside. I was now standing in between her large calves in feet, and her round, extremely large, laced-panty covered ass was staring back at me.

She readjusted her underwear once again, making sure it covered her large bare cheeks, as she caught her breath.

It was hard to take my eyes off her extremely gigantic backside, as it sat mere inches from my tiny body.

I glanced up from her enormous ass to her bare back, she was sweating profusely from her work out.

The giant woman in front of me, facing away from me, fixed her hair a little, readjusted her bra, then placed her hands on her large ass cheeks.

"You staring at my butt, little guy?" Erica asked, turing her head around slightly, "you like it?"

"Mmph!" I yelled pointlessly, hoping this was over, and she would realize I wasn't Jack.

Then, she began to caress her large ass, as she knelt down on the bed.

"You've been all over me today," she whispered, "only one place you haven't been..."

Oh, God! I thought to myself. No. Please. Not this.

She began to lower the waistband of her lace panties, loosening the constraint of her underwear, and lowering it down around her cheeks.

Then, using her hands, she spread her ass cheeks apart, and I caught a glimpse of her large, pink opening.

"Maybe I'll put you in there," she suggested, "and take you to work with me. Then you can be with me all day..."

Please. This can't be happening. Erica can't do this.

"Won't that be fun?" she giggled.

The giant woman made sure I got a nice look at her giant asshole, as she continued holding the cheeks of her large, round ass apart.

Then my worse nightmare appeared to begin, as she took one hand off her ass, and reached for me...

"MMPPHHH!" I yelled, "MPPHHH!"

Her hand enveloped my condom-wrapped body, and began to carry me closer to her giant asshole.

"Don't mind the smell," she giggled, "you'll probably get used to it."

I was now being motioned in between her spread-apart butt cheeks, and my head was a mere 2 inches from her hungry anal opening.

"MMPHHHH!" I yelled in protest.

"It won't be so bad, little guy," Jessica told me, bring me closer to the inside of her humongous butt, "remember to take deep breaths..."

"MMPH!" I yelled again, shaking my head violent, when the rubber band around my mouth came loose, liberating my tiny mouth.

"NOOO!" I was finally able to shout, "ERICA! IT'S ME!"

My tiny rubber head had just brushed the inside of Erica's large ass, when she pulled me away.

The giant woman brought me around her large body, and held me up in front of her face.

Her pretty face now appeared to have been struck with utter horror.

"R-... Ron?" she asked, as though she had just made the mistake of her life.

She quickly brought her large hand up, wrapped her fingers around the condom that held me, and pulled it off instantly.

Then, with horror still in her eyes, she began to free me from my rubber band constraints.

She had took the one's from my face, and saw who I was.

We exchanged looks of utter astonishment, before Erica's large lips began to tremble.

"Oh... my.. God.." she whispered, as her pretty face began to contort, and tears began streaming from her eyes.


	41. Erica the Giantess pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Ron faces a worthy foe.

Erica quickly lowered me back down to the bed, as I was still tied up with the rubber bands, and she began to cry openly.

The half-naked, chubby giantess could find no words for how she felt.

"I... Ron... I..." she uttered, before quickly jumping up off her bed, realizing she was still in just her underwear.

"Erica!" I called out, "it's okay."

The giant woman was struggling to put clothes on, clearly embarrassed by me seeing her like this.

But the truth was, seeing Erica naked was nothing, compared to what I had experienced.

"Erica come back!" I called out, wishing to explain to her what happened to Jack.

"Ron, I'm sooooo sorry!" she exclaimed, "I can't believe this has happened! Oh God! I'm so embarrassed!"

"Erica!" I called out to her, as she put on a pair of yoga pants (which seemed to be the nearest pair) and a small white T-shirt, "please don't worry!"

The clothed giant woman came back over the bed, picked me up, and began to remove the elastic bands from my body.

"I- I... I rubbed my feet on you..." the crying giantess recalled, as she untied me, "I put you down my shirt, I licked you, I... I... had..."

"It never happened," I told the clearly frantic woman, as she was blinded by pure regret and sadness to realize there were bigger problems to deal with, "it was an honest mistake. You didn't hurt me."

She wouldn't stop apologizing.

"I'm just.. so sorry, Ron!" she blurted out in between gasping for breaths, "I can't believe all the things I did to you! It was you the whole time!"

"It's okay, I'm not hurt, Erica!"

She finally removed the bands from me completely, and noticed I was bare.

"You're... naked!" the giantess exclaimed.

"Yeah," I said up to Erica, as she held me in her hands, "but listen! We have a prob-"

"Oh God!" she exclaimed, "where are your clothes?"

"I'll tell you, if you just listen!" I yelled to her.

"I put you.. inside me..." she began to recount, yet again, "and I was gonna put you in... oh, noooo!"

"ERICA!" I shouted as loud as I could to get her attention, "JACK IS GONE!"

She stopped, and looked at me, with a very concerned look in her eye.

"He's gone...what.. how?" she asked, confused.

"That's how this happened!" I shouted up to her, "he knocked me out, wrapped me up in these bands, and escaped!"

"Oh, no," Erica whispered to herself, as she suddenly looked very frightened.

"This was his whole plan," I told the gigantic Erica, as I was in her hands, "to distract you with me while he fled."

"How..." Erica began to ask, "how did you find him? In Jessica's drawer?"

I felt there was no time to explain, so I summarized.

"Like I told you, I suspected Jessica of stealing the Benyl drugs, so I went in her room to look for him, and I found him."

"What..." Erica began to wonder, "what did he tell you about... what I do to him?"

"Erica," I began, trying to get her to stop feeling so guilty, "it doesn't matter. We just have to find him."

Erica could tell by my words, that I knew everything about what she did to him, and now I knew what she had done to ME in addition to that.

"You must think I'm..." the giantess began, still unable to form proper sentences after this more than shocking discovery, "you must think I'm such a bad person.."

I could tell Erica was about to cry again.

"Who. Fucking. CARES!" I shouted up to her trying to get her to snap out of it, "you turned him into a human dildo, then you did the same to me, okay? That pretty much sums it up. We have to get over this fact, and stop fucking crying about it!"

She went from being hysterical, to composing herself a little. Erica always prided herself over the fact that she was such a nice, kind, caring person. And what's more, she held me, Allison's husband, in high regard. For me to see what she's done, must be devastating to her. I can understand that. But the fact of the matter was, we had to deal with Jack.

"I'm sorry," I said, "but we can deal with this shit later, Erica."

She wiped her tears away, and nodded her pretty head in agreement.

"Right now," I said, "we gotta find this guy."

"I'll..." Erica began, before staring down at my tiny, exposed penis, "I'll get you... clothes."

The giantess carried me out of her bedroom, back to my tiny bed, and grabbed a change of my tiny clothes out of my bag.

"You must be so hot," Erica said, noticing my profuse sweating.

"Well, I was wrapped in rubber, then a condom, then..." I trailed off, "...let's never mind."

She lowered me and the clothes to the ground, and I dressed.

Erica was scanning the floor of her home, looking for her tiny captive.

"Where is he?" she asked.

"I have no idea," I admitted, "but if he's still here, he's probably listening to us right now..."

"He can't escape..." Erica whispered to herself, "he can't..."

"Pick me up, Erica," I instructed the large woman.

She bent over, cupped me in her big hands, and carried me up to her ear. I began to whisper, so the tiny Jack couldn't hear us... if he was still in the house.

"Is there any cracks or openings where he could've slipped out of the house?" I asked her enormous ear.

Erica suddenly began to pace around her home, scanning all doors and windows, to make sure they were shut tight.

"Slow down," I whispered to Erica, "we can't let him know we're trying to catch him, we'll never find him, he's only 4 inches tall."

"Ron," Erica whispered back to me, "you don't understand. When I captured Jack, the only reason I did it, was because I knew I would never let him go."

Erica feels she's done unforgivable things, and is afraid she might face the consequences.

"If he escapes, and everyone knows what I've done.. oh, God," she worried, "my life is over. I treated him so... bad. Like a little slave. I tied him up, I fed him only to keep him alive. I.. played with him.. everyday. Oh, Ron. What's wrong with me?"

"Erica, not now," I whispered to the regretful giantess, "think. If he's in here, where would he be hiding?"

"Ron, this is sooo bad.." she whispered.

"I know it is, okay?" I whispered back.

"Jack knows what I do to him," she whispered, "and he's never gonna let us find him. Never ever. He'll die of starvation.. under the... floorboards before he lets me find him. I treated him so bad..."

"He's gonna hide himself well, that's a given," I informed Erica, "we know he'll do anything to not be found again. So we have to think. Where would he go, where he'd think he could never be found?"

"I don't know..." Erica whispered, beginning to weep.

"I didn't think this through, Ron," she admitted, "I didn't think of how this would end. I either have to keep him forever, or... kill him."

"That's why this shrinking bullshit isn't to be fucked with," I told the enormous Erica, as she continued holding me up to her ear, "but enough. We gotta find him."

"What will we do if we find him?" Erica asked, "we can't kill him... I can't..."

"We'll worry about that when it comes to it," I told her, "just think of where he could be."

"If he escapes, it'll be the end of my life..." the giant woman began to predict.

"Erica!" I whispered, though I felt like yelling at her again, "he's four inches tall! He'll die out there on his own, if he leaves the house. Plus, he isn't going far at that size. Trust me, I know, it takes forever to get somewhere."

"You really don't think he'll survive on his own?" Erica asked.

"Definitely not," I said, "he'll get picked up by a wild animal before he tells anyone."

"Oh my God, Ron," Erica exclaimed, "then we've pretty much already killed him! If he dies on his own, it's my fault..."

"Erica, for fuck's sake," I was getting annoyed with her and her overbearing emotions, "if you feel so bad about this, why the hell did you capture him!"

"I... I just got lonely," Erica admitted, "and, I wanted to see if he had changed at all since he left. When I met him again, I realized he was still the same asshole that beat me up, and treated me like I was nothing. I was hoping he would come to his senses, and at least play a part in Jess's life..."

After meeting him, I could tell he would never change for the better, not in a million years.

"When he refused to meet Jessica again, I kind of, lost it..." Erica admitted.

"Jess had the Benylzene from when you guys got back from the hospital and, I don't know... I was just so angry at him again... and I thought of all the possibilities with shrinking him. I had to do something, or else I was gonna go crazy. I couldn't just let him... leave us like he did! I thought about what you and Allison had been through after your shrinking, and I figured... if he won't be in me and Jess's lives again, then.. I wanted to, kind of, make him suffer for what he's done to us."

Jack was a fucking asshole, no denying that.

"And I get so lonely sometimes, Ronny," she told me, "so after I tricked him into meeting me at the hospital, and I saw his shrunken little body... I couldn't help myself. I decided I would do whatever I wanted to him, because I had some... right.. to do whatever I wanted to him. I figured, he made me and Jess's lives so much harder, now I was gonna make him pay. Getting some justice for what he's done to us... made me feel so good. And when I played with him, put his little body.. ummmm... inside me, it's like the world was finally giving me a break. Jack finally got what was coming to him..."

I just kept listening, and nodded a little.

"I thought that.. if he didn't want to play a part in our lives, then I was going to have to make him one. He took so much from us, Ron, I wanted to finally take something from him. He didn't deserve to be free."

"I know, Erica," I told her honestly, "I got to know him... sort of... he's not a good person."

"He wouldn't even SEE his daughter, Ron!" she whispered to me, "he just... didn't care."

"He's a god damned scum bag, Erica," I told her.

"Once I realized I could shrink him, something happened to me," she admitted, "I've never done anything cruel to anyone in my life. I've always been sweet, caring... but when I thought of Jack, I put all my usual feelings back to the farthest part of my brain. I decided that for just this one time... I wasn't going to let someone like him get away. So I took him, and I kept him. And I've never been happier."

I nodded again, understanding her completely.

"I guess Jessica takes after me after all, huh?" she asked me.

"No," I replied, "you're not mean, or cruel, or anything like that, Erica. You've been wronged in life. I always thought happiness was always worth pursuing, unless of course it means hurting other human beings. But Jack is a piece of shit. So if you find justice, or closure, or fairness, or a sense of balance in the world, at the expensive of HIS worthless life... then I say you had every right to do that. The law might not agree, but sometimes you have to do what you have to do to survive."

"Having him tucked away in Jessica's drawer really did something to help me get over what happened. For 16 years as a hard-working, single mom, I always felt a sense of emptiness for at least some aspect of life, albeit a very important one, in regards to Jessica's right to have a happy life. He refused to be there for us, and I always wondered... how he could get away with that. 'Life is just unfair sometimes', I told myself over and over. Jack was able to walk away from responsibility... because... life is just unfair."

"Life can be VERY unfair, Erica," I told her, "but it doesn't always end up being that way. Sometimes it gives you exactly what you want, like it has for you in this case."

"Hey, lovebirds!" an echoing voice called out to Erica and I.

Erica began scanning the kitchen, trying to find the voice's source.

I glanced around. Was he really willing to just make himself known to us?

"I'm down here, idiots," it said near the floor.

Erica spun around, and hurried over to one of the air vents on the wall, along the floor.

"In the vents," the voice informed us, "you can't get me in here, so don't even try."

Erica dropped me to the floor gently, then the giant woman rushed over to the vent, trying to reach inside. The cage prevented her from slipping her hand in.

"What did I just tell you, Erica?" Jack taunted, from inside the air vent, "good luck trying to fit your fat arm through these bars."

He chuckled to himself, and Erica seemed very insulted. This was probably how their relationship used to be.

"After all these years, you still don't listen to a word I say, huh?" the tiny asshole asked from inside the wall.

"No wonder I had to straighten you out so much back then," he concluded.

Erica, as she tried to peer into the small vent, seemed like she was about to cry.

"Just..." she wasn't sure what to tell her tiny, former slave and boyfriend, "get out here, Jack!"

"Yeah, okay," the man said sarcastically, "so your fat ass can get right back to putting condoms over my head and shoving me into that disgusting pussy of yours?"

I began to walk over to the vent, where Erica was still trying desperately to stick her hand through, to grab Jack.

The man continued insulting her.

"Sure," he said in sarcasm, "let's get right back to being tied up all day and put in some panty drawer, waiting everyday for some fat hog to come home and rub her disgusting fucking feet all over me! Yeah, sounds real fun!"

The man laughed at himself again.

"You're a real sick broad, Erica, you know that?" he asked her, "I mean, I ain't no prize pig, but you actually KIDNAPPED another human being, and treated him like one of those fucking automated dildos. You're real messed up, babe, I gotta tell ya."

"Jack," Erica said into the vent, "you've already hurt me too much in my life. Please stop, or I'll get really angry.."

The tears were falling down her chubby cheeks.

"I don't give a shit about your fat ass," Jack said, "the person I really wanna talk to is your little buddy there.. what's his name... Ron!"

I listened in, as I approached the opening of the vent.

"You there, Ronny!" he called out.

"Right here," I said, trying to expect what happens next.

"We'll Ron," Jack began, "it's nice to get a man's perspective on all this, here. So what you thinkin'? Should I just come out? And let Erica keep me as her own personal little fuck-machine all day?"

"Tell you the truth," I said inside the vent, "this is a messy situation for all of us. Nothing good is gonna come of it."

"Nope, Ronny," Jack agreed, "I don't think it will. So, what's gonna happen then, eh?"

"I think maybe we should talk alone about this," I told the man, "face to face."

"You do, huh?" he asked, "well, that'll immediately solve a problem of mine."

"Which is?" I asked the man in the vent.

"I wanted to talk to you about those little shrinking pills you had for some reason," he explained, "because you're gonna get your ass in here, and tell me how I can grow back."

"How fucking dumb are you, man?" I asked him, "don't you think if I had a cure, I'd have already used it myself? Look at me, I'm fuckin four inches tall!"

"Well, if you don't gotta cure," Jack said, "then get the fuck in this vent, away from the safety of that giant fucking whale over there, and we can talk about FINDING me a cure."

"There isn't a way to grow back, you fucking asshole," I told him, even though there was, as I was currently in the very slowwww process of growing back.

"You can just forget about that shit," I told him.

"Maybe you got a cure," the man began to suggest, "and you just ain't taking it..."

"The fuck does that mean?" I asked Jack in the vent.

"Well, see Ron," Jack began, "you seem to enjoy bein' tiny. Maybe you don't wanna grow back. I mean... I was watching from the bedroom door, when fuckin' Erica over here nearly shoved you up her gigantic, fat ass. And... you ain't even bothered by it!"

I wanted to murder this man.

"I mean, wow," Jack said, taunting me, "you were pretty quick to drop the subject of this fat bitch wanting to eat you, fuck you, then carry you around in her disgusting butt all day. You must really enjoy this kinda shit, huh?"

"I'm coming into that vent, you fucking prick," I told him, as I walked towards the steel opening, "then we can talk alone."

"Ron," Erica whispered to me, "don't. He might hurt you."

"Might?" Jack asked from inside the vent, hearing what Erica had said, "I'm GONNA hurt this fuckin' guy if he tries ANYTHING."

"I'm gonna bring him out here," I told Erica, "then you're gonna grab him."

"Not in a million fuckin' years, Ron," the man called out from the vent.

I jumped through the bars of the air vent, entering the dark, metal passageway.

I glanced around, and noticed Jack hiding only a little ways down the vent.

He walked out of the shadows, still wearing my clothes, and smiled at me.

"You have fun with your girlfriend ?" Jack said with a laugh.

"Told ya she was ruthless," he went on, "too bad you didn't listen, and tried to fuck me over like you did."

I stared at my fellow small man, preparing myself to take him down, and bring him back to Erica.

"Wow, man!" Jack said, feigning a disgusted face, "you smell like her disgusting pussy. How long did she have you in there?"

"Shut the fuck up, asshole," I told him.

"The fuck you think you're doing in here, anyway?" he asked, "one way or another, I'm getting outta here alive. You ain't gonna stop me. Remember when you tried last time? And how well that turned out for ya?"

"Erica's my sister-in-law," I told the taunting bastard, "and she doesn't want you escaping. So you're gonna stay."

"She's your sister in law?" he asked, thinking back, "you married her sister Allison! Jesus Christ, man..."

"You got something you wanna say?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I do," he said, "I guess you ain't as much of a bitch as I thought. WOW. Allison, I remember her. Tall, gigantic jugs, nice round ass. You must be either rich or hung like a horse, buddy."

"Fuck you," I told him.

"What a little fox, she was," Jack said, "Erica really ended up with the shit end of the stick in that gene pool. I remember lookin' at Allison when Erica and I were datin' and said... fuck, Erica, why can't you just look like your little sis over there?"

"Shut your god damned mouth," I said.

"Allison was only 14 when I met her through Erica," Jack explained, "but I'll be damned if that didn't stop me from wantin' her... what an ass on that girl."

I took a step forward to the man that hid in the vent.

"Am I gettin' ya angry, Ronny?" Jack taunted.

"I'm gonna get you back in that fuckin' drawer," I told him.

"Get on with it then, pussy," he said, "then when I make you my fuckin' bitch, we can have a nice, gentlemanly discussion about how YOU'RE gonna get me back to my normal size."

"Not gonna happen," I told him through gritted teeth.

"One way or another," Jack said, "I'm gettin' outta here, and I'm growin' back. Looks like your about to make my escape a lot easier for me. You know, once I fuck you up inside this little vent, your giant hog outside won't be able to help you."

I clenched my fists, and took a step to him.

"Maybe once I'm outta here, I'll get back in touch with Allison," Jack threatened, "I wanna see how much she's grown..."

He laughed, and I jumped at him.

He tried to dodge my advancement, but I had secured a tight grip around his shirt, grappling him.

He grappled back, and we attempted to throw each other to the floor of the vent.

As we spun around in an attempt to get the other one on the ground, I was able to deliver a strong punch to Jack's jaw.

His tiny head jerked to the side, but he wasn't quite fazed. The man had been in many street fights.

"Ron!" Erica shouted from outside the small vent-opening, "hang on!"

I was too busy to really notice what she had said, as Jack threw a punch at me.

I was able to duck down, grab him at the knees, and carried him across the vent, before slamming him to the floor.

"AHH!" he cried out.

I had him on the ground now, jumped overtop of him, and began throwing a flurry of punches to his head.

He blocked many of them with his forearms as protection, but some were really connecting with his face.

Yes! I thought to myself. I've got him.

Then... something I never expected to happen happened.

From down on the ground in front of me, Jack kicked me swiftly in the testicles.

"FUUUCK!" I immediately shouted in pain, taking several steps back, and holding my instantly-aching groin.

I moaned in pain, as Jack got up from the ground, laughing.

"You fucking bitch!" I called him, for stooping as low as delivering a kick to a man's balls.

"Never let your guard down, down there," Jack said with a laugh, before walking over to the vent wall.

The pain in my balls was too much, and I fell to the floor.

"You're a coward!" I yelled to the man.

"Welp," Jack said, "I didn't get as far as I have by alway's fightin' fair..."

He bent down, and picked up a large safety pin from the ground in the vent, which made a very sharp, very dangerous weapon for a man of 4 inches in height.

He showed the large pin to me.

"Scary, huh?" he asked, "found it on the floor when you and that giant beast were getting intimate..."

He walked over to me, inspecting the sharp tip of the large pin, and pointed it down at my chest.

"Now," he announced, "let's talk a little about how you're gonna help me get outta here, and grow back-"

Just then, a loud shuffling made it's way towards us inside the dark vent.

Jack was grabbed by an enormous, chubby hand, and yanked out of my sight.

"AHHH!" the man screamed, as the speed of these enormous fingers forced him back through the vent.

Startled by the suddenness of the giant hand's attack, I glanced around to see Erica's large fingers carry Jack back down the vent, and back out to the kitchen.

Jack continued to scream outside the vent, while I managed to pick myself up off the metal floor, and hurry back to the vents opening.

While I was fighting Jack, Erica managed to unscrew the bolts of the vent's opening, leaving enough room to slip her arm inside.

A loose coin on the kitchen floor told me she unscrewed the opening using just a penny.

I glanced up to see the extremely large Erica holding the tiny Jack up in her hand, with a firm grip around his small body.

His head was poking out from around the top of her fat fist, and he was clearly distraught by how easily Erica had captured him yet again.

"Erica!" he addressed his giant captor, "I... I..."

Erica switched her gaze from the tiny man in her hand, to me down on the floor, as I exited the ventilation opening.

"You okay, Ron?" she asked me with a look of worry on her face.

"Yeah," I said, still holding my aching balls in both hands.

She turned back to her tiny ex-boyfriend, and smiled a little. Now that she was holding him in her hand, Erica's bad side was beginning to come out again...

"That was quite a fun little game you made me play, little guy," the enormous Erica told the tiny man in her hand, "making me look for you, getting me all anxious to catch you again. Did you plan to get me so excited like this?"

She smiled maliciously at Jack, who was firmly cupped in her fist.

"Please!" the man shouted to her enormous, "please, not this again! Erica, I'm a fucking person! Think about what you're doin'!"

"I AM thinking about what I'm doing," Erica said, playfully, "well... more like what I'm ABOUT to do."

"Erica," Jack said, as tears looked like they were about to start streaming down his tiny cheeks, "please..."

"Maybe I should let you take over from where poor Ron left off," she suggested to her tiny captive, "whaddya think?"

"No, please!" Jack began to beg, "I didn't mean anything I said, Erica! I was scared, okay! I got scared, and I ran off! Please don't think I don't... uhh.. want to leave!"

"What do you mean?" Erica asked, confused.

For the love of God, Erica, I wished I could say to her, don't let this manipulative asshole give you any ideas.

"No, really!" the man insisted, "being here, seeing you and Jessica's house... uh... it's really helped me... see things clearly! I could.. stay here! Help out around here. And like... I wanna meet Jessie again!"

Erica stayed silent, as she watched the man make up bullshit while she held him up in her hand.

"I don't have to go! I don't even have to grow back!" he suggested, "I just... uh.. wanna see Jessica again. It'll be like I never left! Us 3 together again..."

Erica's previously devilish smile was turning into a frown, as reality began to hit her a little too hard.

"Yeah!" Jack exclaimed, seeing the impression he's made on the giant woman, "I can stay shrunk, whatever! I just wanna be a good dad, and be there for Jess."

Don't listen to him, Erica, I wanted to say to her. Pleeeassse don't let this man make you see something that isn't there...

"But I can't see her again if you... you... kill me!" Jack informed the giant Erica, "you'll let me live so I can see my daughter again, right?"

Jack was trying his upmost hardest to sound genuine. I could tell he was a very good liar, but this story was just too high up on the bullshit meter for me. I was hoping Erica would understand the same...

"Let me be here for you guys, Erica," Jack said, "please?"

"He's just buying more time, Erica!" I decided to shout up to the giantess, "don't listen to him! He doesn't wanna be there for you guys!"

"Ron," Erica said down at me, taking her gaze away from the tiny Jack for a moment, "please be quiet..."

I decided I would shut up. Erica wanted to make this decision for herself. All I could do now, was pray that she would make the right one...

Erica had a look of extreme sadness in her eyes, probably wondering about what could have been if he had just been a better boyfriend, or father.

Then a small smirk returned to her face.

"Jack," the giant Erica whispered to the tiny man she held in her hand, "you're never gonna change."

Jack stayed silent in between her fingers, not sure how to react.

"That's... that's okay, Erica!" Jack said suddenly, "I can understand you not wanting to... unshrink me. That can happen later! For now I can just be with you and Jessica again, no matter how small, and be a good father."

"No," Erica said, "I mean you're never gonna change. You're not gonna be there for me, and you're not gonna be there for Jess, because you're an asshole. A useless piece of shit."

"Wha-?" Jack said, not expecting Erica to stand her ground, "..no! I can change! I swear!"

Erica reached up her other hand to the one she held Jack in, wrapped her large fingers around his tiny T-shirt, and pulled it off him. His tiny arms were forced up over his head.

"Hey!" he shouted to the giantess, "what are you doing?"

Erica dropped his (my) tiny T-shirt to the floor, after it slowly fluttered down to the ground.

Then, she spread her palm, and began to slip off Jack's miniature pair of pants.

"Wait!" Jack protested, "stop!"

Erica pulled off his small jeans, then dropped them to the ground also.

Jack was now completely naked in her palm, and Erica was smiling down at him.

"Not this again!" Jack shouted out in shock and frustration, "please... stop!"

Erica wrapped her fingers around her naked ex-boyfriend, carried him way up to her mouth, and tilted her head back.

"No!" Jack screamed in horror, "don't eat me!"

Erica giggled at the reaction she had gotten out of him, opened her mouth below Jack, and lowered him inside it as he dangled by his tiny arm.

"NO!" he protested, "STOP!"

Erica lowered him down onto her large tongue, sealed her lips around his tiny naked body, and began to suck on the tiny slave.

His head was still peering out from outside her mouth.

"What are you doing!" he asked the giantess, terrified.

But she wasn't listening to him.

With her lips tightly puckered around Jack, Erica began to raise Jack out from her mouth, lifting him by his arm.

As he emerged from her lips, she was thoroughly coating him with a layer of her think saliva.

Erica lifted him completely out of her mouth, and head his tiny naked body over her head.

She had left him completely drenched in her saliva, and he was dripping wet.

She was lubricating him.

"Please stop!" he yelled to her, as she held him up dangled by his arm.

"Please don't eat me!" Jack yelled, "I'll do anything!"

"Relax," Erica whispered up to him, with a smile, "I'm just getting you ready.."

"R- r... ready?" the man asked in fear, "f-for what?"

"I won't deny it, Jack," Erica whispered, "you're really tasty, and I'm finding it really hard to resist the urge to eat you..."

"W-what!" he asked, about to cry.

"But I already told you," she began, "you're a piece of shit."

Jack was now weeping utter fear.

"You know where shit goes, right?" she asked, smiling maliciously.

Jack stopped his sobs, and realized what she was saying.

"N-no..." he begged, "please, no. Don't put me in a condom again... and put me in your-"

"You're not going in a condom," the enormous Erica informed him, "you've lost that privilege."

Jacks eyes went wide with fear.

"But..." he began, his lips trembling, "you... you can't..."

Erica was giggling at his pleas for mercy.

"I... I'll die! I'll suffocate!" Jack began to explain, thinking that Erica hadn't thought of this, "I can't... I won't be able to breath! I won't fit!"

"Oh, you'll fit," Erica corrected him, "I got a pretty big butt, in case you hadn't noticed.."

"Please, Erica..." the man sobbed.

"Ready to go in?" she asked, before lowering the tiny man, and reaching him around her back.

"No!" the man screamed in terror, as she carried him over behind her large, round ass, "please!"

With her free hand, she stretched out the waistband of her very tight yoga pants, and lowered Jack down inside.

He was kicking, screaming, and squirming relentlessly, before he disappeared into Erica's pants.

As the enormous woman shoved her hand down the back of her pants, she was fiddling with her underwear again, positioning the tiny, helpess man down in front of her bare crack.

I couldn't help but watch, as the enormous Erica spread her stance a little, in order to open herself up, and slowly pushed Jack into her.

"AHHHHHHHhhhhh!" I heard from behind the gigantic woman's back, before the screams became muffled, then stopped entirely.

She was now bent over a little, and was arching herself backwards, in order to get a better angle to insert the tiny man.

Erica's arm was now applying greats amount of pressure down inside the back of her pants, and her eyes were closed.

It was as though Erica was concentrating hard to shove him in, yet seemed to really enjoy inserting him into her ass.

Erica took a deep breath, applied massive pressure to her bare ass down inside her pants, and let out a sigh of relief.

A large smile spread across Erica's face as she pulled her hands out of her yoga pants, and stood back up into a regular standing position.

As she bent back up, her ass cheeks returned to their normal positions, closing her large ass, and sealing the tiny Jack inside her.

She continued to savor the moment, with her eyes closed and a genuinely joyous smile on her face, before she opened her eyes, and glanced down at me.

"Ron..." she said, as she noticed me on the ground.

I didn't know what to say to her in that moment.

"You already know how I feel," she told me, "about Jack... and what he deserved..."

I nodded my tiny head from down on the floor.

"But I hope you can still... ummm.. have respect for me, after all this," she admitted, "you must think I'm so... gross. And perverted. And, well, fucked up..."

"We're all fucked, Erica," I said to the giant woman, who had just shoved a man up her ass.

"Allison deserves to know the truth," Erica concluded, "but we can't let anyone know about what's happened here these few days. Especially Jess."

"Nobody will ever know," I agreed with her.

Erica smiled down at me, and walked over to me, and bent down to pick me up.

She stopped herself suddenly.

"I better go wash my hands before I... hold you."

The large woman walked over to the kitchen sink to wash herself.

Erica giggled a little, as she ran the hot water over her open palms.

"He's struggling in there..." she informed me.

She walked back over to me, as I was still standing near the open ventilation system.

She picked me up, and carried me down the hall, towards the bathroom.

"You might need to give yourself a wash too," she said playfully.

"Erica," I said, beginning to wonder, "I can understand that Jack got what he deserved..."

Erica smiled at me, as she carried me into the bathroom.

"Uh huh..." she said, waiting for me to continue.

"But I gotta ask," I said, "you coulda crushed him, swallowed him. So... why your ass? Why did you wanna put him up there so bad?"

Erica lowered me down to my tiny bath, where I would be able to clean myself with some warm water and soap, before she shrugged at me.

"I like it when selfish assholes get what's coming to them..." she explained, "and I like anal. Thought I'd just combine the two."

She giggled, and I laughed a little too.

"I think I'm gonna go for a workout on the treadmill," Erica told me, "I have the sudden urge to get in great shape this summer."

This sounded like it was a good plan for her, but then I realized, it had a hidden meaning.

"Hope I don't sweat too much for little Jack down there..."

With that, she exited the bathroom, and left me to give myself a bath.


	42. 2 Small Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Ron realizes what's about to happen to his fellow small man.

When I got out of the little bath that Erica left me (a small tupperware container filled with water), I exited the bathroom, and headed back towards the kitchen.

As I approached the kitchen, I heard the sound of humming coming from the living room.

Erica was on the treadmill, I remembered.

I approached the living room, where the treadmill was located in front of the TV.

I peeked around the corner into the living room, and saw Erica at very paced walk on the exercise machine.

She was facing away from me, paying attention to the TV, but I could tell from the sweat collected on her clothing she was in the middle of an intense lookout.

Beads of sweat dripped down her bare arms, and her back, leaving her T-shirt extremely damp, as she continued at a speed-walk.

The chub located around her waist and and ass was jiggling constantly, and the bouncing of her large body was almost hypnotic.

Her skin tight yoga pants were undoubtedly sweaty as well, though it was hard to tell, because they were black in colour.

As I watched her enormous butt shake with the motion of the treadmill conveyer belt, I remembered Jack was trapped in there somewhere...

I wanted him to suffer, I remembered, but now that I've seen Erica in the middle of a workout, so sweaty and hot, I began to wonder just how bad it must be for him in there.

If she shoved him all the way up inside her, I thought to myself, he is unquestionably dead. But if she showed him a little mercy, and simply tucked him in between her cheeks, allowing her tight yoga pants to seal him inside, there may be hope for him.

Still, I thought, as I watched Erica sweat and jiggle, it must be torturous in there for him...

I felt like hollering to the energy exerting giantess, in an attempt to get her to stop.

But Jack essentially tried to KILL me, I recalled. He put my life in danger when he wrapped me up in rubber, I remembered, as I easily could have perished during my... intimate time with the enormous Erica in bed.

Did Jack deserve this? I wondered.

Just as I asked myself this question, Erica reached behind her back, gripped the waistline of her pants, and pulled them up, which wedged them even tighter into her gigantic butt.

She's keeping him tucked inside, I realized, as her pants were now riding up high.

After Erica hoisted her tights up higher around her waist, she went right back to swinging her arms, and watching the television.

She might kill him, I thought to myself. He was a fucking scumbag, but did he deserve death?

Erica said he could never kill him, however, so... did that mean she would keep him forever as a slave?

The problem I have with this, is that if Erica keeps him, Jessica will find her tiny dad. Then what happens to him?

Jack may have deserved being a slave to Erica, but I wasn't sure he deserved to be the victim of both her AND Jessica.

This man would have a lot of serious problems, I told myself.

As I gazed at Erica's large backside, I realized she wasn't going to stop her workout. She wanted him to suffer.

I wanted to stop this, and ask Erica to reconsider her stance on Jack, but then the phone rang.

I didn't want Erica to know I was watching her, so I rushed back to my tiny bed in the kitchen.

The enormous Erica got off the treadmill, walked into the kitchen, and answered the ringing telephone on the counter.

"Hello?" she answered, huffing and puffing.

Oh God, I thought, as I stared at up her. She was drenched in sweat...

She glanced down to me and whispered,

"It's Allison," and then went back to listening to her sister speak on the other end of the phone.

I was so excited to see my wife again after all this.

"Oh, we had an... interesting time.." Erica told Allie over the phone, referring to our very strange couple of days.

"You wanna talk to Ron?" Erica asked, "I could put the phone down to him."

I heard Allison's murmurs on the other end.

"Soon?" Erica asked, though I had no idea what they were talking about.

"Alright, Al," Erica then said, "see you soon!"

The gigantic Erica hung up the phone.

"She didn't wanna talk to me?" I asked Erica, with some sadness.

"She'll be here tonight!" Erica exclaimed, "she'll be picking you up in a few hours."

"Oh, great!" I said, genuinely excited.

Erica began to fan herself off, after she noticed how sweaty she'd become. Her face was also extremely red and flushed.

"Erica," I addressed her, before she glanced down at me.

"Now that you have him back," I began to ask her, "what are you going to do with him?"

"Well..." Erica began, "I don't know, really.."

"Before we found him, you said you couldn't kill him," I reminded her, "were you telling the truth?"

"I could never kill anyone, Ronny," Erica informed me, "no matter how much wrong they've done."

"Well..." I began, "if he's not dead now, he's probably dying inside your pants right now..."

"Oh, no," Erica informed me, "I can still feel him squirming in there, he's still alive."

Still alive, maybe, I told myself. But it won't be for long.

I looked up at her with a look of disappointment, and the large Erica noticed that I had.

"Alright, Ron," Erica said, "maybe I should take a break."

"I know it's easy to wanna treat him badly after what he did to us today," I told her, "but we should really figure out what to do with him."

"I'll put him in the sink for now," Erica said, before picking me up, and carrying me over with her to the kitchen tap.

As Erica walked about the kitchen, her palms were extremely wet, and they dampened my tiny clothes a little.

Erica placed me on the counter, next to the sink, then reached around behind her.

"Ummm, Ron?" she asked me.

"What?" I said up to her.

"Could you... turn around?"

She was about to pull Jack out from her ass, so I turned. I guess she had realized how silly she must look when she does this.

I heard the rustling of clothing, as she was clearly sticking her hands back down her pants, and pulling him out.

"Okay," Erica told me, "turn."

I turned back, and saw the enormous Erica dangling a very out-of-breath, exhausted, and EXTREMELY wet little man in front of her.

Jack was so completely worn out, and constantly panting, he was unable to speak.

Erica smiled at the wet, little man, before catching a small whiff of him.

"Oh God!" Erica expressed, disgusted by the smell of the tiny man who had just been plucked out of her giant ass.

She lowered Jack into the sink, and when he reached the sink floor, he collapsed onto the metal, trying to catch his breath.

I had guessed he was struggling so much inside her enormous cheeks, in order to avoid being swept or wedged into her further, or being drowned in the sweat that fell from her back.

The 4 inch man remained on the ground, huffing in puffing, trying to regain his composure.

"Looks like you had a good workout too, huh Jack?" Erica asked the tiny man in the sink.

He moaned in pain. I had guessed his muscles were aching and extremely painful.

She giggled at his response, and reached over to the sink tap.

"Hope you don't mind a little shower," Erica said, turning the hot water faucet, before it began spilling out of the tap, "you're a smelly one."

As the water rained down, Erica grabbed Jack up from the ground, and placed him underneath the stream of falling water.

"AHH!" the man screamed, clearly not expecting to get blasted by the warm tap water.

"Hush," Erica told the tiny Jack in her hand, as she rinsed him off, "just be glad Ron is nicer than I am."

Erica looked over at me, and gave me a wink.

A feigned a little smile, before thinking about what she was doing.

Wow, I thought, she really enjoys keeping and tormenting this man!

Besides seeing her put him inside a condom and shoving him inside her, I had never seen her really interact with her tiny captive before.

When she trapped him in the condom, the man was encased in rubber, and it was as though he wasn't a human being at all.

Was that Erica's intention? I began to wonder. By wrapping him up in rubber and condoms, it was as though she had dehumanized him. Maybe it was easier to torture a tiny man, when you couldn't see his face or hear his screams.

But now, I realized, Erica had no trouble handling and forcing the very small Jack into any position she wanted. She seemed to naturally enjoy having control over this man and commanding his every action. In fact, she seemed to relish in it. She was in her element. Maybe Erica was a naturally cruel giantess, I wondered.

Not unlike her crazed daughter, I thought.

Erica continued to wash Jack in the sink, and he continued to yell.

"AHH, STOP!" he yelled, "it hurts!"

"So weak," Erica said to him, as she turned off the tap, and placed him back down onto the sink floor.

"You're lucky I clean you at all," she told him, "I could've just left you smelling like that, you know."

Jack was still panting and aching, unable to reply. Or maybe he just didn't want to.

"You know, Jack," Erica addressed the tiny guy, "there may be hope for you."

Jack turned his head up a little, and appeared to be listening.

"I've decided to keep you around," she told him.

He was trying to speak, but was having some difficulty.

"You..." the tiny voice began, "you will?"

"Well..." Erica said, teasingly, "maybe. Depends if you're a good little man or not."

"What.. what do you-" he began to ask, before the giantess Erica cut him off.

"Always do what I say," Erica instructed Jack, "and don't even THINK about trying to escape again."

Jack lay still for a little while, before nodding his little head.

"The only reason you got close," Erica reminded him, "was cause Ron was kind enough to consider helping you. Otherwise, you'd still be in that drawer."

"Okay..," Jack uttered.

"Say you'll never try to leave again," Erica demanded.

"Alright," the sad man said, "I won't..."

"Say it all," Erica said sternly.

"I won't try to leave again!" Jack was forced to say.

"Good," Erica concluded, "there might be hope for you after all, little man."

The man let out a sigh, and continued lying face down in the enormous sink.

"I hope you were serious about meeting your daughter," Erica told the man, "because if you're a good little guy, and you survive long enough, you'll get to see her when she comes home."

Wow, I began to wonder, how would Jessica react to the news that not only is here father around, but he's also shrunk like I am?

"So," Erica asked, "were you serious about wanting to see her?"

"Uh.." Jack said, though he was clearly bullshitting her when he told her that, "sure."

"Excellent," Erica said, "she's gonna love seeing you again, you know."

Would she? I wondered. And in what way?

"But don't think you're gonna get to play any real part in our lives, or that you're gonna grow back..." Erica warned him.

"I'll let you stick around," Erica told him, "but just remember... you're still my little man. And you'll do whatever I say. Always."

Jack stayed silent in the enormous kitchen sink.

"Got it?" Erica demanded to know.

"Yes," Jack uttered from below.

"Excellent," the giantess said down to him, "because I still have a lot of plans left for you..."

Erica smiled down at him, before looking over at me.

"I'm gonna shower," Erica announced, "make sure Jack doesn't try anything stupid.. like try to escape again."

As she said this, she had glanced down at Jack, to make sure she heard him.

Erica then made her way across the kitchen, and back down the hallway to the bathroom.

My God, I thought to myself. Erica was a completely different person around this man.

For women, there must be something about being control of a tiny man. It's like they get carried away with power.

Allison had done it temporarily with me, I remembered, when she insisted she would become a cruel giantess to me. Her personality changed 100%, as she locked me in a tiny drawer for days without much food.

Jessica also changed around me, I remembered, because she was initially very good at keeping her torturing of me secret from Allison and Erica. They had no idea how cruel she was to me for a long time.

Now, I thought, Erica was doing it around John. Around this tiny man, it was as though a part of her from deep down inside was allowed to be set free. She was cruel, mean, demanding, manipulative... the exact opposite of how she was in her day to day life.

Hell, I thought, she still treated me like I'm her best friend!

Did all these women have some much darker side to them? A dark side that they've never before revealed, until they're able to express these feelings in the presence of a shrunken, helpless, and willing man? Maybe being around a tiny man awakened something in them. They finally had the opportunity to carry out their darkest and most secret desires, as a shrunken man has no real power of his own, can't fight back, and can't use any sort of force of defense.

Does this make Erica a bad person? I wondered. Shit, does this mean Allison is a bad person too?

Maybe all women are secretly like this, I wondered. They've all got their malicious desires, but choose to suppress them ultimately.

Then again, men are like this too.

Are human beings just incapable of not letting power, and control, manipulate their feelings and intentions? Maybe we're all penetrable by the feeling of having control. We all love owning things, having power over things, having influence, having respect. Maybe this part of ourselves is what drives mankind to evolve and advance.

We're slaves to power. We're weak when it comes to control. What a paradox, I thought to myself.

Are these women evil?

Well, I KNOW Jessica is.

But really, Allison and Erica are just part of the human race.

But apart from the rest of the human race, these women have been given rare opportunities; the opportunity to control and enslave tiny men.

We all have dark desires, but these particular women in my life have the ability to truly act upon these desires... with the help of a tiny man.

Allison and Erica are extremely kind, decent people. You'll never meet a more caring, gentle, loving pair of women like them.

Yet, when around small men, they act different.

But still, I thought, they had control over it. They knew when and where to draw the line. Allison, for instance, knew to eventually stop being so cruel to me (though, really, she thought I would enjoy her cruelty to me, so she saw it as an opportunity to have her fun... and I can't say I minded it).

Erica, similarly, is never cruel to me at all. Yet, when it came to Jack, Erica embodied the same cruelty and relentlessness as Jessica. I guess Erica had some deep, dark regret for her past that she was able to express and deal with, now that she had her tiny slave, Jack.

Jessica, on the other hand, seems to have zero control of her urges.

But, I wondered, maybe she's just too young to know to resist this dark feeling she has for me. Maybe when she matures, she'll grow out of it, and because decent, loving people like Allie and Erica.

But, probably not, I thought.

Jessica might be special. There may be no hope for her... no good side at all.

Fuck, I thought, maybe all three of them are evil. They just do a good job of... hiding it around me and those around them.

Maybe being around a tiny man allows them to reveal their true selves. They all secretly wanted to control little men..

No way, I thought. Not Erica (besides Jack, of course), and CERTAINLY not Allison. She loves me, and I love her.

We all have our bad sides, I thought. Erica is just currently expressing hers through the torment of her lying, cheating, asshole of an ex-boyfriend.

"Buddy..." Jack suddenly uttered from below, still laying in the sink.

"I'm not your buddy," I reminded him, as I spoke to him from up on the counter top.

"It... it was nothing personal," he told me, "Everything I said about your wife.. I was just trying to get you angry, so I could get you to help me. I didn't mean any of it. I... just wanted to get out. I wanted to escape. I didn't wanna hurt you. I was just so damned desperate."

I can understand being desperate, I thought. But Jack had just been a decent person, and been there for Erica and his daughter, Erica would have never been compelled to shrink him down.

Sure, Erica is cruel to him, I thought, but he's the one who abandoned his family, and refused to play any part in it.

"Well," I began, "you brought this shit on yourself."

"How was I supposed to know this insane bitch would SHRINK and kidnap me?" Jack asked, clearly distraught.

"True," I said, "but you shoulda been there for your family. Now, you drove Erica over the edge, and she has you now."

"You can still help me.." he said.

"I'd rather not," I said down to him, as I stood up on the counter, "and even if I wanted to, I can't do anything."

"You can help me get outta here," he said.

"Jack," I began, "even if you somehow got out of this house, you wouldn't last 10 minutes outside. Something would happen to you."

"Well," he protested, "I can't fuckin' stay here!"

"Just... be nice to her, I guess," I instructed Jack, "just do what she says. It'll make it easier."

"Erica won't ever let up," Jack told me, "not after what I've done to her. It don't matter how much I obey her... she's still gonna hurt me... over and over."

I was starting to feel bad for this guy.

"God damn it!" I shouted out loud, "you fucking asshole!"

Jack looked up at me, taken aback by my yelling.

"Why couldn't you've just been a good fuckin' father, and been there for Erica!"

Jack began to wonder.

"Then she wouldn't have went nuts, and you wouldn't be in this situation!"

"I... I've just... made mistakes. I've been a bad guy my whole life..."

"You think?" I asked him sarcastically.

"I drink, I gamble all my money away, I lie, I've beat her up, I cheated on her, called her names, I left her, I left my baby daughter..."

He was very aware of how low he was. Maybe he was just starting to realize this now, however.

"I'm.. not a good person," he admitted, "but still... how could I be punished like this?"

I began to wonder this. I used to ask myself questions like "Why me?" when I was first shrunk. It can drive you insane...

"And it's so damned... ridiculous!" he shouted.

"It's not like I'm in prison, or in a war, or being starved, or being tortured... I'm being shoved into an obese woman's vagina and ass all day!"

It's strange how torturous this can be.

"It's all so ridiculous.. and yet... it's fucking torture!" he expressed.

"I nearly drowned in her ass sweat not 10 minutes ago! I've been shoved up inside her so many times I've felt like my back was gonna break! I've inhaled smelled so many horrible smells that I feel like I'm gonna puke my damned guts out!"

I had to remember, I thought to myself, I've been the victim of both Jessica.. and Allison, in a way... but I've never had it as bad as he does.

"And what's worse, this woman has denied me my LIFE! I can't make decisions, I can't have friends, I can't speak, I can't move..."

"A combination of absurd torture, and the denying of my life by a fucking giant woman," Jack expressed, "it's all so fucking.. humiliating!"

I could understand this.

"You can't do things like this to a man!" Jack began to yell, on the verge of breaking down, "it's just... not fucking right!"

"I'll help you," I said suddenly.

"You..." he began to asked, clearly confused, "you'll what?"

"I'm gonna help you out of this," I decided.

"Oh God!" the man in the sink said, completely overjoyed, "thank you, buddy. Thank you!"

"Don't thank me yet," I told him, "because I need you to get a few things straight first."

"Yes, yes!" he said, finally getting up from the floor, "what is it?"

"First thing you gotta remember," I told him, "is that I'm fucking small. That means this is gonna take a while, I can't just lift you outta that sink and carry you outta here."

"Right," he acknowledged.

"Second," I announced, "I'll try to get you outta here, and get you somewhere safe, but I can't guarantee you'll be able to grow back."

"Okay," he agreed."

"Third," I said, "if I get you outta here, and you somehow... SOMEHOW manage to regain your old life... you're gonna stay the fuck away from our town and never come back. Never talk to me, or Erica, or Allison, and we won't have a problem."

"Of course, of course!" the man exclaimed, "you'll never hear from me again!"

"I mean it," I told him, "if you ever come near Allison, I will fucking murder you."

"Okay, okay!" he said, "fuck. I wasn't serious about what I said about her when she was younger..."

"I don't give a flying fuck," I said down to him, "stay away from all of us."

"Alright, alright!" he said, and I think he meant it.

"Fuck," I said aloud, "why do I do stupid shit like this?"

"Cause you're a good man!" Jack told me, "a REAL fuckin hero!"

"Shut the fuck up," I told him, "kissin' my ass isn't gonna get you outta here any faster."

"Right," he said, "just gotta little excited."

"This is gonna be fuckin' hard," I told him, "I hope you know that. Erica's gonna be fuckin' angry if she realizes she wants to help me. Then Allison will get dragged into this, then all hell breaks loose."

"I understand, buddy," Jack said.

"This has to be completely between you and me," I said, "don't let Erica suspect you for a fucking second. Because once she does, she'll torture you until you spill the whole truth. You understand."

"I know that better than you!" the man insisted.

"Maybe," I said, "but I'm the one with shit to lose here. You're a slave. You're situation's only gonna get better."

"True," Jack said, "I'll make sure this is just between you and me."

"You better," I told him, "because I'm gonna have to tell a lot of lies and shit to get you outta here. I might have to wait a while... until I'm-"

I was about to say "wait a while until I'm a bit taller", but then Jack would now I have a cure for my tiny size. I wasn't ready to tell him that yet.

"Until you're what?" he asked.

"Until I can... maybe get Allison to help me," I lied.

Maybe she would, I wondered. Fuck, maybe she'd even talk Erica out of this. Problem solved.

"Don't take too long, man!" Jack said, "I can't be her slave forever! She'll kill me. Whether it's an accident or not..."

"I know you can't stay here forever," I admitted to him, "because... well, I'll be honest with you."

"What?" Jack asked in curiosity.

"It's your daughter..." I told him, "Jessica."

"What about her?" he asked.

"You haven't met her..." I reminded him, "she's not like other teenage girls. And she's really... angry at you."

"Did.." Jack began, feeling very frightened all of the sudden, "did she... she say this?"

"Not to me," I told him honestly, "but I know she feels this way. And when she sees you like this..."

I looked at Jack's tiny, 4 inch body.

"There's no telling what she'll do."

"She's not like..." Jack began to wonder, "like her mom.. is she?"

"She has the potential to be worse..."

Jack was worried.

"Erica makes you a physical slave..." I told him, "but Jess likes to torture people both physically and mentally."

"Well..." Jack began, unsure how to go on, "how the fuck do you know?"

"Because," I said, "your daughters... treated me... not too differently from how Erica's treating you..."

"Oh God," Jack exclaimed, "and... and Jessica HATES me?"

"She doesn't care much for..." I began, "anyone, really. But especially small men.. like me and you. She might.. kill you."

"Fuckk..." Jack began, "what kinda little bitch did Erica raise?"

"To be fair," I began, "I think the reason she's such a mean, and twisted girl, has a lot to do with the fact that you weren't there to help raise her."

Jack looked down at the floor, and became to wonder what he's done. I think that this whole experience had changed his outlook.

"Maybe," Jack said, "I can talk to her. I mean... I'm her dad. Maybe once we've connected again... she'll stop all her hatred.. and maybe she won't be so bad... maybe?"

"I don't know," I told Jack, honestly, "you can try. But I don't think that'll help... you've got one messed up daughter, my friend."

"Fuck.." Jack said, suddenly even MORE worried about how much time he'll be spending as a slave at Erica's house.

"All the more reason," Jack said, "to get me outta here..."

"That's why I agreed to do it," I told him. "one giantess is bad enough. Once Jess gets home, and she treats you like I think she would... you're gonna wish you were dead."

Jack seemed to be completely frightened now.

"I could've left you as a slave to Erica," I told him, "but I can't leave you with Erica AND Jessica. That would just... eat away at me."

"You gotta hurry, man," Jack said, "you gotta think of something. And get me out."

"As long as you agree to all the conditions I've said-"

"Yes, yes!" Jack said, "of course, man!"

"then I'll try my best."

"Thank God," Jack expressed.

Was I an idiot for wanting to help him?

Or was I ready to let him stay, and let Jessica find him, where he would truly be a slave to both his ex-girlfriend, and his sadistic teenage daughter.

Jessica would be home soon, I told myself, I had to get him outta here...


	43. The Trapped Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Ron help a slave?

Erica returned from her shower. Her long, blonde hair was kind of wet, and she was now wearing a fresh pair of the scrubs that she wore at work.

I was still on the counter top.

"Well," Erica said to me, "I'm off to work I guess, but I'm gonna be late thanks to this little one..."

Erica stared down into the kitchen sink at the tiny Jack, who was still soaking wet from when she had bathed him under the tap.

"You haven't paid for that little stunt yet, Jack," Erica told him with a smile.

"Oh God.." Jack whispered to himself, frowning.

"Back to the drawer with you," Erica said, picking him up out of the sink.

"Wait!" I called out, "maybe we shouldn't keep him so tied up with those rubber bands. How about like a..."

I began to look around the kitchen for something Erica would find suitable for her prisoner.

"a container or something?" I suggested, which sounded less harsh than those awfully tight rubber band constraints, because I knew personally it was torture being kept in those.

Erica stared at Jack, who she held up in her large hand.

"You're lucky Ron's here to calm me down a little," Erica told the tiny man, "or else you'd stay tied up forever."

Jack looked over at me on the counter.

"Say thanks to Ron, Jack," Erica demanded.

"Thanks, Ron," Jack's little voice said, and he sounded genuine.

"Good little man," Erica deemed him, "your first step to staying here is learning some manners. About time, too. How old are you now, little man, 40?"

"37," the tiny man in the giantesses hand said quietly.

"Way too old to be JUST learning the basics of being polite," Erica told him, "better late than never, though. Looks like I have a lot to teach you..."

Jack frowned in her hand again.

Erica then walked over to one of the kitchen cupboards, pulled out a large, plastic spaghetti strainer, and held it up.

"You're new home," she announced to Jack, "like it?"

Jack stared at the plastic bowl, that was riddled with wholes for water to spill through.

"Sure," he said quietly.

"You know, Jack," Erica said, "I'm starting to wonder if you appreciate everything I do for you... so... do you like it?"

She was forcing him to answer how she wished him to answer.

"It's... great, Erica," he said, "it's very... spacious."

"And you can breathe easy through these tiny holes," Erica explained, "aren't I just the nicest?"

"Yes..." Jack said up to his giant captor.

It was still so strange for me to see this side of Erica. She truly became someone else when she was around Jack.

"Time to put you away," Erica said, carrying her tiny slave out of the kitchen, and back down the hall.

Would she keep him in Jessica's room still? I wondered. Maybe he'll be in her room now.

In any case, I felt I had already helped him a little. That strainer truly WAS spacious compared to what he was used to...

Erica returned from the hall, and walked back through the kitchen.

"I put a book on his little bowl," she informed me, "so he's not going anywhere.."

I began to look a little worried for him, and I think Erica noticed.

"Ron," she asked me, walking her enormous body closer to the counter top, "something wrong?"

"You're so... different around that guy, Erica," I finally told her, "it's kind of scary."

"Well..." she began, "he's my little prisoner. I can't be weak to him... not like how I used to be..."

I could tell she was thinking back to their relationship, when she was still a teenager.

"I let him boss me around, and put me down, for too long.." she told me.

"Now, he's gonna do what I tell him," she declared, "so I can't be my normal day-to-day self. You understand, right, Ron?"

In the context of keeping a prisoner, than yes, I did understand. In the context of actually keeping him like she did, I had my doubts.

"Sure," I lied, though I still looked visibly sad.

"Ron," Erica said, reaching her enormous hand down to me.

I felt like jumping back a little, because I was slowly becoming afraid of Erica the more time I spent around her.

But I stayed still, somehow, and she brushed my hair with her large index finger.

"You don't need to be scared of me," she told me, "nothing's changed. I'm still your sister-in-law. I just..."

She paused.

"I just have a side to me you never knew before yesterday," she concluded, "this is something that.. makes me happy.. in a weird way."

I was still letting her brush my tiny head.

"You know I'd never hurt you," she told me, "you're my sister's husband! I'd never do anything to you. You know that, right?"

I thought about this. Even though I knew Erica had a dark side to her, I knew in my heart.. she would never intentionally hurt me.

"I know," I said, with a nervous chuckle, "it's just... so different to see you like this. It's a little shocking, that's all."

Erica giggled.

"I bet it probably is..." she agreed, "but he's never gonna escape again, so we'll never have another incident like this morning."

I nodded my tiny head.

"And... it was wrong of me to keep my tiny slave a secret," she admitted, "I should have told you and Allison about it, because I know this must have really scared you..."

"A little," I said, "just really unexpected. I really thought that he was Jessica's little... pet... or something."

"Well," Erica said, "I'll tell Allison when she comes to get you. That way there are no more secrets with all of us. We're all family, and we can work anything out as long as we're honest with eachother."

I shook my head to let her know that I agreed.

"But," I began, "even what happened with us?... in... the bedroom?"

"I think we should," the enormous Erica said down to me, "it was... an honest mistake. I thought you were him."

"I'll tell her," I told the gigantic Erica, as she stood before me.

Then, I remembered something. With all the action at Erica's house, I had forgotten to take my "growth pill" that morning.

"My pill!" I said aloud.

"Oh!" Erica said, as she had forgotten too.

"I'll get you one before I go," Erica said, bending over to my tiny bed, and bringing up one of my unshrinking supplements.

She placed it in my tiny arms, and I ate it up.

"You know," Erica said, "when Allison hears what we did... she's probably gonna be jealous of me, and will wanna do the same to you."

Erica giggled at her own comment. This was the joking, optimistic Erica I was used to knowing so well.

"Maybe!" I said with a smile.

"Once I tell you what a good job you did," Erica joked, "she'll probably jump you in 2 seconds."

We laughed together.

"Oh," Erica exclaimed, "could you give Jack some food while I'm gone? He's trapped under my bed. You she be able to squeeze some food through the strainer."

"Uh," I said, sort of uncomfortable, "sure thing."

"Don't give him too much, Ron," Erica instructed, "I can't have his belly too full. He'll think I'm being generous too him..."

Erica smiled at the thought of keeping him a little hungry all the time.

"He's gotta know who makes the rules around here, right?"

I nodded, though I was again becoming frightened of the enormous woman in front of me.

Erica looked at her kitchen clock.

"Gotta run!" she announced, picking me up off the counter, and gently placing me on the floor.

"See you, Ronny!" she said, exiting the house, and shutting the front door behind her.

As soon as she left, I decided to visit Jack immediately. I grabbed a few crackers from the stash of food Erica left me, and ran them over to the giantesses bedroom.

Once I entered, I glanced under Erica's bed.

There, hidden away inside an upside down spaghetti strainer, was Jack.

One top of the strainer was an extremely large book, titled "Lose Weight, the Fast Way." I'd never be able to move it off the bowl.

I hurried the crackers over to Jack, who was sitting on the rugged floor.

"She told me to bring you food," I told him.

"Thanks, buddy," he said, as I broke off a few pieces of cracker, and slipped them to him through the small holes of the strainer.

He ate them up fast, as he was clearly hungry.

"Don't tell her I gave you so much," I told him, "she doesn't want you having a lot."

"Damn it," Jack exclaimed, "I can tell I'm gonna really like it here..."


	44. The Big Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Allison's darker side returns.

I got to know Jack a little during my last day at Erica's. He was indeed a bad guy. He was irresponsible, rude, careless, indifferent, selfish. He's been out for himself all his life.

Erica uses this fact to justifying shrinking him down, and keeping him as her little pet or slave.

Because I've been in a similar position to his, I've felt compelled to help him. As he and I talked throughout the day, I reaffirmed my deal to him.

I would find a way to help him escape Erica's capture, and in turn he was to leave my family alone forever.

His freedom is pointless without a solution to his shrinking, as he was only 4 inches tall, but I wasn't ready to tell him about my access to a cure. Not until I learned a little more, and I was sure I could trust him.

But would I really be able to help him escape? I asked myself.

Being a 4 inch tall man myself, I still had no real control over my life. I still depended on Allison, and Erica, to a smaller extent. I was still unable to live any sort of normal life, or have influence over my surroundings. Without the aid of these giant women around me, I'd surely be dead. Just like Jack would, if he were to escape to the outside world.

That was the catch, I suppose. These women kept me alive, yet they brought me down so. I was alive, but I was trapped. It was an iron lung.

Still, I was excited to see Allie again.

The giantesses came back to Erica's home around 5:30 pm. I was in the kitchen, and Allison ran over to pick me up.

"Hey, babe!" Allison exclaimed, giving me a large kiss on my tiny head.

"Hey, Al!" I said with a wide smile.

Erica walked into the kitchen after her.

"She met me after I was finished work," Erica explained.

"How was the trip?" I asked her curiously.

"Oh, I had so much fun, I don't know where to begin," Allison said, holding me up in her hand.

"You were right, Ron," she said, "I really needed a short vacation. I feel like all my stress has just gone away."

"That's awesome," I said sincerely, "glad you had fun. I missed you a lot."

"Me too, Ron," my giant wife said, staring at me.

"You look a little bigger," she said, examining my tiny body cupped in her hand, "the cure's really working!"

"Slowly but surely," I confirmed.

"Erica told me you guys have had an... interesting couple of days?" Allison said.

I wonder what Erica's told her so far? I thought to myself.

"We've been having some trouble with someone," I said, "another small guy like me."

"Is it really him?" Allison asked me, a little bewildered over what Erica's told her, "I can't believe it. Is Jack really the same size as you, and in Erica's bedroom?"

"He sure is," I told her, "he's under the bed, inside an upside down spaghetti strainer."

"Oh my!" Allison exclaimed, "I have to see him."

"Wait!" I said, before Allison could carry me off to Erica's bedroom, "he's said some... bad stuff about you Allison. He's not a good person at all."

"What do I care?" Allie asked rhetorically, "he's tiny. He can't do anything."

"I guess..." I said aloud.

"Don't let him talk to you too much, Allie," Erica said, "I want Jack to know he's my little slave for good. I like talking down to him, like he's a little child."

Erica giggled.

Allison smiled back at her big sister.

"I'll be careful," she agreed, before carrying me with her down the hall.

Would Allie really condone this behavior? I wondered.

In the bedroom, Allison got down on all fours, carrying me in her hand, and looked under Erica's bed.

Inside the overturned noodle strainer, was the man who used and abused Allison's sister when she was just a teenager.

"Wow," Allie said, at the sight of the tiny Jack in his plastic prison.

The tiny Jack stared back at us, not knowing what to say.

"Remember me, little guy?" Allison asked him.

"Yeah," Jack's tiny voice said from inside the plastic bowl, "Erica's sister."

"You know my name," Allison informed him, "what is it?"

"Allison," he said, a little embarrassed.

"Good. Looks like all that drinking hasn't COMPLETELY ruined your brain..." Allison insulted.

Wow, I thought. Allison has some bad memories with Jack as well.

"So," Allison began, "you like being stuck in a bowl all day?"

Jack was now very insulted. He said nothing back.

The tiny slave looked at me. I too was speechless, as I sat in Allison's giant palm. He's got to understand, I thought to myself, that I could do nothing about this.

"Do you?" Allison asked again.

"Not really..." Jack finally replied.

"Well," Allie said, "maybe you coulda been a little nicer to Erica, huh? Or at least, if you refuse to be in her life, at least help her out now and then? Was that too much too ask?"

Jack looked down, feeling a bit ashamed of himself.

"If I had known any of this," he said, "I would've done something. Help with the finances, or-"

"You knew everything," Allison interrupted, "don't make up another one of your little bullshit stories. You knew damn well that when you have a kid, you expected to put in a certain amount of effort to help."

Jack seemed to be having trouble staring up from his little feet. He was so afraid of the enormous Allison, he couldn't look at her.

"You did nothing," Allie told him, "absolutely nothing."

Jack still stared down at the floor.

"But, that's why you being shrunk is so fitting," my giant wife said, "because now you REALLY ARE nothing. Funny, huh?"

Jack finally looked up into the eyes of the giant Allison.

"I'd change that now," he said to her, "I wouldn't still be like that."

"Too late now, right?" Allison asked him, before he stared away from her.

He was afraid of what she would keep saying, as well as her enormous size.

"Now, you're shrunk," she told him, "and you aren't growing back. You're stuck. So, a lot of help your newfound perspective is, eh?"

"Allie..." I said, trying to get her to let up a little.

"You don't know him like we do, Ron," Allison told her tiny husband in her hand, "he deserves it."

Allison brought herself down closer to the upside down spaghetti strainer. Close enough to stare at Jack from mere inches away.

"He deserves all of this," she concluded.

Jack was unable to look at her. Her enormous face was so close to the front of the plastic bowl, he would surely begin trembling in fear if he looked into her large eyes.

"You had a choice to play a part in Erica's and Jess's life," the giantess told him, "but 'cause you didn't, now the choice is made for you, huh? You're gonna be her tiny little man forever."

Allison smiled at Jack, and giggled a little in the tiny man's face.

Jack said nothing back, and still refused to look Allie in the eye.

"You're lucky Erica's still so nice," Allison told him, though the holes of his tiny prison.

"If I caught MY cheating and lying ex-boyfriend, I'd have shrunk him down, and crushed him underneath my bare feet..."

Allison can't be serious, I told myself. She's just putting on a show... to support her sister... I hope.

"Erica's only keeping you tied up and... having some fun with you..." Allison told him, "you should feel lucky, little man."

Jack stayed completely still, and silent.

"Cause I would have crushed or smooshed you already," Allie told him.

Jack seemed broken.

"Well?" Allison asked, "got anything to say, little guy? Or you just gonna stand there?"

Jack looked up a little at her, then looked back down.

"That's cause you know I'm right," Allison said.

Maybe, I thought. Or it might have something to do with Allison being 100 x larger than he was...

"Have fun, little man," my wife told the tiny Jack, before getting up from the floor, "I'm sure I'll see you around..."

Allison carried me out of the room, closed the bedroom door, and returned to the kitchen.

Erica was in the kitchen, waiting for us to return.

"Oh my God," Allison said, "I can't believe you got him!"

"I know, right!" Erica said, "it's been so much fun..."

"I scared him sooooo much!" Allison said, excitedly.

"Really!" Erica asked, "what did you say?"

"Just made him feel worthless and all that," Allison told Erica, "made him feel REALLY bad about what he did to you.."

"Awesome," Erica said, "he's my little man now. He has to know who makes the rules."

"He definitely knows," Allison assured her big sister, "he's scared shitless in there. He wouldn't even look at me when I made him feel like shit."

The two giant sisters sounded like a couple of teenagers. Did they really hate this guy this much? To humiliate him? Like it was some kind of, high school drama or rivalry?

The two giant women conversed and giggled about Erica's new tiny slave for a long time. They were talking so much, I had no time to cut in. Speaking over me so much, and with me being so small to be noticed, I didn't get a chance to participate in their discussion at all.

"So," my wife would say, "what do you do with him?"

"Whatever I want," Erica said, "whatever mood strikes me, I can just go right to him..."

Allison giggled a little at Erica's newfound philosophy.

"If I wanna watch him squirm, I just hover my toes over him a little..."

I remember Erica doing this to me. It was horrible, and scary.

"If I wanna play with him, I just put him in a little condom," she explained to her sister, "that way he can't move and he's... um.. easy to handle..."

Allison was beaming at her sister, excited at all these "fun" things she can do now.

Did they forget I was here with them? I wondered. Erica was always open about these topics, and joked often, but this was getting very personal.

"I speak to him like he's my little boyfriend," Erica further explained, "cause I can tell he hates it, and it's oh so condescending... it must drive him crazy."

I was pretty sure it did. Literally.

Erica FINALLY glanced down at me in between speaking, realizing I was here listening to the two giantesses.

"Of course, no little man is as good as our Ronny," Erica said, smiling at me, "but Jack will do."

Allison laughed, and smiled down at me.

Did they just put me in the same category as Jack? That seems a little inaccurate. I'm Allison's husband, for fuck's sake...

"Hey, Ron," Allison whispered to me, playfully, "you better watch out. Erica's giving me ideas..."

Both the sisters laughed. I gave a little smile, so I didn't seem uptight and uncomfortable.

But I hoped so much that they were kidding. I knew they were, but still, this is a possibility that could become a reality.

The two sisters laughed and talked away about Erica's little slave, and I began to worry more.

What if these two began abusing this... power? What's stopping them from shrinking more people? Could they create a small prison FILLED with tiny men?

God, no! I told myself. They couldn't. These were rational women, I told myself. Well... maybe...

Maybe I caused this, I thought. By introducing Allie and Erica to the idea of shrinking people (by shrinking Glenn) maybe I've awakened something inside of them. Something that may get a little out of hand.

I watched the sisters talk so excitedly about keeping Jack forever. Would Allison do the same to me? Would they BOTH do the same to other men who've wronged them?

Erica was right about what she said when I first got here, I thought to myself, I must get rid of the Benylzene. In case this goes too far...

Erica already expressed to me the worry of Jessica getting her hands on the shrinking drugs, I remembered, but Erica and Allie seemed to have NO idea it was wrong for THEM to do it as well.

Maybe because they were adults, and they thought Jack deserved it, maybe that's how they justify the handling of dangerous drugs like Benylzene.

That's it, I told myself, they just feel that keeping Jack shrunk is necessary...

It's still kinda wrong, though, I also thought.

Maybe biggest fear would be if the sisters began to conspire, and start talking about shrinking other's who've done wrong.

"Sometimes when I play with him," Erica went on, "he'll start squirming inside of me, trying to escape, and OH my God. It is just... the BEST feeling... when he's trying so hard to crawl out, wiggling and pushing..."

"Wow," Allie exclaimed.

"What are you so surprised about?" the enormous Erica asked her equally enormous sister, "you've got your own little man right here, to make him wiggle and squirm. Right, Ron?"

"Uhhh.." was all I could say nervously.

"Oh my gosh!" Erica expressed, "I'm TOTALLY kidding, Ron. Geeze, what do you take us for?"

I laughed nervously at Erica's joke. Allison laughed along with her sister.

"We're not THAT messed up," Erica insisted, "well... MAYBE a little."

Erica and Allie exchanged glances and giggled to eachother. They were having a bit too much fun with this. It was as though they were part of some inside joke.

"Oh come on, Ron!" Erica said, "we're not THAT scary, are we?"

Yeah, I thought to myself, they were kinda scary.


	45. Same Old Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Ron runs out of time.

The days continued after my very special visit at Erica's.

Allison was happier than ever, now that she had got away from all this shrinking business for a while. And I was now happier than ever, because she was with me again. I missed her a lot.

A vacation away from all this was truly what she needed. What with Glenn after us, the threat of the police finding out about me, and Jessica almost eating me, she had been under a lot of stress.

Now that Allison was back, we got right back to our normal life. Well... I was still only 5 inches tall... so not TOTALLY normal.

But I've come a long way since taking my growth pills. Before, I was at a measly inch and a half. 3 and a half inches is a big change for me. Though for Allie, it was a small change.

She still carried me around up in her hands, everywhere she went. She'd cook me food, wash me, etc., all that stuff I used to hate. But now I was glad I got to spend so much time with her.

Bittersweetly, I was still small enough to fit inside Allie's underwear when she went to work. She didn't work me as hard as she used to (thank God), but I still did my best to make her happy during her long days at the office. I liked seeing her happy, and she liked having me... down there... for long periods of time. Oh well.

My time at Erica's was stressful in it's own right. Jack had put my life in danger, and Erica did as well (accidently). Fighting Jack was no easy task either. I guess you could say my couple of days at Erica's weren't as relaxing as Allison's few days away from home.

I was glad I got to spend time with my wife's sister, despite her little... mix up... with me and Jack.

But now, as I mentioned, things were back to normal. Everything was fine again. Except one little thing; Erica now has a tiny slave at her house.

Luckily, I made sure the Benylzene pills were locked away in a small safe in our bedroom closet. That way, nobody around us would ever be shrunk down again.

Only I knew the code to the safe, just in case...

I enjoyed my time with Allison again at home, but I couldn't help but wonder if I should help Jack or not.

Jessica would be home soon, I told myself, and Jack would have an EXTREMELY miserable time at Erica's home once she is.

But catching up with Allison, telling her about my visit, and her telling me about her vacation, and us being so excited about me growing back, I've hardly had time to worry about Jack the tiny slave.

"How's your... guest?" I asked Erica, after she came over for dinner at Allie and I's house.

"Oh, he's fine," Erica told us both, "he behaves better when he's not so hungry, so I've given him a little extra meal here and there."

Erica giggled to herself.

"I told him he's gotta earn his right to eat, though," Erica said, looking at her sister, "and that if he doesn't make me happy, I'll let him starve."

"So harsh!" Allison would say, but with a smile on her face, oddly.

"Hey, it works," Erica assured her little sister, "because now he makes sure he does a good job in bed, or else..."

Allison laughed again.

"Does he ever talk about..." Allison paused, "like, you guys relationship?"

"I don't let him talk much," Erica explained, "sometimes he tries to say he's sorry, but I don't listen. He's had 16 years to say he's sorry, and he knows it."

Allison nodded, genuinely agreeing with Erica.

"I just think of all the times he would show up at our house...," Allison recalled, "when he was all drunk, what he would say to you, how he treated you, that time he almost fought Dad for trying to kick him out of the house.."

"Oh my God!" Erica recalled, "I forgot about that. Dad hated Jack so much..."

"Sorry for bringing it up, Er," Allison told her sister, "I shouldn't of-"

"No, it's okay," Erica told us, "I don't mind talking about it now. Before, I didn't like letting these memories resurface."

We nodded in understanding.

"But now that I have him like I do," Erica expressed, "it's like these memories aren't so bad anymore. He's no long the big, mean, asshole Jack that was so bad to me."

Allison smiled, excited that her sister has found some peace.

"Jacks just..." Erica thought hard about her view of him, "little Jack! He's my little prisoner at home, now. He can't hurt me, judge me, yell at me... he can't do anything. But he is always there when I need him, unlike before..."

Allison and Erica both laughed.

I, the tiny man standing up on the kitchen table, feigned a little laughter, in case they looked at me. I still wasn't sure how to feel, or what to do, about this.

"In other good news," Erica began to announce, "I finally talked to Jess on the phone today."

"How is she!" Allison asked, "does she sound better to you?"

"Yes, actually!" Erica said, "the institute has her on medication now, and she just seems... generally much calmer, and content, when I talk to her."

"That's so great," Allison told Erica, "don't you think, Ron?"

"Not really," I said, bluntly.

The giant ladies frowned at me.

"Ron," Erica began, "we're on your side here, remember? We know how horrible Jess was to you... I believed you when you told me she tried to... umm... swallow you... remember?"

"Yeah," I said truthfully, "I remember..."

"Well," Erica said, "then you know I'm aware of how dangerous she was."

"But how can we be sure she's changed?" I asked, "she could be just... putting on a show for us."

"Ron!" Allison gasped, "can you not have a little faith in Jessica... just once?"

"Not yet, nope," I told the two giant sisters at the kitchen table, "not until she comes home, stays FAR away from me, then maybe starts showing a little manners around our house, to top it all off."

"Ron, please," Allison scolded, "I was angry with her too. We ALL were... but is it so hard to believe that a several weeks away in a mental institution could've helped this girl?"

"Well, what did they do to her there?" I asked, wondering if either of the giantesses knew, "did they just, keep her there for a while, then gave her some fucking drugs? Hope that it'll somehow fix all her problems?"

"They did tests, Ron," Erica insisted, "I don't know EXACTLY what kind, granted. But she said, and this was confirmed by her nurses, that she underwent numerous psychiatric and psychological evaluations. Many of which required her to be kept under watch for whole weeks at a time. They assessed her, and decided that this particular type of medicine would treat her... I don't know... her tendencies, her mood, perspective, whatever you wanna call it..."

"We'll see," I told the two giant women, sternly.

"Ron," Allison began, "she made mistakes. Erica made SURE she paid for them. Erica even sent her own daughter away to some psych institute 10 hours away. She's been there for weeks, that's a lot of her summer that girl will never get back.."

Jessica doesn't CARE about punishment, or whether she pays consequences for her actions, I thought to myself. Can't these two see that yet? She'll do whatever she wants, regardless of whether she gets in trouble or not...

"Now she's on meds! Like..." Allison shook her head at me, "what more do you want from her?"

"I don't know," I admitted, "all I know is that I'm never gonna be safe around her again. Not while I'm still small..."

"When did you say she's coming home, Erica?" Allison asked her sister, "two days?"

Two days!? I repeated in my head.

The sisters must have discussed this when Allison returned from her vacation. I was pissed off nobody had told me this.

"Yup," Erica confirmed, "well, I'll be driving to go get her tomorrow, then we'll both be back in two days."

Oh God, I thought to myself. I wasn't expecting this. I thought that when Jessica came back, I would have already grown back to normal already. The pills were working... but they were working much slower than Dr. Reiago had anticipated. I was still only 5 inches tall. Still small. Still so very small... which is just what Jessica loved about me.

"She's already coming back!" I asked, frantically.

"Ron," Allison said, in a calming voice, "she had to come back sometime, you know."

I haven't even BEGUN to help Jack at all! I worried in my head.

"I thought she'd be there for...," I wasn't truly sure how long I thought she'd be away for, I was just too damn happy to care, "for... longer than this!"

"Ron..." Erica said, with an unimpressed looked on her large, round, pretty face, "come on now... did you somehow forget she's my daughter? I WANT to see her at home again with me, and I'm glad to know the nurses said she's doing so well. Can't you understand?"

I glanced back and forth to the two large sisters. I just couldn't believe Jessica was coming home so soon.

"You don't need to worry..." Erica assured me, "even though the nurses said she's much better.. I'll be keeping an eye on her, of course. I'm her Mom, I want her to get better."

I began to calm down a little. Despite her tendencies to... shrink and enslave her little ex-boyfriends... I still trusted Erica.

"Okay," I said, composing myself a little, "please... just, make sure she leaves me alone."

"Okay," Erica said, "I can understand why you may not want to see her again so soon."

More like NEVER again, I thought to myself.

"I need to know she's different now," I told the two sisters, "like... 100% sure. That's all."

"It'll be FINE, Ron.." Allison assured me, "don't worry so much."

It's easy to worry a lot about Jessica, after how much she's done to me.

"Nobody wants Jess to be healthier more than me, Ron," Erica said, "I'll be making a ton of ground rules for her when she returns home. She won't be leaving the house for a long time, either..."

Good, I thought to myself.

But then... poor Jack will be all alone for his giant daughter to torment him. What was Erica's stance on this? I wasn't sure how to ask.

"What about when she meets Jack?" I asked her, curiously.

"Well..." Erica said, as Allie and I could tell she wasn't totally sure about this, "I don't know."

"You should let him meet her," Allison suggested, "maybe just once... let him forget he's so small. Let them have a real talk?"

"Maybe," Erica said, considering how to best handle this, "I don't know."

"Erica," Allison said to her sister, "she's his daughter. He's at least got to talk to her, and see her. She was only a baby when he left."

"Well," Erica said, "I'll tell Jessica I have him. Then, on my watch of course, I'll let them meet each other. Then it's up to them how they wanna go about things..."

Uh oh, I thought to myself. Erica seemed like she would never let up on her little slave. It also sounded as though she would let Jessica decide how she should treat her little father...

"That's not a good idea," I told Erica.

"But she's better now, Ron!" Erica replied, "she won't be like she was. Granted, she might have a little anger for him, but I think this'll be a good chance to see how much she's grown as a person."

I was a little worried. But... at least Erica would be there when they met. To make sure things didn't... get out of hand.

"Jack is my little prisoner," Erica said, "there's no changing that. But I just want to see how Jess will handle it. To see if she's truly changed."

For everyone's sake, I hope she had.

Allison planned to visit with Erica and Jessica when they got back in two days. I told them I didn't wanna be around Jessica again, and told them I wouldn't come.

When Erica left, Allison asked me about my decision to stay home.

"You sure you don't wanna visit when Erica and Jess come back?" Allison asked me.

"I'll come," I finally told my wife, "but I don't want Jess to know."

My wife was baffled at my logic.

"What the hell are you talking about?" she asked me, thinking I was completely out of my mind.

"Just... keep me hidden in your purse or something!" I suggested.

"Ron..." Allison began, questioning my sanity, "what the hell is this going to accomplish?"

"I wanna see if Jessica's really any better," I told her.

"Well," Allison said, "if you're so concerned, just come with me! You don't need to.. HIDE anywhere!"

Allison didn't understand. Jessica was a great liar. Like her dad. She told people what they wanted to hear. She feigned interest and indifference to whatever she wanted all for personal gain. She fooled Erica and Allison for so long... and I was thinking she will try it again.

"She won't... act the same if she knows I'm there," I told Allie.

"Ron, please!" she said, unimpressed, "it won't matter if she knows you're there or not. She's better now. She'll act however she wants, regardless..."

"Just keep me hidden, okay!" I asked of my giant wife, "if she's better... then great! No harm done. This way I can have a better chance of seeing whether..."

Allison waited for me to continue.

"Whether what?" she asked.

"Whether she's faking or not," I finished.

"Oh. My. God!" Allison said, "Ron, Erica said she's better! Are you saying Erica's a liar? Or that she's too stupid to know her own daughter?"

"This isn't about Erica!" I said, "or you, or Jack, or.. whoever! This is something I have to do. I have to see her, as she is, when I'm not there. Okay?"

"Ron...," Allie began, "do you know how ridiculous this is?"

"Just do me this one favor, Allie," I asked her, "just one visit where she thinks I'm not around. That's all I ask. Then I'll come visit next time, no problem. Okay?"

Allison rolled her large, blue eyes, and sighed.

"Fine," Al finally said, "whatever. Play your little... spy game."

"Good!" I exclaimed.

"I still don't see what this will accomplish," she told me truthfully, "if she WAS faking, do you really think you'll have a better chance of knowing, if Jessica thinks you're not there?"

Yes, I thought to myself, I did.

"It's something I need to do," I told her, "she didn't drop YOU in her mouth, Allison. She did for me. I have to make sure she's better."

"Okay, okay," Allison said, starting to understand my thoughts a little better now, "but.. don't you think she deserves a second chance?"

"I'll give her a second chance," I told my giant wife, "AFTER I see her when she's back. If she is better, it'll take some time before I can trust her."

Allison thought hard about this, but ultimately decided let me have it my way.

"Alright then, babe," Allison said, "we'll keep you hidden."

I loved my wife a lot.

"What do you think'll happen when Jessica meets her.. miniature dad?" I asked Allison.

"It's hard for me to say, I guess" she admitted, "because.. Jess could be a totally different person, now."

Maybe... I thought to myself. But probably not.

"She might be excited to meet him," Allison thought optimistically, "who knows?"

But I had my theories already.

If Jessica WAS actually better, she will see her tiny dad, and still have some issues with him, as any normal teenager in her situation probably would.

If Jessica hadn't changed after her time at the institute, I thought, then she would pretend to be glad to see him... at first.

Then she would get him alone, like she has numerous times with me, then... he'll have absolutely no chance.

And because I thought it was HIGHLY unlikely Jessica is capable of changing her ways... I knew already that Jack's life was probably over. Whether he's dead.. or will continue his life as a tiny slave forever.


	46. Reunited ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica comes home, and gets a big shock.

Erica's vehicle rolled up the to driveway of her home. She had returned from picking Jessica up from the psychiatric institute.

Allison was already on the front steps of there home, carrying me inside her purse, waiting to greet her sister and niece.

I was glad Allison agreed to let me observe the "new" Jessica from the safety of being inside her purse. She left it slightly unzipped, so I could peer out.

Jessica, still very slim, young, dark haired, and as pretty as ever, exited the passenger door vehicle.

She wore a black tank-top shirt and denim shorts, which accentuated her long, tanned, very skinny legs.

The giant girl certainly looked no different, I thought to myself.

Jessica walked up to Allison with a smile, and her arms out-stretched.

"Hey, Jess!" my giant wife told her young niece.

"Hi, Auntie Al," Jessica said, as the two girls embraced.

Erica exited the driver's side of her vehicle, smiling at the sight of her sister and daughter seeing each other again.

"You glad to be home?" my giant wife asked Jessica.

"SO glad," Jessica told Allison, in a tone of voice that indicated she was indeed very relieved, "too many psychos in that place. I was so glad when they told me I could leave early!"

Allison let go of her niece, then kept one hand on her skinny shoulder.

"We're so happy you're back, Jess," my wife told her, "and how you accepted help like you did."

"Yeah..." Jessica began, appearing little bashful of her experiences, "I had a lot of problems. I don't wanna think about them, really. It was messed up. But I'm feeling so much better now, I know things will be okay."

Allison smiled at her niece, very proud of her.

"Mom said I can't do much for a while," Jessica said, looking over at Erica, who was approaching the conversation on the front steps, "but I'm just glad to be back. I don't need to do much."

"You'll be doing a lot, Jessica," her mother told her, "just not things you want. Lots of chores for you, this summer. Just like I said."

Jessica shrugged, and her skinny arms bobbed up then back down.

"Whatever, right?" Jessica said, "so... I guess Ron didn't wanna come with you, Auntie Al?"

Allison and I forgot to think of an excuse beforehand.

"He's feeling a little down today, Jess," Allison lied, "but he'll be better soon. I think it's.. umm.. because of the new pills he is taking, the ones that will unshrink him."

"Oh!" Jessica said, remembering I had found a cure (despite her always telling me I'd never find one).

"Is he big again?" Jessica asked curiously.

"Well, he's still... quite tiny," Allison said with a giggle, "but he's growing back. It just takes a long time."

"Oh," Jessica said, laughing a little, "that's good. I hope he and I are okay again, after he gets big."

"Don't worry, you guys will be fine," Allison assured her niece, "Ron does take things to heart sometimes, but he always forgives and forgets. You'll see."

Jessica smiled at her Auntie Al.

"I just hope I didn't scare him too much that one time.." Jessica told Erica and Allison.

"He was a little freaked out, for sure," Allison replied, "but he knows it that it was an accident at the hospital, deep down. An honest mistake."

I guess I did kind of know it was an accident, because I read so in Jessica's journal. But still, I wasn't completely convinced... it was just a journal, after all.

"Jess," Erica began to ask her daughter, "don't you remember what we talked about?"

"Huh?" Jessica asked, confused.

"About who you can meet today, if you want?" Erica finished.

They must have talked about Jack in the car.

"Oh," Jessica said, uninterested, "I don't know, Mom. It's been a long day. I dunno if I wanna... deal with that today."

"Did you tell Jess about..." Allison began to ask, "about Jack's... state?"

The look on Erica's face told us that she hadn't mentioned to Jessica the fact that her father now stood four inches tall.

"State?" Jessica wondered, "what do you mean?"

"Well," Erica began, "you can see for yourself, he's.. already here."

"He's here?" Jessica wondered, "why isn't he outside?"

Erica and Allison exchanged glances, then decided to bring Jessica inside to meet the tiny man.

"This'll be easier if we just bring you to him, honey," Erica told her daughter.

All 4 of us, including me in Allison's bag, walked inside Erica's home.

"He's... just sitting inside?" Jessica asked, confused.

"In the kitchen, Jess," Erica told her daughter, as we walked through the house, and entered the kitchen, "but please.. don't freak out."

"Why would I freak out?" Jessica asked, before spotting a tiny man, trapped underneath a large tupperware container.

"OH!" Jessica gasped, as she jumped backwards, after seeing Erica's tiny prisoner.

"He's... he's shrunk!" Jessica said, completely bewildered.

"It's okay, Jess," my wife told her,

"you're used to seeing tiny men by now, aren't you?" my wife asked with a giggle.

Jessica hadn't listened to my wife's joke, as she was too shocked over what she was seeing.

The girl approached the large tupperware container, which was complete with a tiny bed for Jack to sleep on, and some food to last him while Erica was away.

Jessica's hands were over her mouth, as she continued closer to her tiny father.

"That's... him?" Jessica asked her mom and aunt.

"That's Jack," Erica confirmed.

"You shrunk him, Mom?" Jessica asked, whirling around and staring at her mother "how?"

"The same way you guys shrunk Glenn," Erica explained, "then I brought him home."

Jack stood, staring at his gigantic daughter through the clear plastic of the tupperware container wall. He looked just as shocked as she was.

"Is..." Jessica began to wonder, "is he dangerous?"

"Not anymore, honey," Erica told her daughter, "with him like this, we don't have to worry. And we can finally at least... have him in our life."

"You're keeping him trapped, Mom?" Jessica asked.

"Well... if I was... what would you think, Jess?" asked Erica, answering Jessica's question with another question.

Erica wanted to see how her daughter would react.

"I dunno," Jessica said, staring at her miniature dad through the container, "was he.. really as bad as you said?"

"He's worse than I've told you, honey," Erica insisted, "but not anymore. Now, we can finally talk to him. Is there... anything you wanna say to him?"

Jessica approached the plastic container, and touched it.

"Can he hear me in there?" Jessica wondered aloud.

"You can lift the container off him," Erica allowed her daughter, "he's not gonna go anywhere."

Jessica placed both her enormously large hands on both sides of the container, lifted it up, and placed it aside, revealing to herself the sight of her tiny dad on the kitchen counter.

Jack continued staring up at his gigantic daughter, undoubtedly trying to process this whole, completely insane situation.

He hadn't seen his daughter since she was a baby; small and helpless. Now, Jack was staring up at a giantess. Jessica was about 20 times taller than him. In his perspective, this made his very young teenage daughter 120 feet tall.

After she placed the container aside, she looked back over at her tiny dad, placed her hands on her knees, and bent over to get a closer look at him.

Jack stepped back a little, afraid of the advancing, giant young girl. Even though she was his daughter, this sight would certainly scare anyone.

"He's... ummm..." Erica began to explain, "grown used to listening to me. I usually do the talking. He kinda... does whatever I say, honey."

Jessica turned around to face her mother.

"Like.. you kidnapped him?" Jessica asked, "he's a prisoner?"

"Honey..." Erica began, "he.. wouldn't see us on his own. So.. I brought him here."

Jess looked shocked at her Mom's behavior. It was hard to tell if she believed this to be the right course of action.

"He didn't wanna meet me?" Jessica asked, looking a little sad.

Then... the tiny Jack, on the counter-top spoke up.

"Jessica," Jack's tiny voice said.

Jessica whirled around again, and stared at her 4 inch tall father.

He looked captivated by the sight of her, and he was having trouble articulating his thoughts.

"I... I haven't been a good man... at any point in my life," he began.

Jessica simply stared down at him.

"I've made.. huge mistakes. Unforgivable mistakes... I know this."

"NOW he knows this..." Erica chimed in.

"Erica," my Allison whispered to her angry sister, trying to shush her. Erica restrained herself.

"I can apologize to you the rest of my life, and I would never even come close to deserving your forgiveness."

The enormous Jessica was still speechless, and she let him continue.

"But now that I can see you again... for what it's worth... I'm glad Erica took me."

I glanced from inside Allison's purse back at up at Erica. She had a frustrated look on her face.

"Seeing you again in front of me here... is really very amazing for me. It's hard for me to describe. Even though... yes... I was brought here against my will... but seeing you again.. so grown up, mature... I'm glad this has happened to me. It was worth it."

Jessica peered back around to her mom and Auntie Al, looking completely mystified by this little man.

He continued, and she turned back around to face him.

"You don't have to believe me... or feel the same way I do... but I can't lie. I'm sorry that I haven't been in your life... and I'm happy to finally meet you again."

The room was completely silent. The 3 enormous women, and the 2 small men (me included, hidden inside Allie's bag), made no noise at all.

As I assessed the situation, I couldn't help but glance back and forth from Jessica and the tiny Jack.

Jessica had very dark hair, just like Jack's.

As I had been up close to this tiny man, I realized she also had a similar bone structure, and dark eyes. They looked a lot alike.

I had always guessed that Jessica took after her father in appearance, because she looked nothing like Erica. Seeing them side by side made me realize how alike Jessica was to her tiny dad.

Nobody felt like speaking up. It felt as though it was Jessica's turn to talk. Jack awaited her response.

"I..." she whispered, but nothing else followed.

We waited again for her to say something to the small man on the counter. Jack spoke again.

"You... don't have to say anything, if you don't want to," the tiny man assured his gigantic daughter.

"I can understand how difficult this must be. Can I just... talk? And you can answer, if you feel like it?"

The enormous Jessica nodded.

"I'm sure it's been hard not having a dad around, so I won't ask you about that," he said,

"but.. I'll start off with the basic things. I just wanna talk to you.. in case I never do again. Whether it be by your choice... or your mother's choice..."

Jessica nodded again.

"What... umm.. do you like to do?" the tiny man wondered.

Jessica turned away a little, not sure what to say.

"That's okay, it's a little much..." he understood, "uhh... what grade are you going into?"

Jessica looked back at her tiny dad.

"Twelve," she answered.

"Oh," he said, happy he got an answer, "are you... happy it'll be your last your in high school?"

"Umm..." she began to say, "yeah."

"Are you gonna go to college?" he asked.

All these awkward questions, I thought to myself. I felt so bad for him. Why couldn't he have just spent time with her growing up? Then he wouldn't be in this mess.. all thanks to Erica.

"I wanna," she said, "maybe."

"That's good," the tiny man replied, "don't be a dummy like me. Get educated. Be responsible."

My God, I thought. It was like Jack was speaking to her during a prison visitation. Like his life was already over, and he wanted his kids to not make the same mistakes he did.

Erica seemed to be getting what she wanted, Jessica seemed to have changed. But, again, I wasn't sure if any of this is genuine.

"You won't be able to learn much from me," Jack admitted, "but all I can say is.. don't be like I am. I'm sure you've heard about me. But... fortunately... you have your mom to show you. Always listen to her, because she is someone you CAN be like. I mean... she raised you on her own. She knows her stuff."

Jessica nodded. But she seemed to be having trouble continuing to listen to him. She was taking deep breaths, like she was about to cry.

"Honey..." Allison said, wishing for Jessica not to feel so sad.

Jessica turned away from the tiny man on the counter, and revealed to us tears streaming down her face.

Wow... I thought. I hadn't seen her this emotional since our encounter with a very dangerous Glenn. Was her sadness an indication of her getting better? Or would the old Jessica have reacted the same way?

Jessica's lips were trembling. She was crying now.

"I... I can't..." Jessica said, before walking quickly out of the kitchen, storming down the hall, and locking herself in her bedroom.

Jack looked sad now, too. Like he had said something wrong.

But, then I figured, considering how hard this must be, he seemed to have said all the right things.

I looked up at Erica, who seemed to be crying now too.

Then, the enormous woman walked over to the counter where Jack stood, and lifted up his plastic container.

"Why couldn't you have just...," she said, before slamming the gigantic plastic container back down over Jack, sealing him inside his prison once again.

"been there for her?" she finished, before walking back to Allison, giving her a huge hug.

Allison embraced her sad sister, as I continued standing inside her enormous purse.

Erica was probably very sad, because now they all have unearthed some dark history in their lives.

But I think, also, Erica was also crying, because she was proud that Jessica was such a passionate person. To see her openly cry, and express sadness, seemed to be a rarity.

Of course, I had seen Jessica cry before, but only when she was being threatened by Glenn.

For Allie and Erica, this seemed to be a sure sign that Jessica was... better. A more understanding, and caring person.

I stared across the room at Jack, trapped again inside the plastic prison. He sat down on his tiny bed, undoubtedly contemplating his conversation with his giant daughter.

Everyone seemed convinced that she had gotten better since her time at the psychiatric institution.

Call me wrong, call me an asshole, call me paranoid, whatever... because I, on the other hand, wasn't convinced.


	47. Jack and His Giant Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Ron observes yet another conversation.

That day, at Erica's, Jessica had successfully convinced Allie and Erica she was a changed person since her time at the psychiatric institute. She accomplished this by pretending to be so astounded by her tiny father's presence, and then running off crying when he tried to talk to her.

My fellow small man, Jack, probably thought she was a nice person now, too. She was a good actress, and liar. I guess people are willing to go the "extra mile" when it's for something they really want. In Jessica's case, she wanted everyone to believe she had changed...

But I knew a side of her that Allie and Erica didn't. Jessica was still very cruel, and very selfish, and she loved being in control of little men, like me, and Glenn, and probably Jack, now.

I was about to see if my theory was true.

This happened not long after Jessica stormed off to her bedroom, crying over her meeting with her tiny father.

In the kitchen, with Jack still trapped underneath the large plastic container, Allie and Erica discussed Jessica, albeit with quiet voices.

They talked about how much she's grown, how nice she is now, how polite, etc... they were falling for it.

Then in an amazing stroke of luck, Allison set down her bag on the kitchen counter, not far from Jack's plastic prison.

Erica wanted to talk to Allie in private, so they went out to the garage, through the kitchen-to-garage door.

Allison might have forgotten to take the bag with her, but I'm guessing she genuinely wanted to speak privately with her sister, and thought I'd be safely hidden in the kitchen.

I stood in Allie's bag for a few minutes, wondering if I should try to talk to Jack again.

No, I told myself, I couldn't risk being seen by anyone here. If they knew I was hiding from everyone... well... it would just be extremely awkward. I knew Jack was in trouble already, I didn't need to talk to him again.

Then, unexpectedly, a door slammed down the hall.

I glanced across the kitchen. Jessica had emerged from her room, and was approaching Jack's tiny plastic prison on the counter.

The giant girl was glancing around to make sure her mom and aunt weren't around, then she walked right up to Jack, inside his container.

The enormous girl then picked up the plastic container, once again, up off her tiny, prisoner father. She set it aside, and stared down at him.

She didn't look very sad anymore, I thought to myself, as I watched from the safety of Allison's purse.

"Hey Jack," Jessica said down to the tiny man standing atop the counter.

Jack glared up at the enormous girl, unsure how to respond.

"Hey?" Jack said with his tiny voice, sounding a little taken aback by Jessica's sudden forwardness, "are you alright?"

"Fine," Jessica answered quickly, staring at the tiny Jack.

"I hope what I said to you wasn't too," Jack thought about it, "too forward, or anything. You gotta understand, I don't know how long I'll be around."

"I wouldn't worry about it," Jessica said down to the miniature man on the counter.

She studied his tiny body.

"You're small, huh?" Jessica asked him, acting as though she was just a curious kid.

Jack let out a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, pretty much," he said up to his monstrous daughter.

"Does Mom scare you now?" Jessica asked.

"Well," Jack began, wanting to be honest with his child, "yes, she does. She keeps me here, and doesn't let me do much..."

"You ever get scared she's gonna... I dunno... squish you?" Jessica asked down to the tiny man.

"I... I don't know about that, Jessica," Jack said, "I don't think she'd do that."

Jack thought Jessica was just being curious about her parents home life. But, she was testing him a little.

"What happens if you don't listen to her?" Jessica asked him, curiously, "does she hurt you?"

"Well," Jack began again, "she might not feed me as much, or keep me hidden away for long periods of time. Your Mom and I have a complicated past..."

"I bet you really hate being bossed around by a giant girl," Jessica said, "don't you?"

Jack was feeling uncomfortable with the way Jessica was now acting.

"It's not exactly the life I had pictured for myself," he admitted, "but, at least we got to meet again. Please, let's just... talk a little about ourselves. Enough about Erica for now."

"Oh, so you can pretend to care about me, again?" Jessica asked, very uppity now, "sure, let's do that."

Jack wasn't sure what to say.

"Jessica," he said, "please don't think I don't care-"

"You've had 16 years to care," she stated, "now that you're a little prisoner, you've had this big epiphany? How convenient, huh?"

"I..." Jack began, "I can understand why you're angry..."

"Quit this 'nice' act," Jessica snapped at her tiny father, "it doesn't work on me."

"Wha- what," Jack started to stutter, hit unexpectedly by Jessica's sudden change in attitude, "what do you mean?"

Jessica stared at her tiny father standing up in front of her, and let out a small sigh.

"You know, I loved the little, touching speech you gave me," Jessica told the tiny man, "and how you put on such a great show for mom."

"It.. it wasn't a show," Jack told his giant daughter, "I already told you... I.. really meant what I said to you."

"Sure you did," Jessica snapped back, before sarcastically saying, "just like I really balled my eyes out, afterwards."

Jack was shocked by her sudden forwardness.

"Listen, girl," Jack said, raising his voice at the enormous teen, "I don't know who you think I am-"

"I know exactly who you are, little man," Jessica told Jack, "Mom's told me all about you since I was little. Now that I've seen you for myself, I know how full of shit you are."

"I don't know why you think I was lying-" Jack began to say, before being interrupted again.

"It's who you are. A liar. You just like to lie," the giant Jessica told her dad, "I know, because I lie too. All the time. And as soon as you started telling us how much you LOVED seeing me, I knew what you were doing. Trying to get on Mom's good side, trying to make your situation easier."

"I'd never lie like that," Jack said up to the giant girl, "because I know Erica will never let me go, no matter what I say."

"Liar," Jessica snapped back down to the man, "you know, like I do, that my mom isn't as mean as she likes to pretend. She's nice. And I'm actually surprised she's kept you as long as she has. You know she can't keep this up forever. The guilt will get to her. Mom is like that."

"Erica hates me," Jack told Jessica, "so why would I lie?"

"You think if you're all sensitive to your daughter, my mom will want to let you go," Jessica explained, "and I won't be surprised if she actually wants to, now."

"If you knew I was lying," Jack began to ask, "then why'd you start crying? Are you saying you were pretending to believe what I said?"

"Mhm," Jessica confirmed.

"And why the fuck would you do that?" Jack asked the enormous Jessica.

"Oooh. You just met me, and you're already swearing around me..." Jessica teased, "you really are a sensitive guy after all, huh?"

Jack snarled a little, as his upper lip twitched. His truer, more 'natural' self was starting to show.

Jessica was right, Jack was a liar. And she could see it, because they were so alike.

"Don't worry about why I pretended to believe you," Jessica said, "I've got reasons to lie, too."

"Because you want them to think you're all sensitive too," Jack suggested, "don't you?"

"Maybe," Jessica said.

Jack was getting frustrated with the giant girl.

"I heard you were a real bitch before they sent you away," Jack informed his giant daughter, "you trying to put on a show yourself? Make it look like those... meds they say you're taking.. are doing wonders..."

"I stopped taking those a while ago," Jessica admitted to her small father, "dont need 'em."

"Really?" Jack said, acting as though he now had the upper hand in this conversation, "you don't mind telling me that? You aren't you afraid I'm gonna tell your mom?"

"Go ahead," Jessica said to her dad, "she won't believe you. She's not gonna believe anything you tell her about me. I'm her daughter, and you're just some pathetic asshole who knocked her up."

Jack stood in front of the gigantic Jessica, and stared up at her in silence. He was getting angry.

"You think you've got the whole fucking world figured out, eh?" Jack asked his giant daughter, sounding a little bit like an actual dad.

"No," Jessica admitted, "but I have guys figured out... very well, actually. Guys that are like you. And I've also figured out, that guys only act nice to women, to get what they want. And right now, I can tell that all you want is to escape."

Jack smiled a little up at his cruel daughter.

"Can you blame me?" Jack said.

Jessica smiled, finally getting her tiny dad to show a little of his true self.

She was beaming down at the small man, now. God, when she smiled, she was so beautiful. She really was such a pretty young girl. Why did she have to be so twisted, and cruel?

"Your Mom cornered me in a fucking hospital," Jack explained, "then before I knew it, I woke up, and I was four inches tall. Now she's been keeping me tied up, taunting me, belittling me, making me... do whatever she wants."

Jessica giggled at Jack's terminology.

"She has fun with you, huh?" she teased.

"I'll do anything to get the fuck outta here," Jack admitted.

"Oh," Jessica told the tiny man on the kitchen counter, "that's good to know.."

Jack seemed confused.

"Why... is that good?" he asked, puzzled.

"Cause now I can see how far you'll go for your freedom, right?" Jessica asked, speaking as though Jack should have figured this out on his own, "sounds like we can have our own fun..."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Jack asked the giant girl.

"I dunno if my mom told you..." Jessica began, "but I like little guys. I like them a lot, actually."

"You..." Jack wondered, "you... like them? What do you mean?"

"I dunno," Jessica replied, "I just like them. And the little things they do... I like it when they're scared... I like it when they squirm sometimes.."

Jack started to look really frightened of the gigantic Jessica, as she towered over him, even as he stood atop the counter.

"I like it all, really," Jessica revealed.

Jack began to sweat a little, until he found the courage to speak up.

"You're... you're just like your mom, then... is that what you're saying?" Jack asked, nervously.

"No," Jessica corrected him, "not like her. We're different."

Jack waited for her to elaborate.

"Mom just wants a little revenge on you for leaving us," Jessica theorized, "that's all. Then she'll probably let you go eventually, maybe try and find a cure for you."

Jack still looked scared of the giant teen standing so tall in front of him.

"But me, on the other hand," Jessica began, "I don't need any real reason to keep little men. It's just really fun for me."

"Wha- what are you saying?" the cowering man asked, "that.. you're gonna make sure Erica keeps me here?"

"Hmm, I guess," Jessica said, "but, you know, I'd rather have you all to myself, really..."

Jack's eyes went wide with shock.

"Jessica, please," her father said, "you can't keep me here. You can't do that to me. Erica's treated me... so badly. I'm like a tiny slave to her."

"Mom's actually treated you really nice, little guy," Jessica told him, "you still can't see that?"

"How the fuck can anything she does to me be considered 'nice' ?" Jack asked her.

Jessica smiled down at him, and began to tell him a story.

"Once I tell you about the last time I met a little man like you... you might start to understand how Mom's so nice to you."

"What other little man?" Jack asked, curiously.

Jessica smiled. She had Jack exactly where she wanted.

"Did Mom ever tell you about another man she knew who got shrunk? A little guy named Glenn?"

Jack now had a very confused look on his face.

"Who the hell's that?" he asked, "ANOTHER guy got shrunk the same way I was?"

"Yup," Jessica confirmed, "wanna know what happened to him?"

Jessica waited for Jack to answer.

"What?" he asked, feeling stupid.

"I ate him," Jessica told him, before a large smile spread across her face.

Jack stared up into his daughter's large dark eyes, and then at her gigantic teeth, and I think he knew she was telling the truth.

"Nice try," Jack told her, "I'm a bullshitter too, remember. I know a story."

"No story," Jessica assured him, "ask Mom. Or Auntie Al. They'll tell you themselves. Actually,"

Jessica began to ponder a little.

"ask Auntie Al's tiny husband, Ron," she suggested, "he saw me do it."

Jessica giggled at the memory of swallowing the tiny, helpless Glenn.

"You didn't..." Jack told her, as well as himself.

He wouldn't believe it.

"Yup," Jessica told him, relishing the memory, "put him on my tongue, swallowed, then I felt him wiggle down into my stomach... never to be seen again."

Jack suddenly looked VERY worried, and took a step back from his giant daughter.

"That's why they sent me to the institute," she explained.

Jack was speechless.

"Scary, huh?" she asked him.

Jack continued to step backwards on the large counter surface.

"He was good too," she teased, "tasted yummy, actually."

She bent over, to get a little closer to her small father, and licked her lips slightly.

"And ever since I ate him," Jessica began to explain, "I can't help but wonder... if ALL men taste that good. Do you think so?"

Jack was continuing to step backwards instinctively, unable to reply to the enormous teenager.

"I mean... I can't see why YOU would taste any different from Glenn," she said, teasingly, "do you?"

Jack, still walking backwards, began to stutter.

"I... I..." he uttered, "I... no.. I don't think that's.. a good idea."

"Oh," Jessica said, acting naive, "why not?"

"Because... I..." Jack said, trying to think of a way to calm his daughter down a little.

"Because.. then.. you're mom will know.. that you're not the nice little daughter she thinks you are, you know..."

"I'll just make it look like you escaped," Jessica informed him, "wouldn't be hard."

Jessica giggled at her quick retort. Jack was still wondering how to save himself.

"Any other reasons?" she asked him, playfully.

"because..." he said, before seeming to snap out of a trance, "because.. I'm your god-damned... FATHER!"

Jessica smiled at his outburst.

"You can't treat me like this, or keep me here!" he said, "It's wrong. Have some fucking respect!"

Jessica giggled before rolling her eyes, and saying, "you sound just like Ron."

"Ron..." Jack began to remember, "he said you... you treated him horribly, too."

"You met Ron, eh?" Jessica asked her dad, "I bet he had all kinds of good things to say about me, didn't he?"

"He said.. I should be afraid of you," he admitted.

"So," Jessica began to ask, "are you?"

She bent down a little closer to him, as her long, dark hair hung low over her shoulders, and smiled down at him.

"No," he said, trying to sound defiant, "I'm your dad. You're not going to hurt me."

"Yeah... I can hurt you all I want... and, really, you're not my dad," Jessica told the tiny man, "wanna know why?"

She waited for him to respond.

Jack finally asked,

"wh-why?"

"Cause I don't have one," she said sternly.

"And if I did... he wouldn't be some pathetic, weak, little piece of shit like you," she told him.

Jessica raised up her hand, and motioned it towards the tiny man on the counter.

"Let me just pick you up for a sec..."

"Hey-!" Jack yelled, "wait!"

It was too late, Jessica grabbed him up, and took him right up from where he stood.

The giant girl held him up close to her face, and smiled her gigantic smile at him.

He caught a very close glimpse of her extremely big, extremely white set of teeth. He began to tremble a little.

"Please... Jessica...," he began to beg, "I'm... I'm sorry I lied about... wanting to see you again."

Jessica held Jack tight up in her large fist, and she tightened her grip around him.

"You think I really care whether you wanted to meet me or not?" Jessica laughed at the tiny man in her fist, "don't flatter yourself."

Jack's face was no completely stricken with fear. He now knew his daughter for who she was.

"I... I'm...," Jack began to beg, thinking of other things he could apologize for, "I'm sorry I left you and your mom!"

"Jack," Jessica whispered, "you already know I think you're liar. Do you think I'm suddenly gonna believe any of this?"

"I.. I..," Jack stuttered, but he was running out of things to say, "I... please... don't hurt me! Please!"

Jessica giggled at her tiny father's pleas.

"Oh, please," Jessica laughed, "that's asking a lot, you know. At your size, it probably doesn't take much to hurt you. In fact, I bet even a gentle breeze could hurt you..."

Then, in the midst of his cries, the enormous girl puckered her lips.

The enormous girl took a deep breath, and began to blow on her small dad.

As her powerful breath reached his tiny head, his dark hair blew and rustled around, as though he was caught in a tornado.

"AH!" he yelled to his giant daughter, "stop!"

Jessica continued to blow, smiling a little, as her father twitched and turned in an attempt to avoid her tremendous breath.

She finally ran out of air, and giggled at what she had done to him.

"You sure are weak," she told the tiny man in her cupped hand, "you know that?"

Jack tried to compose himself, but he simply couldn't. He was frantic. Even panicking a little. This was all too much for him.

"Please, stop doing this!" he yelled to his giant daughter.

"Oh, come on," she shushed him, "you'll get used to it eventually..."

"No!" he screamed, "I don't wanna get used to this!"

"So, now you know?" Jessica began to ask, "that it's not my mom you have to worry about... is it?"

"No!" he shouted instantly.

"Who are you gonna listen to, now?" she asked the tiny man, with a smile.

"You!" he shouted.

Jessica giggled, and smiled at the sight of her quivering father.

"You're catching on, I see," she said.

"Please stop!" he begged, trying to wiggle his way out of her tremendous grip.

"Aw, what is it?" she asked, "am I holding you too tight?"

She appeared to squeeze him a little more in between her enormous fingers, but not enough to hurt him. He screamed out of shock.

Jessica laughed at him again.

"Please, don't kill me!" he begged.

"Come on, Jack," she said, "I'm not gonna kill you. Then I'd miss out on all the fun we're gonna have..."

He twitched and shook, trying to desperately break free of his enormous daughters grip.

"You know, you've been gone for so long," the giant teenager told Jack, "we've got a lot of catching up to do."

"Please," he pleaded, "don't hurt me. Pleaaaaseee..."

"Jack," Jessica began, "I'll you the same thing I told little Ron; whether I hurt you or not... is totally up to you."

The tiny Jack was crying in her hand now.

"Cause, you should probably know," Jessica explained, "that I'll hurt you if I have to. It's just... I like it more when little men obey me..."

He gazed up to her giant eyes, in bewilderment.

"You understand?" she asked with a giggle.

"Y-y-," he began to stutter again, "y-yes."

"Good," she said, "so you know you gotta do whatever I say then, right?"

His crying was beginning to wind down, but he was still terribly afraid.

"O-okay," he told her.

"And, if you're a REALLY nice little man," she said, "maybe.. I'll let you go."

"B-b-but..." Jack began to protest, "wha-what if Erica wants to let me go?"

Jessica had a puzzled look on her large, pretty face.

"You s-said so yourself," Jack said, in his tiny voice, "that she might... l-let me go..."

"Jack," Jessica said, "I already told you. You're not gonna worry about my mom anymore. It's me you've gotta make happy now..."

"O-okay," he said again, "I... I'm s-sorry."

Jack weeped again, understanding fully the hopelessness of his situation.

"Hmm, you get scared really easy," Jessica said, with a cruel smile on her face, "Jack, how is this any way to act in front of your daughter? Aren't Dad's supposed to be brave, and tough?"

Jack didn't reply, and continued to sob in his giant daughter's fist.

"Oh well, I guess you're just not really a real man anymore," Jessica suggested, cruelly, "you're just a teeny tiny guy now, huh?"

Jack ignored her now, and continued to cry.

"Aren't you?" the giant bitch repeated, still with a mean smile on her face.

He sniffed, and shook his head, indicating "yes".

"I'm glad we're on the same page," Jessica said with a smile.

She lowered her fist back down, and set the trembling, tiny man back down on the kitchen counter.

The tiny Jack stood atop the counter surface once again, as his gigantic daughter grabbed the plastic container that was left aside, and raised it over him.

"Well, I think we're done here," Jessica declared, "back inside, little guy."

She absolutely refused to refer to him as her father.

Jessica dropped the plastic container on top of her tiny dad, trapping him once again inside his tupperware branded prison.

"And don't even think about telling Mom about me..." she threatened.

He didn't respond.

Another one of Jessica's fake smiles spread across her face, as she admire her tiny dad stuck inside his see-through prison.

"See you soon, Jack," Jessica said outside the plastic walls of the container, before bending over, and blowing a kiss to her tiny father.

He didn't respond to this.

The gigantic 16 year old then turned on her heel, walked across the kitchen, went back down the hall, and left Jack alone in the kitchen.

He continued to weep, alone, overtaken completely by his conversation with his gigantic, and completely indifferent daughter.


	48. Ticking Clock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Ron hears a bit of Allison's opinion.

When Allison and I returned from our visit at Erica's, after Jessica came home, I was tempted to tell my wife about what I had seen.

As far as Allie and Erica knew, Jessica had returned from the psychiatric institute with a new outlook, and changed attitude.

But, from what I had witnessed only a few hours ago, I now knew this simply wasn't true. Jessica was the same, still depraved, still mean-spirited, and trying to trick everyone around her into thinking otherwise.

I decided that Jack, as cruel as he may be himself, deserved to be free from Jessica's wrath. I was going to help him, but I couldn't let anyone know. The sisters, Allie and Erica, were completely convinced that Jack deserved to be a tiny slave. They would never understand if I told them I wished to help him. But what they didn't know, was that Jack was now under the threat of Jessica, a giantess far more ruthless than Erica could ever be.

Before I took any particular courses of action, I decided to get a better idea of Allison's stance on all this.

As we drove home from Erica's, it was finally safe to leave the confines of Allie's giant purse. I began questioning her right away, but not before she questioned me.

"Well?" my giant wife asked me, as my tiny 4-inch tall self sat atop the passenger set, "what do you think?"

"About what?" I asked her instinctively, because now I had a MILLION things to think about.

"About Jess!" Allie elaborated, "did you not see her around her dad? She was completely overwhelmed. It was too much for the girl..."

"Maybe," I said quiet.

"Maybe?" Allison began, "she could hardly speak at the sight of Jack! I would never expect Jessica to act like that, especially before."

Jessica had Allison completely fooled. Erica was probably feeling the same.

"Jess really has changed," Allison stated, "I don't know if it's her medication, or maybe she just got a good reality check, but I think she's finally beginning to straighten herself out."

"Allison," I began, a little annoyed, "we only saw her act like that for what... 5 minutes? We can't just ASSUME she's changed, based on one little conversation she had with her dad."

"Well..." Allison began, not sure how to argue this, "she just seemed so.. emotional. So taken by meeting him again. It must have been hard for her."

Jessica had told Jack (and me, unknowingly) that she didn't really cry after meeting him. But what if she was lying to him? What if she HAD cried, but just wished to show no weakness in front of him? Jessica had done this before, she doesn't like to appear vulnerable to people. Erica, apparently, does this too, when she interacts with Jack.

Maybe Jessica did really feel overwhelmed initially, I wondered, then lied about it. It worked out in her favor, either way, as Allison and Erica were convinced. Maybe this explains why her "acting" seemed to be so top notch. Was she really sad?

It doesn't matter, I realized, because she quickly turned back to her cold self not long after.

I decided to let up a little to Allison .

"She wasn't as cold as she usually was," I admitted to my wife.

"Right!" Allison exclaimed, excited that I was finally going easy on her young niece, "she has changed, see?"

Allison, like Erica, was letting her love for her family cloud her judgement, and her ability to think rationally.

Enough of this shit. It was time for me to decide how I should help Jack. But first, I needed to know how Allison felt about something.

"Al, this is a hypothetical question," I began.

"Okay," she said, ready for my scenario.

"Let's say that Jessica hasn't changed," I began, "and Jack was not only Erica's slave... but also Jessica's slave... in that house. How would you feel about that?"

My giant wife, driving our car, thought a little about this.

"We won't have to worry about that," she said, "because Jessica's not like she used to be..."

"Right," I said, "but what if she was? Don't you think Jack would be in extreme danger in that house?"

A look of worry came over Allison a little. She knew that if Jessica was the same, she would be cruel to her tiny father undoubtedly.

"Well... maybe Erica could kind of... set some rules for Jess," Allison said.

"So you think Jessica has a right to be cruel to Jack?" I accused the giantess.

"Well.. I don't know!" Allison said, a little unsure how to feel, "maybe? ... no. I.. I don't know."

"Maybe Jack does deserve from punishment from Erica," I said, "but could he really deserve to be punished by both her AND his daughter? Especially when Jessica's as cruel as she always was?"

"Well," said the gigantic Allison, "depends on how mean Jessica is to him..."

"Let's just say for the hell of it," I suggested, "she was extremely cruel to him. Like how she was to me. How would you feel then?"

"I'd..." Allison said, a little unsure, "I'd... I guess I'd say, that it's all up to Erica."

This seemed to be a sound answer from Allie.

"Jack is Erica's little prisoner now," Allie reminded me, "it's up to her how Jessica treats her father... I guess."

I had my answer. Allison was afraid for Jack, if he were to be a victim of both Erica and Jessica. But Allison will always be on Erica's side, so she believes Erica has the right to do whatever she wants with Jack. I guess he was somehow... her property now.

"Jack... really was a bad guy, wasn't he?" I asked Allie.

"You have no idea, Ron," Allison told me, "he was just... so mean. So cruel to Erica. Cruel to our family. He didn't care about anyone but himself."

Sounds like Jack was just like how his daughter is now.

"If keeping him makes Erica happy," Allison said, "then she should keep him. He took so much from her, it's only fair she takes it back."

I sat in silence.

"You understand how me and Erica feel, don't you?" my giant wife asked me genuinely, with kind eyes.

"I can see how you two might feel this way," I said, not agreeing with her completely.

"Thanks, babe," Allison told me, "it means a lot to me that you can see it from Erica's point of view."

I knew she was about to elaborate. I let her speak.

"Because, well, I can't remember the last time Erica's been this happy. Jack robbed her of so much, and he's such a complete... stain on society. If a single, hard working mom can find peace in her life, in exchange for the freedom of a lazy, cheating, lying, abusive asshole... then I see no wrong. He was contributing nothing to society. Nobody will miss him. Nothing will change..."

She had a point... I guess.

I nodded my head, still not sure whether I should help Jack or not.

But a few things were now certain. If I were to help Jack, I couldn't tell Allison. I would have to make it look like he escaped on his own, without anyones help. This way, Allison and Erica would think I wasn't involved.

Because I couldn't let Allison know I wanted to help Jack, I couldn't tell her about Jessica. If Allie knew that I was worried about Jack's well being, then she would surely know I had played a part, if Jack were to escape Erica's capture. The two giant sisters would surely know I helped him.

Damn it! I felt like yelling aloud. I was still on my own.

Worse yet, the time for Jack was running out, because he now LIVED in the same house as Jessica...

If I wanted to help him, it would be on my own, and I would have to do it fast.

It was only a matter of time before Jessica the giant teen would do something to Jack. Something unforgivably cruel.


	49. Freedom for One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Ron learns he may be in trouble.

The next few crucial parts of my story happened so fast, I don't even know where to begin explaining.

It all occurred so quickly. Things just got worse and worse, and they didn't stop.

I guess I'll start at the part where Allison got a devastating call from Erica one day. The call that let me know things were about to get bad. This was a few days after Jessica's return home.

Allison had just helped me take one of my growth pills that I kept in kitchen, when she went to answer the phone.

"Hello?" Allison answered.

I listened in.

"Hey Erica," she said, confirming it was Erica on the other end, "what's wrong?"

By the sound of Allison's voice, Erica was crying on the other end of the phone.

"He escaped!" Allison asked, very stricken with worry, "how!"

Oh no. Jack hadn't escaped. Jessica made it look like he had, and no she undoubtedly has him all to herself...

I heard Erica murmuring and sobbing on the other end of the phone, as I listened from up on the kitchen counter.

"Hang... hang on!" Allison said, trying to get her crying sister to slow down, "hang on... we're coming over!"

My giant wife hung up the phone.

"Jack's gone," she told me instantly, "Erica wants us to come over."

"Al," I began, "Jack isn't going to survive on his own. He's as small as me! How long do you think I'd live on my own?"

"Ron, please!" Allison said, begging me to stop, "it doesn't matter. Erica is devastated. Please, let's just go."

Allison looked incredibly worried about her sister, I guess she was frantic on the phone.

"Alright," I said, before Allison picked me up off the counter, and carried me out the door.

I knew what had happened, but I decided to see how this would play out.

When we got to Erica's, the sad, giant woman was crying at the kitchen table.

"Hi, Ron," Erica said, in between sobs.

"Hey, Erica," I replied.

"Are you alright?" my giant wife asked her sister.

The gigantic Allison took a seat next to the equally gigantic Erica, and set me down atop the kitchen table.

"No..." Allison said, before breaking into another series of cries, "I came home from work, and... the little container on top of my dresser, that I kept him in... it was pushed to the edge of dresser."

"What do you mean?" asked the concerned Allison.

Erica took a deep breath, and wiped some of her tears away.

"The bottom of the container hung over the edge of the dresser... and..." Erica took another a deep breath, "he was able to slip out underneath."

"How..." Allison began to ask, "how was he able to push it that far! Didn't you keep a book on top, to weigh it down?"

"Yes!" Erica said, still a bit hysterical, "and the book was still on top! He somehow... I don't know... he was still able to push the container!"

Had she not even CONSIDERED Jessica had let him out?

Jessica had made it look like Jack escaped, just like she told him (and secretly me) she would.

Now, the tiny man is probably being kept hidden by the gigantic teen. Maybe tied up in her room somewhere, or sealed away in a small box, underneath her bed, in one of her shoes, trapped in one of her socks... the potential places were this man could be were endless. A small, 4 inch man isn't hard to keep hidden, especially if he's under restraint. Erica knew already how easy it was to keep a small man hidden away.

My guess was that Jessica took him, and that he was probably in her room somewhere. I would have to find him... yet again.

"Erica," I began to say, "are you worried he's not going to... make it... own his own?"

"Well..." Erica began to answer, wiping her tears away again, "what if he survives on his own? He'll tell people what I've done to him..."

"Erica, don't worry," I assured her, "if that's what you're sad about, don't be. He can't survive on his own. I'm sure of it. It's a jungle out there for guys that are as small as us. Trust me."

"Ummm," Erica began, "it's not only that.."

"What is it?" Allison asked, "are you sad you can't keep him anymore?"

Erica glanced across the kitchen, down the hall.

"Jess!" the enormous Erica called out, "could you come here?"

Not long after, the gigantic teenager came out of her room, looking sad. She was still putting on her little act...

The enormous young girl walked up to the kitchen table, and suddenly spotted the very miniature me standing on top of it.

"Oh. Hi, Ron," Jessica said plainly, still trying to maintain an appearance of sadness over Jack's "departure".

"Hey," was all I said up to the giant teen. I wanted her to know I still hated her so, but I couldn't push her away too much. I'd need her to still think I was none the wiser of this little game she was playing...

I knew she had Jack. Somewhere. And she was lying to Erica, so she could torture him all to herself...

"Jess," Erica began to ask, "tell your Auntie Al and Ron what happened the last time you talked to him."

Jessica looked extremely hesitant.

"Mom!" Jessica pleaded, "you tell them. Please!"

"Jessica, you were the one he said these things to," the gigantic Erica told her daughter, "explain to them."

"What things!" Allison asked in anticipation, "what did he say?"

Jessica took a deep breath, still reluctant to tell us.

"Well..." she began, "I told him something about you, Ron..."

My eyes went wide.

"What!" I yelled up to her, "what did you say!"

"I told him you had a cure..." Jessica said.

I exchanged glances with my gigantic wife, she was just as shocked as I was.

I looked over at Erica, and she was sobbing uncontrollably.

"What the FUCK do you mean you told him I had a cure!" I demanded to know.

"I don't know!" Jessica protested, "we were just talking, and I mentioned it by accident. I thought he already knew. I thought you told him..."

"Fuck no I didn't tell him!" I shouted up to the towering teenage girl, "because I knew he would do anything to get it! I couldn't trust him with that information!"

"Well!" Jessica argued, "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Jessica!" Allison said, shocked, "how could you tell him that!"

"I'm sorry!" Jessica pleaded, "really, I am."

"Well, no wonder he escaped!" Allison began, "once Jess told him about the cure, now he's gonna try and get it from our house!"

"Which is fucking impossible," I said, instinctively, thinking of the REAL reason why Jack was gone.

"Why?" Allison asked me.

I suddenly realized I shouldn't have said that, I wanted to keep playing ignorant of Jessica's intentions. But I recovered from my slip up.

"Because..." I began, "like I said, he could never make it to our house on his own. He's 4 inches tall. That's a ridiculously long trek to our massive house for him."

"I..." Erica began, still sobbing away at the table, "I guess that's true."

"Erica, I'm sorry," I said, preparing her for some harsh truths, "but if Jack's out there on his own, he's probably dead."

Erica nodded, realizing this was probably true. She was sad. I don't think she wanted him to die, or be killed. She hated him, but not enough to wish death on him.

I stared up at the giant, lying girl. Jessica still had a frown on her face, pretending like she was as worried as everyone else.

"But what if he DOES make it to our house Ron?" Allison predicted, "and he steals Dr. Reiago's pills? He'd... he'd be able to grow back!"

This would indeed be terrible. But I knew it wouldn't happen. Jack wasn't on our way to our house. He was probably locked away in Jessica's room. Or... maybe even on her.

I began to study Jessica's body, looking for any hints of where Jack might be.

Can you blame me? Jessica had shoved ME down her pants before...

Jessica was wearing her usual style of clothing. A black tank top, and a tiny pair of denim shorts.

I looked up and down her massive body. If Jack was somewhere on her, he was hidden well. After checking Jessica out, I had concluded he was probably hidden in her room.

"He won't make it..." I assured all the gigantic women around me, "it would never happen."

Then I began to wonder Allison's point of view. What if Jack really HAD escaped? And this tiny man was after my cure? He would probably be pissed at me, for hiding it from him, because I refused to tell him about it.

Jack would grow back... and I wouldn't. Not for a long time, at least, because I would need to get more pills from Dr. Reiago.

Jesus Christ! I thought to myself, I was starting to actually HOPE Jessica had captured him, and that he wasn't on the loose. This would make me safer.

"Did this really happen, Jessica?" I asked the giant teenage girl.

Jessica looked down at me on the table, standing beside the table.

"What?" she asked, looking a bit surprised.

"Did you REALLY tell him about the cure?" I asked her, "and now that's why he escaped? To steal it from me?"

Erica and Allison were confused.

"Of... of course that happened!" Jessica assured us, "why the hell would I lie about that?"

I thought about it. I wasn't sure why she would.

"Ron," Allison said, looking disappointed in me, "please don't ask Jess questions like that..."

"Like what!" I asked, "it's an important question!"

"Yes, but," Allison said, "you sounded like you were calling her a liar."

She was a liar, I thought.

"Whatever," I said, trying not to get my giant wife any more upset.

Though I still believed that Jessica stole Jack for myself, I began to wonder if I should begin taking precautions. Maybe Allie and I should go home, and hide my pills.

"I'm so sorry this happened, Ron and Al," the crying Erica told us, "I didn't mean to let him get away. I mean... I thought he'd never escape! Oh, God... I never should have shrunk him... and kept him here..."

"Erica," my Allison said, trying to calm her down, "it's okay. It'll be fine. Like Ron said, he's too small to make it to our house. He won't steal it."

I was now completely worried that my cure was in jeopardy. I needed to grow back. This was still my number one priority in life. I needed my life back. I couldn't let some tiny man steal this away from me.

I began getting really frustrated. If I was still big, this wouldn't be a problem! I could easily stop Jack. But because I'm so small, and my life revolves around other people, I may not be able to get control of this situation.

I felt like telling Erica and Allie about Jessica. Just so I could rule that out as a possibility.

I looked up at her. She was still feigning sadness around her aunt and mom.

"I'm sorry, Auntie Al," Jessica told my wife, "I didn't mean to tell him about the cure..."

Allison got up to give her niece a hug.

Why the fuck wasn't she apologizing to me?

"It's okay, Jess," she said, "you didn't know."

"Well," I began, "she SHOULD have known how Jack would act if he knew I had those pills..."

"Ron, please," Allison said, "Jessica said she thought he already knew about them."

"Why the hell would she think that?" I asked up to the two, embracing giantesses, "do you think me and Jack were good buddies or something?"

Jessica began to cry, as my wife held her in her arms.

"Ron," Allison said, hugging her niece, and staring down at me, "please don't make this worse. Please."

"Allison, let's go," I instructed my wife, "we gotta go home, and hide those pills."

"Ron..." Erica said, before I looked over at her across the massive kitchen table, "I thought you said he couldn't survive on his own."

"He probably can't," I confirmed, "but still... I'm not taking any chances."

Allison let go of Jessica, and picked me up from the table, cupping me in her large hands in front of her.

"We're just gonna go make sure they're safe," Allison told Erica, "I'll call you later."

"Alright..." the sad, sad Erica said.

"Please, don't worry," my wife assured her sister, "it's not your fault. And everything will be fine."

"Okay.." Erica said, before Allison carried me away to the front door.

"Ron..." I heard Jessica's voice say from the kitchen.

Allie turned around, and the giant teenager was standing in front of us.

"Sorry," she said, with an apologetic look on her large, pretty face.

Allison held me up, waiting for me to tell her it was okay.

But it wasn't.

"Let's go, Al," I said, before Allison gave Jessica an apologetic look, and carried me out the front door, and back to our car.

Jessica wasn't sorry. She took Jack. And made up this story. That's probably what all of this is.

I didn't care, I thought. Me and Allison needed to get home, and I needed to make sure the pills were in a safe spot, in case... somehow... Jessica wasn't lying.

When Allison and I got home, I began wondering where I should hide them.

As I mentioned already, I took one of my pills this morning, as I kept some in the kitchen, so they are always handy.

But I only a kept a few in the kitchen. The large supply of growth pills we had, were kept in our bedroom closet.

"Let's go get the bottle," I instructed my giant wife, before she carried me upstairs to our bedroom.

My enormous wife carried me over to the closet, and bend over, to inspect the wood box where I kept my pills.

"Maybe we'll hide them in a safe, or lock them up," I began to wonder, "maybe-"

Allison opened the wooden box where my pills were kept.

They were already gone.


	50. Allison's Mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Ron finally gets to forget his troubles.

For the next few days, I was completely broken. I was stuck, yet again, at a completely insignificant height.

Jessica's doing it again, I thought. She's trying to keep me small.

She took Jack, so she would have someone to blame on her stealing the pills. With Jack nowhere to be found, he was the perfect scapegoat.

I had to make Allison realize the obvious.

One particular night after I realized the pills were gone, and I was devastated, Allison and I were watching TV.

She sat on our humongous couch, with my tiny self sitting atop her gigantic thigh.

She wore a small, blue T shirt, and sweat shorts, letting me rest on her smooth, naked leg.

Her pretty blonde hair was up in a bun.

"Ron," Allison said, concernedly, "you've barely said anything in days, you know,"

I didn't feel like talking, just thinking. I continued staring up at the TV screen, when my wife's giant finger began brushing my tiny back.

"Aren't you wondering if I've been feeling," Allison began to ask, "generous?"

Her large finger then began caressing my small head, rustling through my hair.

"You've been so down these days," she said down to me on her leg, "maybe I could make you feel better."

My giant wife's gentle touch felt amazing, but I still didn't turn around for whatever reason.

So then, she gently held me between her fingers, and carefully spun me around on her leg so I could face her.

I looked up along her gorgeous, giant body.

Up from her belly, over her humongous breasts, up along her long, beautiful neck, and finally to her amazingly pretty face.

"What do you think?" she asked with a smile, as her large index finger now began to find my crotch.

I didn't welcome it, but I didn't resist it. I let her finger begin to caress me between my legs. It felt amazingly gentle, yet forceful enough.

I was still in such a bad place.

"I'm not really in the mood right now, Al," I admitted to her, as she kept stroking me.

"Let me get you in it, then," she whispered down to me with a wide smile across her face, continuing to touch me.

"I don't know," I said, like an idiot.

Allison shook her giant head, indicating she wasn't going to listen to me.

"It'll help you," she told me, brightly, "I know it will."

She kept rubbing in between my legs with her gigantic index finger, and I was getting extremely hard.

"See?" she asked me, as she clearly felt my tiny erection on her fingertip, "you're gonna like it."

Allison reached her other long arm over to me, and grasped my tiny T-shirt with her large hand.

"Arms up," she instructed, "I want your shirt off."

I put my tiny arms up over my tiny head, and allowed her to pull my T-shirt off me.

She dropped the miniature shirt on the couch.

"Now undo your pants," she demanded.

I can't describe the odd mood I was in. I was so depressed, so caught up in thought. The fact that I wasn't feeling it was one thing, but the thought of disappointing Allison, or burdening her with my well being, was weighing on me. Looking back, I must've looked like the biggest idiot in the world. Any other man in the world would kill for a woman like Allie to talk to them like this.

"Allie," I began, "you don't have to do this if you don't want. I'll feel better soon."

"Ron," Allie began, sounding surprised at my outlook, "I want to do this. Don't you remember how much I like my little husband? Is it so hard to believe I just wanna please you?"

I looked up at her with a blank look on my face, unsure what to say.

Her finger continued to stroke me, then I felt her pinch my tiny sweat pants.

"Am I gonna have to take them off?" she asked with a small giggle, before pulling them down around my legs.

I let my legs stretch out, as she yanked my miniature pants off my feet. I wasn't protesting. Subconsciously, I knew I wanted this.

"Someone's excited," Allison declared, staring down at my tiny, erect package, "want me to touch it?"

Allison brought her large finger back over to my small penis, and began to stroke it between her thumb and index finger.

"Remember how you just have to let me do what I think is right, Ron?" she whispered down to me, "this is one of those times. Just let it happen."

The giantess continued to stimulate me as I sat atop her large, naked thigh. I began to lie back, as I was really starting to enjoy it.

She stopped suddenly, raised her large hand up to her gigantic mouth, and licked her index finger, lubricating it.

Jessica had done this to me, I remembered. It was as though all these women somehow were specially taught how to jack-off tiny men.

Allison lowered her large hand back down to me, and continued to stroke me with her saliva coating her finger tips.

I lay back on her large thigh, and moaned a little in pleasure.

"Don't cum, little guy," she whispered down to me, "not yet. Or I'll be mad. I've got too much in store for you.."

She was sounding like Jessica a little. Maybe this is what gets giantesses off, I wondered. I wasn't going to complain. Although I hated how Jessica treated me, I could never say that what she did wasn't incredibly sexy. These giant women simply knew what they wanted. And I was the subject to their desires.

"I noticed you've been staring at my mouth a lot lately," Allison whispered to me.

As she continued to stroke me, I opened my eyes, and stared up at my giant wife.

She began to play with her tongue, all around her large teeth and lips.

"See anything you like?" she asked playfully.

Allison must have noticed my excited reaction, as she almost instantly wrapped her fingers around me, and carried me up to her face.

She opened her mouth, and showed off all of its juicy contents.

Saliva dripped all around on the walls of her mouth, her white, sharp teeth were glistening, her tongue was quivering. In the far back of her gigantic mouth, her uvula was dancing slightly.

"Can I taste your little body?" she whispered to me, as I was hit by her sweet, hot breath.

She didn't wait for me to reply, before tilting her head back, and raising me up over her waiting mouth.

Like Jessica had, Allison dangled me from above her lips, and began lowering me inside.

Carrying me down by her index and thumb gently pinching my arms, she lowered me into her mouth.

Her gigantic tongue began to play with my legs, then made its way up to my extremely hard erection, playing with it thoroughly.

I glared down inside Allison's dark mouth as her tongue played with my tiny body.

Deep down below, I heard the gigantic Allison let out a soft giggle, as she licked my entire lower half.

Suddenly, Allie lifted me out of her mouth to allow herself to speak.

"Don't cum," she demanded, "not till I want you to."

With that, she lowered me back into the wet darkness of her mouth.

Her tongue found me again, and began pressing up against me with such force that it held my erection tightly against my stomach, as it licked my tiny cock thoroughly.

Her large, vast body below me uttered a gentle "mmmmmmm", as she tasted me again and again.

Then, Allie pursed her large lips, which surrounded me, and closed her mouth around me.

Her great, wet lips pressed against me on all sides, as Allison began to raise and lower me down and out of her vast mouth.

After she would raise me up, she would lower me again, purse her wet lips around me, then pull me out. This repeated over, and over, and over...

The repeating force of her soft lips around my naked body was becoming to much, as each motion was increasingly more pleasurable.

She was gently sucking on me with each repetition.

I was now resisting the urge to cum all inside her big mouth.

"I might..." I whispered to her, loud enough so my tiny voice could be heard.

She raised me out, as saliva dripped off my naked body, back into her mouth.

"No," she said up to me, as I dangled from her hand, "not till I say."

Allie smiled, then lowered me back in.

Oh God, I thought, how could I possibly hold my release if she kept this up?

She didn't care, and continued to raise and lower me inside and out, over and over.

Her lips were now pursing tighter and tighter around my small body as she lifted me, it felt absolutely amazing.

But now, pleasure was becoming mental pain, as I was finding it extremely hard to resist climax.

"Please.." I whispered to her.

"Mm mmm," Allison uttered, refusing to lift me out of her mouth so she could speak, indicating "no".

I can't hold out much longer, I thought.

Why would it matter when I came? I wondered, as I knew I would just inevitably explode all on her tongue and in her mouth.

Just as I asked myself this question, Allison gave me one last suck, before lifting me out of her mouth, and lowering down in front of her.

I was completely taken aback and confused, as my wet naked body was now whooshing down towards the front of Allison's shorts.

"Cum inside me," she demanded, as Allison placed her free hand inside the waistband of her shorts and panties, revealing to me her very clean shaven pussy.

I was completely caught by surprise, as Allison shoved me inside, so I was less likely to lose my "momentum".

Firmly pressing me against her massive pussy with the force of both her large hands, my gigantic wife began stimulating herself with my entire body, which ultimately stimulated me.

My tiny, rock solid erection slipped in and out from between her very large pussy lips, as her wet lady fluids made repetitive insertion extremely smooth and overwhelmingly pleasurable.

It took only a few thorough thrusts of my body against her until I came inside her gigantic, wet vagina.

The release felt absolutely amazing, and my wife continued to shove and rub me inside her well after I had finished, in order to ensure I was completely drained.

She slowed her gentle rubbing, and finally pulled me out from inside her shorts.

Allison dropped me back onto her large, naked thigh.

As per usual after an encounter with my giant wife, I was left completely drenched in a combination of saliva and vaginal fluid, on top of being naked.

I smiled up at my giant wife as she zipped up her shorts, before she picked me up again.

"Remember, babe," she said to me, before standing up from the couch, and carrying me out of the room, "I know what you want."

She held me up cupped in her hands as she made her way to the bathroom to clean me.

I looked back at her and nodded.

"You just gotta just trust that I know what's best sometimes, okay? I love you, babe," she told me.

"You too, Al," I said up to her enormous and pretty face.

She smiled, as she carried me into the bathroom.

Allison loved to remind me that she knew what drove me... including what drove me sexually. She meant well, but sometimes she seemed to use this as an excuse to justify her doing whatever she wanted to me. Because I was only 5 inches tall, I had no choice but to allow her to do as she pleased.

My wife loved me, and I loved her, but I couldn't help but wonder if she was starting to take advantage of this fact. The fact being that Allison thought she had the right to act upon her impulses, regardless of how I felt.

But how could I complain? I thought, after having received the best oral sex of my life from a beautiful giantess.


	51. the Surprise pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Ron meets someone new.

In the morning after Allison and I's little sexual encounter, I was finally able to express and articulate my thoughts on the situation.

As Allison sat down at the kitchen table, and placed me on the counter, I told her everything about Jack and Jessica.

I told her how I planned to help Jack, even though Erica and Allison didn't want me to.

I told her how I saw Jessica treat him so terribly when she got home.

I told her how Jessica most likely faked Jack's "escape", in order to put the blame on him for stealing my growth pills.

I told her how I was certain Jessica had my growth pills, and was keeping them from me.

Allison was at first just very confused that I would want to help Jack.

"Because I know what Jessica will do to him," I explained to her, "and he doesn't deserve that."

"It's better than the alternative though," Allison told me, "if he's free, he'd be on his own, and he'd die. Right?"

"Right..." I said, "but still, I thought I could help him escape, then maybe... I don't know... help him grow back."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Allison asked genuinely.

"Because I knew you and Erica would protest," I explained, "I wanted to help him in secret, so you guys would never know."

Allison giggled.

"Ron, I'm sorry," Allison said, smiling a little at me, "but... how could you help him? You're as small as him!"

Allison giggled again, humiliating me a little.

"I know that," I told her, a little angry.

"Were you gonna WALK all the way to Erica's to help him escape?" Allison said, finding my idea amusing.

"Allison," I said seriously, "don't fucking talk to me like this."

"I'm sorry, babe," Allison said, before reaching her hand up to me, and stroking my tiny head with her thumb, "I just think it's so cute that you wanted to help him like that. Cute, cute, cute..."

She brushed my tiny head of hair, as I sat atop the kitchen table.

"We have to remember though, babe," Allison said, "Jack is an asshole. And though it was wrong for Erica to shrink him... well... she did. And he was stuck with her. Remember how hard it was for us to get those pills? For Jack... it's just not worth it to help him. He and Erica got themselves in this mess. And, like I said, it's her decision now."

I thought about Allison's perspective, though she had expressed it before.

"Maybe," I said up to her.

The toaster popped.

Allison walked over to get her breakfast across the room, some toast with butter.

She returned to the kitchen table, and began to eat very daintily.

"I'll tell you this though, Ron," Allison said, before chewing some more of her toast, and swallowing, "I know you're right about Jessica. She stole her tiny dad from Erica, and is trying to make it look like he took your pills."

"Thank God!" I exclaimed, "I knew you'd believe me, Al."

Allison took a huge bite of her toast, and the crumbs fell down to her plate underneath her chin. She was very hungry.

Allie saw me watching her eat.

"Want some, baby?" Allison asked down to me, after swallowing.

"Just a little piece," I said, before Allison broke off a piece of her toasted bread, and set it down on the side of her plate for me to eat.

I walked to the giantesses plate, and took a bite of my small piece of toast.

Above, Allison took another bite, and some toast crumbs rained down on me.

Allison covered her mouth to giggle at what she had done.

"Oops!" she exclaimed, as I brushed the toast crumbs off my tiny clothing, "sorry baby!"

She giggled again.

I shook it off, and looked back up to her.

"So," I began, "does Erica know the truth too?"

"I don't know," Allison said, "I don't think she can bring herself to come to this conclusion like we have. I'll call her today, and let her know what we think."

"Good," I said to my giantess wife, "then she can get the pills back from Jessica. And Jack, I suppose."

"I'm just so upset that Jessica is gonna keep making this so hard for Erica..." Allison said, looking very sad.

"Jessica's going to be a fucking pain forever," I told Allison, bluntly, "she's never going to change."

Allison nodded, before taking another bite of her large piece of buttery toast. I was so glad she saw things my way.

"I guess so," Allison said, "we'll just have to help Erica however we can, I guess."

"Sure," I agreed, "and the best way for me to help her, is if I can get back to being big again. She's got to see that, so she'll help me get those pills back."

"I'll call her today," Allison told me again.

"Oh!" my giant wife suddenly exclaimed, "are you gonna stay home today, or wanna come to work with me?"

She smiled, excited that I would pick the later. She loved having me down her pants, especially now that I'm 5 inches tall, which made me slightly bigger than she was used to...

Even though being in her panties all day wasn't the most fun in the world, I was thinking I would prefer that to being alone at home.

What if Jessica comes over? I had to worry about once again. This was always on the back of my mind. I hated being alone when Allison was gone, when I was helpless.

I took my chances today. Jessica doesn't know what we know, so she'll have no reason to come here to threaten me.

"I'll stay home today, Al," I informed my giant wife.

She frowned a little.

"Okay," she told me, "but I wanna have fun with you when I get home. Kay?"

I laughed a little at her.

"You know it," I said up to her.

Allison smiled, finished some orange juice she had poured herself into a glass, and went off to work.

She had left me on the kitchen table, but we had now set up the house so that I could maneuver up and over things.

We had clothes, and boxes around, to make it easier for me to get around. Food was ready for me in the kitchen. The house was now very accessible to someone of my size.

Allison even left me a cellphone on the floor of the living room, in case I needed to call her on speed dial.

After Allison left, I stepped down from the kitchen table, to the chair, via a little makeshift staircase made up of tupperware.

I then jumped down from the chair to a small pillow on the kitchen floor. I liked jumping from places, so Allison left me cushions so I could easily get to the ground.

Alone in the house, I went to the living room, climbed up to the couch using a stack of shoeboxes, and flipped on the TV.

I watched for a short while, before falling asleep in the warm sun shining through the window.

I woke up after hearing something outside the front door. It sounded like voices.

I rose up from my laying position on the couch, to see if I could get a look out the window.

I couldn't see anything, but I heard laughter coming from outside. Laughter from girls.

Maybe some high schoolers walking down the street, I figured, laughing loud enough to wake up the whole neighbourhood.

"Is he home?" I heard a female voice say, just on Allison and I's porch.

Oh God, I realized. My fears had come true, Jessica was trying to get in.

My mind raced with what I should do.

Should I jump down to the cellphone on the floor, and risk being seen, or should I hide?

But how could she get in? I asked myself. Jessica had no way of entering our home!

I had thought this before, I remembered. The giant teen got in just fine.

Allison and I had hid our spare key in a better location now, but I still wished we could have hid it better, now...

I realized I had enough time to jump down, and call Allison... or Erica..

I began to walk off the couch down to the floor, when I heard the front door swing open just a few meters away.

"Ron!" Jessica called out into the house, "you home?"

I had no time for the cell phone, so I turned around, and buried myself in between the couch cushions.

As I squeezed myself down in between the massive pillows, I heard two sets of giant footsteps walking throughout the house.

Had she brought someone here? I wondered. Jessica couldn't have any friends...

"Little Ron?" Jessica called out again, "where are you?"

The two sets of feet walked down the hall, to check the kitchen for me.

Oh God, I thought. What was this going to be about? Why hadn't this ended? Why couldn't she just leave me alone?

And now she had my growth pills, I remembered. I was fucking angry.

"Hellooooo?" Jessica asked, which was followed by another large female's giggle.

She brought a friend here, I realized. Probably another bratty, spoiled, little bitch just like her, I told myself.

"He could hide anywhere," I heard the other girl say to Jessica, "if he's as small as you say..."

"He is," Jessica whispered her friend, "you'll see."

The two girls began to quiet their footsteps, and were now almost tip toeing around my house.

"Ron," Jessica called out from the kitchen, "we've done this before, and you remember what happened. You can't hide..."

The two giant girls were now walking through the living room, probably scanning the floors, and looking behind furniture.

"The TV is on," the other girl told Jessica, "he can't be far away."

"Mmhmm," Jessica said quietly to her friend.

"Little man..." Jessica addressed me, "you in here somewhere?"

I could hear the two girls crawling around the floor, checking underneath the couches and chairs.

"We're gonna find you, you know," Jessica assured me, "just come out. Don't be rude to your guests..."

I wasn't coming out from my spot.

The girls continued searching every inch of the living room.

"Little Ron, come on now," Jessica said, sounding impatient, "someone wants to meet you, you know..."

The other girl giggled.

I couldn't believe Jessica was doing this...

After another minute or so of silent searching, I heard Jessica's friend stand up, and sigh.

"He's not here, Jess," the other teenage girl told her friend, before walking over to the couch where I was hiding.

"He either went with my Auntie Al," Jessica predicted, "or he's here. I'm sure."

Jessica's friend was clearly bored now.

"I really wanted to see this," the girl said, before I looked up from inside the cushions, and saw a giant ass hovering over me. Jessica's friend was wearing a pair of skin tight jeans, and her butt was now coming down towards me. She was going to sit down on the couch.

I braced myself, and tried going deeper into the cushions, to avoid the monstrous butt.

The teenage girl sat down, and the couch shifted significantly.

Luckily, her significant weight only compressed the cushions a little, and I was able to keep my distance from her enormous ass.

The giant girl sat directly on the crack of the two cushions I was hiding in between.

I glanced up, and saw the material of her pants directly above me.

The giant girl shifted herself a little, causing the cushions surrounding me to move a little, and open up slightly.

If she hadn't been sitting on top of me, this giant girl would surely see me, as the cushions were now spread apart, with her giant ass sitting atop of them.

"Where do you think he is?" the giant girl over top of me asked Jessica.

"I don't know," Jessica told her friend on the couch, "but we have to find him, now..."

"What do you mean 'we have to' ?" the girl asked Jessica.

"Just help me, okay?" Jessica asked her friend, "check everywhere. Check in the couch, check the cushions..."

Oh no, I thought to myself.

The giant girl then sat up, and light poured into my tiny hiding place.

Suddenly, she turned around, and looked down, directly at me.

The young girl had gorgeous, and straight, red hair. She had a few freckles, but they weren't very noticeable.

Her eyes were very bright green, much different than Jessica's very dark eyes.

The girl was very skinny, like Jessica, but had an amazing figure, and wider set hips.

She wore a black T-shirt, which complemented her skin-tight jeans somewhat.

The giantess was a very cute, very attractive teenage red-head. And she was looking directly down at me.

Her face lit up with excitement, and an extremely wide and white smile spread across her pretty face.

"Oh my Gosh!" the giant teen exclaimed at the sight of me.

I was found. I didn't move, I didn't make a sound. There was no point in trying to run, now.

"Jess!" the red-head called out, still beaming at me, trying to get her friend over, "I found him!"

Jessica hopped up off the floor, and walked over to the couch.

Jessica looked the same as ever, but wore a white tank top, and denim shorts. Her long dark hair was hanging down, like always.

Now, both young giantesses were eyeing me like they had just stalked and caught their prey.

"He's so...," the smiling red-head began, finding it hard to stare at me and speak at the same time, "he's so small. And so... cute!"

"Why don't you say something, Ron?" the evil bitch Jessica asked down to me, "or are you too scared?"

The sight of the giant girls was almost too much for me, but I decided to speak.

"Get out of here," I said up to the two giant teens, "get out of my house."

"He talks too!" the red-head exclaimed with excitement.

"Of course he talks, Cass," Jessica told her friend, "shrinking didn't leave him mute..."

Cass was still staring down at me with excitement.

"Can you talk again, little person?" the giant red head asked me.

Jessica stared down at me too, waiting for my response.

"My name's not 'little person'..." I began to say.

"Oh my God!" Cass said, now with her hands raised up to her chest, as though she could hardly contain herself, "he talked again! I love his little voice..."

Jessica giggled at how excited I had made her friend.

"This is Cassie, Ron," Jessica said down to me, "she was dying to meet you, after I told her about you..."

Cassie was still exuberant.

"We all agreed not to tell anyone, Jess," I told the giant teen, furious.

"Sorry, I had to," Jessica said down to me, "especially after what Cassie told me. Does she look familiar?"

I looked over and up to Cassie, who was still admiring my small stature with childlike curiosity. She didn't look familiar.

"Well," Jessica began, "Cass worked in your office a little while ago. Answering phones and stuff, right Cass?"

Cassie still couldn't take her eyes off me, but nodded at Jessica's question.

"Yeah," Cassie confirmed, "clerical work and all that..."

She wouldn't stop staring at me.

"You don't remember her, Ron, but she remembers you..." Jessica teased.

"I brought you coffee once," Cassie said to me, "and I made it just the way they said you liked it. Do you remember?"

This was so strange for me. I wasn't sure how to deal with this.

Maybe I should lie, I thought.

"I...," I began, "I do remember that. In fact I remember seeing you there, yeah."

Cassie's eyes went wide with excitement.

"He's lying," Jessica told her friend, "he's just saying that so you'll like him."

Jessica was still herself, alright.

"It's okay," Cassie said to herself, "I already like him..."

This girl had an insane crush on me, I realized.

"I remember seeing you in your office," Cassie told me, "cept you were way bigger then. I loved seeing you at work, you know..."

Jessica smiled, and waited for what I would say.

"Oh," I began, "th-thank you..."

"When Cass said she worked there, I asked if she knew you," Jessica explained, "then... well... I just had to bring her here. Are you glad she's here, Ron?"

Jessica smiled maliciously.

What the fuck should I do? I wondered. Did I tell them to leave, and possibly get them angry with me, or should I try to make this easier?

"Well," I began, "Cassie..."

Cassie smiled with delight after I said her name.

"Jess isn't supposed to be here," I told her, "you seem like a smart girl. Please listen. Jessica can't just come over whenever she wants-"

"I found the extra key Auntie Al gave to Mom," Jessica explained to me, "I figured she wouldn't mind of we stopped by..."

"Jessica," I began to say, "there's no time for this. We all have a lot to talk about. Me, you, Allison, Erica. We know what you did-"

"Don't worry about that, little Ron," Jessica said to me, shushing me, "we don't wanna bore Cassie with all that stuff."

"What stuff?" Cassie asked, not sure what Jessica meant, and finally looking away from me.

"Family stuff," Jessica assured her friend, before jumping right back into the discussion with me and Cassie.

"Hey Cass," Jessica asked her friend, "don't you like Ron's little clothes?"

The enormous Cassie looked back down at me, and smiled her wide smile again.

"Yes..." she whispered, "where are they from?"

"Auntie Al orders them," Jessica answered for me, "aren't they cute?"

"Just so adorable!" Cassie agreed.

Cassie finally noticed how uncomfortable I was.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, with a little concerned look on her face, "are we scaring you, little guy?"

"No," I told Cassie instantly, "and you can call me Ron, okay?"

Cassie giggled at hearing me speak again.

"She'll call you what she wants," Jessica told me, "you're little, so we're gonna call you little."

Jessica was still her usual bitchy, bratty self... I just hoped she and her friend weren't so similar.

"I always had a crush on you at work," Cassie admitted, "did you like me too?"

The two giantesses continued staring down in between the cushions, waiting for my response.

"I, uh..." I began to stutter, "you looked very good at the office. But you were really young, and I'm married... I still am."

Cassie got excited over my compliment to her.

"Ron doesn't care that he's married," Jessica told Cassie, "he likes all giant girls... right, Ron?"

Jessica still thought I got a kick out of being harassed by giantesses... like she always had.

"No," I said instantly, "just my wife."

"Well, that's too bad," Jessica sighed, "Cassie was so happy to meet you. Now she's gonna think you don't like her..."

I looked over at Cassie. She didn't seem to upset.

"It's okay," Cassie assured her friend, "I don't mind."

Why did Jessica have to continuously make my life so difficult?

"Jessica," I said up to her, "where's Jack? Where are my pills?"

"Don't worry about that, little Ron," Jessica told me yet again, "why don't you come out from the cushions and talk to us, huh?"

Jessica began to reach down into the couch, and wrapped her large fingers around me.

"Oh!" Cassie squealed, "be careful when you pick him up, Jess!"

"It's fine, Cass," Jessica assured her friend, "I've done this lots."

Jessica gave me a twisted smile, as she held me up in front of her gigantic breasts.

"Wanna hold him?" Jessica asked her friend.

Cassie lit up with delight, yet again.

"Yeah," she whispered, "but how do I do it?"

"Just take him," Jessica said, carrying me over to her red-headed friend, "he's a big boy. He can handle it."

I'm big, I'm small. I was whatever the fuck Jessica wanted me to be, I guess...

Cassie gently accepted me into her hands, and cupped me in front of her.

"I can feel his little legs..." Cassie said, staring directly at me, "this is so amazing."

"Tell Ron what you told me, Cass," Jessica told her giantess friend, "don't you think Ron's the best?"

"Ummmm.." Cassie began, staring at me, as she held me in her hands, "when you were big you were so cute. Now you're small..."

Cassie seemed to have trouble speaking directly to me. She seemed overtaken by the sight of me.

"You're extra cute now..."

The teenage girl was still beaming at me, unable to take her eyes off of me.


	52. the Surprise pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone likes Ron.

Jessica and Cassie, the two teenage giantesses, were still in my home.

Jessica seemed to only hint at tormenting and torturing me, but her new friend Cassie only seemed to be captivated by my height. She also seemed to be in love with me.

Jessica made things worse by telling Cassie more and more about me, as well as emphasizing how much bigger they were than me...

Cassie, the other giant teenage girl, was still holding me in front of her in her cupped hand, as Jessica continued being her usual self.

"Ron likes giant girls, you know," Jessica suddenly mentioned to her friend, "don't you, Ron?"

I turned around in Cassie's hand, to give Jessica and evil look. She just smiled back at me.

"Really?" Cassie asked me in her great, yet soft and feminine voice.

I turned around to face the girl who was holding me in her hand.

"Why do you like giant girls?" Cassie asked innocently, and sounding a little naive, seeming to believe everything Jessica told her.

I was beginning to realize Cassie was just a sweet young girl, who believed almost everything she heard. She was still so new to the world. I can see now why Jessica brought her here, and was friends with her. Cassie was someone Jessica could take advantage of easily.

"Let me just say something here," I replied, trying to change the subject.

"Answer Cassie's question, Ron," Jessica said sternly to me, "don't be rude."

"It's okay...," Cassie said, staring at the 5 inch tall man in her hand, "he doesn't have to answer."

"He will," Jessica assured her sweet friend, "so, why do you like us giant girls, Ron? Huh?"

"I like one giant woman," I told Jessica, a little pissed off now, "my wife."

"He just gets a kick out of being bossed around, really," Jessica said, completely ignoring my answer.

I stared over at Cassie's large face. She was fascinated by all of this. I began to wonder what Jessica told her before bringing her here.

"Some men just get all hot when women dominate them," Jessica said, while staring directly down at me, "they act like they don't like it, but they really do."

"Why do they like being treated badly?" the gigantic Cassie asked her wise and all-knowing friend.

"They just do, I don't know," Jessica shrugged, "why do you like it, Ron?"

A smile spread across Jessica's face again.

I turned away from Cassie's gaze, and looked back at Jess.

"I don't like any of this shit," I told the giant bitch, "and you know it."

"Such a liar," Jessica deemed me.

"This is all part of it, Cass," Jessica told her friend, who was still cupping me in her palms, "they deny it, and pretend they hate it. But they love it when giant girls do whatever they want with them..."

Cassie giggled with excitement. I turned to face her.

Her large, bright green eyes were still completely fixated on me.

"Cassie," I began to say, "I don't know what Jessica's told you about me, but don't listen to ANYTHING she fucking says, alright?"

"Why?" Cassie asked, confused.

"Because she's always hated me, and ever since I began to shrink, she's made my life AND everyone in our family's life a living hell..."

"Oh, come on, Ron," Jessica said.

I didn't turn to face her this time.

"I'm not so bad," Jessica told me, "sometimes I can be a little mean, but I just like having fun, you know..."

Jessica laughed at her own comment. Cassie giggled a little with her.

The curious giantess was about to speak again.

"Can I touch you, please?" Cassie asked sweetly.

Jessica took a deep breath behind me, like she was dying to see what would happen next.

"Touch me?" I asked, totally not expecting this.

"Just like..." Cassie began to say, as she gently held me in her right hand, and began to raise her left, "your little chest?"

"Cassie, Jessica isn't even close to being allowed to bring her friends over, and see my-"

"Go ahead, Cass," Jessica told her friend, "touch him all you want. He won't mind."

"Shut the fuck up, Jessica," I told the giant teen behind me, "why the fuck would you even tell people about-"

"Touch him, Cass," Jessica urged her friend, "it's really fun."

Cassie raised her index finger up, and brought it closer to my tiny body.

"Wait, hang on!" I protested.

"I'll be careful," Cassie assured me, "you're just so tiny. I wanna see how you feel."

Cassie's very thin, very large finger was pressed against my chest and rib cage.

The giant teenage girl stroked me a little, rubbing her finger against my tiny T-shirt.

"He's so delicate, huh, Cass?" Jessica said, sounding excited, "like he could break at anytime..."

"His little ribs feel so funny," Cassie told Jess, "and I can feel his breathing."

With this stranger in my house, touching and examining my little body, I began to get a little nervous. She could tell.

"You're breathing so fast, now," the enormous Cassie informed me, as she continued brushing me with her large finger, "are you scared of me?"

"No," I told the giant teen, "I just never let strangers do this to me. I'm not scared."

"Aww," Cassie cooed, still rubbing my chest, "don't worry, I won't hurt you. I just like you're little body. It's so cute."

"Told you it was amazing, Cass," Jessica told her friend.

"So amazing," the red-headed girl agreed, as she continued playing with my small body.

"See, Ron, you can trust me and my friends," Jessica told me, "why do you think the whole world wants to hurt you?"

The giant 16 year old was bullshitting beyond belief. Maybe just to get her friend Cassie to listen to her.

Jessica continued speaking to me, as Cassie continued studying my tiny form.

"We just think you being small is cool. So what? Quit being so scared all the time and lighten up."

"It's not like that at all...," I said softly, and I was not sure if the girls heard me.

I ignored Jessica and stared up at Cassie. She was so sweet, she had to understand that she couldn't just do whatever she wanted to me. Jessica is just giving this poor girl the wrong idea, I thought.

"Cassie," I said up to the young giantess.

"Yeah?" she answered, looking up from my tiny body, to my tiny face with a large smile.

She was still so excited to be holding and touching me.

"Jessica's actually not supposed to tell anyone about me," I began to explain to the giant friend, "and she's really not supposed to-"

"Is Ron just how you remember him, Cass?" Jessica interrupted, "like when you worked at his office?"

"Yeah," Cassie said, studying my body again, "I mean, he was so tall before, but he's still the same."

Cassie raised her finger up to my head.

I instinctively avoided her fingertip, but she carried it slowly, and brought it to my ear.

Cassie stroked the side of my head affectionately.

"His little hair still looks so good," Cassie said, brushing my hair with her finger tip, "so dark and thick."

"It so is," Jessica said, trying to egg on her friend.

"You know," Jessica added, "Ron really likes it when you hold him in a fist."

Cassie smiled a little.

"Can I hold you in my hand like that?" the gigantic red-head asked me.

"Cassie, just listen a second," I told the giant girl, "you two really can't be doing this. I didn't invite you guys here. I know it's not your fault, and Jessica lied to you, but you guys will have to-"

"He's acting just how I said," Jessica told her giant friend, "see?"

Cassie nodded at what Jessica said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked either one of the girls, "what did you tell her?"

But I thought I already knew. Jessica told Cassie that she could do whatever she wants with me, because I somehow enjoyed the experience of being tormented by giant women. Jessica also probably told her that I would protest, but to not listen to me. Denial, Jessica always figured, was all part of this sexual fantasy she thought I had.

Jessica wanted Cassie to do whatever she wanted to me, and was trying to make sure Cassie wouldn't listen to my pleas.

"Don't worry about it, Ron," Jessica told me, "Cassie just wants to hold you a little while. You'll let her, right?"

Cassie was still smiling down at me, anxious to hold me in her fist, and wrapped me up in her fingers.

"Can I please?" she asked me sweetly.

I looked up at the teenage girl. She was clearly so overwhelmed by the sight of my tiny body, and seemed to be infatuated with me.

I assumed this young girl had an "office crush" on me when she worked at my office, and still seemed to have it.

And now, her bitchy, bratty friend Jessica was now urging her to do anything she wanted to me, because she told her that I enjoyed that kind of treatment.

All these factors seemed to be changing Cassie from a once very sweet, and more innocent teenager, to a very curious and possibly aroused young woman.

"Just hold him, Cass," Jessica told her friend, "he wants you to."

Cassie giggled down at me, and turned me over in her hand.

"Hey!" was all I shouted, before the girl wrapped me up in her fingers, and held me up in front of her breasts in her hand.

"See?" Jessica asked Cassie, "feels cool, huh?"

"Tell me if I hold you too tight," Cassie told me, smiling at me, "I can loosen for you."

"Don't loosen," Jessica told her, "Ron likes it like this."

I stared up at Cassie's enormous face. I saw her small bits of freckles among her cheeks, and she had an amazingly pretty smile.

But the most captivating thing about her was her eyes. They were insanely bright and insanely green.

She blinked a few times, fluttering her enormous eyelashes, still staring hard at the tiny man in her hand.

"You can hold him up to your face," Jessica said, "get a closer look."

"Okay," Cassie said quickly.

"Cassie, please," I said, as the giant girl carried me up closer to her face, "you... you guys can hang out here, and look at me for a little while, but you really have to go soon."

"Oh, really, Ron?" Jessica asked me sarcastically, "why? You have somewhere important you have to be?"

Cassie was now holding me inches from her large, green eyes. She was examining my tiny face thoroughly, with a large smile spread across her pretty face.

"No," I told the girls, "but Allison's coming home for lunch soon."

This was a lie.

"You gonna make her lunch or something?" Jessica asked me, teasingly, "it's not like you can do anything for her..."

Jessica was again bringing up my inability to do things for my wife. She knew how angry this made me.

"She's coming home," I repeated to Jessica, "and she's gonna be pissed off when she knows you came here..."

"I'll take my chances," Jessica said with a giggle, "me and Cassie are gonna stay."

"I like it when he talks," Cassie said, as she seemed to be in a daze, "watching his little mouth move, and his little quiet voice."

I heard Jessica giggle behind us.

"Don't you just wanna eat him up?" Jessica said with a quick laugh.

Cassie giggled too. She didn't seem to know that Jessica actually TRIED to eat me not long ago...

"You like my eyes?" Cassie whispered to me.

She was already beginning to take this too far.

"Y-yes," I admitted to the monstrous girl whose face filled my entire field of vision, "they're really pretty, actually."

Cassie smiled again.

"Think I'M pretty?" she asked, emphasizing the 'I'm'.

I didn't want this to go on. I didn't like where it was going.

"Don't you think Cassie's pretty, Ron?" Jessica asked me as well.

"Yeah," I admitted, "you're very pretty... but you guys really can't stay here-"

"Come on, Ron," Jessica chimed in, "you know we're staying.."

Cassie was still batting her gigantic eyes at me.

"I always liked you at the office," she whispered, "I thought you were the best looking one there."

"Uhh.." I uttered, "thank you."

"You're welcome," Cassie said with a smile, "I wish we coulda talked more when I worked there..."

"Uh, yeah," I said, stuttering a little, "you seemed really nice."

"I am nice," Cassie said quickly, "and I was always even nicer when you were around."

Cassie lifted her giant hand up to my head again, and began to brush my hair with her fingertips.

"Ron, I'm gonna use your laptop," Jessica said suddenly, "is it still downstairs?"

"Wait!" I shouted, not being able to turn my head, or face away from Cassie, "I.. I don't want you using it."

"Just for a second," Jessica said, walking out of the living room, "gonna check my emails."

The enormous brat stomped away towards the stairs, and left me and Cassie alone in the living room.

"Remember what I told you, Cass!" the giant brat shouted through the house.

Oh no, I thought. Had Jessica successfully convinced this girl she could do anything she wanted to me?

Now that Jess was gone, I had my chance to tell Cassie the truth about what was going on.

"Cassie, please," I said to the giant girl who held me up in her fist, "you gotta listen to me."

Cassie turned her head a little in confusion.

"Okay," her sweet voice said.

"Jessica isn't...," I began, not sure how to properly word this, "Jessica's not welcome here at my and my wife's home."

"But," Cassie said, confused, "isn't she your niece?"

"Yes, but just listen!" I raised my voice a little, "she's hurt me so much since I shrank. She's tormented me, tortured me. You can't listen to what she's told you."

Cassie now had a serious look on her face. She wasn't a dumb girl, just a little naive. I thought she was starting to get it.

"Jessica even STOLE my pills that were supposed to help me grow back!" I admitted to the girl, "she's made my life a living hell! Our family's even told her she couldn't tell anyone about my shrinking, and she just brings you over here!"

Cassie looked a little shocked now.

"Don't you see? Jessica isn't supposed to be doing any of this. She's a lying, bratty, little bitch who doesn't listen!"

"She told me I could come here and see you," Cassie informed me, "once I heard you were her aunt's husband, and you were so small, I couldn't help it. I had to come see."

I could understand this.. especially if Jessica made it seem like this was something it wasn't.

"This is all her just trying to make my life harder than it is, Cass," I explained to the giant girl in front of me, "you guys really can't be here. You have to go."

Cassie smirked a little, then giggled at what I had told her.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"Jessica said you'd say this," Cassie told me.

I blinked a little, unsure how to contine.

"I said this because it's true!" I protested, "you guys can't be here!"

Cassie smiled again.

"You look sweaty," Cassie told me, staring at my tiny body, "is my hand too hot?"

I hadn't realized it, but yes, I was boiling.

"Can you please just get Jessica and go, Cass?" I asked her.

Cassie giggled, yet again.

"So cute," she dubbed me, as she began to walk over to the living room couch.

The giant girl sat down on the couch, still holding me in front of her breasts.

"I can't believe you shrunk like this..." Cassie said, seeming to be hypnotized by my height, "it's really so amazing."

"It's more a problem than anything," I said to myself, as well as the giant girl who held me up.

She giggled, before opening her hand, allowing me to move freely again up in her palm.

"Jess said you like when giant girls play with you," the enormous Cassie told me, "can I play with you?"

This was it. This was where I learned how much influence Jessica really had over this girl.

"No, Cass, I'd prefer you didn't... uh... play with me," I told the girl sternly, "I'm married."

Cassie giggled at me in her hand.

"You can stay married, it's okay," she whispered, before tightening her grip around me, and carrying me closer to her gigantic breasts that were concealed in her black T-shirt.

"Wha-?" I uttered, "what are you doing?"

"I wanna see if you bounce on my boobs," the girl said with a giggle, "wanna try?"

"No, no!" I protested, as Cassie sat back on the couch, and placed me on her enormous left breast.

My bare feet sank a little into her boob fat, as she set me down on the T-shirt material.

The girl giggled again, with her face mere inches away.

"Try to walk," she instructed me.

"Cassie, please," I told her, "this isn't right."

"Pleaseeee," she drew out, "I just wanna see if you bounce. Just once."

I stood silent for a moment, rolled my eyes, and leapt on the young girls enormous breasts.

After I jumped up from the gigantic, jiggling mountain of flesh, I returned to the ground, and my feet sank in further.

The momentum of her boobs sent me up a little ways further into the air, and I landed on her other breast.

"Oh my God!" Cassie practically squealed, "it so works!"

After I landed, I placed my hands down to absorb my fall, and was now on all fours on her left breast. I must have looked ridiculous.

"That was so cute," Cassie said excitedly, before grabbing me up again off her chest.

"You like my boobies, huh?" the girl asked playfully with a smile.

I could tell now she was getting exceptionally excited. Nothing was going to stop this girl from having her fun.

"Can I put you down my shirt?" she asked me.

I stared at her, knowing full well she was going to do it anyway.

I shook my head, indicating "no", with a stern look on my face.

Sure enough, Cassie giggled, and lowered me down the neck of her T-shirt anyway.

Jessica told her not to listen to me, and that I liked being bossed around. Cassie was having the time of her life.

She lowered me down into her shirt, and squeezed me inbetween her bra-covered breasts, which were actually very large.

It was hot inside her shirt, and it was even hotter in between her humongous tits.

"Perfect fit," the girl announced with a giggle.

As she laughed, her entire body shook and jiggled, shaking me in between her boobs.

The giant girl then sat up on the couch a little, and began to shake herself on the cushion. She began bouncing up and down on the couch.

As she shook herself, her massive boobs bounces up and down in her tight T-shirt, shaking me with them.

Cassie thrust them vigorously, and I began to feel nauseous.

She, of course, giggled the whole time, watching me go up and down inside her shirt.

The gigantic Cassie finally stopped, then reached back into her shirt, squeezed her hand in between her gigantic breasts, and lifted me out.

She held me up in her fist, smiling at me.

"Cassie," I said, "can you please just-"

But I was interrupted by a sudden movement of her hand, as the giant girl suddenly carried me up to her mouth.

Suddenly, her very large very wet tongue stuck out of her mouth, and lapped me on my tiny face.

Her tongue covered me in sticky saliva, before retracting back into her enormous mouth.

She was smiling deviously.

"Sorry," she told me, "I just felt like licking you, I couldn't resist."

Because she was holding my arms to my side, I was unable to clean the saliva off of me. I had no choice but to let it just slide down my face.

"We can just kiss, you know," the giant girl told me.

This was now going a bit to far for my liking.

"Cassie, please," I said, "I have a wife. Please..."

The giant red head giggled again.

"One little kiss never hurts," she said with a smile, before puckering her lips, and laying one on my small head.

Her enormous lips completely covered my forehead and front side of my hair.

Her lips made a loud, wet smacking sound, before she retracted, and held me back out in front of her.

"See?" she whispered, "that was nothing, right?"

"It doesn't matter," I told her, "this isn't right. Please stop doing this..."

Cassie's smile went even wider.

"It's okay, little guy," Cassie tried to assure me, "I know you like it. You don't need to keep saying that..."

"No, I mean it," I told the excited girl, "I really don't like this. Can't you see that I'm being fucking serious!"

Cassie considered my pleas, but just laughed again.

"You're a good actor, little one," she said with a wide smile, "but Jess said you'd be like this..."

This was no use. Jessica had convinced this girl I liked being taken advantage of.

"Ummm..." Cassie began to say before pausing, "do you like feet?"

No, I thought to myself, not when giant women forced me to play with them, or clean them, I didn't at all.

"I think it would be so fun if... well..." Cassie whispered, "if I had a little guy paint my toe nails."

She seemed embarrassed by her desires. When, really, I had seen much worse from the other giant girls around me...

"Wanna paint em for me?" she asked sweetly.

"If I say yes," I began, "will that be it? Will this be over?"

"Hmmm," Cassie said, sounding very feminine and cute, "okay."

Cassie set me down on the coffee table, and reached over to the other side of the couch, where she had left her purse.

She pulled out a bottle of nail polish, unscrewed the cap, and set it down in front of me.

Then, the giant girl sat back in her seat, lifted her feet up from the floor, and set her toes down on the edge of the coffee table.

"Do a good job, please," she instructed, "don't make a mess."

It was my house. OF COURSE I didn't wanna spill any of this polish all over the face.

I stared at the 10 enormous toes in front of me. Each were wiggling slightly, eager to let me paint their nails.

I lifted the enormous cap from the bottle, carried over a freshly nail-polish-coated brush over to the giant girls feet, and began to paint.

Cassie giggled as she watched me work, as I continued to cover her toe nails, stroke by stroke.

Her feet actually had a pleasant smell to them, which is more than I could say for Jessica's, when she forced me to clean in between her toes...

Cassie was having an abundance of fun watching me paint her toes. She was loving every second of it, and was smiling wide each time I looked up at her.

"Hang on a sec, little guy," she said suddenly, before sitting up.

She reached down along her big waist, and began to lift up her shirt. She revealed to me her bra covered breasts, as she completely removed her shirt.

This was far from over.


	53. the Surprise pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassie is nice.. sort of.

"Can I take off my pants?" the enormous red-head asked me asked me, as though I had a say in the matter, "it's hot in here, and I always do my toe nails in my underwear."

I had no choice but to step back from Cassie the giant teenager's toes, as she lifted herself off the couch, and carefully slid off her skin tight jeans, being cautious not to get nail paint on her clothes.

She wore a small cotton pair of dark green panties, which matched her dark green bra.

The enormous girl set aside her pants, and sat back on the couch, now in just her underwear.

She smiled at me as I watched her enormous body move, then she brought her legs back up to the coffee table, and set her toes back down on the edge of the table.

The gigantic teen was thin, but had an amazing figure for her light weight. Her breasts were exceptionally large, and had wide set hips. I guess she would be described as curvy, because she was built like a model or stripper.

Her long red hair complemented her fair skin and green underwear. It seemed unnaturally red, as it was closer to the solid colour red than it was to orange.

As the gigantic Cassie sat back, she let her long hair fall past her shoulders, along the front of her body.

She was not shy, and clearly enjoyed being barely-clothed. She watched me watch her, and seemed to really enjoy the attention she was getting.

"You gonna keep going, little guy?" the giant teen asked with a teasing smile, "or are you just gonna stand there?"

I snapped out of it, lifted the toe paint brush, and continued on painting her gigantic toe nails red.

Cassie seemed to try to hide her giddiness while watching me paint her nails. She really enjoyed the thought of a tiny man serving her.

She tried to keep her enormous toes still, as she presented them to me, but she was ticklish, and they would wiggle if I accidently brushed up against any of her toes with my legs.

"Have you thought about how I should thank you after you finish?" the girl asked, playfully.

This girl was incredibly cute, and was really starting to drive me crazy.

But, I was still married, and Cassie's attractiveness was keeping me from remembering that I was doing this against my will.

She was making me do all this for her.

"Well," I began to say, "I really didn't mind doing this for you.."

The gigantic Cassie smiled at me, as she sat back on the couch in just her underwear.

"but I... would really appreciate it if you and Jessica left."

Cassie continued to smile, and started to think about my request.

"I don't know if I ever wanna leave you," Cassie said, excitedly, "you're just too cute."

I smiled up at her from down near her toes, but then a serious look came over my face.

"I'm married, and much MUCH older than you, Cassie," I reminded her, "and Jessica brought you here against everyone's wishes. You guys seriously SERIOUSLY have to go.."

I brushed the last of her pinky toe-nail, covering it completely with red paint.

I had finished.

I went back to replace the cap/brush to the nail paint bottle.

"I know you're a nice girl," I said up to her, "I know you're smart too, and I know you're not going to let Jessica fool you. She's not welcome here. I'm sorry."

Cassie seemed to have a disappointed look on her face now, as the giant teenager relaxed on the couch.

"All I did was give you little kiss and made you paint my nails," Cassie reminded me, "it's not like you did anything wrong..."

"You're right," I told her, "and Jessica has forced me to do a million things for her. The point is, you guys can't just come here, and expect me to do everything you say. I have a condition, and I'm trying to fix it. Jess wants me to stay small, so she can torture me forever. Do you understand?"

Cassie seemed a little shocked and confused to hear just how cruel Jessica was, and how she made me feel.

"So...," Cassie began, "you're wife can't blame you... if I make you do things..."

She was getting the wrong idea.

"Woah, woah," I said, trying to get her to slow down, "just because I can't do anything to fight back, doesn't mean-"

"You'll like it if I play with you...," Cassie told me, "I promise."

"Cassie, please," I began to beg, "you can't do whatever you want to me. I'm married. I love my wife..."

Cassie sat up from the couch, now, and set her feet back on the floor.

As she sat herself up, she placed her gigantic arms at her side, and arched over to get closer to me.

I couldn't help but stare at her enormous breasts, as they jiggled directly in front of me.

"We can have fun," Cassie assured me, "and your wife can't be mad. You had no choice..."

"No, no no no," I began to protest, "this isn't right."

"You think I'm pretty, don't you?" the gigantic red-head asked me, "you said so yourself..."

"You are!" I assured her, "but none of this justifies anything!"

"But you'll like it," Cassie repeated, "I'll make you feel so good, it'll be worth it..."

"No!" I shouted, "you can't do this!"

"Come on, little guy," Cassie said, as she reached her arm over, and picked me up off the table, "you don't have a choice, so just enjoy it.."

"Stop, please!" I shouted to her, but she already had me tight in her fist, and was removing my tiny T-shirt from my body.

She giggled as she watched me struggle, and as she slipped off my shirt, before discarding it to the floor.

"Now the pants..." she whispered, before opening her hand, and grasping my tiny sweat-pants.

"Cassie, please!" I shouted.

She didn't listen, and began pulling down my miniture pants.

I struggled to hold them up, but she was too strong, and slipped them off with ease.

My erection was now completely revealed.

"Oh my..." Cassie whispered, as she caught a glimpse of my tiny dick sticking upwards, as I lay down in her hand.

She stared and seemed to admire it for a few long seconds.

"It's so cute," she whispered, "and... pretty big... for a small guy, that is."

I tried to cover it up, but Cassie easily pushed my wants away, so she could continue looking at it.

"It's so hard," she whispered to me, "I'll take that as a compliment..."

Why does this turn me on so much? I wondered. Was Jessica right about me?

No, I told myself. Cassie was an extremely attractive young girl, who was sitting half-naked in front of me. Any straight man would be aroused right now.

Cassie then carried me up closer to her enormous mouth.

"Wha-what are you doing?" I asked, frightened.

Cassie giggled.

"Relax," she told me, as she held me up to her face, "I wanna blow on it..."

Cassie puckered her lips, and took in a deep breath.

I struggled to cover up my erection again, but Cassie easily pushed my arms aside, exposing me once again.

Then, the giant teen began to gently blow on my rock hard erection, causing it to move slightly.

Her warm, sweet breath was not blown out with force, it was like a gently breeze on me.

"You like it?" she whispered to me, before smiling.

I didn't know if I should answer.

She didn't need one, I think she could tell I liked it.

Cassie took another deep breath, and began to blow again.

"Please stop this," I could help but say, as she was blowing on me in complete silence.

But I did like it. It felt amazing.

"Want me to touch it now?" the giant teenager asked me.

Part of me wanted to say yes, part of me wanted to say no.

She knew I had no choice. Maybe I should just enjoy it, and make the best of this. Would that make me a bad husband? I wondered.

Cassie wrapped my tiny erection in between her enormous thumb and fore finger, and began to stroke me.

It felt amazing, to have her finally touch me.

"So hard," she whispered to me, as she continued to jack me off as I lay down in her palm.

"I kinda wish you were still bigger," Cassie told me, "so you could just fuck me right now..."

Wow, I thought. Cassie was sweet, but maybe not as innocent as I made her out to be.

Cassie was a lot like Allison. She was kind, but assertive.

The giant red head smiled again.

"But it's okay," she told me, "you being small can be even funner..."

The enormous teen slowly and gently stimulated me in silence for a while longer, and I couldn't help but close my eyes, and enjoy what was being done to me.

"See?" she whispered, "told you it would be fun."

She started jerking me a little faster now.

"Don't feel bad," she whispered to me, "you aren't cheating on your wife. You had no choice..."

She was... kinda right, I guess.

"Plus," Cassie began, "she doesn't even have to know..."

Will Jessica tell her? I wondered.

Doesn't matter, I thought to myself, maybe I'll just tell Allison what's happened. Then Jessica would be in DEEP shit, and we could get the pills back... and rescue Jack...

I had a lot to do when it came to Jessica.

And now, here I am, getting masturbated by a teenage giantess, while Jessica sits downstairs checking emails.

I didn't have time for this! I thought to myself.

But it doesn't matter, I thought. Without Allison here to help me, I was completely at the mercy of these 2 young girls...

"Where you wanna cum?" Cassie asked me suddenly, "in my mouth?"

She opened her large mouth, and stuck out her tongue.

I stared inside, admiring her amazing looking mouth. Cassie was just so damned attractive...

The giant teen giggled at my reaction.

"Maybe on my boobs," she suggested, "I can take my bra off for you..."

Would she really let me pick if I answered her?

"I can put you down here," she said, as she glanced down at her green panties below, "if you wanna cum inside me.."

I just realized I had never experienced something like this.

Here was this giant girl, who was masturbating me against my will, yet still wanted to know what I wanted.

When Allison and I got intimate, she was very nice, but she also liked to be demanding.

Erica mistook me for Jack, so she was completely forceful to me.

Jessica was... just Jessica. She was cruel, and didn't care about my feelings at all.

But then here was Cassie, wondering exactly what I wanted...

Her fair-skinned face looked so cute as she continued stimulating me, like she really wanted to please me as best as she could.

"I'll help you decide," she said with a smile, as she removed her hand from my tiny package, and slipped her breasts out of her bra.

I could now look down at her enormous, bare chest, as her humongous tits hung down below me, nipples and all.

Her boobs were massive for a girl of her proportions.

"What do you think?" she asked me, as she played with one of her large breasts with her free hand "whatever you want..."

I looked down at her naked breasts, and I began to think.

This girl was giving me no choice, but still gave me many choices. Should I just pick what I wanted most?

I had a hard time deciding if this was right.

"Let's get you closer.." Cassie whispered, as she carried me down to her enormous breasts.

She held me in front of her naked, left boob, before pressing me up against the nipple.

My tiny body sank a little into the skin of her large breast, as I was half-engulfed by the fatness of her boob.

Cassie giggled.

She could easily feel my throbbing erection rubbing against her bare nipple.

Her enormous breast was so soft, so large, and she was rubbing me relentlessly. I was now feeling the urge to cum...

"You like it?" she asked me from above, as she continued pressing me hard against her naked left tit.

"Yeah," I said softly, unable to control what I was saying.

She began rubbing me faster and harder against the soft skin of her nipple and breast, trying desperately to make me finish.

"Do it then," the giantess demanded in a whisper, as she pressed me hard again into the large fleshy cushion that was her left breast.

Release was almost there...

She continued picking up speed, and adding more force, rubbing me against her.

Her skin was so smooth, her gigantic breast was so soft, her nipple kept brushing up against my erection.

I couldn't hold it any more. I released all over her fair skin.

She hadn't realized what happened yet, and continued rubbing and pressing me against her, making the ejaculation even better and more satisfying.

I tried to brace myself as she rubbed me against her nipple, as I felt the need to grasp something due to the sheer experience of finally releasing all over this pretty, young giantess.

But her skin was so smooth, and her breast was so large, I could not hold on to anything. So I just remained limp in her hand, as she pressed and thrust me against her skin.

She finally realized I had finished after she felt the sudden wetness on her nipple.

Cassie removed me from her breast, holding me out in her hand, and examined her large, naked tits.

She giggled at the sight of my small load all over her chest.

"I didn't think it would be so much..." she said with a smile.

I was now sitting naked in her open palm in front of the giant girl, breathing heavily after what she had done to me.

Using her free hand, she caressed the boob I had climaxed on, collecting my tiny load on her fingers.

With my release now on her large hand, she brought her finger tips up to her mouth, and licked them clean.

"You're yummy," she told me with a giggle.

I still didn't know what to make of all this, so I just sat there in her palm, unsure what to say.

After she licked her large fingers, she slipped her humongous breasts back in her bra, and readjusted it to make sure the large things would fit properly.

"I wish you could make me feel good..." Cassie whispered to me, as she lowered me down beside her on the giant couch.

I didn't feel like telling her about how Erica had once shoved my entire body inside her, because I didn't wanna give the girl any ideas..

"Maybe next time," Cassie suggested, "we'll find a way."

She smiled down at me, before reaching to the other side of her, grabbing her black T-shirt, and slipping it over her head.

The giantess then picked up my tiny clothes, and placed them beside me on the couch cushion.

"Remember," Cassie said, as she stood up, to slip her jeans back onto her enormous, white legs, "you didn't do anything bad, little guy."

I was putting my minitaure clothes on now, but was still listening.

"You love your wife, and that's a good thing," the giantess said down to me, as she towered over me from above the couch, like a sky scraper, "but I like you, and you clearly like me, too..."

I was attracted to her physically, that much is certain...

"so why not get what we both want, right?"

Cassie then knelt down on the carpet, in order to get closer to me atop the couch.

"I guess Jess treated you badly," Cassie told me with concern, "but I'm not like that. I just.. really like playing with you. Seeing your little body... watching you move, and talk. It's so adorable."

I smiled a little up at the enormous red-head.

"But you like it too," Cassie said, "so why not have fun?"

I looked down, still unsure how to talk to this young girl about stuff like this.

"Please don't tell your wife..." Cassie said finally, "I wanna keep doing this... and I don't wanna have to force you. I want you to have as much fun as you want, too."

Cassie seemed to be telling me she would treat me however she wanted, and that I should just accept it, and make things easier. Jessica thought this way too. But Cassie... seemed to really like me. Could I go along with this?

"Think about it, little guy," Cassie told me sweetly, "and remember, you didn't do anything wrong here. Just, please, don't tell your wife. I wanna see you again..."

I finished pulling up my small pair of pants, feeling a little violated, but also feeling sort of good.

I looked up at Cassie's face. She was insanely sexy, yet completely adorable.

Her red hair hung low, her cute freckles were perfectly distributed all over her cheeks, her large green eyes seemed to never leave my body.

She smiled when she saw me admiring her beauty.

"See you again," the giantess said, before getting up, and walking through my house to get Jessica downstairs.

I sat alone in silence for a few minutes in the living room, till I heard the two girls return to the front door of the house.

"I'll be a sec, Cass," I heard Jessica say, before I heard Cassie exit the front door.

Jessica walked back into the living room, walked up to the couch, and stared down at me from high above.

I was still 5 inches tall, and Jessica still simply towered over me. The giant girl was as big as a mountain, and she was staring down directly at me.

"Have fun, little Ron?" she asked me with a smile.

"Get out of here," I told the giant bitch, as I stood on the couch cushion.

"Aw," Jessica said, pretending to be disappointed, "your not even gonna thank me for introducing you to your new girlfriend?"

"Shut the fuck up," I said up to her, "and leave."

Jessica laughed at my attempt to be authoritative.

"I bet you're glad you don't have your growth pills now," she told me with a smile, "cause now you can spend more time with Cassie, huh?"

"Me and Allison are gonna get those back from you," I warned the giant brat, "probably tonight, in fact. We know what you did. And we're gonna get Jack back from you too."

"Me?" Jessica asked, feigning surprise, "who said I stole them? It was that was my asshole dad who took those from you, remember?"

"Me and Al know the truth," I told her, "and we're gonna fix all this, I assure you. Now get the fuck out of my sight."

Jessica giggled again at my angry demeanor, before bending over to get closer to me.

"I told you you weren't growing back," Jessica whispered, completely rubbing this in my face, "remember? Looks like you never will... huh?"

"Get the fuck out!" I yelled up to the giant 16 year old.

"You're gonna be small forever," Jessica said with a smile, "I'll make sure you are, every time..."

"GET OUT!" I yelled even louder.

Jessica smiled down at me again, before finally standing upright.

"Fine," she said down to me, "maybe me and Cass will come visit again soon... you'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"You're gonna be back at that psych institute before you get the chance," I warned the enormous Jessica, "you're gonna be in so much deep shit after all of this..."

"Nah," Jessica said, shrugging, "I'll be just fine..."

I was ready to absolutely lose it. But I couldn't do anything about this, which made me even more frustrated.

Why was I so small? I asked myself. Why why why?

"YOU on the other hand," Jessica said, "better pray you don't get hurt before I get in this... "deep shit" you keep talking about..."

Jessica smiled down at me again, before licking her lips slowly.

"or swallowed up..."

Not this shit again.

"Just get the fuck out," I told her again, "you're gonna see how this turns out... you're gonna wish you've never done any of this..."

"Sure," Jessica said, completely unfazed by my threats, "you keep telling yourself that, little Ron..."

Then, finally, Jessica turned around, and walked back to the front door.

I expected her to say another snarky remark before exiting the house, but she didn't.

Jessica simply walked out, closed the door, and left.

I couldn't wait till Allison got home that night.

This had gone way way WAYYY too far. We were finally gonna sort this out...


	54. Revenge of the Small Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, Ron gets some persuading.

Allison returned from work on the evening that Jessica and her friend Cassie walked into our house, uninvited.

I told her the whole story. What Jessica said, what Cassie did. Everything.

My giant wife Allison was more than shocked, more than angry, more than surprised, more than frantic...

She was absolutely livid.

"That little... fucking... bitch!" Allison exclaimed, as her voice echoed throughout the house.

I said nothing. I knew she understood now. She knew what was going on, and she knew something had to be done.

My giant wife sat up from the enormous couch, and began pacing around the room, stomping her enormous feet hard enough to shake our entire home.

"I'm going there now...," Allison informed me, still furious.

"I'm going there, I'm gonna talk to Erica, and we're gonna find Jess..."

Yes! I thought. That giant, murdering brat was FINALLY going to get what she deserved!

"We're gonna find your fucking pills, and we're gonna find Jack," Allison exclaimed, "we're going to fix everything."

I smiled as I became so excited. Erica and Allison would work together to straighten all of this out.

"I'm going to Erica's now," Allison informed me, as I was still standing atop the coffee table, "you stay here."

"Allie," I began, "I can come with-"

"Ron, please," Allison said, grabbing her purse in the kitchen, "don't argue with me right now. I don't want you to see what I'm going to be like when I get to Erica's..."

Wow, I thought. Allison's afraid of showing her brutal side to me. She's never had this problem before...

"Me and Erica are gonna handle this," she informed me, "I don't know how long I'll be, but I'll be back later..."

Allison put on a jacket, stomped across the living room, shaking the house again, and opened the front door.

"I'll lock it," she informed me, "I love you."

"You too-" I began to say, before being interrupted by the door slamming closed.

Allison seemed to be on a mission.

Good, I thought. Allie and Erica would soon know the gravity of all this, and justice will be served.

All I had to do now was sit back, and watch everything unfold.

Jessica would be in trouble, I thought, and her mom would force from her the information we need; the whereabouts of the pills, what happened to Jack, everything...

I took a deep breath, and sighed a sigh of relief.

Everything was going to be alright.

But I had thought this too soon.

"Don't move," a voice said behind me, "and don't scream."

I froze in place. It was a male voice, around the same level to the ground as me. It was another small man.

It could only be Jack.

"Turn around," the man instructed me.

I turned. Jack, wearing a pair of dirty, miniature clothes (probably purchased by Erica), was standing in front of me.

He was holding one of my thumb tacks in his hand. At our size, the thumb tack was the size of a large knife, albeit with a giant, plastic, green handle. He held it up, and pointed it in my direction.

I didn't like how this looked.

"Surprised?" he asked, with a smirk.

He was taller than me. By about an entire inch. In proportion to me, this made him MUCH bigger than me. I was still 5 inches, he was six.

"Wow, you're wife's a real fire cracker," Jack said, "never seen a bitch so fired up in my entire life..."

"You've-" I stuttered, "you've been at my house this whole time?"

"It's a fucking big house," Jack said, "to us, anyway. It's not hard to hide here."

"H-how'd you get here?" I asked.

"My giant bitch daughter brought me here," Jack told me, "and showed me where your growth pills are. They work, in case you haven't noticed."

As I said, I had noticed. He was standing tall in front of me.

"She left you here?" I asked.

"Yeah," he confirmed, "so it was easier for her lie about not knowing where I am."

"She said you escaped," I told him.

"Yeah, I know," Jack told me, "she also said she wanted to let me get big again."

Why would she want that?

"She brought me here when you and Allison where out. But, she only left me some of the pills," Jack informed me, "and took the rest."

"Why the fuck would she do that?" I asked my fellow small man.

"Cause she's a fucking psycho, that's why," Jack told me, "don't you know that by now?"

I did.

"Why.. why have you been hiding?" I asked.

"In hopes of finding more of your pills around here," Jack explained, "but I couldn't let you or your giant wife know I was here. Not before I'm bigger..."

"Then," I began to ask, "why are you telling me this now?"

"Because Jessica has the rest of your pills at Erica's," the small man told me, "and we're going to go get them. Whether you wanna help me or not."

"I need those pills!" I began to insist, "they're mine."

"Well, then all the more reason we should help eachother," Jack said.

"I know where they are, and we'll get them together," Jack instructed, "then we can split them."

"Their aren't enough for us to both grow back," I told him, "there's only so many."

"Who gives a fuck?" Jack said, "we get as big as we can, get away from all these giant whores, then get more! Rome wasn't built in a day."

I thought hard about this for a minute. Jack continued staring at me.

"What if I say no?" I asked.

"Then I stab you in the neck with this fucking giant thumb tack," Jack told me.

He held up the sharp object, so I could appreciate the danger of the situation.

"Consider me doing you a favor, buddy," Jack told me, "remember, I know where the pills are, I'm just generous enough to let you come with me."

"Looks like I have no choice," I said with a stern face.

"Nope," Jack informed me, "nothing personal, buddy. I just... REALLY need to get back to my normal size. And I'm not taking any risks with all these giant bitches around. You're gonna be my ticket to safety."

"So I'm a hostage?" I asked.

"Kind of," Jack confirmed, "but... you'll be getting the pills back, too. So really, you're not a hostage. You're getting what you want, too."

Could me and this other small man really find the pills? Would he share them with me once we found them, or is he lying?

"Fine," I told him.

Jack smiled down at me.

"Good," he told me, "I always liked you Ron, but you're soft. You've been pissing around too much. Wasting time. This way, you and me aren't gonna fuck around. Together, we can get these pills, and finally grow back."

Maybe this is exactly what I needed. With someone helping me... we can finally get back to normal.

"Enough with the fucking questions," he said, "we're going now. I'm not gonna wait around, and let these giant cunts find out that you're missing too soon. Let's get going."

We began our trek through the vast living room.

"Allison just said she'd handle it," I told my fellow small man, "she'll find the pills."

"I don't care," he corrected me, "for several reasons. One, Jessica is one cold bitch. She ain't gonna just tell Allison and her mom where they are. Two, even if she did, how does that help me? They ain't lettin' me grow back..."

He had a point, Allison and Erica didn't want to help him, just me.

"This way," Jack repeated, "we both get the pills. Like they say, if you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself..."

I believed this, even though a man as despicable as Jack also believed it.

"I ain't trustin' no fuckin' broad to sort this out," he told me, as we walked across the carpet, "this is a man's job."

So the two tiny men, one 5 inches tall, one 6 inches tall, walked towards the towering front window of my house.

We boosted ourselves up to the window sill, cracked it open, and slipped out, falling down to the soft grass below.

We began our long walk to Erica's, in the middle of the night.

This all happened so fast. But this is how Jack was. He was a man who got right to the point, and he was desperate. I could deal with being bossed around by giant women, but he couldn't. He was a prisoner, also, and he wanted out.

I hope Jack keeps his promise, I thought to myself, for both our sakes.

I just hoped I could really trust him to give me the pills...

if he wouldn't, well... I'd have to kill him, I guessed.


	55. The Big World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron and Jack venture off into the large world for the 1st time.

After scouring around the street to find something to hide under, the tiny Jack and the tiny me began making the long walk to Erica's.

I was 5 inches tall, he was 6. Hence, he had no trouble enforcing me to do what he wanted. In this case, he wanted to get back to Erica's house, where Jessica was keeping my growth pills.

Before we left, we killed a few hours by searching for something to protect us as we made our way down the street. After some searching, we found an old tupperware container that had fell out of my neighbour's trash can.

"That'll do," Jack announced, before directing towards the plastic container with his giant thumb tack, signalling for me to go fetch it.

To a man my size, a 6 inch tall man with a thumb tack in his hand was the equivalent to an average-size man holding a large knife. I was his prisoner, and he never let up.

"Nothing personal, Ron," he had said a few times, "but we're getting those growth pills tonight, no matter what."

The man was determined. I think he figured he had been a tiny slave to his giant ex-girlfriend, and nearly equally-giant daughter long enough. He wanted to grow back, and what do anything to achieve this goal.

"It's dark enough," Jack announced a little while after we hid under our tupperware container, "let's go."

With the sun down, and it being a week night, it was easy for 2 miniature men to venture out into the large, large world.

Jack kept me in front of him as we walked the side walk, and we kept underneath the plastic, seeing out through it's see-through interior.

If someone had seen us, they would have sworn an old, plastic container had been moving on it's own down the sidewalk. Luckily and naturally, we walked slowly, and drew little suspicion from the giant neighbourhood around us.

As we trekked down the massive sidewalk, Jack and I avoided stopping by hopping over cracks and avoiding large gaps in the concrete.

He was keeping me in front of me, as he always did, to keep an eye one me, as we held up the roof of the container with our hands, and walked on.

The container was a stroke of genius, as a stray cat spotted us from down the street, and made it's way over to us.

"Lower the container," Jack instructed, before we both stopped walking, and placed the container down on the concrete.

The enormous cat slowly made it's way over to us, and never took it's eye off us.

To the massive feline, we were food. It's only obstacle was the plastic we were hiding under.

As me and Jack kept somewhat still, the cat walked over to us, and began to bat the plastic lightly, in order to see if it could knock it over, revealing us as it's prey.

Jack and I held the container down as best as we could with the use of our tiny hands, but the giant cat's force of it's paws were getting stronger. The cat was hungry, and was realizing we were putting up a fight.

"Keep it down!" I yelled to Jack, after his side of the container came up a little bit, "don't let go for a second!"

Jack was struggling now, as the cat continued to bat the plastic, with us two tiny men under it.

Suddenly, in an amazing stroke of luck, a car appeared down the street, and was driving in our direction on the street.

The cat became distracted, and glared at the car behind it, before fleeing into a backyard.

Jack and I continued hiding underneath the container until the car passed by, until we knew we were safe.

We never said much to each other as we travelled, but at that moment, I announced "it's safe."

We went on again, both of us glad we didn't just become a meal to a massive, stray cat.

After about an hour of walking, our traveling container came upon a large pile of garbage on the side of the street.

It was an assortment of old food wrappers, bottles, dirty socks, and even an old condom wrapper.

I couldn't help myself, even though Jack was sensitive about this area.

"Bring back fond memories?" I asked my captor, as we passed by the large, empty condom wrapper.

"Don't you fuckin' start," Jack told me, before we continued on.

I guess several days of your ex-girlfriend shoving you in condoms so she could insert you into her body would leave anyone a little bitter.

I could tell Jack was sick of living his life in fear, and I could understand his taking desperate measures to return to his normal size.

Still, I thought, they were MY pills Jessica had stolen. Though, I at one point wished to help Jack escape, I wasn't sure I was ready to hand these pills over to this asshole.

This was always my main issue. I felt bad for Jack, and I wanted to help him escape before, but I also knew he was a bad person, and perhaps didn't deserve to be free again. Jack would even possibly hurt Erica, Allison and myself if he ever returned to his normal size.

I'd have to figure this all out when we get to Erica's, I thought, so I could gage Jack's reaction to finding the pills.

Jack and I ventured on down the sidewalk a little longer.

"Think your wife's left Erica's yet?" Jack asked me.

I had forgotten about this: Allison was at Erica's to scold Jessica for what she had done. Maybe Allison would be there when Jack and I got there, I wondered.

But maybe she left, I thought. It was late into the night, so maybe Allison was already back home, and wondering where I was.

If she had gone home, Jack and I probably would've noticed her car driving down the street. I guessed Allison was still at Erica's, with Erica and Jessica.

I hope Jessica finally gets the punishment she deserves, I thought to myself. I trusted that Allie and Erica would finally do the right thing, this time.

"She's probably still there," I said, finally answering Jack's question.

"All the more reason I gotta keep you with me," Jack, my captor, informed me, "I can't have any of these giant bitches try and stop me from getting those pills. But they won't hurt me if I have you."

Jessica still will, I thought to myself. We better hope Allison and Erica had straightened her out before we got there.

"Why the fuck did this happen, Ron?" Jack said, unexpectedly.

Great, I thought, my tiny captor was feeling introspective.

"Why the fuck would Erica out-right SHRINK me down to the size of a fucking egg?" he asked me, "that fat bitch has some real nerve."

"You treated her like shit," I reminded him, as we walked, "and then you left her to raise a daughter all on her own."

"Fuck that," Jack announced, "that's no reason to fucking kidnap someone and ruin their life."

"But you know what you did was wrong though," I began to ask him, "right?"

"Well, fuck, sure it was," Jack told me, "but that doesn't give her the right to do what she did."

"Probably not," I agreed, "but you should've been a better father, and not let Erica get to this point."

"Well..." Jack said, seeming to see the other side of things, "I guess I could've been there more."

"No shit you could've," I told him, "what the fuck else were you doing?"

"I work, asshole," Jack told me, as we kept on working, "I work to make a living."

"A living for just yourself," I corrected him, "when you had two people that needed you."

"I couldn't afford that shit," Jack told me underneath the plastic container, "I can barely afford to feed myself."

"Then you stop fucking drinking," I told him, "stop wasting money, time, get a better job if you have to, work more, take some classes... you could've done a lot."

Jack stayed quiet.

"When you have a kid," I began, "you have a major responsibility. And sometimes in life, you just gotta do things you don't wanna do. You never did that. You only did what you wanted, and did what only benefited you. This is where you're a fuckin' lousy person."

"Keep walking, you piece of shit, smart ass faggot," Jack told me, "before I stab you in the back of the neck with this fucking tack. Nobody tells me what to do. Not you, not that giant bitch Erica, not anyone. Fuck all of you."

I continued walking. I think he got my point.

"You know what?" he began, "in life, you DO gotta do things you don't wanna do. And for too long, I was Erica's little, miniature sex slave. Fuck that shit. Now, I'm holdin you hostage, and walking around in the middle of the night, almost getting eaten by giant cats. Is this shit that I wanna do? FUCK no. But I'm doin' it anyway, because you know what? I'm growin' back, no matter what. I'm tired of this bullshit."

He was still just out for himself, and no one else. I was afraid he would betray me completely once we found the pills. I had to think of a way to stop him.

"Not much farther now," I announced to Jack, as our container was slowly making it's way towards Erica's gigantic front yard, "you gotta plan?"

"Not really," Jack admitted, "but I have you, so these giant broads can't do fuck all to me, and we're getting those pills, and walking right outta there, to a safe distance."

I had a feeling it was gonna be harder than that...


	56. 3 Giantesses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot happens at Erica's

Jack and I had finally reached Erica's home.

"Keep going," Jack instructed me, as we made our way down her concrete path in our little plastic container, until we approached the front door.

"Get out," Jack demanded, "we're going in through the window."

We emerged from our tiny, tupperware shelter, and made our way through the deep grass in of the front lawn. We then glared up at the giant window of Erica's home.

"Climb up through the shrubs," Jack told me, gesturing towards the large, plentiful garden shrub in Erica's front garden, "I'll be right behind you."

I began to climb up through the bush, reaching limb from limb, as Jack followed below.

We reached the top of the shrub, and climbed up onto the window's sill.

The pane was cracked just enough for the both of us to squeeze through, and we found ourselves in Jessica's bedroom.

We glared down at her bed below the window sill.

"Jump," Jack instructed, before we both hopped down from the sill and onto the teenage girls large bed.

We then climbed down from her over-hanging blankets, until we found the floor.

We looked around. Though Jack and I were now 6 and 5 inches tall, respectively, the young girls room was still very vast, and would take hours to search through.

"They've gotta be here, somewhere," Jack told me, "get lookin' for those pills."

He was still holding his enormous thumb tack in his hand, in order to persuade me to do as he wished.

But before we could look, we heard voices from down the hall in the kitchen.

"Jessica, we're tired of this," I heard Allison's giant, very loud voice say.

She was still here, I realized.

"Let me go listen," I told Jack.

"Fuck that!" my fellow tiny man told me, "we're finding these pills now."

"What they're saying will concern both of us," I told Jack.

"Fine," Jack finally said, "get to the door. But we aren't getting closer than that. We can't let them see us."

Jack and I snuck over to Jessica's gigantic bedroom door, and peered out into the hall, and down to the kitchen.

Erica and Allison were standing over Jessica, and the two sisters looked as though they were interrogating the 16 year old.

Jessica was sitting down at the kitchen table, looking as though she had already received a mouthful from her mom and aunt.

"I'm gonna ask you one more time, Jessica," Erica said sternly to her teenage daughter, "where are Ron's pills?"

"I don't know, Mom!" the brat insisted, "it was Dad who took them, I already told you!"

"Don't give us that, Jess," my wife chimed in, "you let Jack go, and we all know it."

"No, I didn't," Jessica said, looking angry.

"Jess," Erica began, "this isn't some little game. Do you know how much trouble I would be in if Jack was found, and he told someone what I did to him? I shrank him, and kept him at our house against his will. I would be in SERIOUS trouble for what I did."

"Why?" Jessica said, with an inappropriate looking grin on her face, "are there a lot of laws against shrinking people in our state?"

"Don't you fucking start with that," Erica began, "we both know that in the eyes of the police, I've committed a number of felonies, here..."

"Mom, Dad's not gonna get away, he's too small," Jessica argued, "and you're not getting in trouble, so stop worrying."

"It doesn't matter, Jess!" Erica shouted, "you let him go! And for what?"

"I didn't let him go!" Jessica lied again.

"Jessica, please," Allison began, "when you keep lying to us, what you're basically saying is that you think we're very stupid. We're not. But you're my niece, and we've been easy on you. But, in fact, we've let you get away with this shit for too long. Now, you're gonna tell us the truth about everything."

Jessica sat at the table in silence.

"Even about Ron's growth pills, too," Allison added, "because we know you had something to do with them disappearing."

"Fine," Jessica said with a slight frown, "you can't blame me for that cause I KNOW that Dad took them..."

"And how would you know that?" Allison asked the teenage girl.

Jessica sat quietly for a few seconds, then finally answered.

"Cause I let Dad know about the growth pills after I let him go," Jessica admitted.

Allison and Erica looked at each other.

"There!" Jessica announced, "happy? Can I go to my room now?"

"You're not going anywhere," Erica told her daughter, "besides, what are you gonna do in your room? I already took away your cell phone, computer, television, music, for all this shit that you've pulled."

Well, it was nowhere NEAR what Jessica deserved, but it was a start of punishing her...

"I'm tired of talking about this, Mom," Jessica told her mother.

"Well, your aunt and I aren't," Erica snapped back, "now you're going to tell me why you thought telling your Dad about those pills was a good idea."

"I dunno," Jessica told her mom, "I wanted to help him bigger, so I told him about Ron's pills."

"Jessica," Erica began, "I thought we were getting somewhere. Please, stop with the lies..."

"I DO want him bigger, Mom!" Jessica insisted, "it made me sad seeing him like that.."

"Jessica," Erica said again, "you're not going to bullshit your way out of this. Please stop trying..."

"Okay! I... I let him go," Jessica admitted again, "I just want him to be happy, and he really wanted out. Mom, I know you and Auntie Al don't believe me anymore, but my time at the institution really helped. I wanted to help Dad..."

"I wish that were true," Erica said, "even though Jack does NOT deserve to be free. You don't know him like we do, Jessica. He's a bad man. And he was right where he needed to be before you let him go: tiny and shrunk, so he couldn't hurt us anymore."

"Besides," Allison began, looking furious, "you let you're slut little friend have her way with my husband. So we know you're not over anything. You're still playing these cruel games..."

Allie was talking about Cassie.

"and I'll never forgive you for that, Jessica. Not for the rest of my life."

"I already said, Auntie Al!", Jessica bleaded, "I was downstairs! I didn't know what Cassie was doing!"

"Fuck you," Allison finally told her niece, "you brought a stranger into our house, and you let her know Ron's secret. That alone is unforgivable. Ron has a serious condition. And what's worse, you left him alone, at the mercy of some little whore. How could you possibly think this was okay?"

"I didn't know Cass would try to..." Jessica began, feigning innocence, "try to have sex with Ron. How was I supposed to know?"

"You probably encouraged it, didn't you?" Allison asked Jessica, with a completely stern look on her face, "you've betrayed me, and your mom, way too many times Jess. Even families can reach a breaking point. You've crossed the line with these little fucking games you play with Ron, and now we'll never talk to you again."

Allison stared hard down at her niece, with the most serious look on her face. She meant it, and her tone was extremely cold.

Jessica looked up at her aunt, and her face began to contort into a look of sadness. The giant teen lowered her head, and began to cry.

"Oh," Allison began, "NOW you understand what you've done?"

Jessica placed her hands to her face, as the tears came streaming out.

I looked at Erica, she seemed content that Jessica has finally shown some remorse.

"Do you realize how much you're hurting this family now?" Allison asked the crying girl.

"Y-yes," Jessica admitted, through her hands, as she continued to cry profusely.

"You've hurt Ron, you've hurt me, your mom," Allison began listing, "how far are you willing to let us hate you, so you can have your little 'fun', huh?"

"I... I..." Jessica stuttered in between bouts of weeping.

"You think the world just revolves around you?" Allison asked, "you think you can do WHATEVER the fuck you want, without caring what happens to other people?"

"I'm- I'm sorry...," Jessica finally said, "I'm sorry, Auntie Al!"

"Don't apologize to me," Allison told her niece, "apologize to your mom. Now."

"I'm sorry, Mom!" Jessica said, after raising her face from her hands to face her mother.

"You should be, Jess," Erica told her daughter.

"Then, when you get the chance," Allison began, "you're going to apologize to Ron for everything you've done to him."

"Okay..." Jessica said, before placing her face in her hands to cry once more.

"Things are going to change around here, Jess," Erica told her crying daughter, "enough with this childish bullshit. You're a young woman, not a little girl anymore."

"I'm sorry," Jessica said again, "I'm sorry."

"Being sorry doesn't mean anything," Allison told her niece, "unless you promise you're never going to do anything like what you've done ever again."

Jessica nodded.

"We care about you Jess," Allison began, "we want you to grow into a healthy, mature person. We can't do that if we don't punish you for what you've done to all of us. All the lies, all the defiance. Do you understand?"

Jessica nodded again, as she continued to weep.

"So," Erica began, "you already know you're grounded until I say otherwise. No TV, laptop, cell phone, no friends, no nothing, unless I say it's okay."

"Okay..." Jessica said, taking a deep breath in between bouts of crying.

"Then, you're going to see a doctor, I'll schedule an appointment," Erica concluded, "because you scare me sometimes, Jessica. I don't want you to become someone like your father. I care about you, and I need you to understand that this is why I'm doing all of this. Do you understand."

"Yes, Mom...," Jessica told her, before wiping the tears away from her face.

"This is going to take some time," Erica told her daughter, "but for now, we have to get back to why your Auntie Al came over here."

Jessica nodded, and looked up from her hands. Her face was drenched in tears, and her eye-liner had leaked down her cheeks. She looked completely regretful.

"How did you let Jack go?" Erica asked.

"I brought Dad to Auntie Al's," Jessica admitted, "and left him there."

"What!" Allison asked, "he- he could be in my home still?!"

"I dunno...," Jessica admitted, before sniffling.

"Oh my God..." Allison uttered.

"Why did you let him know about those pills!?" Erica demanded in haste.

"Because I wanted Dad to have them!" Jessica shouted to the two women, "is that so hard to believe?"

Allison and Erica looked puzzled, but decided to focus on the task at hand.

"What if he's in my house.." Allison began to wonder, "all alone with Ron?"

"Oh, God," Erica began, "we have to find Jack."

"Come on," Allison told her sister, "we're going back to my house."

Allison was already rushing across the kitchen, before putting her coat on.

"Come on, Jess," Erica told her daughter, "I'm not leaving you here alone. You're gonna help us find your dad."

Jessica sniffled again, wiped her tears away, and got up to leave with her aunt and mother.

"First, we make sure Ron's okay," Allison instructed Erica and Jessica, "then, we scour the house for Jack..."

The 3 girls left in a hurry, got in Allison's vehicle, and took off down the street.

They had formed a search party for Jack and I. Except they wouldn't find us. Because we were here.

"These giant broads are all fucking insane if you ask me," Jack told me, breaking the silence, "let's find your pills.."


	57. Cassie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not Jessica this time.

After Allison, Erica, and Jessica left to look for me and Jack, back at my house, Jack and I were really hiding at Erica's.

Jack was still looking for my growth pills that Jessica had stolen from me, and was holding me hostage, in case one of the many giantesses around us found him.

Holding me at knife point (or, by our tiny standards, by thumb-tack point) Jack commanded me to search Jessica's massive room for the missing pills.

"This would be a lot easier if you helped," I told Jack, my captor, as I searched through Jessica's dirty laundry she had thrown about the floor.

"I'll help when I have to," Jack told me, "in the meantime, I'm keeping a close eye on you."

"I'm not gonna try anything," I lied to the man, "I want those pills, too."

"Yeah," Jack told me, "but you don't have giant women around you wanting to keep you as their slave like I do."

I kinda did too, actually, I thought to myself.

"Jessica is going to listen to Erica and Allison now," I told Jack, "I can just talk to Allison, and get them back by tonight, you just have to let me go and talk to them!"

"You'd like that, huh?" Jack asked, "go running to your giant wife for help. You're not gonna help me after that."

"Bullshit," I told him, "I was gonna help you escape Erica's, remember?"

"Can't take the risk," Jack told me, "besides, we're both here, and the pills are somewhere in here. I'm not letting all this hard work go to waste. I can risk you talking to Allison or Erica, whether you're on my side or not. We're doing this ourselves. No help from those humongous bitches..."

"Fine," I told the 6 inch man with the thumb tack in his hand, "can you at least accept that I won't run away from you? You're a whole inch taller than me, you might as well be a foot taller than me, if we were still normal size. I couldn't run from you if I tried. So please... let's speed this up.. and help me find the pills."

"I'll help you find 'em," Jack said, "but I ain't dropping this tack, and I ain't turning my back on you, so I can only do so much."

"Whatever, man," I told him, "just help me go through these pockets."

"I'm not looking through her..." Jack began, "you-know-whats..."

I glanced around me on Jessica's carpeted floor, and saw a large pair of her cotton panties on the ground. They were pink and white stripes, and were a little wrinkled.

"She's still my daughter," Jack reminded me, "I can only search so much in here."

"I doubt we'll need to check her panties..." I told Jack, "I think you're just making excuses not to help me find the pills."

"Shut up, and keep looking," Jack demanded, "they're in here somewhere. They have to be."

I continued looking through Jessica's pockets of her pants littered all over her messy room. There was a million places my tiny bottle of pills could be.

Suddenly, the front door of Erica's home slammed shut, and the noise echoed through out the house.

Who the hell could that be? I wondered. Allie, Erica, and Jessica left not long ago, it couldn't be them.

"Hello?" a young, female voice called out from the front porch, "Jess?"

It was Jessica's equally gigantic best friend, Cassie.

"Anyone home?" the teenage girl called out, as Jack and I stood in complete shock.

"Who the fuck is that?" Jack asked.

"Jessica's friend," I answered.

We listened again, as the young girl was now walking about the house.

"Are you home, Jess?" Cassie called out again.

"We're hiding," Jack told me suddenly.

"Wha-where?" I stuttered.

"Anywhere!" Jack insisted, "she's coming!"

Cassie's footsteps were approaching, the gigantic teen was walking down the hall, to Jessica's bedroom.

I looked around for the closest thing I could find to hid in or under, and Jessica's pink, cotton panties were nearest to me, believe it or not...

"Hide!" Jack demanded again, "and don't you even TRY to get her attention.."

Jack then quickly climbed into one of Jessica's pockets in a pair of her discarded jeans, while I lifted up a pair of her dirty panties, and slipped underneath the material.

We were just in time, because Jessica's bedroom door suddenly swung open.

Cassie had entered the bedroom.

"Jess?" the humongous girl called into the dark room, before switching on the light.

I remained completely still, covered up by one of Jessica's enormous pair of panties. I hoped Cassie couldn't see my breathing through the material.

Jack was staying equally as quiet and still, as I heard no apparent noise from inside Jessica's wrinkled jeans.

Cassie, the giant, young red-head, was now rustling through her pockets.

Then, the clicking of her cell phone. She must be texting Jessica.

Jessica wouldn't get the texts, I told myself. Erica said she was going to take away her phone.

But maybe Erica didn't get a chance to fully punish her daughter, I thought to myself. They were in such a rush to go looking for me and Jack, that Jessica may still have her cell phone.

What would Cassie text Jess? I wondered. But she was probably asking her where she was.

As Cassie clicked away on her cell phone to text, she was slowly walking about Jessica's messy room, pacing.

I felt a powerful shaking of the ground, as her bare foot made contact with the carpeted floor just beside me.

Her humongous foot had missed me by mere inches.

I peered out from under the massive pair of panties, and stared over at Cassie's foot.

It was a little dirty from the walk over here, I thought to myself (I assumed she wore flip flops), as I stared directly at the very fair skin of her foot.

Her other foot brushed along Jessica's pair of jeans, were Jack was hiding. This young teenage girl had nearly stepped on us both, and had no idea.

The giant girl continued to walk as she texted, until she reached Jessica's massive bed, where the teenage giantess then sat down.

Jessica's bed creaked under the weight of the large, young girl, as the springs were given tension.

Cassie was very thin, but certainly weighed more then Jessica. Cassie carried more weight in her hips and breasts.

As the giantess sat, she continued to text, and me and Jack continued to remain silent.

Then, up from the bed, the dialing of a cell number could be heard. Cassie was calling Jessica.

After the phone rang a while, I heard a murmured "hello?" from the other end.

"Hey," was all Cassie said, "where are you? I thought you told me 10 o'clock."

Distorted murmuring replied back from the other end of Cassie's phone. Jessica was probably explaining to her friend what happened.

"Can't talk long?" Cassie repeated, "why not?"

More murmuring.

Jessica was probably at my house with her mom and aunt, looking for me. Worse, she now probably knew Jack and I weren't there. Which means, she probably knew we were at her house. I hoped Jessica hadn't figured this out, but she probably had. As mean as she was, she was also very clever.

Maybe I should try getting Cassie's attention, I wondered. Maybe this is my chance to escape from Jack, get Cassie to bring me to Allie, and get my pills back, and have Jack subdued by the giantesses.

But what if Cassie told Jessica before she told Allison and Erica? I wondered. Jessica may still be her evil, and cruel self. Handing myself over to Jessica's best friend may not be the best idea.

But Jess had changed, I thought, I saw her cry to Allie and Erica.

I couldn't take the risk. Jessica was a great actress, and could make people believe she had changed. She'd done it before. I couldn't take the chance.

I decided to stay hidden, and pray that Cassie wouldn't catch wind that there were two tiny men in Jessica's home...

"Why are you at Ron's house?" Cassie asked Jessica on the phone.

More murmuring.

"They might be here?"

Now she knows.

"What should I-?" Cassie began to ask, before being interrupted by Jessica's talking.

Great, I thought, now Cassie was recieving instructions by Jessica.

I just hoped they were instructions that didn't involve anything malicious happening to me...

"What about him?" Cassie asked, before receiving more instructions from the distorted murmuring on the phone.

"Okay...," Cassie replied, before giggling a little.

"Bye," Cassie said, before turning off her phone.

What had Jessica said? I wondered. What did she tell Cassie to do?

I had a feeling I was about to find out.

There was silence for a good and long 20 seconds, before the giantess spoke.

"Hey," Cassie called out into the supposedly 'empty' room, "little peopleee..."

Oh no, I thought. She really knew about us being here.

"I heard there might be some little tiny men in here," Cassie called out, "I wonder where they are..."

Jessica's bed creaked again, as the enormous Cassie had gotten up from the bed, and began walking around the room.

Maybe I should get her attention, I wondered again. Cassie had a crush on me, and maybe she'd listen to me if I told her to take me safely to Allison. Maybe I could get her to subdue the dangerous Jack.

I still didn't know her intentions, or Jessica's, I reminded myself. I had to stay quiet.

"If there are any little men in here, you better come out...," the teasing, young giantess called out, "before I step on you by accident..."

The rumbling of her massive footsteps shook the entire room. I wondered if she was trying to stomp down, to make herself sound more intimidating.

One of Cassie's enormous feet stepped back down beside my tiny head, missing my panty hiding place by a mere inch.

"Come out, come out..." Cassie said playfully, "wherever you are.."

Jack and I stayed silent, not moving from our spots, concealed by Jessica's clothing.

"Don't tell me you little guys are hiding in her underwear drawer..." Cassie said aloud with a giggle, "little perverts."

Then, I heard Jessica's drawers open up. Cassie began checking all of them.

"Hmmm," she said, looking through each level of Jessica's dresser drawers, "wherever could they be?"

Cassie was having a little too much fun, just like Jessica used to be when looking for me...

"I'm getting impatient here, little guys," Cassie warned us, "are you sure you wanna keep me looking for you like this? I might get angry.."

Cassie then began stomping back over to Jessica's bed. I heard a series of rumbles, as she bent over to look underneath the bed.

"Anyone under here?" she asked brightly, as the giant teen scanned underneath the bed.

"Nope," Cassie said aloud, "no little guys here..."

The floor shook again as the giantess got up to search for us again.

"Guys," Cassie said, now standing up in the middle of Jessica's messy bedroom, "we all know I'm not leaving till I find you."

I should just jump out, I realized. Cassie would find me anyway... and maybe... she would listen to me and help me.

What would Jack do if he got a hold of me? I then wondered.

I had no time to decide, the giant girl was looking for us again.

"Geeze, Jessie's room sure is messy," Cassie said, "lots of places for little people to hide."

I now heard the rustling of clothes on the floor. Cassie was checking Jessica's laundry strewn about the floor.

"Maybe her pockets," the giant red-head announced to us, "that's where I would hide if I were tiny."

From underneath Jessica's panties, I could hear Cassie lift and check many pairs of pants and jeans from the carpet.

"In here?" she asked, with the shuffling of hands and material, "nope."

The pants dropped to the floor, the giantess checked another.

"Here?" she asked again, "nope."

It was only a matter of time before she would find us. And Jack was going to be found first.

"You tiny guys sure are good at this," Cassie told us, "but you can't hide forever."

Then, silence. I got the feeling Cassie spotted the pair of jeans in which Jack was hiding in.

"Ooh," the gigantic Cassie said, "what's this?"

I heard her giant hand reach into the pocket, and quickly pull out Jack.

"AHH!" I heard the 6 inch tall Jack scream, as Cassie yanked him out from the jean pocket.

"Found one," Cassie announced playfully.

I started to emerge from my underpants hiding spot, so I could watch. I peered out.

Cassie was wearing a small, dark green T-shirt, and a pair of short pink shorts. Her long, slightly-longer-than-shoulder-length red hair was down.

She was extremely pretty, and her skimpy clothes accentuated her curvy body.

Cassie was now standing up, and dangling the very small Jack from her hand high above.

She was massive.

Then Cassie noticed what the tiny Jack was holding. It caught the giant girl by surprise.

"What's tha-?" was all she could ask, before Jack swung his large thumb tack at the giant girls hand, and pricked her palm.

"OW!" the giant teen screamed, before dropping Jack to the floor.

Cassie held her bleeding hand up to her face, as Jack landed back onto Jessica's jeans below, cushioning his fall.

But Cassie was only bleeding a little from the man's small attack, as the thumb tack was sharp, but very tiny compared to her. She was more startled than in pain.

Jack got to his feet, down on the ground, while the enormous Cassie stood high above him, looming over him.

Cassie looked from her small, bleeding cut, back to Jack below.

Jack was holding the thumb tack out again in Cassie's direction, as though he would be able to hurt her again with it.

"Don't fucking touch me," Jack instructed Jessica's giant friend.

"Big mistake, little guy," Cassie said down to Jack, "huge mistake.."

"Just get the fuck out of here," Jack demanded of the giant red-head, standing like a tall building in front of him, "and I won't hurt you again.."

Cassie smiled down a giggled at Jack.

"That's cute," Cassie said down to him, in a completely condescending tone, "you think you can hurt me? You're just a little guy, though..."

The enormous Cassie began to bend down, to get closer to Jack.

"I mean it," Jack said, "don't fuck with me, you giant bitch."

"Ooh," Cassie said, as her eyes widened a little, "a fiesty one. I can tell already I'm gonna have the most fun with you..."

I began to crawl out from underneath Jessica's panties, now.

Cassie spottted me instantly.

"Ron!" the giant girl said excitedly.

Jack broke into a sprint across the room, running towards me.

He was going to try to hold me hostage, I realized, so Cassie would leave him alone.

I broke into a sprint myself, to try and avoid the tiny man wielding a sharp piece of metal.

"Woah!" Cassie exclaimed, before stomping her enormous foot down in front of Jack, causing him to run into her large ankle, and fall over.

"What do you think you're doing?" the giant girl asked Jack, as I turned around, and saw him struggling to get up front the floor.

"Get back!" Jack demanded, now in a panic, "don't come closer!"

"First things first," Cassie said, as her hand quickly reached down, and grabbed Jack on the floor.

Using her other hand, the giantess quickly snatched the thumb tack out of Jack's tiny hand.

He no longer had his weapon.

"That wasn't very smart what you did, little man," Cassie told Jack, as she stood up, and held the tiny man up in front of her breasts.

"Second," Cassie announced, "you're not the boss here. I am."

I stared up at Cassie's enormous body from down below. The giant, teenage red-head seemed like the size of the statue of liberty. She might have been, compared to me.

"If you little guys aren't gonna play nice," Cassie said, "then I'm gonna make this much harder for both of you. Got it?"

Jack was struggling in Cassie's massive hand, but ultimately realized it was pointless.

The tiny guy went limb in Cassie's enormous fist, and nodded his little head.

His worst fears had come true. He had become a slave again.

Cassie smiled at the small man in her hand.

"Try anything like that again," Cassie warned the tiny Jack, "I'll just put you back on the floor, and squish you..."

Jack nodded again.

Cassie looked down at me, and a wide smile spread across her face.

"Hey, little Ron!" Cassie exclaimed, before lowering her enormous body down closer to the ground, and sitting cross legged on Jessica's floor.

"Hey...," was all I said, in case I could somehow get this giant teenage girl on my side.

"Hiding under her panties, huh?" Cassie asked me with a smile, "so naughty of you."

Cassie giggled at her own comment.

"Cut the bullshit!" Jack called out to Cassie from her enclosed fist, "enough of these fucking games. What do you want from us!"

Cassie held Jack up again in front of her, as the giantess continued sitting on the floor.

"Ooh. Getting anxious, are we?" Cassie asked with a giddy smile, "don't worry, you'll see what happens soon enough."

Cassie looked back down to me on the carpet.

"Ronny," Cassie addressed me, "I know you're not going to run from me, right?"

Jack looked at me from her fist.

"No, Cass," I told the giant teenager, "I'm not going to run."

"Aw, that's good," Cassie said with a smile, before looking back at Jack.

"See?" the giant girl asked the tiny man, "why can't you be more like Ron? He listens to me... like a good little person."

"I'm not a little person!" Jack yelled up at the girl in anger, "my name is Jack!"

"Oh, you're a little person..." Cassie said with a giggle, "trust me on this one."

"I'm Jessica's father, you fucking cunt!" Jack shouted, "you can't do this to me!"

"I know who you are," Cassie told the tiny man in her hand, "Jessie told me all about you... and how you're bad."

"Fuck you, bitch!" Jack yelled out, completely furious, "just do what you want to us, and leave us the fuck alone!"

"In time, little man, in time..." Cassie told the miniature Jack, "but I wanna have some fun with you little guys first."

Did she know about the pills? I wondered. What had Jessica told her?

"I'm the giant girl here," Cassie announced, "and you guys are teeny tiny. So I ask the questions."

Cassie looked back down to me, as she sat cross legged.

"Is he your little friend, Ronny?" Cassie asked me with a smile, as though I had a say in what she would do to him.

"No," I said, starting to try and gain this girls trust. I just hoped it would be worth it.

Jack looked at me with contempt.

"You guys are here to get back Ronny's growing pills," Cassie said, "right?"

Jack stayed silent. I was about to answer, but the enormous Cassie interrupted me.

"Don't, Ron," Cassie said to me quickly, "I want him to answer."

She gestured to Jack, and held him up in front of her.

"Right?" the giant girl repeated.

Jack looked angry, and finally replied,

"yes."

Cassie smiled.

"Good," she told the tiny man, "I was worried I'd have to force the answer out of you..."

Jack snarled at Cassie's remark. He absolutely hated how much power these giant women had over him.

"See," Cassie began, "Jessie told me all about what you guys are doing. She was the one who knew you guys would come here looking for the pills, because that's why she took most of them."

I somehow already knew this had been Jessica's plan. Jack, however, didn't know his daughter well enough to understand he was playing right into her hand...

"So," Cassie began again, "she knows how badly you two little guys wanna grow back. But, she's not here..."

Where was Cassie going with this? I wondered.

"She told me where the pills are," Cassie informed us, "and she said that I get to decide if you guys get the pills or not!"

Cassie's face lit up with excitement.

"Isn't that fun?" the giant red-head asked us two tiny men.

No, I thought, this wasn't fun at all...

"So, if you guys play nice, Jessie said I can let you guys grow back..."

I couldn't believe this.

"but if you're bad," Cassie said, "she told me that nobody gets to grow back."

Oh God, I thought to myself. This isn't good. I don't think Cassie knew just how terrible this was.

"In fact," Cassie began, "Jess told me that if you guys try anything, that I should just flush the pills down the toilet."

No, I thought to myself. No fucking way.

"Are you guys ready to listen to me now?" Cassie asked us with a smile.

I nodded with a yes.

Cassie glared down to the tiny man in her hand.

Jack nodded 'yes' as well.

"Jess said her mom and aunt won't be back for a while," Cassie told us, "because they think you're both at Ron's house."

Me and Jack looked at each other, unsure how to proceed or feel about any of this. Were we enemies? Allies? I get the feeling we both didn't know...

"So, we have lots of time for me to see who's gonna grow back," Cassie elaborated, "and who's staying small forever."


	58. Cassie pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh no.

Cassie, Jessica's equally giant best-friend, had carried Jack and I to Erica's bathroom, where she had told us she had "something to show us."

The giant teen set us down on the hard, bathroom tile below, and pulled my growth pills from the front pocket of her shorts.

"You can't do this," Jack told the giant teen, "Allie and Erica will find out what you did."

Cassie giggled at Jack's warning.

"Sorry," Cassie told the tiny man, insincerely, "but I don't care what they think. And Jessie won't get in trouble, this time."

"Cassie, please," I began to beg the giant teenage girl, "those are my pills. Jessica stole them from me. I need them to grow back. To live my life again."

"Sorry, little guys," Cassie said, with an exaggerated frown, "can't just let you guys make the rules, you have to do what I say first."

"I won't do it," Jack informed the giant teenager, "don't even try to make me."

"If you guys decide to be naughty," Cassie began, "then nobody gets the pills. I'll just get rid of them."

"She won't do it," Jack yelled up to her, loud enough for the giant girl to hear him, "she's just saying that she will just to get us to do what she wants."

"Not really," Cassie told us, "I really don't care whether you little guys grow back or not. Actually, I'll prove it.."

Cassie unscrewed the bottle of growth pills, and held the bottle over the toilet bowl.

Using her enormous hand, she reached into the bottle, and pulled out one of my growth supplements. She held it out, so Jack and I would notice it.

"See?" Cassie asked, with a mischievous smile, "now watch..."

The gigantic teenager held her hand out over the toilet bowl.

"Cassie, please don't!" I yelled up to her.

The gigantic girl dropped the pill into the toilet, and looked down to us for our reactions.

Jack stayed silent. I believe he thought she wouldn't dare flush the pill down.

Suddenly, Cassie's large arm extended, and she flushed the toilet.

"Ah, no!" Jack screamed, as the noise of the running water filled the bathroom.

The pill sunk down, never to be seen again.

"There's one down..." the giant girl informed us.

"You can't get rid of them!" Jack cried, completely in hysterics, "we need those!"

"Oh come on, it was just one," Cassie informed us, "there's lots in here left. But if you don't want me to flush 'em, you little guys gotta start listening..."

"Okay, okay!" Jack pleaded, "just please.. don't drop any more in!"

"Hmmmm," Cassie pondered, "one more, just so you guys know I'm serious..."

The enormous girl picked out another pill, and held it over the toilet.

"Stop, Cassie, please!" I yelled up to her, as loud as I could.

Cassie giggled at Jack and I's reactions.

"I think you guys get the hint," she said with a laugh.

The gigantic girl placed the pill back in the bottle, and Jack and I sighed with relief.

"Wow," Cassie said, "you guys must really wanna grow back, huh?"

More than anyone could ever imagine, I thought to myself.

"You're damn right I do," Jack informed us, "and you're going to give me those pills."

"Not with that attitude, little guy," Cassie said, scolding Jack.

"What the hell do you want us to do!" Jack yelled up at Cassie.

"Hey," Cassie said, getting a little impatient with the tiny man, "come here..."

Cassie quickly bent over, reached down, and scooped up Jack from the bathroom floor.

"Listen to me, little one," Cassie said with a stern face, as she held Jack up in front of her large face, "you talk back to me again, I'll just flush YOU down the toilet. Okay?"

Jack, completely shocked by the young girls behavior, quickly went quiet, and shook his head indicating 'yes'.

"Maybe worse, if you get on my nerves," Cassie informed the tiny man in her hand, "so just play nice, or else you aren't growing back ever. Got it?"

The tiny man nodded his head again, with an embarrassed look on his face.

"You're all red," Cassie informed Jack, as she held him up, "what's wrong? Don't like getting bossed around by a girl?"

Jack's face told me he was completely spooked and didn't want to answer this question in the slightest.

"Answer me," Cassie told him, shaking her hand with him in it.

"I... I..." Jack began to stutter.

"I can tell you don't," Cassie informed him, not allowing him to answer her question, "this is gonna be fun."

Jack began to shake a little, in fear. The sight of this massive teenage girl in front of him was still too much for him to handle. I knew, because this was a sight you never got used to. Being at the mercy of an angry, giant girl is never something you get accustomed to, even after a long time of being so.

"In fact," Cassie began, "I think I know what I want you to do..."

Cassie began to lower the man onto the bathroom counter, and set him down near the sink.

"Stay here, now," Cassie instructed the man, as she smiled down at him.

Then, the giant girl began to gather saliva in her mouth, and swish it around with her tongue.

Then, in an act of absolute disregard for feminine norms and common politeness, Cassie spit a wad of fat wad of saliva onto the bathroom counter.

Her spit flew through the air, and landed right next to the miniature Jack, splashing him a little with her oral fluid.

Jack jumped back by instinct, to avoid the enormous wad of the giant girls spit.

Cassie laughed at his reaction, then bent down to get closer to him.

"Drink it," she told the tiny man, gestering to her giant, spit loogie on the counter, "a big gulp, too."

Jack glanced over to her saliva in front of him, and turned away in disgust.

"Please," he begged, "don't make me do this..."

"Sorry, little buddy," Cassie told the tiny man near the sink, "you have to."

Jack turned back to the glob of saliva, and walked over to it.

Cassie giggled, before she began to taunt him.

"That's right." she urged the small man, "nice and close."

Jack reached out his tiny hands, to take a handful of her spit from the giant mound of it.

"Nope," Cassie said, stopping him, "no hands. I want you to eat from it. Mouth only."

Jack retracted his little arms, as he continued staring at the large glob of her spit. It was twice the size of his head.

"Oh, come on," Cassie told him, "just one big swallow of it. No big deal, really."

But she knew it was a big deal...

Jack had no choice. The tiny man got on his hands, and knees, crawled over to the wad of spit, and licked up a large portion of it.

Jack, after taking a large mouthful of Cassie's spit, jumped up from the wad in disgust.

Cassie was laughing so hard at him.

"Good," she told him, "now swallow."

Jack tilted his head back, and swallowed hard, completely ingesting a large amount of Cassie's saliva.

Cassie's face lit up with amusement.

After Jack swallowed, is face scrunched up in disgust. He took a deep breath, and began to exhale repeatedly, to try and get the taste of her mouth out of his.

"Oh my God!" Cassie exclaimed, "you actually did it! That's so gross.."

Cassie was disgusted as well.

"You told me to!" Jack informed her, with his pride significantly hurt, "I had to!"

"Yeah, kinda you did," Cassie agreed, "but it's still gross."

Jack now had a look of anger on his face.

"Don't gimme that, little guy," Cassie told him, "it's just the same as kissing me, really. And I bet if you were normal size you'd love to kiss a girl like me."

Jack became visibly frustrated now.

"Hmmm," Cassie said teasingly, "I wonder what else you'll eat..."

Jack's look now went from angry to frightened.

"Oh, don't get scared," Cassie assured Jack, "you passed your first test."

The enormous teen then glanced down to me, still down on the bathroom floor.

"It's Ron's turn, now.." the girl informed us, as she bent down, and scooped me up in her fist.

"Lemme just put you here," the young giantess told me, "so I can get a good look at you."

Cassie set me down a few inches away from Jack, on the bathroom counter.

"I heard you like being down girl's pants," Cassie asked me, with a wide smile, "do you?"

I didn't know what to say. It seemed as though either answer could have ill consequences.

"I..." I stuttered a little, "I don't really know. My wife likes me to."

"Aww," Cassie told me, "so cute. I bet she really likes it..."

Again, I wasn't sure what to say.

"I guess she does," I said quietly.

"You're almost perfect size..." Cassie informed me, "I bet you feel so good... down there."

"Cassie, please," I begged, "don't listen to Jessica. You can't do this to us."

"Ronny," Cassie began, "you know I like you, so stop. Don't get on my bad side..."

I decided to keep quiet. Cassie was naive, but she knew when to put her foot down. She knew what she wanted.

"So, tell me, little guys," Cassie began, "there's probably only enough pills there to help only ONE of you grow back, right?"

Jack and I looked at eachother, and we knew she was right, but we didn't know what to say. How would she react if we told her there was only enough for one?

Cassie gaged our reactions, and it looked like she now knew the answer.

"So," the giantess said, looking down on two small men, "who wants to grow back the most?"

I looked over at Jack, but he was already about to answer.

"Give them to me," Jack told the giant girl, "I'm Jessica's father, and though she might not know it yet, she needs me more than ever. Give me the pills, and I promise you I can be a better dad for her."

"Cute story," Cassie told Jack, "but I already know what you're like, little guy. You're not getting off that easy..."

Jack stood there, quiet again.

"In fact, Jessica made it sound like you staying as a shrunken little guy is the best thing that ever happened to her mom," Cassie told Jack, "maybe you deserve to stay tiny..."

Jack began to panic, and was breathing heavily. He was looking up from the enormous Cassie, and back to me, over and over.

"Ron hasn't even done anything yet!" Jack claimed, desperately, "I drank the.. fucking... spit! What's he done!"

"Ron's not a piece of shit like you are," the enormous Cassie told Jack, "besides, this isn't some competition or something. I just wanted to see what you guys would do..."

Us 2 small guys just continued staring up at the towering, young girl, as she watched down on us from high above.

As she watched us below, her long red hair swung back and forth, and her hands were on her hips. She was so different from Jessica, yet were a like in many ways. Both were confident, assertive, and would stop at nothing to get what they wanted.

"Well," Jack began, a little pissed off, "now you know how much we wanna grow back! Good-fucking-job!"

"Wow," Cassie began, as her mood gradually continued to change, "you're sure dumb for someone who's been a little slave for so long. Don't you know not to talk back to giant girls?"

"I'm sick of you fucking whores thinking you can do whatever you want to me," Jack began, "just because I've made some mistakes in my life. So I left my girlfriend with our kid, now I have to suffer forever?! What the fuck kind of justice is that?"

"I don't know," Cassie said, "and I don't care. But I'll tell you the truth..."

Cassie paused, as Jack and I sat in anticipation.

"Jessie made it sound like tormenting little guys was so fun..." Cassie admitted, "but it's not. It's really just... kinda boring."

Jack and I looked at eachother, again, unsure how to respond.

"So...," I began, "you're going to let us go?"

"I wouldn't go THAT far," Cassie said, "but I know I don't find it as fun as she made it sound."

Cassie looked a little disappointed, as we continued to watch her high above.

"Though, Ron," Cassie said, addressing, "I DID like it when it was just me and you."

I couldn't help but smile up at the giant girl. Maybe this would help me.

"I just don't think I can be mean, like Jess," Cassie admitted, "it's time to stop."

Jack now had a look of excitement on his face, as though he had just been let off the hook.

"Yes!" Jack exclaimed, "so.. you're gonna give us the pills!"

"Ummm.. I'm afraid not," Cassie informed us, "see, Jessie told me I had to do something tonight."

Jack and I continued to stand in silence and confusion. We had no idea what she was talking about.

"I may not have fun bossing you guys around," Cassie thought aloud, "but I wonder... how you might feel if I.. squished you?"

Cassie smiled down at us.

"Cassie, please," I began to say, "don't be like this. I know you aren't like this."

"Well, I'll tell you little boys the truth," Cassie began, "Jessie told me she wants me to kill her little daddy."

Jack's eyes went wide, and was in complete shock.

"Now, I'm just kinda wondering how to do it," Cassie wondered, "but I bet you'll feel nice under my feet, huh litte guy?"

We were both shocked at Cassie's information she kept hidden from us.

"Wha-what?!" Jack exclaimed, "she... I'm her dad! She can't do that!"

"Well," Cassie began, "Jessie's mom made her realize how bad she's been, and now she's mad at herself for what she's done. But, mostly, she blames you for who she is. She says you shoulda been there for her..."

"What!" Jack shouted, "no! It's not my fault! Jess had EVERY reason to become a perfectly fine person! She can't just blame me!"

"But she is..." Cassie explained, "and now, I gotta get rid of you. I told her I would, and she really wants me to..."

"Cassie, please!" Jack said, beginning to step backwards, "don't listen to her. Jessica... she isn't right! She may THINK it's my fault. But it's all her! She needs help! I can help her! You just need to let me grow back!"

"Sorry, Jack," Cassie told the tiny man on the countertop, "she said she wants me to kill you, cause she can't. Though she hates you, she can't bring herself to get rid of her little dad. So I guess I have to, now. She's my best friend, you know."

Jack began to step back again, completely afraid of the enormous Cassie, now.

"Ooh," Cassie exclaimed, "are you gonna try to run? Maybe this'll be fun after all..."

"Don't you fucking touch me..." Jack began, "don't even come near me."

A smile began to spread across Cassie's face.

"Gonna try and get away, huh?" Cass asked, "how fun. Maybe this is what Jessie was talking about..."

Jack had heard enough. The tiny man turned on his heel, and ran across the bathroom counter.

Cassie squealed with excitement, watching Jack try to run away.

"Where you gonna go, huh?" Cassie taunted with a giggle, "back to 'little people land', where you'll be safe?"

Jack had made his way to the edge of the sink counter, and was ready to jump.

"You might as well jump," Cassie urged the tiny man, "I'm just gonna snatch you up, anyway..."

Jack was reaching his breaking point, and the insane man leapt from the counter top, in a desperate attempt to escape the advancing giantess from above.

The man fell for only a second, before landing feet first on the hard tile below.

"AHHHHHHH!" the tiny Jack screamed in agony, as it sounded as though he had broken or sprained one of his small ankles.

I watched the tiny man on the floor struggle and turn in pain, as he yelled, holding his ankle.

Cassie's smile did not fade, as she watched the tiny man writhe in pain below.

After Jack recomposed himself, he began to crawl away, towards the hallway, where he thought he had at least some chance of escape.

Cassie suddenly reached down, and grabbed me up from the sink, and held me in her fist.

"Wanna watch me kill him, Ron?" Cassie asked me with a smile, "it's gonna be fun..."

The miniature Jack was still trying to crawl away down on the ground. Little did he know his attempts to escape the giant teen were completely futile, or maybe he just couldn't face the truth.

"Good thing I didn't wear socks," the young giantess told me, "cause this'll be more fun in bare-feet..."

Cassie began to slowly stalk the tiny, struggling man on the ground, as though she were observing her prey.

As Jack crawled away, still writhing in pain, Cassie followed him from high above.

"Cassie!" I screamed up to the girl, "don't do this! Don't kill him!"

She didn't even look at me. It was though she was in a trance. All that mattered to her, now, was the tiny man crawling away on the floor...

As the giant giant slowly made her way over to him, she placed her bare feet on either side of him, as she towered over the miniature Jack.

Jack turned over, and stared up at the enormous teenage girl.

A look of complete horror came over him, as he stared up at her.

Cassie, without hesitation, lifted her bare foot above the tiny man.

"No!" Jack pleaded, "please! Don't kill me! I can't die like this!"

"Well, it's been fun, little man," Cassie said down to Jack, "I'll tell Jessie you said 'bye'."

"No!" Jack begged, "stop!"

Cassie refused to listen, and she quickly stomped down hard to the floor, crushing Jack into the tile.

I heard his bones snap and his head burst, as the tiny man exploded into a stain of blood and bodily tissue.

Cassie had successfully crushed the 6-inch tall man into the floor in one hard stomp, killing him instantly.

"No...," I said quietly, in complete shock.

Cassie then began twisting and turning her foot, grinding Jack's body into the hard floor below.

The giant teen then slid her foot backwards, revealing to us Jack's completely unrecognizable, tiny corpse.

"Ew," Cassie uttered, "he's squishy..."


	59. Cassie pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's a man to do, when he's the subject of a giantess's crush?

Cassie, the giant, teenage red-headed girl, continued holding me in her hand, as she grinded Jack's lifeless corpse in to the floor with her enormous bare foot.

Soon, Jack's tiny body became nothing but a small, red stain on the bathroom tile, as Cassie continued to twist her foot around, crushing him further.

"Hmmm," Cassie said in her sweet voice, pondering to herself, "I think I know what Jessie means now about you little guys. It's fun to watch you try to get away."

Cassie lifted her barefoot from the ground, and some of Jack's tiny entrails stuck to the bottom of her toes as she did so. The giant teenager then giggled to herself.

"Especially when you guys can't possibly get away," Cassie said to me, "it's so cute."

I was still in shock over what happened. I couldn't understand how Cassie could so blindly follow her psychotic friends instructions, and take a man's life.

"Don't worry though, Ron," the giant girl said to me, before I turned away from the bloody red stain on the floor, and looked up at her pretty face.

"I was never gonna hurt you, never," she assured me, "I just wanted to scare you guys a little, see what all the fuss was about."

I still had an absolutely horrified look on my face, but Cassie didn't seem to mind.

"I kinda like it," the giant teenage girl admitted, "but I won't scare you anymore, it's okay."

The enormous girl reached up her free hand, and began to brush my tiny head, running her fingertips through my hair.

"I won't ever make you run from me," Cassie told me, "in fact, I kinda wanna..."

I was still trying to recompose myself, as the girl hesitated to tell me what was on her mind.

"I wanna keep you," she said, in a half whispter.

I didn't answer. I was still so shocked this seemingly sweet, extremely naive girl could commit an act as heinous as killing a helpless man.

The enormous girl continued holding me in her enclosed fist, just above her large breasts. She held me tight, so I couldn't move my arms or legs. I wasn't sure if she was aware how tightly she was holding me...

"I can take you home, you know," Cassie suggested, "Jess might know that I did, but we can keep it secret from your wife."

She continued stroking my little head, and admiring my tiny body.

"I'll be super nice to you, promise," she assured me, "make you a nice little place to live, and I can take you to school with me!"

I began to take deep breaths, in an attempt to pull myself together, as I realized I would now have to talk this giant girl out of this idea...

"It'll be so much fun," the girl told me, with a giant, white smile, "I'll let you sleep with me too. Don't worry though, I won't crush you or anything, haha!"

I don't think she realized how serious all of this was, or how much power she really had.

Finally, I was able to speak again, though I didn't appear very articulate.

"That's..." I began to say, "that's not gonna happen."

Cassie looked surprised now.

"Why not, though?" the young giantess wondered, "don't you like me?"

"I like you," I told her, "but you can't keep me. I have a wife, that I love very much."

"But...," Cassie began to say, "when we were alone, you had so much fun, didn't you? That means you like me."

When Cassie made me cum all over her gigantic, naked breast, it was against my will. Did she forget this? Or maybe she just saw no difference...

"Like I said," I began, "I do like you. But that doesn't mean you can just take me home with you..."

"But we had so much fun," Cassie reminded me, "when I keep you at my house, we can do that all the time! I can play with you whenever you want me to, and vice versa. Won't you like that?"

The disturbing part of this suggestion was how she said "when I keep you at my house" instead of "if I keep you at my house." I was beginning to worry that the giant teenager had already made her decision.

"Cassie, you're an extremely attractive, fun person," I assured her, "but you don't need to keep me. There's a million great guys out there who'd love to be with you."

"But I just want you, though," the giant girl admitted, "YOU can be my little boyfriend."

Cassie smiled down at me, waiting for my reaction. I wasn't sure how to handle this. I felt like I was treading on thin ice. Or maybe, I had already fallen through.

"You killed Jack," I finally mentioned, "I don't feel safe around you. I wanna go back to my wife. And you're gonna take me to her."

"Don't get upset, Ron!" the enormous Cassie told me, "I just squished him cause Jessie didn't want him around. I'd NEVER do that to you! I like you... so much."

Cassie then opened up her fist in which she was holding me, and allowed me to lay down in her open palm, high above the hard floor below.

"You might miss your wife," Cassie said, as she reached her enormous index finger up to my tiny body, and began to touch my torso affectionately with her massive fingertip, "but you'll have me instead. I'll make you forget her..."

Cassie then began to carry her fingertip down along my midsection, and brushed my tiny crotch with it.

On instinct, I threw up my tiny arms, in an attempt to stop her enormous, advancing finger.

Cassie easily pushed my tiny hands away with her two finger tips (the index and middle fingers) continuing to allow my tiny crotch to be exposed.

"Stop!" I pleaded, before the girl began to play with my tiny junk through my pants.

"I just want you to see," she began, "how much fun it'll be with me. I'll make you feel good whenever you want..."

"But I DON'T want this!" I pleaded to the giant girl, who wouldn't stop rubbing my tiny cock through my miniature pants.

"Well," the giant girl began, with a smile, "it kinda feels like you do..."

She was alluding to my tiny erection, which was now absolutely solid. She was arousing me involuntarily.

"It does that on it's own," I assured the giant girl, "just stop this. Please!"

"You don't need to lie," the enormous Cassie told me, "I know you like it."

"I don't!" I snapped back, trying to push away her advancing fingertips again, "please stop, and talk to me!"

"After," Cassie told me nonchalantly, "I just want you to see how good it'll be.. when I take you home."

"You don't wanna keep me!" I tried to convince the young giantess, "Allison will find out!"

"It'll be worth it," Cassie assured me, "but don't worry about that. I'll just have to keep you super hidden, so I can have you as long as I can..."

I tried to push her fingertip away again, but the giant girl wouldn't stop stimulating me.

"Since I saw you at work," Cassie began to tell me, "I though you were so cute. I wanted to come talk to you more, but I was too shy I guess. I even dressed in my best clothes, so I could get you to notice me, you know..."

As I've mentioned before, I didn't much remember Cassie around the office much. Maybe once, but I was always too caught up in my work to notice this cute, young red-head.

"I guessed you were probably already married," the giant girl told me, "but now you're tiny, so it worked out perfect!"

Cassie smiled down at me, while she continued to stroke my crotch.

"Now I can have you all to myself, and nobody will ever know..." Cassie told me.

"Well, maybe Jess," Cassie corrected herself, "but I think she'll approve. She knows how much I've wanted to take you home since I saw you small..."

Cassie noticed she was rambling, then focused again on my tiny junk.

"Want me to go faster?" she asked kindly, "I can go slower, too, if you want."

"I want you to stop this!" I told the relentless giantess, "stop, so we can talk about this!"

The way the girl worked her fingertips on me felt absolutely amazing, I was having trouble focusing on my words now.

"It's okay, I'll make you cum fast," Cassie told me, speeding up the thrusting of her fingertips on me, "you should take it out, though. It'll feel better."

She released my clothed crotch from her fingers, and waited for me to remove my tiny pants. I didn't move.

"Don't be so grumpy!" the giant girl told me, "just take them off. I can do it much better that way, you know.."

Cassie giggled down at me, as I lay in her enormous palm.

"Cassie," I began, "I don't know how many times I can tell you. I don't want this..."

"It's okay," Cassie said, shrugging her massive shoulders, "I can just do it for you."

Cassie's large fingers sprung into action, yanking down my tiny pants, exposing my small erection fully.

I tried to cover it up with my hands, but, yet again, she easily pushed them away, and began to stroke again.

The sensation of her large, relentless fingers on my rock-hard cock hit me instantly, and I felt immense pleasure throughout my body. It was as though she had had a lot of practice, stimulating small men... because she was extremely proficient at it. Even more so than Allison, who had played with me numerous times...

"You gonna cum yet?" Cassie asked me with a smile, as she continued to stroke my naked cock.

"N...no.." I stuttered, unable to fixate on my words, as I was now fully distracted by this giant girl jerking me off against my will.

"Don't lie," she whispered, "I can tell you will soon."

Cassie giggled a little at my obvious attempt to lie to her.

"Maybe just a little faster...," she whispered to herself, before speeding up the thrusting of my tiny cock.

I couldn't help but utter a moan of pleasure directly after she increased her speed.

"Where you wanna cum, huh?" she whispered down to me, as she began to lift her hands up in the air, carrying me with them.

"I bet you like my mouth," she suggested, as I opened my eyes, and noticed the giant girl sticking her massive tongue out, revealing to me every aspect of her enormous mouth.

"And my lips," she suggested, licking them slowly.

The giant girl had copious amounts of saliva swishing around in her mouth, as though she was extremely hungry for me.

"I already know you like my boobs," she whispered, "but you can finish on them if you want, again..."

Cassie giggled to herself, as she watched me gaze down at her large, round breasts.

"Please stop..." I said to the giant girl, as she continued to stroke my tiny dick unmercifully.

"It's okay," she whispered, "if you don't wanna decide, I might have an idea..."

Cassie then began to lower me in front her large body, lowering me past her breasts, her small, flat stomach, down to the front of her shorts.

"Just tell me when you're gonna, kay?" the gigantic Cassie asked innocently, as I stared at the enormous crotch of her shorts.

"I..," I began to say, "I can't! Stop!"

She stroked me even harder, and it felt amazing. She noticed my reaction.

"You will soon," she assured me with a giggle, "I can tell. You're little body is getting all red..."

It's true, I was heating up immensely. My body temperature must have increased significantly since the young giantess began stroking me aggressively.

"Almost there," the girl whispered, stroking me again and again and again, "don't be shy, now."

I was so close to cumming now. The giant teenager was absolutely right about everything.

"You're close, aren't you?" she whispered down to me, holding me still down below her midsection, "I know you are."

I was on the very edge of climax when she began stroking me harder, and faster. I couldn't hold it anymore. This giant girl had successfully stimulated me against my will very effectively.

I let out a moan of pleasure, before Cassie giggled down at me.

I was JUST about to release, when Cassie suddenly stopped, and released her hand from my rock-hard dick, on the VERY edge of cumming.

On instinct my eyes shot open, wondering why the giant girl had stopped, just as I was about to cum.

Cassie reached over to the front of her pants, and pulled the waistband open. She was preparing me to drop me in her pink panties.

She noticed my surprise.

"Oh, eager now, are you?" she asked with a giggle, "don't worry, you can finish down here..."

In that moment, Cassie carried me above her opened shorts, titled her massive hand, and allowed me to fall from her open palm, down into her underwear.

Because I was so close to release, the touch of my tiny, naked dick to the warm, smooth skin of this young girls inner thigh was enough to bring me to climax. So, as I slid down into the bottom of her extremely tight panties, I released all down the front of her leg, finally cumming all over myself, all over the top of her enormous leg, and up into her enormous vagina.

It was a combination of the friction of her smooth thigh against my exposed crotch, and the very warm temperature inside her panties, that allowed me to finally finish.

She wanted me to cum inside her pants, and she got what she wanted.

Cumming all inside her felt absolutely amazing, and most of it came out all on it's own. I still had a bit of a load when I settled into the bottom of her pink, cotton underwear, and so I jerked myself off to the point that I was empty. I might as well finish completely, I thought to myself.

Cassie felt my tiny load all inside her panties, and giggled as she did so.

The teenage giantess was still staring at me from outside her panties, looking down at my tiny body rubbing against her enormous vagina. She smiled down, as I caught my breath.

"Get comfy," she said with a smile, "we're going to my house, little guy."

Cassie giggled again, before releasing the waistband of her shorts, and shutting me in the darkness of her very warm, very wet underwear.


	60. Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron has a big fan

After Cassie, the red-headed, young giantess, trapped me inside her panties, she began the long walk home to her house, and said nothing to me.

I heard the front door of her home open and close, as the giantess walked down the hallway, carrying me with her, and into her bedroom.

Did she live with her parents? I wondered. Were they home?

Cassie stuck her enormous hand down her pants, grabbed hold of me, and pulled me out from her underwear.

As she held me up in her fist, and zipped her shorts up with her free hand, she admired my tiny body.

"Have fun in there?" the giant girl asked with a giggle.

"Where the hell am I?" I asked her instinctively, as I scanned the massive room the giantess and I stood in the middle of.

"My room!" Cassie announced excitedly, "it's dirty though."

Like Jessica's bedroom, Cassie's was littered with dirty clothes strewn about the floor.

But besides dirty laundry, she also had an enormous bed, decorated with pink blankets and pillows, a dresser, and a computer desk with a laptop atop it.

"I'm messy," Cassie admitted with a smile, "but I'll clean once we get you set up."

I stopped looking around the girl's vast bedroom, and stared back up at her.

Her long, red hair was so vibrant, it was the first thing I always noticed about her.

Her cute, round, very white face was smiling at me still. Her intensely green eye's seemed to pierce me, and her very white teeth were always showing as she smiled continuously.

She could not take her eyes off me at all.

"Set up how?" I asked, not sure what she meant.

"With everything!" she said, very bubbly, "I gotta get you a little bed, in case you don't wanna... sleep with me all the time."

Cassie looked away shyly, then looked around for things she could forge into a tiny bed for me.

"Maybe a piece of fabric with a folded up cloth for a pillow," the giant girl suggested, "what do you usually like?"

I thought a little about this, before realizing I couldn't stay at this girl's house. I belonged at home with Allison, my wife.

"I.." I began to answer, before she got excited once again, and cut me off.

"You must be hungry!" she said aloud, "do you want food?"

I was starving, now that she mentioned it. I was too preoccupied to notice for the last couple of hours. I couldn't resist the thought of some nourishment.

"Yeah," I confirmed, a little embarrassed, as I was letting another giant woman take care of me...

"Stay here," the girl said, setting me down, high up on her bed, "I'll get you something yummy."

The giant girl turned on her heel, walked to her bedroom door, and exited into the hallway.

She was involuntarily stomping as she walked, which seemed to shake the entire house. But maybe it was just because I was only 5 inches tall.

As I stood atop her large, pink bed, I wondered if there was any chance of escape.

I ran to the edge of the bed, and peered down to the hard wood floor of the young giantess's room.

It was a far drop for me, and there was no way of climbing down.

I ran over to the opposite side, and looked down alongside her back wall.

There was no way off this bed.

Maybe I could jump into one of her piles of clothing, I wondered.

Should I risk it? I wondered. What if she found me? Would she be mad?

But this girl seemed in capable of being mad at me. She liked me... a lot. It was as though it was more than a crush, with the way she looked at me, you'd swear she was in love with me.

Maybe I'll jump down, and hide in one of her articles of clothing, I wondered.

But she found Jack exactly that way, I reminded myself.

Maybe I'll jump down, and make for the bedroom door.

No, I realized, she might see me.

Fuck! I said to myself. I couldn't risk her finding me escaping. I didn't wanna get on her bad side. Maybe I could just maintain her trust, and escape later...

It was a good thing I decided not to jump down, as the giant girl stomped back down the hallway, and returned to the bedroom in seconds.

The enormous Cassie walked back to the bed, bent down, and lowered a plate of food down beside me.

"Here!" she exclaimed, "eat! You must be starving."

I glanced over to the plate she had presented me with; a large piece of roasted chicken, with a generous slice of cheese cake.

"Woah," I exclaimed by instinct, "this looks great."

"It's probably too much for you," Cassie assumed, "but eat whatever you can."

The powerful smell of the chicken drew me right to it. I grabbed a handful of the cooked meat, and began to eat.

"Can I watch you eat?" Cassie asked politely, "if you don't mind."

Like everything else this girl asked me, I felt I probably didn't have a choice anyway, but I was too hungry to dwell on her question.

"Sure," I said, before swallowing a mouthful of chicken, and grabbing another handful.

As i wolfed down my meal, the enormous girl carried her enormous body up onto the bed, and sat down, cross legged, in front of me.

"I like watching you," the young teenager admitted, "watching your little body move and stuff, it's so much fun."

I looked up from my plateful, and gazed up at the gigantic red head in front of me. She was completely fixated on my every action.

"Have some cake too!" she said excitely, "it's really good. My mom bought it."

I was still very focused on the chicken she had given me, but I decided to try some of the cheese cake. It appeared to have chocolate chips and caramel.

I was unable to identify the flavour, but the cake was amazingly delicious.

"Mmm," I said stupidly, as I savoured a bite of the rich cake.

Cassie giggled again.

"Tasty?" she asked.

"Mhm," I said, swallowing a mouthful of the chocolaty cake.

"See!" the giant girl said down to me, "taking care of you will be so easy! You hardly eat anything. And I can just... like... wash you.. whenever you need to be cleaned."

I then snapped out of my "food-trance" and began to worry again about my situation. This giant teenage girl wanted to keep me, and I wasn't sure how to convince her I couldn't ...

"Cass," I said, after wiping my mouth of some chocolaty crumbs, "I appreciate all of this. You're so nice.."

Cassie smiled down at me again, playing with her long red hair.

"But I can't stay here," I told her again, "I have a life, and a home... and a marriage.. with Allison."

Cassie looked away from me in thought, but her smile didn't fade.

"She might be sad you're gone," Cassie said, still not looking at me, "but you'll like it here, I promise. I'll keep you really safe, and I'll do whatever you want! You can be like my little boyfriend and I can take care of you.."

The giant teen seemed dead-set on this idea, but I couldn't give up. I had to convince her.

"I love my wife, Cassie," I told her, "nothing's going to change that."

"But, you said you liked me too!" she told me, though she was taking what I had initially said out of context, "and you'll have so much fun with me! Trust me, you'll love me soon, like Allison..."

She was convinced that this is what I wanted, but thought I didn't know it yet.

"She'll find me," I told the giant girl, "Allison will make sure she finds me. And it's only a matter of time."

"So does that mean you want to stay, but you think you can't?" Cassie asked me, curiously.

"No! No!" I began to protest, but I remembered i didn't wanna upset the girl, "I want to... stay with you here. But, it's just that... Allison won't stop till she finds me. There's no point in keeping me here."

"It's okay," Cassie said, "don't worry so much. I'll be extra careful. Because you're so tiny, I can hide you anywhere, really."

"Doesn't matter," I told the girl, "you can't be around me all the time. Allison will-"

"Yeah, I can!" Cassie interrupted, "I'll keep you with me always! I'll take you to school, I'll take you to work, even when I go out with my friends."

Oh God, I thought to myself, this had so much more potential for danger than I thought.

"I'll keep you in my pocket or my purse or something," Cassie told me, "don't worry."

"Cassie," I said, finally about to tell her, "I don't want to stay here. Do you understand? You keeping me here.. it's like... kidnapping. I'll be a prisoner. Do you get it yet?"

"Well," Cassie said, thinking a little about this, "you might feel like a prisoner at first, but give it a few days! You'll love it here with me."

She kept saying that.

"I have no doubt in my mind that you will look after me," I told her, "but.. I have Allison. You can't just keep me like this. And she'll go completely ballistic when she finds out what you've done. Not 'if'... 'WHEN' she finds me."

"Well, until then," Cassie said with a smile, reaching out to pick me up again, "you can just be my little guy. Okay?"

Cassie wrapped her fingers around me, and lifted me up of her bed.

"No!" I said, as she raised me above the sheets, "you can't do this! You have to let me go!"

"Umm.." Cassie said, looking genuinely confused, "are you scared I'll smoosh you? Cause I never would!"

This didn't calm me down.

"I NEVER would! Oh my God..," Cassie uttered, contemplating the thought, "I'd DIE if I ever killed you. So it won't happen. Kay? I'd never hurt you..."

Cassie reached her other hand up to me, and began to brush me affectionately with her enormous index finger again.

"I know you wouldn't.." I told her.

"Are you just scared cuz I crushed Jessie's dad?" Cassie asked curiously, "cause it's okay, Jessie wanted me to, and I heard he was like.. REALLY mean. I was just helping my best friend, really!"

This didn't even come CLOSE to making murder okay...

"Jack wasn't as bad as everyone says," I told the giant girl, who didn't seem to understand the gravity of her actions.

"But," Cassie began, "Jessie said that he left her and her mom alone, and never saw them again. That's wrong!"

"It's wrong, yes," I said, "but he didn't deserve what he got. I'm sorry, Cass, but Jessie just used you. Took advantage of you being such a loyal friend."

"No!" Cassie said, looking a little sad, "I mean, Jessie told me to do it for her, but..."

Cassie looked away, and thought about what she was about to say next.

"after I heard how mean he was, I.. kinda wanted to," she admitted.

I just sat silent in the giant girls fist.

"After Jessie called, crying on the phone, I was sure it was the right thing to do. Then, I saw her dad crawling on the floor, all helpless..."

Cassie smiled at the thought.

"I just had to step on him, you know?" she asked, as though I could empathize, "it just seemed right..."

Cassie saw my reaction, and looked a little sad.

"You must think I'm so mean," Cassie said, looking away.

"I know you're not," I told the giant girl, as she held me in her hand, "but I think you and Jess... are a little young to be making decisions like who deserves to live, and who deserves to die.."

"I told Jess that too, at first," Cassie admitted, "but she would always mentioned how mean she was to you, and how she blames her dad for how she turned out."

I had a feeling Jessica believed Jack was to blame for everything.

"Her dad not being around must've been hard," I told Cassie, "but she can't just blame all her problems on that. Jessica is the way she is because she chooses to be."

"I don't know," Cassie said, "Jessie's so nice! Really!"

I had a hard time believing this, to say the least.

"She just.. doesn't like guys much," Cassie admitted, "and she said how she took it out on you forever.."

Yes, I thought, if you want to put it nicely.

"I thought she'd just be so much happier knowing he's gone forever," Cassie admitted, "you know?"

"But she wouldn't kill him herself?" I asked curiously.

"Jessie said she wanted to," Cassie informed me, "she said she once held him in her hand, and wanted to squeeze him till he popped, but she couldn't."

This side of Jessica interested me.

"She even said one time she held him down on the ground with her foot, and was gonna squish him," Cassie elaborated, "but couldn't do that either. I guessed cause she knew he was her dad, she just couldn't bring herself to."

"So she got you to instead?" I said, still COMPLETELY convinced that Jessica was as cold as I figured her to be.

"I guess," Cassie said, "and it... was kinda fun. But please! Don't think I'd do it to you, cause I'd never!"

Cassie stroked my tiny head again with her finger.

"I wanna keep you around forever..." she whispered, as though I couldn't hear her.

I began to get nervous again. Cassie still had no idea that I belonged home, with Allison.

"Jess even said that she ate a little guy," Cassie said, staring at me, "you know? That guy who was mean to your wife.."

I remembered Glenn. And I remembered Jessica eating him...

"But see, I'd never do that either! No matter how hungry I got, I'd never eat you!"

Cassie then giggled a little, then smiled.

"But," she said, with a mischievous grin, "it might be fun to like.. pretend that I would. Don't you think?"

"Cassie," I said sternly, "bring me back to my house, please. Now."

"Jessie said you guys try almost anything to get away," Cassie admitted, "even if you like it.."

"Fuck that!" I exclaimed, "Jessica thinks i enjoy this. I don't. She's wrong about me, and always has been."

"It's okay if you like it," Cassie said, "I want you to like it, you don't need to hide it. I like it too..."

"I don't like it, though," I argued, "I belong back home with my wife. You can't do this.."

Cassie giggled.

"Jessie said you'd say that," Cassie informed me, "but it's okay. I know you want me to keep you..."

"I don't, Cassie," I argued, "I mean it. You have to let me go."

"Ron, don't worry so much!" Cassie said, surprised at my behavior, "it's gonna be okay.. it might just take some getting used to. And you must be so tired."

Cassie, holding me up in front of her still, reached down alongside her bed, and pulled a sock up from the floor.

"What are you doing?" I asked instinctively, as the giant girl held up one of her white socks in front of me.

I glared at the sock, and noticed it was very dirty. There was no telling how long it had been on her floor, either. It could have been weeks ago.

"This'll be comfy for your first night," Cassie said with a giggle, "wanna go inside?"

"Please," I said, staring at the giant, dirty sock that Cassie held in front of me, "don't put me in there.."

"It's okay," the young giantess said with a smile, "it'll be warm and comfy, you won't even need a blanket. This way, it'll give me time to make you a bed."

Cassie held up the sock a little higher, and examined it.

"I think I went running in this one a while ago," Cassie said with a giggle, "but it's the comfiest sock I have. You can sleep in there tonight."

"Cassie, please," I begged, but the giant girl was already carrying me above the rim of the sock.

As I peered inside, I caught a strong wiff of the odour that emitted from it. It was completely disgusting, and smelled like sweat.

"I'll come wake you up tomorrow," Cassie told me, before dropping me into the stinky sock.

I fell along the inside of the material, and landed safely on the bottom.

But the smell was almost unbearable... she must have sweat a lot when she wore this.

"I'm gonna hang you up in the closet, kay?" Cassie asked, as I felt gravity shift underneath me, as I lay down inside her sock.

Then, I heard the rustling of fabric, as Cassie tied me to the knob, and hung me up on the bar of her closet, where people typically hang shirts.

"This is so Mom and Dad can't find you," Cassie told me, "they might get mad if they realize I'm keeping a little guy here.."

Cassie knew the understatement she had made, and laughed at her own joke.

"Night, little guy!" Cassie said excitedly.

"Wait!" I shouted, "Cassie, don't leave me in here!"

Then I heard the closet door slam shut, and the giant girl was off to bed.

As I sat alone in the dark, I lost track of what was happening, as the stench of Cassie's dirty sock was unrelenting.

Though the sock was comfy, just as Cassie assumed, the sweaty stink of the material kept me up all night...


	61. Tough Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassie shares her unique beliefs

I had had a terrible sleep, and woke up to the rustling of clothing, and some faint breathing.

As I composed myself and began to remember where I was, the stink of my cotton prison hit me again.

I was still trapped inside Cassie's dirty sock, hanging inside her closet.

The giant girl was most likely just getting up, and it wouldn't be long before she would come to fetch me.

As if on cue, something brushed up against my tiny body, as I lay in the bottom of the hanging sock.

Cassie had poked the bottom of the sock, and me, with her finger.

"Are you still sleeping?" she whispered.

I decided not to answer her, in case she would leave me alone if she thought I was still asleep.

But she poked the sock again.

"Ron?" she whispered.

There was no way I could have stayed asleep after her bothering me like this, I thought. She must know now I'm awake.

"Get me out of here," I decided to say through the material.

I heard Cassie giggle.

"Someone's grumpy," the young giantess said brightly, "not a morning person, are you?"

"Nope," I said, annoyed, "not when I've spent all night in a filthy sock, right?"

I felt gravity shift, as the enormous Cassie unhung me from her closet, open the sock, and pull me out of it.

"Eww!" Cassie exclaimed, "it smells bad."

"Now you know how I've felt all night," I snapped at the giant red-headed teen.

"I- I'm sorry," Cassie apologize, "I thought it would be comfy. I didn't know it was so dirty."

"I couldn't sleep because of it," I informed the giant girl.

"I was super sweaty that day after running," Cassie said with a giggle, "you should have said you wanted to sleep somewhere else, you know."

"I figured I didn't have a choice." I told her honestly, as Cassie held me up in front of her massive breasts.

"Why not?" Cassie asked, "I'd have put you somewhere better."

I didn't know if I believed this.

"Yeah right," I told her sarcastically.

"No, really," Cassie said, with a smile on her face, "I got up super early to make you a bed!"

The excited girl carried me over to her bedside table, and revealed to me a tiny, make-shift bed she had constructed out of various materials.

"Neat, huh?" she asked me very bubbly, "now you can sleep like you did before you were shrunk."

"That's amazing," I said truthfully, "how'd you do that?"

"I've always made things growing up," the girl told me, "for like, dolls and doll houses and stuff.. what do you think?"

"I think it looks awesome," I told her, still not taking my eyes off the impressive miniature bed this giant girl had made.

Maybe she did care about me, I thought to myself. And I mean REALLY care.

"Of course," Cassie said bashfully, "you can sleep in my socks if you still want.."

"No, thanks," I said, before Cassie giggled.

"Why do you keep thinking I'm being mean to you?" the girl asked curiously, as she held me closer to her enormous face.

"I've had bad experience with the," I said, before pausing, "women who get their hands on me."

"Like who?" Cassie asked, "like Jessie? She can be so mean.."

Understatement of the year.

"Yeah," I confirmed, "and sometimes even Al-."

I paused, after realizing what I was saying.

"Who else is mean?" Cassie asked curiously, "were you gonna say Allison?"

"No," I began to say, "forget it."

"Why's your wife mean?" Cassie asked me, looking a little concerned.

"She's... not, really," I said, trying to think of how I felt about this, "but Allison's very opinionated, very assertive, strong, sometimes impulsive."

The gigantic Cassie looked very fascinated by all of this.

"What's she done?" Cassie asked.

I don't know why I continued. Maybe I wanted to get this all off of my chest.

"She locked me in a dresser drawer once," I admitted, before a look of shock came over Cassie's face.

"She what!" Cassie gasped.

"For a couple days," I elaborated, "because I made her mad."

"That's so horrible," Cassie whispered to me, looking very struck by this.

But I had to continue.

"Sometimes I worry," I began, "that she doesn't want me to grow back. She's been so much happier, ever since I shrank. It's given her control over me. It scares me sometimes, to think that she might not want me to live the life I want."

Cassie looked a little sad, now.

"Allison doesn't want you to be normal?" the giant teenager asked.

"I don't know for sure," I admittted, "but I can't help but get that feeling. She thinks me being shrunk has brought us closer."

"I'd never lock you anywhere," Cassie said, smiling down at me, "I'll never be mean, I promise."

"My wife isn't perfect, like anyone else," I said, "but I still love her."

"I don't know if you're safe around here, though," Cassie said, "she sounds scary."

"She's not, really," I came back with, "she just... let's her emotions take hold a bit too much. She's just a very passionate person."

"I don't care," Cassie said, looking a little stern now, "she doesn't deserve you. Nobody treats their husband like that, especially when you can't help being so tiny."

I realize now what a mistake it was to tell Cassie these things. Now she'll never want me to go home to Allison.

Why did I tell her all of this? I guess I just wanted to gain her trust.

"I need her though too, Cassie," I told the giant girl, "I would be dead if it wasn't for her. We have had our problems, but my wife has helped me through everything."

"Hmmm," Cassie said, looking a little uneasy about what I was saying, "maybe. But I'm better suited to take care of you now, don't you think?"

"I-," I began to stutter, "I don't know about that..."

"I mean," Cassie began, "I just wanna make you happy."

"You can make me happy," I began, "by giving me my pills... letting me grow back."

It was sudden, unexpected. But I thought it was what this girl needed to here.

"What?" Cassie asked.

"Help me grow back, then." I said to the girl, "if you care about me. If you think you're better than Allison, then let me do what I want."

Cassie stared down at the floor, thinking.

"Well," Cassie began, looking hesitant to speak, "maybe your wife's right about some things.."

"About what?" I asked, getting a little frightened.

"Like... maybe it's better if you stay shrunk," Cassie suggested.

"No," I began to argue, "don't start with this, Cassie. Please."

"You gotta think about other's needs, Ron," Cassie said, trying to sound as though she were more an adult than I, "I mean, maybe it's better this way for everyone."

"No," I said flat-out, "give me one good reason why this is better for everyone."

"Why do you wanna grow back so bad?" Cassie asked, "all you'll do is go to work again, and drive around, and stuff. And you couldn't be played with anymore.."

"I'm tired of being played with," I snapped back, "I want my freedom."

"But this way," Cassie began, "you'll always be there for me. No matter what. Don't you see why Allison would want this?"

I could see it, I thought to myself. Women liked security, faithfulness, loyalty. With a shrunken husband, you don't have to worry.

"Plus," Cassie said, smiling now, "you're just so fricken cute."

Cassie squeezed me a little tighter in her enormous hand.

"It's so adorable to see you act certain ways, and talk, and walk around," Cassie said, "it's irresistible."

"I can't stay like this forever," I told the giant girl, "I'm like a slave, everywhere I go. Isn't my independence worth anything to anyone?"

"But think," Cassie said, "when you're big, bad things can happen, too. This way, someone can always look after you, and keep you safe.."

"I'm a grown man, Cassie," I said up to the giant girl, "I can make my own decisions."

"But you might not be happy with your normal life again!" Cassie suggested, "at least this way, I can make sure you're happy... always."

"Happiness includes the freedom to make decisions," I told the girl, "the wonder of what can happen, is what makes life worth living."

"Well," Cassie said, "are you saying you want some danger in your life?"

Cassie giggled, and smiled a little.

"Cause I can fix that," Cassie said mischievously.

"Cassie, please," I begged a little, "there's no doubt in my mind I'd love to live here with you. But I need to be free."

The enormous Cassie sighed, admiring my tiny body.

"Allison had a tough job, I think," Cassie said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked the giant girl holding me.

"Well, it's just..." Cassie began, "even though you don't realize it, me keeping you with me is doing you good, really. I'll keep you safe, happy. You'll never have to worry again! You just gotta realize what we do for you.."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"What WHO does for me?" I asked, a little angry, "all you gigantic women?"

"Well," Cassie said, "I guess I am big to you."

No shit.

"In the end, though," Cassie began, holding me close to her mouth, "don't you like it?"

"No," I said back, "please don't tell me you still believe Jessica..."

"Come on," Cassie whispered, "you don't even like it a little?"

The gigantic teenager smiled, showing me each of her very white, very large teeth.

Her breath smelled so sweet, like cinnamon.

"You scared?" she said, giggling.

"Don't treat me like this," I told the girl, but she was already holding me so close to her gaping mouth.

With that, her enormous tongue slid out, and licked my entire head on the face.

I was covered in saliva when the giant girl retracted, and smiled at me.

"You like it," she whispered, "I think you like feet too, 'cause you never argued when I put you in my sock..."

"Stop this," I pleaded, though I knew it was useless.

"I wanna go for a walk," Cassie announced, looking out the bedroom window, and smiling.

I turned my little head, and noticed the sun. It looked hot outside.

"My shorts don't have pockets, though," Cassie informed me, "where can I put you?"

A look of fright must have came over me, as Cassie looked down at her enormous, curvy body.

"I can't let Mom see you," Cassie told me, "I'm gonna put you in my bra, okay?"

"Cassie," I said, "please just listen to me."

"I'm sure you have no problem with that, huh?" Cassie said with a smile, before carrying me over to the neck of her T-shirt, and slipping me down between her massive cleavage.

"Cassie, stop!" I called out.

Before I could beg any more, the young teenager slipped off a cup of her bra, revealing to me her very large, very naked breast, and her nipple was sticking out slightly.

Before I could fight back, the girl slipped my 5-inch tall body down into the cup, wedging me against it and the smooth, warm skin of her massive boob.

After setting me inside, the girl let go of the cup, and sealed me tight against her breast.

"A nice soft place for you while I walk," Cassie laughed, "I'll walk slow, so I don't jiggle you too much.

With that, the enormous young giantess ventured down the hall of her home, through the living room, and out the front door.

Nobody was the wiser when the saw the young, redheaded teen walking down the street, as she basked in the hot hot sun, with me in her bra.


	62. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassie and Jessica may have differing views now.

As the enormous Cassie walked down the street in the blazing heat, she began to perspire, and I felt her sweat trickle down into her bra, where she was keeping me tucked inside.

I could breathe and speak underneath the massive purple bra, but my pleas were unheard, as I was trapped underneath a layer of smooth, warm skin and the bra material.

I was wedged deep inside the cup, and the girl was beginning to sweat profusely. I could taste and smell the fluid from the large pores of her skin.

Cassie, unlike Jessica, was not cruel, however. She was just naive, and a tad brainwashed by her best friend, Jessica.

Jessica, like the cruel, mean girl she was, told Cassie that us little men enjoy being tortured, humilated, cared for, played with, by giant girls.

Cassie took my pleas for mercy as all part of the "game", she thought I liked being shoved in her bra, trapped in her socks, licked, fondled... what have you..

The truth was that Cassie cared about me, as though it was an incredibly intense school-girl crush.

Before I was shrunk, Cassie had worked part-time at my office in the summers. She became obsessed with me, while I never noticed.

Now that Jessica had successfully handed the incredibly tiny me over to her, Cassie was now free to act on her impulses.

What's more, Cassie believed she was indugling in my fantasies too, by allowing me to be her shrunken "boyfriend".

What makes matters more complicated, was that I still wasn't sure I enjoyed being treat the way I have been since I had been shrunk.

I've been enslaved, raped, humiliated, etc., numerous times. Jessica had a theory I secretly enjoyed it.

Maybe a part of me really did.

Don't get me wrong, it was genuine when I begged for mercy. Who in their right mind would really WANT to be stuffed into a hot, sweaty bra?

Well.. maybe Jessica could be half right. I didn't know.

One thing was for sure, I liked being big more than I liked being small.

Cassie was convinced keeping me shrunk was better for both her, and myself. But I was still on a mission to prove to her otherwise.

But this was hard to do, when the young giantess holding me captive had wedged me against her sweaty chest, and insisted on walking down the street in what felt like 100 degree weather...

Cassie enjoyed playing with me, toying with me, and she thought I enjoyed it too. To her, this was a win-win. She liked me a lot.

For a few minutes, I heard speaking coming from outside my prison that was Cassie's purple bra. She was talking to someone.

A few minutes later, light shone into the massive D-cup, and Cassie FINALLY pulled me out from her tits.

"I got ice cream!" the young girl said excitedly, before holding a large, chocolate cone up to my tiny body, "want some?"

I wanted some badly.

I began to lick vigorously, getting as much of the rich, cold, chocolate as I could in each gulp.

"Oh, fuck, that's so good," I uttered, as I slurped down as much of the enormous ice cream as I could.

Cassie giggled as she watched me eat.

"Hot in there?" she asked with a smile.

"Please," I begged inbetween breaths, "not again."

"Hmmm, alright," Cassie said down to me, "I'll find you a new place.."

I was observing my surroundings.

Cassie had sat down on a park bench, behind some trees. She had walked her to take me out of her bra without anyone seeing.

I looked around. The skies were completely blue, the grass completely green. It was such a beautiful day.

Cassie continued to present me with her large ice cream cone, so I continued to eat.

"You're making a mess, Ron," Cassie laughed, "good thing I got napkins."

I didn't care. I was boiling, and so thirsty from being kept against her hot chest for so long.

After another gulp of chocolate, I looked up at my giant captor.

Cassie had a large pair of shades on, like most typical teenage girls seemed to have. Her long, red hair was up in a cute bun. She looked very pretty.

"I thought I'd let you enjoy the sun," Cassie said, "can't waste a nice day like this in between my boobs, can you?"

Couldn't agree more.

I continued to eat the ice cream, and I couldn't stop. I wasn't dehydrated, but I was insanely hot from the walk here.

Suddenly, Cassie's phone rang.

The giant girl pulled her cell phone out from the other cup of her bra, the right one, and answered the call. I didn't realize she kept her phone in her bra as well. I was surprised there was room in there, considering the girl's size.

"Hi," Cassie answered sweetly.

Buzzing murmurs could be heard on the other end.

"When?" Cassie asked, "now?"

More buzzing.

"Kay," Cassie said brightly, "bye!"

She slipped her phone back down into her shirt, and looked at me.

"Jess is coming to meet us," Cassie said nonchalantly.

I looked up to her in horror.

"What!" I shouted up to the giant girl.

"She says she's got something important to say," Cassie elaborated, "she'll be here soon."

"Cassie!" I begged, "you can't let her near me!"

Cassie was surprised at my reaction. She had no idea the problems Jessica had caused me.

"What's wrong!" Cassie asked sweetly, "why are you so scared of her?"

"You said you'd protect me! Keep me safe, right!" I began to panic, "keep me away from her then!"

"Ron, she won't do anything, okay?" Cassie assured me, "I promise. She's different now."

"She's told me that before," I informed the oblivious Cassie, "she's never different."

"It's okay Ron, relax," Cassie cooed, "she'll be nice."

"She won't be," I told my giantess captor, "you have no idea what she's like. She never stops torturing me..."

"God, you're such a worrier!" Cassie called me, "you'll see for yourself. It'll be fine. Jess won't do anything mean."

"Just.. please Cassie," I begged, "if you mean anything you've said, about caring about me, then you'll make sure you won't let her take me..."

"Ron, she's my friend!" Cassie giggled, "she won't take you away."

I was getting sick of having my fate decided by gigantic girls. I felt like Jack did... before he was crushed under the foot of a giantess...

Cassie and I continued to wait at the park bench, before we noticed a very slim girl with long dark hair appear in the distance.

Jessica was on her way over.

Cassie waved her enormous hand in the air, signaling her friend.

"Please, don't let her hurt me," I begged one last time.

Jessica was wearing her usual summer attire, with white flip flops, tiny denim shorts, a black T-shirt, and sunglasses.

"Hey," Jessica said to us.

"Hey!" Cassie said very bubbly, before she frowned a little, "what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, Cass," Jessica told her red-headed friend, "but I have to take Ron back home."

It was a trick, I knew there would be one, I thought to myself. Cassie was stupid for thinking Jessica was a good friend.

My eyes went wide with terror.

"Relax, Ron," Jessica assured me, "I mean it. Allison needs you back."

"Wha-what?" Cassie asked, looking a little devastated, "why does he have to go! You said I could keep him!"

Cassie looked very sad now, Jessica looked sympathetic.

"Cass, I know I did," Jessica told her sad friend, "but things have changed now. You can't have him. I'm gonna take him back home."

"Bullshit!" I said up to the enormous Jessica, "you think I don't know you by now? You're lying to your best friend just so you can fuck with me some more..."

Jessica looked angrily at me.

"You killed Glenn, you killed Jack, you're killing me everyday," I yelled up to her, "this shit's gonna stop, Jessica."

"It IS gonna stop," Jessica said, looking hard down at me, leaning over a little, "that's why I'm here, you fucking retard. I'm taking you back home."

"You're a god damn liar," I said up to the giant girl, "and we're not falling for it."

"Give him to me, Cass," Jessica commanded her friend.

"But.. you said he could be mine!" Cassie said, with a tear in her eye now.

"I know, and I'm sorry," Jessica said, "but Ron's right, this has gone on long enough. So give him here."

"Don't do it, Cass," I told the giantess holding me in her soft hand, "she's lying to you, just like she lies to everyone else."

"Oh God," Jessica said, getting visibly impatient, "Cass, I'll make it up to you later, but this is important. Give him here."

"I don't wanna.." Cassie whispered to Jessica, who had her hand held out.

"It'll be okay," Jessica told Cassie, "things have been wrong in our family for too long. I'll explain later. But right now, Auntie Al really needs Ron back, and I told her I could find him. She thinks he's still with my dad."

"Your Dad.." Cassie whispered, "I... I got rid of him for you, just like you wanted! I did what you wanted and now you're gonna take Ron from me?"

Cassie was really starting to cry now.

"Cassie, this isn't about you and me!" Jessica assured her friend on the park bench, "it's about Ron. I'm taking him back. I'm sorry, but you have to hand him over."

"Not a fucking chance," I told the enormous Jessica, before glancing up at Cassie.

The young giantess was crying, a little devastated that her best friend was now asking to take her most prized possession (me) away from her.

I couldn't believe it when I began to see Cassie letting up, stop her crying, and considered handing me over.

"No!" I called up to Cassie, "remember, Cass! She's gonna hurt me! You said you'd protect me!"

"I gotta, Ron," Cassie whispered to me, "I just.. can't I'm sorry."

Cassie held me up in front of her, carrying me in her fist, and allowed Jessica to take me from her grasp.

"No!" I yelled, before Jessica scooped me out of her friends hand, and cupped me against her chest.

"Don't squirm," Jessica said down to me, "I'm not in the mood to go chasing your little ass down the street."

She had me. Jessica had me, I thought to myself. This was the end.

"Cassie, I know I said you could have him," Jessica repeated, "but I mean it. Ron really needs to come home. I'm sorry."

Cassie sniffled a little, before looking back up at us.

"Can I still see him sometimes?" Cassie asked.

"I'm sure that no matter what, you can still see him," Jessica assured her friend.

Cassie, wiping her tears away from her cheeks, smiled up at her friend.

"Okay..." Cassie said, accepting that I was to go with Jessica.

"No!" I shouted, "Cassie, take me back! Stop her!"

"Ron, God...," Jessica said, "you never stop, do you? If you're gonna be a little baby, you're going in my bag."

Jessica quickly unzipped her large purse-like bag, and dropped my 5-inch body inside.

"Wait!" I shouted up out of the bag, "don't do this!"

Jessica didn't hesitate to zip up her purse, and leave me in the darkness.


	63. Ron and Jessica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Together again

Jessica told Cassie she was in a rush to get home, and began making her way back down the street alone... with me stuffed in her bag.

I was in complete fear of what was happening to me, and more so what was going to happen to me.

Jessica had stolen me away again, this time from her best friend.

For me, I felt I was just being tossed back and forth from one giant girl to the next...

As I sat in the darkness of Jessica's purse, I began to worry about what she had planned for me.

She couldn't possibly want to keep me herself, I thought. This would NEVER be allowed to go on, not with Erica and Allison helping me.

After a few minutes of walking, the enormous Jessica finally stopped walking down the street, unzipped her purse, and peered inside down at me.

"You gonna stop being a little baby?" Jessica asked me, with a completely stern look on her face.

I looked up at her for a while, unable to answer.

"What are you doing to me?" I asked the enormous girl, "please, just tell me honestly. I'm tired of not knowing what will happen to me. I'm tired of all of this."

"Like I said," Jessica said, impatiently, "I'm taking you back to Auntie Al. It's over."

I looked up from the darkness inside the purse, back out at the giant teenager.

"Wha-what's over?" I stuttered.

"Everything," Jessica said, "I've been screwing up things for Mom and my aunt too much, and I'm gonna stop. I don't like seeing Mom and Auntie Al so sad all the time. I'm gonna take you back, so everyone will just shut up."

I didn't believe it. I didn't believe any of it.

"How stupid do you think I am?" I asked the giant teen, and I almost expected her to answer. This sounded absurd as hell.

"Don't believe me, whatever," Jessica shrugged, "I'm not doing it for you anyway. I'm doing it for all of us. Unfortunately, Mom and Auntie Al really want you around. So, I guess I'm bringing you back."

"You think I'm gonna believe you've changed all the sudden?" I asked, "for no reason at all? Just all the sudden you're some... great person?"

"I know I'm not a great person," Jessica snapped back, "and I don't give a shit about you, Ron. Never have, never will. But Auntie Al loves you, so I guess you're not completely worthless. Don't believe me if you don't want, doesn't matter to me."

Jessica kept walking now, with her purse open so I could see.

Jessica walked in silence, having said everything she wanted to say.

"I don't believe you," I said finally, "just tell me the truth. Why are you doing this?"

"Why is this so hard to believe, Ron?" Jessica asked, a little angry, "just 'cause I've been mean to you a little? So what? People make mistakes."

"You've done more than make mistakes," I said up to Jessica, "you've murdered people. You caused a shitload of grief for me and Allison..."

"All the more reason for me to wanna make it up to her," Jessica said, "I love Auntie, and I wanna see her happy. And so what if I swallowed a little guy? He needed to die, anyway..."

"You had your own father killed," I reminded the giant girl, "people who do that don't just change."

"Well," Jessica began, "I guess I'm special then, huh?"

Jessica was special, alright. But I was convinced she wasn't in this way.

"The only downside here," Jessica began, "was that I can't let Cassie keep you now. If it were up to me, she would keep you forever."

It sounded like Cassie wanted this, too.

"I felt bad taking you from her, but oh well," Jessica shrugged, "she'll get over it. So it's okay."

Was this really happening? Was Jessica really doing this right now?

"Are you gonna start believing me yet?" Jessica wondered aloud, "or do I have to close up my purse again to shut you up?"

"Are you telling me, you're gonna get me back to Allison," I began to ask, "and let me grow back? You think I'm gonna believe that?"

"Well, if it happens, it happens. It's up to Auntie Al," Jessica informed me.

I couldn't believe the idea of me growing back to normal was something that didn't bother Jessica.

"You said you'd never let me grow back," I reminded her.

"Maybe you will, maybe you wont," Jessica said, "I wouldn't be surprised if Auntie Al decided not to let you grow again. She really likes you small, you know. I think everyone does."

I knew this, but I didn't know why. Why the fuck doesn't anyone want me to live my life again?

"Allison will let me grow back," I assured Jessica, "she will for sure, and you're still trying to tell me you're gonna take me to her?"

"We'll see," Jessica said, "but I wouldn't be surprised if she leaves you shrunk."

"She won't," I assured Jessica, "she loves me. She would never do that."

"She loves you, sure," Jessica told me, "but I think she loves the smaller you even more..."

Jessica smiled down at me, there was still a hint of cruelty in her demeanor.

"I'm growing back if you take me to her," I told the giant girl, "no matter what. Just a heads up."

"Oh well, I won't get to boss you around, but I've dealt with your bullshit when you were tall before," Jessica said, trying to piss me off, "I'll just have to do it all again."

If Jessica was telling the truth, I thought, then she would finally leave me alone. I would be free to grow back. I would be free to live my life. I would be free.. period.

"But if you do get big again," Jessica began to warn me, "don't try anything stupid. I can still ruin you're life even when I'm smaller than you..."

No she couldn't, I thought to myself. Once I was normal again, nobody could do anything to me ever again. I'd be in control. I'd be strong. I'd be ready to take on the world. Some little bitch 16 year old girl couldn't do a thing to me, even one as fucked up as Jessica.

"Almost home," Jessica said, after walking a few minutes longer, "still think I'm lying?"

I wasn't sure if I did anymore.

I was really going home, I thought to myself.

Jessica stopped speaking, and finally approached my front yard.

I said nothing. I couldn't believe she was taking me home.

"Once Auntie sees you're not kidnapped by my dad anymore," Jessica explained, "she's gonna faint."

Then, a smile spread across Jessica's face. She really did care for people. Not all people, but some.

She silently walked along the path, up to my front door, and walked in.

"I found him!" Jessica called out into my gigantic house.

I heard chairs squeaking from the kitchen. People were getting up to walk to the door.

"He's okay?!" I heard Allison yell from down the hall excitedly.

Erica emerged from the kitchen, and Allison followed behind her.

Jessica pulled me out from her purse, and held me up for the other 2 giant women to see.

I stared at Allison. She was more beautiful than ever, as she walked over to me, dying to hold me in her hands again.

"Ron!" she exclaimed, in pure joy, as she picked me up and cradled me in her hands in front of her large, gorgeous face.


	64. Allison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's been on her mind since day one

Though I had only been gone a short while, my reunion with Allison was nothing short of amazing. It was as though I hadn't seen her in forever.

Allie thanked Jessica for bringing me back, and I think Erica was proud her daughter for once in a long long time.

After Jess and Erica left, Allison began to admit just how concerned she was for me out there in the big, dangerous world.

"I've missed you so much, Ron," my giantess wife told me, as she held me in her hands in front of her, "I was so worried I'd never see you again."

"Jack was convinced he and I were to get my growth pills back," I explained to Allison, "he threatened to kill me if I didn't help, either. We were in Jessica's room when you guys decided to get home to look for me."

"You guys where there!" Allison exclaimed, "and you didn't let us know!"

"I couldn't!" I informed my worried wife, "Jack was threatening to stab me with a thumb tack!"

"Well," Allison began, understanding my dire situation, "I guess I just wished we had all been more careful. We should have known better, once we knew that Jack may have had a plan."

"It was Jessica's plan, initially," I informed Allie, "she wanted Jack to make his way back to her home, and she probably knew he would.. umm.. "enlist" me to help him."

"But how did Jessica's insane friend find you!" Allison wondered.

"She wondered in the house, and found Jack and I hiding," I explained.

"So," Allison began to assume, "I guess... she killed him?"

"Stomped on him with her foot," I said, feeling a little uncomfortable, as the image played through in my head, "he died instantly."

"Well," Allison began, "I guess he had to go somehow."

"He wasn't such a bad guy," I began to empathize, "he made mistakes."

"Ron!" Allison said, with a baffled look on her face, merged with an incredulous smile, "will you wake up!"

"What?" I asked stupidly.

"You're defending a man who threatened to kill you if you didn't help him?" Allison asked me, "you can't be serious, are you?"

"Well..." I began to say, now realizing I may have a misguided outlook on Jack.

"He was a bad person," Allison informed me, "can't you see that?"

I thought about it. Jack was a bad man, she was right.

Why had I insisted on trying to help him? I often wondered, even though my efforts to do so were ultimately futile.

"You're right," I finally told Allie.

"He's lucky that girl gave him a quick death," Allison explained, "he deserved much worse."

Allie and Erica had no soft spots for Jack at all.

"I'm sorry," Allison said, realizing how mean she sounded, "but you never knew him before he was shrunk. He was worse when he was physically capable of hurting people, trust me."

"I'm sure he was," I said sincerely, "and I guess I just felt I had to help him because... he was shrunk like me. It's hard like this, and I knew he was facing the same hardships I was."

"Ron, you're different," Allison told me, "you have people that love you. You have no reason to think this is as bad a situation as his."

"Yeah, but," I began to say, "I've been through some hard times myself. Jessica hasn't made this easy for me at all, and sometimes I just feel.. like I have no control over my life."

"Well," Allison said, staring at me with her big blue eyes above, "I guess I can KIND OF understand why you felt for him... Erica did like to treat him like an actual slave."

"True," I said, "but it was stupid of me to help him. If he did manage to grow back, he would still be the same asshole he was. My efforts would have been in vain, no question."

"He's gone now," Allison reminded me, "Erica won't have to worry about him anymore."

"Yeah," I agreed, "Cassie made sure of that."

Allison had an inquisitive look about her.

"Another thing!" Allison said with a smile, "who the HELL is this Cassie girl anyway? Just one of Jessica's stupid little friends?"

"Uhhh," I began to say, thinking back to my time with the red-headed young giantess, "sure. Just a friend of hers."

"Well, where does Jess find these psycho friends of hers?" Allison wondered, "and how the hell was she so comfortable with killing and kidnapping you little guys?"

"I dunno," I explained, "I think Jess influenced her quite a bit. That's why she took me, because she liked me so much."

"Hmmm," Allison said, looking away, "she better not think of coming near you again. I'll have a few things to say about that."

There was no doubt in my mind that Allison would.

"It was wrong, yeah," I admitted, "but she's young, Al. She didn't know what she was doing."

"Ron," Allison said, "there you go again, just assuming everyone's mistaken all the time. I was a teenage girl once too, they're smarter than you think. She should have known what she was doing."

Cassie did, I thought to myself. She just liked me too much to stop.

"Then again," Allison began, "Jessica should never have done any of this either. Maybe kids are just getting more depraved as time goes on."

"Probably," I agreed, "these girls sure weren't shy with handling me, Jack, or Glenn."

"It's okay now, though," Allison assured me, "Jessica won't bother you again, and I'm not letting any gigantic psychos come near you anymore, okay?"

My wife smiled at me, and I remembered now how much I loved her more than ever. She was so beautiful too.

"I don't think we'll need to worry much, now," I said sincerely, "as long as the shrink pills are taken care of, and we have the growth pills, everything will be okay."

"We'll get rid of those pills tonight, babe," Allison told me, "they've caused enough trouble."

She hadn't mentioned the growth pills.

"I think the growth supplements are still at Erica's," I explained to her, bringing the pills up again, "Jess might have them, maybe Cassie though. We can go get them."

Allison had a little look of hesitation about her face.

"Ron," Allison said softly, "why do you wanna grow back so bad?"

Oh no, I thought. Here it comes.

"Because I..." I began to explain, unable to find the right words, "I just.. want my life back."

"But aren't you happier now?" Allison asked me with a slight frown, "I mean... we're closer than ever now that this has happened. Our marriage has never been better."

This was true, I thought. But there were so many other aspects we were forgetting.

"But my job, Al!" I argued, "I have friends, hobbies... I can't stay 5 inches tall. I have so much life to live."

"But.." Allison began, "you make me so happy like this. I can take care of you, I can keep working, make sure you're always looked after. We can still do everything together."

I knew this was going to happen. Somehow, I always knew this would happen.

"Allie," I said up to my giant wife, "if you wanted me to stay small, why didn't you just tell me? Why were you okay with me taking the growth pills?"

"Because, I dunno," Allison said, looking away, "it made me happy to see you so excited, I thought... 'who am I to keep you from doing what you want?', you know?"

I nodded, continuing to listen.

"But now, doesn't your happiness reflect mine?" she asked, "I love you so much like this. Doesn't that count for something?"

I knew where this was going. She was going to keep me small. I knew it. I knew this would happen.

"Yes, it does," I told Allison, as I became stern, and began to speak with conviction, "but I want to grow back, Al. Things will continue to be fine, just like I said. But I want those growth pills. I want my life again."

Allison stood there, with me in the gigantic palms of her hands, and stared back at me. Not sure how to react.

"We're getting my growth pills back," I told my gigantic wife, "and you're gonna let me grown again. Right?"

I already knew her answer, but I said all this anyway. I wanted to hear her defy me.

"No," Allison told me, as she stared me directly in my tiny face, "I'm.. I'm sorry."

I stood in her hands, and stared up at her. I knew this was coming. I knew it ever since she told me I had to accept her making decisions for us. Now, here comes her speech.

"I love you so much, Ron," Allison said, "but remember, sometimes you have to just accept that I know what's best, okay?"

I continued to stare up at her, not sure how I should act.

"Remember? I told you that sometimes I just have to make decisions for us," Allison explained, "this is one of them. I'm your wife, Ron. I know you so well, and I love you so much. You... need to stay small."

She wasn't happy, she wasn't sad. This is something that had been on her mind a while, she was just now deciding to tell me.

"I know you're gonna be mad," Allison said, "but I know in time, you'll know it's the right decision for us. You'll see."

Maybe I would, I thought.

Or maybe I was just a tiny, insignificant man, who truly had no control over his life. Maybe I was a slave to this giant woman. Maybe she would decide what's best for me the rest of my days...

Allison raised her finger to me, and brushed my tiny head affectionately, like Cassie had.

"Please, don't be mad," Allison told me, "this is something I've known forever.. I just didn't know when to tell you."

"You're really gonna keep me like this?" I asked, just to reaffirm everything, "even if I tell you I'll never love you again? Even if I tell you life isn't worth living anymore? If I tell you I'm going to kill myself?"

"Yes, I am," Allison said instantly.

"So that's it, then," I said coldly, "just like that? I'm gonna be small forever, just because you want me to?"

"Ron, you have to understand," Allison began, "I'll keep you small no matter what you say, because I know you'll always love me, you'll always know life is worth living, and you'll never kill yourself. I know this, because I know you. You want this. You just don't know it yet. I know it must be hard, having me tell you how your life is going to be..."

It was hard indeed.

"But I know that even if you're mad, it's worth it," Allison said, "because I know you'll understand one day, that I did this for you. Your benefit, our benefit. You'll see soon. All I ask is that... please try to see my side of things."

I couldn't at the time. Not even close.

"You being small," Allison paused, "is the best thing that's ever happened to us. Why should we take it away?"

Allison stroked me again on my tiny back.

"C'mon, Ron," Allison whispered, "you and I both know you want it too."

I said nothing back. Though I secretly, deep down inside, knew Allison loved me more as a small man than a normal sized one, still had trouble hearing it.

"It's probably just your instinct as a man to want to have control," Allison assumed, "but.. you just, have to let things go sometimes."

I was angry, but.. she was so damned gorgeous in that moment.

"Don't be like that," Allison whispered, "just because I control you, doesn't mean you can't love me."

She rubbed the front of my tiny pants with her long, slender finger.

"You can just be my little husband," Allison whispered softly, "sometimes you can be my little pet, my little slave.."

She raised me up to her enormous, gorgeous mouth.

"my little snack.."

My enormous wife licked my entire body with her massive tongue, and giggled after she had done so.

"You're gonna keep me happy..." she whispered, as I watched her gigantic, wet mouth move in front of me, "you have to. In fact, you're gonna do whatever I say, aren't you, little man?"

I loved her so god-damned much.

It's been a year since Allison told me I should stay shrunk. A lot has happened since. And though one may think me receiving this disappointing news would only cause problems, things have only gotten better since she told me the news. In fact, things have gotten better for everyone.

I still see Cassie often. Usually whenever Jessica borrows me from the house, she'll let me visit with the young, red-headed giantess.

Cassie is 17 now, and plans to go to college for interior decorating. She has no plans for relationships, and I think she wishes I could just be her boyfriend. I still see her often enough for her to be "satisfied" with the relationship she has with me. She still explains how she loves me so, but I still believe it's just one big crush she has on me. She will grow out of it, like most young girls do. But as of now, she can't keep her hands off me. It's annoying sometimes, and I feel bad about cheating on my wife. But I still have no control over my life, and it's Allison that's decided to keep me small. If a young teenage girl wants to have her way with me, she will. There's nothing I can do about it. Cassie is relentless with her love for me, so I guess it will continue to happen.

"I love you so much," Cassie often said, usually with me lying naked in the palm of her hand, "I can't wait to keep you one day.."

She believes my relationship with Allison won't work out. And she believes that when it doesn't, it will be her turn to have me. Hey, anything can happen.

Erica has a boyfriend now. I haven't met him yet, as Allie and I still like to keep my condition a secret, and wish not to involve others. From what I heard, Erica met him at the clinic she works at, and he's a really good guy. Levels above and beyond what Jack was like, and how he treated Erica. As a result, Erica is happier than ever. My wife's chubby sister is still very outspoken, and has no problem informing us of her sex life.

"He fucks like you wouldn't believe," Erica tells her sister, and inadvertently me, "I can't wait to meet him again tonight."

Erica is still the hard-working, single mom I get along with so well, it's just now she is so much happier. She deserves it.

"I'll always be there for anything you need, Ron," Erica always tells me with a smile.

Jessica is 17 now too. And with Cassie, she plans to graduate and attend college. Like I always thought would be a good idea, Jessica will be going off to school to study psychology. And her grades are now better than ever, now that she has grown up so much. She really was incredibly intelligent, and I was so glad she could finally focus her energy on something positive, mostly because she stayed away from torturing me so.

But Rome wasn't built in a day, and Jessica still has a lot of issues. One can't miraculously spring from being a murdering, gigantic bitch to a saint in such a short period of time. When Jess comes over, she still handles me without care, and likes to poke fun at my small height, and make fun of me for what Cassie does to me.

However, she's nowhere near close to how she was. No more keeping me in her panties, or making me clean her toes, or dangling me over her open mouth. It's sometimes hard to believe she's the same person she was when she treated me, Glenn, and her father, Jack, the way she once did. Though I no longer had to worry about her treating me so badly, I still hoped she would continue to mature. I'm sure she would in time, and would look back on her teen years knowing she had learned from her mistakes as a young, enormous, very cruel brat.

Since Allison decided to keep me small, there was tension between us. But over time, Allison was able to convince me that she still loved me more than life itself. And I knew that she did. But she loved how close we've become since my shrinking, and how we've grown as a couple. It was true, our relationship was better than ever.

I had a hard time adjusting, and I first could not believe her decision. I felt like I had been betrayed. Like my life had been decided for me. Like I was a prisoner. Like I had absolutely no control over anything that happens to me.

But I've come to terms with my situation. Jessica was always right, I did like being small. It brought so much happiness to me... albeit UNCONVENTIONAL happiness, no question. And it made my wife so happy. I decided to accept it.

I mean, I wanted my height, and I wanted my freedom, but it was a trade off. Both my life as a tiny man, and my life at my regular height had it's pros and cons. Now that Jessica didn't bother me anymore, which incidentally caused all of my problems before (most, anyway), the pros of being small now outweighed the cons. My wife told me what she wanted, and I realized it was not much trouble for me to accept her beliefs and decisions. She was really smart, very passionate, and as a result, I'm staying small. Her traits like this is what made me love her so in the first place.

But every now and then, I dream of what I could do if I was 6 feet tall again. In fact, I was sure I would be again one day. Yes, I've told Allison this is what I want, and I do. But like anything, changes must be made. When the time is right, I'll get a hold of Dr. Reiago again, and get myself a cure for my condition.

Some might say I was just making excuses, and that I falsely believed I had control over what happened to me. Maybe the thought that I could grow back at anytime is an illusion...

But I don't think it is. I like being small, and I like how it makes my wife feel. Allie would never keep me like this against my will.

I believed she wouldn't, but I was still afraid to find out. Is that normal? To believe something, but to not find the courage to see if it's true?

So many times I've wanted to ask Allison if she would accept me to grow back again. I know I'll ask her one day, when the time is right, and I'm ready to grow.

I know I will grow back either way if I ever decided to, I just hope Allie supports my decision, and make it easier for me to live the life I want to live. I think she will.

Like I mentioned at the beginning of my little "epilogue" if you will, things have gotten so much better for everyone, especially Allison and I. Is this a result of my being shrunk, and us having a closer, more intimate, stronger relationship? It was hard to say, maybe our relationship would have improved no matter what my size was. But it was hard to mess with success, so our decision for me to stay small was made even easier.

I'm not a prisoner, I'm not like Jack was. I just have a loving wife who believes things are better as a result of my situation, so who am I to tell her she's wrong simply because I sometimes wish to be big again? In marriage, the two people must work together. Meet each other in the middle, accept each other's faults, understand we may not agree with each other all the time. It's all part of a healthy relationship.

I'll keep things the way they are for now.

To make sure this never happens again, Allison and I have decided to FINALLY get rid of the Benylzene pills. Nobody around us will ever have to worry about being shrunk again.

The growth pills, however, nobody seems to be sure what happened to them. I'd like to get my hands on them again, for the time I decide to grow back, but everyone had lost track of them after the night that Jack died. The last I saw them was at Erica's house in the bathroom.

Had Cassie taken them with her when she took me to her house? I often wondered.

I wanted to ask the giant teenager whether she still had them or not, but I still haven't. In fact, I might plan to find them and take them from her, so I could have the pills all to myself, without anyone knowing.

But this would be hard to accomplish at my size, so I suppose I'll bide my time until I finally can. I just hoped Cassie would never take the pills herself, and grow. The world is complicated enough without a giant teenage girl running rampant.

So everything is fine in my life as a tiny man, and I don't mind the times when my small height has inhibited me from doing things. Life makes us do lot of things we don't necessarily want to do. My burden is that I tend to feel insignificant and small, but so many positive aspects come with it, I must remember.

Yes, I worry Allison will want to keep me small, and refuse to let me have a say. But when I'm climbing atop Allison's gigantic, naked chest as she lays on our bed, waiting for her tiny husband to walk up to her massive lips to give her a small kiss, I'm glad things are the way they are. I'll stay her tiny husband, and Allison will stay my giant wife.


	65. The Giantess

My life is now considerably more dull, and less exciting then the first little while I had been shrunk. Nobody seemed to want to hurt me, or want me dead, as much as they used to...

Still, I would have dreams that they still did. Some of these dreams involved Allison, some Erica, some Cassie, but most of my nightmares involved Jessica. The cruel Jessica.

It began as any regular day. Allie was at work, I was at home on the couch, watching a movie.

Then there was a knock on the door that afternoon. The front door then swung open instantly, and a young, slim brunette walked into my home.

It was Jess.

She smiled at me as I sat on the couch, before kicking her sandals off.

She wore a tight, white T-shirt, and an extremely tight pair of jeans. Her long, dark her was down, as always.

"Hey, Ron," Jessica said back, closing the door behind her.

Though I knew her disposition to me was now different, I began to wonder why she would be here. It all reminded me of how she used to be.

"Uh," I began, wondering the nature of her visit, "hey, Jess."

"What are you watching?" the giant teen asked, before walking over to the couch, and sitting her gigantic ass onto the cushion beside me.

"Umm," I said, feeling a little uncomfortable with the enormous girl beside me, "nothing really, just this movie."

"Seen it," Jessica informed me, "it's boring, trust me."

Just then, the gigantic brat picked up the remote control, and clicked off the movie.

"Hey!" I exclaimed after the TV screen went blank, "what the hell? I was getting into it, I don't care if you think it's boring."

Jessica giggled at my angry tone, and stared down at me with a smile.

"Wouldn't you rather talk to me?" Jessica asked with a smirk, "I'm way more fun than a boring old movie, you know.."

"Jess," I said, "I thought this was over.."

Jessica feigned a falsely accused look on her face.

"Over?" Jessica asked, pretending to be puzzled, "ummm... what's over?"

"This!" I exclaimed, "you.. treating me like this. It's fucking over, I won't stand for this bullshit anymore. Just.. fucking drop it."

"Ron, I'm just having a little fun.." Jessica assured me, "you can handle it, can't you? I'm not hurting your little feelings?"

"Fuck you," I told her instantly, "I was stupid to think you'd grown up. You'll always be a little, fucked up brat."

"Wow. So sensitive, Ron," Jessica told me with a smile, "I turn off a movie, and all the sudden I'm the worst person in the world? Come on now.."

"You know what you're doing," I told the giant girl, "and me and Allison are way over dealing with your fucking attitude."

"Auntie Al's not here though," Jessica said teasingly, "is she?"

"She'll know about this soon enough," I warned the giant teen.

"I told you she'd never let you grow back," Jessica said with a giggle, "wasn't I right?"

"I don't wanna grow back," I said up to the giant bitch, "we agreed on it. It's better if I stay small."

Jessica laughed down at me.

"So cute, how you think this is your decision, too.." Jessica said to me.

"It was OUR decision," I said, getting very defensive.

"If that's what helps you sleep at night, little Ron," Jessica said, turning away, "but I think you just can't face facts that Auntie Al is keeping you like this.. and there's nothing you can do about it."

"That's fucking bullshit, and you know it," I said up to the enormous Jessica, "you know she loves me."

"Oh, I'm sure she does," Jessica told me, "but, as I've mentioned before, she loves you just a little bit more when your teeny tiny... doesn't she?"

"So what if she does?" I asked, becoming furious, "we both agreed to this..."

"Sure you did," Jessica told me, unconvinced, "I bet you just love her controlling every little part of your life. What you eat, where you sleep, when you use the bathroom. Sounds like so much fun..."

"Shut the fuck up," I told the giant girl, "and get the fuck out of my house."

"God," Jessica said with a smile, "is that like your little catch phrase or something? It's getting a little old, Ron.."

"This bullshit is what is getting old," I snapped back, "now get out, before me and Allison really get you in trouble for this shit."

" ' Me and Allison, me and Allison', " Jessica mocked, "it's never just YOU who's gonna do something about it, is it? Because you know you can't do anything about it yourself, huh? You're just too tiny.."

I was getting mad. More mad than I had ever been in my whole life.

"Aww, you're getting so red," Jessica said, feigning a smile, "did that hit a little close to home, little guy? I'm sorry..."

"Please, just.. fucking leave," I told her, staring at the blank TV screen, "just go."

"Don't be sad, Ronny, it's alright.." Jessica cooed, "remember what you said? You LIKE being small, don't you?"

I said nothing back.

"Well, I guess it must be hard sometimes," Jessica began, "knowing everyone around you is just.. moving on with their lives.. while you're stuck. Too small to really change anything about your life. Must be so sad for you.."

What is wrong with this girl? Will God just finally strike her down dead already?

"Kinda funny, how I always used to say.. that I was gonna make sure you stay tiny," Jessica said with a smile.

"Because now, I don't have to anymore," Jessica giggled, "cause now Auntie Al's gonna do it for me."

I continued to say nothing, and just stared straight ahead, unable to look up at the gigantic bitch sitting next to me.

"But there is one thing I always said, that I can really follow through with.." Jessica said, bending down in her seat, and looking down at me.

"I can still..." she said, before licking and thoroughly wetting her enormous, pink lips, "eat you up."

That was it, I looked up at the girl, and saw that she was smiling down at me maliciously.

"What do you think? Should I? You don't have much to live for anyway, might as well serve a purpose, and go into my belly..."

I looked down at Jessica's large, round stomach, as she rubbed it through her T-shirt.

"I'm so hungry, too," the giant girl informed me, "I think I'll waste away if I don't eat soon..."

"Don't even fucking joke about this," I told the girl rubbing her large, very slim belly, "don't even fucking joke."

"Ooh, you're a little scared now, ever since I dropped you in my mouth last time, huh?" Jessica said with a smirk, "which is funny, because you should know by now... I was never joking."

Jessica raised up her large, slim hand, and began to teasingly wiggle her fingers, as she slowly carried her large hand over to me.

"You're a little bigger now, might be hard to get you down..." Jessica thought aloud, trying to scare me, "but I think I can still get you down in one big gulp..."

As her hand came closer to me, I finally began to panic.

I jumped up in my seat, with her enormous hand in front of me, and began to struggle and fight.

"No!" I yelled, as her large fingers approached, "get away from me!"

I kicked and punched the fingers on her large hand as hard as I could, to no avail.

Jessica just continued to laugh, as she wrapped me up in her slim fingers, and picked me up from the couch.

"So frightened, huh?" Jessica asked coldly, "I don't know why, you should've known this would happen eventually..."

"Let me go!" I yelled to the giant bitch, as she held me up in front of her large breasts, "I mean it! Fucking.. put me down!"

"You're not gonna keep squirming and struggling, are you?" Jessica asked with a disappointed look on her face, "cause then... I'd have to chew you up. You don't want that, do you?"

Chew me up!? I thought.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" I yelled to the enormous girl's pretty face in front of me.

"Cause I'd rather just swallow you whole," Jessica informed me, "so.. don't fight too much... I might accidently bite down if you tickle my mouth too much.."

I was in hysterics. I was trying to hard to break free of her grasp, as I put everything into pushing and kicking her fingers away.

It was no use, she had gripped me so tightly...

"Yummy little Ron.." Jessica teased, as she raised me above her head, "you know, I've been dying to taste you again.."

"Please, stop!" I begged, "don't do this! You can't!"

"Really?" Jessica whispered, " 'cause I think I can.. let's see."

Jessica opened her large mouth, sticking her tongue out, and began to lower me down to it, comparing her mouth's size with me.

"Hmmm... yup," Jessica said with a smile, "you're still small enough. Perfect fit, actually."

"Please, Jessica don't!" I begged, as I was now completely frantic, "you can't do this!"

Jessica, with her enormous face directly below me, let out a tiny burst of laughter.

"You talk too much," Jessica whispered, as she opened her large fist, and allowed me to dangle by my tiny left arm above her gaping, salivating mouth.

"In you go, now.." Jessica said softly, as she lowered me, and allowed my tiny bare foot to touch down on her massive, wet tongue.

"No! Please!" I begged.

"Funny, how after everything we've been through," Jessica whispered softly up to me, "all you ended up being, was my little snack."

With that, Jessica pressed both of my tiny feet on her tongue, before she wrapped it around my legs, and slowly sucked my tiny body into her very sticky, very warm mouth.

As I was enveloped in her enormous tongue, she continued to hold me by my tiny arm outside her lips, sucking me thoroughly.

I was engulfed in the giant girls saliva, as her tongue and lips continued to attack me.

After about 20 seconds of splishing and splashing atop her tongue, I was worried I would drown in her saliva, or be strangled to death by her tongue.

"Mmmmmm..," I heard the enormous girl moan, as I felt the vibration of her voice rise up from her throat.

Just as I felt I couldn't take it anymore, Jessica released my arm from the grip of her fingers, and sucked me into the back of her throat.

It happened so quickly, I was completely unable to grab a hold of her teeth or throat opening, to resist being swallowed. I couldn't fight it at all, as I slid past the threshold of the enormous girls throat, and began my slow descent into the dark.

My dreams always end with me dying at the hands of a giantess. But a dream like this, I sometimes feel like it's one I can't wake up from.

At least.. I think it was a dream.


End file.
